Because Of You
by Sharon Jung
Summary: Wonwoo dan Mingyu sepasang kekasih yang selalu bersama,hanya saja pekerjaan mereka yang harus memisahkan. Karena mereka berdua harus bekerja di perusahaan yang berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

**'Because Of You' Chapter 1**

"Jeon Wonwoo"panggil namja tinggi dengan rambut abu-abu. Namja dengan rambut hitam kelam yang tadi dipanggilnya menoleh kemudian memutarkan kedua bola matanya,membuat namja tinggi itu terkekeh.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu"ucap namja tinggi itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah,ayo kita pergi ke kelas Kim Mingyu"Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu yang baru saja sampai,dan membuat namja tinggi itu mengeluh lelah,tetapi Wonwoo tidak menghiraukan Mingyu karena ia takut terlambat masuk kelas.

Sesampainya dikelas,Wonwoo segera duduk dibangkunya yang paling depan diikuti dengan Mingyu yang duduk dibelakangnya. Mereka menunggu dosen memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah ini melelahkan? Bagaimana jika kita pergi berkencan?"Tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo yang sedang menyesap jus jeruknya. Wonwoo melihat ponselnya untuk mengecek jam. Jam menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

"Kita akan kencan kemana?"Tanya Wonwo penasaran. Mingyu terlihat dalam mode berfikirnya.

"Kemana saja,terserahmu"akhirnya jawaban itu membuat Wonwoo membuang nafasnya. Mingyu hanya menampilkan senyumnya,dan mereka berdua pergi kerkencan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ya,Mingyu dan Wonwoo adalah sepasang kekasih,walaupun pertemuan mereka memalukan bagi Wonwoo dan lucu bagi Mingyu. Bagaimana tidak,ketika pertama kali bertemu,saat itu Wonwoo sedang berjalan jalan,dan dia melihat sebuah mobil,dirasa tidak ada pemiliknya,Wonwoo menghadap kearah kaca mobil itu,dan bercermin disitu,dan sampai kaca itu dibuka oleh sang empunya mobil yang ternyata sedang tertidur di jok belakang mobilnya. Setelah Wonwoo tertangkap basah oleh namja tampan pemilik mobil itu,ia segera pergi sambil merutuki dirinya,ia tidak sadar bahwa namja yang mempunyai mobil itu mengikutinya karena penasaran.

"Tunggu dulu" Mingyu mencekal tangan Wonwoo yang sedang menghindarinya karena malu. Kemudian Mingyu membalikkan badan Wonwoo yang wajahnya merah. Wonwoo hanya menunduk karena ia malu setengah mati. Tak sadar Mingyu tersenyum melihat namja dihadapannya ini.

'Manis sekali' batinnya

"Mengapa kau menunduk?"Tanya Mingyu masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Wonwoo. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya,akhirnya Wonwoo berani menatap Mingyu. Untuk pertama kalinya pandangan mereka bertemu,dan tentu saja Wonwoo langsung terjatuh pada Mingyu yang mempunyai wajah tampan,dengan badan layaknya model dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang terkesan seksi itu. Wonwoo tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Mingyu. Begitu juga dengan Mingyu yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama ketika matanya melihat sesosok namja manis dengan mata tajam dan bibir merah muda serta jangan lupakan kulit putih pucatnya. Mingyu kembali tersenyum saat setelah sekian detik mereka berdua asik memandangi wajah yang ada dihadapan mereka masing masing.

"Mengapa kau langsung pergi?" Mingyu masih menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Wonwoo hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya lalu mengerjap dan menelan ludahnya susah payah,dan membuat Mingyu gemas dibuatnya.

"Mian"Wonwoo melepaskan genggaman tangan Mingyu dari lengannya. Mingyu yang sadar,segera melihat kearah tangannya yang tadi memegang dan dipegang oleh Wonwoo. Kemudian Wonwoo sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi.

"Ehh.. Siapa namamu?"Tanya Mingyu sebelum ia kehilangan namja manis yang sudah membuatnya jatuh bahkan pada pandangan pertama mereka. Wonwoo kembali membalikkan badannya kemudian tersenyum kepada Mingyu,dan sukses membuat jantung Mingyu melompat dari tempatnya.

"Jisoo-ah"ternyata Wonwoo bukan tersenyum kepada Mingyu,melainkan kepada namja tampan yang berada dibelakang Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ah"Namja tampan bernama Jisoo tadi melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum dan segera menghampiri Wonwoo.

'Wonwoo. Aku akan mengingat nama itu'batin Mingyu masih berdiri ditempatnya. Saat itu Mingyu tidak menyadari bahwa Wonwoo sudah berada tepat didepannya bersama dengan Jisoo.

"Maaf,tadi kau menanyakan namaku?"Tanya Wonwoo formal. Mingyu yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera memalingkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Nde? Nde"jawab Mingyu sedikit gugup ketika ia mendengar Wonwoo berbicara.

"Ada apa? Kau mengenalku?"Wonwoo kembali bertanya dengan formal

"Ti.. tidak,hanya ingin bertanya saja"Mingyu tersenyum canggung. Jisoo yang berada disana hanya terdiam memperhatikan sahabatnya dan orang asing yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Ah nde.. Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo"Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum kearah Mingyu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kim Mingyu. Panggil saja Mingyu"Mingyu membalas jabatan tangan Wonwoo dan membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak normal.

Dari pertemuan mereka itu,mereka menjadi dekat,apalagi ketika mereka sama sama memasuki universitas yang sama dan jurusan yang sama,yaitu jurusan bisnis.

Dan juga tentu saja Mingyu juga dekat dengan sahabat lama Wonwoo,Hong Jisoo, namja tampan dengan senyum yang meneduhkan. Karena dia dekat dengan Jisoo juga,ia mulai membicarakan semua perasaannya terhadap Wonwoo,tentu saja Jisoo mendukungnya,karena sepertinya sahabat manisnya itu menyukai Mingyu juga.

Dan sebab itulah,mereka berdua sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tetapi sayangnya,Jisoo tidak lagi bersama mereka,karena Jisoo lebih memilih untuk study diluar Korea.

"Kau kembali melamunkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"Wonwoo menepuk pundak Mingyu sedikit agak keras. Mingyu hanya menampilkan senyuman dan menampilkan gigi nya juga taringnya.

"Untung saja saat itu bukan temanku yang bertemu denganmu,jika dia yang bertemu denganmu,pasti dia yang akan di posisiku"ucap Mingyu. Ya saat itu sebenarnya mobil yang dipakai Wonwoo sebagai cermin itu adalah mobil milik temannya Mingyu. Mingyu mengaku,ia hanya menemani temannya saja,dan ia tertidur didalam mobil,karena ia menyangka bahwa Wonwoo adalah pencuri yang akan mengambil mobil temannya,ternyata Wonwoo hanya mengambil hati Mingyu saja.

"Sudahlah,itu sangat memalukan"Wonwoo kembali memutar kedua bola matanya,mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka sangat memalukan baginya. Mingyu hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo terus berjalan menyusuri jalan sambil menjilati ice cream vanilla yang ada ditangan mereka masing masing.

Tidak sadar,hari sudah mulai mendekati petang. Wonwoo melihat kembali ponselnya untuk mengecek jam.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang,sebentar lagi kita harus bekerja,jika terlambat,kita tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliah"Wonwoo yang memang tipe orang on time mulai gelisah karena ia dan Mingyu harus segera ke café tempat mereka bekerja.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu memang bekerja ditempat yang sama,di sebuah cafeteria milik namja bersurai panjang bernama Jeonghan,yang juga dekat dengan mereka berdua.

"Tenang saja,Jeonghan hyung tidak akan memecat kita berdua walaupun kita telat" ucapan Mingyu itu dihadiahi sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras dilengannya. Yang memukul memperlihatkan death glare nya,sementara yang dipukul hanya meringis sambil mengusap lengannya.

Jika orang-orang melihat pasangan ini,tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa sebenarnya mereka berdua ini,menghidupi hidup mereka sendiri,tanpa bantuan orang tua mereka. Mereka juga sangat pintar,dan mereka berdua dengan mudahnya mendapat beasiswa.

Sesampainya di cafeteria,Wonwoo dan Mingyu disambut oleh Jeonghan yang sedang bersama Seungcheol. Ya,mereka berdua adalah pasangan baru jadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kalian baru sampai. Mungkin kalian akan sedikit lelah hari ini,banyak sekali pelanggan malam ini" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sedangkan Mingyu membuang nafasnya lelah.

"Hyung,setelah bekerja nanti,kau harus membayarku untuk makan,karena kau kan sudah mempunyai seseorang"Mingyu tersenyum jahil sambil melirik Seungcheol yang juga tersenyum.

"Kau berbicara pada siapa? Kita berdua hyung mu"ucap Jeonghan

"Nado" Wonwoo berucap dengan ekpresi polosnya,dan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya gemas. Wonwoo memang 1 tahun lebih tua dibanding Mingyu.

"Aku akan mentraktir kalian,dan sekarang pergilah bekerja,jika tidak bos kalian akan marah"ucap Seungcheol sambil melirik Jeonghan yang menatapnya tajam.

"Call!"ucap Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersamaan sambil menampilkan senyuman lebar mereka. Seungcheol hanya mengangguk sambil mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi bekerja. Mingyu dan Wonwoo segera pergi untuk melayani para pelanggan.

Hari ini café milik Jeonghan benar-benar dipenuhi oleh pelanggan. Sampai-sampai walaupun diluar sana sangat dingin,tetapi karena sesaknya didalam cafe itu,membuat udara terasa sangat panas dan sesak.

Bahkan Wonwoo yang mengantarkan makanan sampai merasa bahwa kakinya akan segera lepas. Mingyu yang melihatnya merasa sangat kasihan kepada kekasih manisnya itu. Ia ingin sekali menggendongnya dan memeluknya untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya itu.

"Huh.. Benar-benar melelahkan,aku rasa badanku sangat lengket"Wonwoo segera duduk disebelah Jeonghan yang sedang asik berbicara bersama kekasih barunya itu.

"Nado,aku harus segera membersihkan diriku ini,untung saja aku masih tampan" Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya. Wonwoo,Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang mendengarnya hanya mendelik.

"Pacarmu percaya diri sekali"ejek Seungcheol. Wonwoo hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"Huh.. Seungcheol hyung aku harap kau tidak lupa janjimu"Mingyu member kode sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Kalian ingin apa? Pesan saja terserah kalian"Wonwoo dan Mingyu langsung tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Mereka berdua segera memesan makanan .

.

.

"Gomawo hyung"Mingyu tersenyum sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Sudah malam,kita akan pulang dulu. Anyeong hyung" Wonwoo melambaikan tangan kepada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang juga membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berjalan bersama untuk kembali ke apartement mereka yang tidak jauh letaknya dari cafe Jeonghan.

Ya Mingyu dan Wonwoo menyewa sebuah apartement sederhana yang letaknya strategis. Tetapi tentu saja mereka tidak satu apartement,jika satu apartement,mungkin Wonwoo akan habis 'dimakan' oleh Mingyu.

"Apakah kau sudah memikirkan di perusahaan mana nanti kau akan bekerja?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu penasaran. Mingyu mengangguk,lalu merangkul Wonwoo.

"Aku akan bekerja di Wongyu Corp" Wonwoo terdiam sejenak ketika ia mendengar perusahaan ternama di Korea itu,kemudia ia segera menatap lurus.

"Sepertinya kita akan berpisah saat kita bekerja nanti"Wonwoo tetap memandang lurus,tidak menatap Mingyu sama sekali. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke Wonwoo,kemudian tersenyum.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu kan? Aku tau aku tampan,kau hanya takut kau tidak bisa melihat wajah tampanku kan?" Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo sambil mencubit pipi putihnya.

"Cih,,sepertinya kau bersukur,karena tidak aka nada yang menggangguku lagi" Wonwoo tersenyum jahil sambil menatap Mingyu yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Wonwoo segera mendorong pelan dada sang kekasih.

"Kau sendiri akan bekerja dimana?"Tanya Mingyu pada sang kekasih. Mingyu sangat gemas saat Wonwoo sedang berpura-pura berfikir.

"Aku… Aku akan bekerja di Yoomin Corp" jawab Wonwoo dan membuat Mingyu menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ada apa dengan ekpresimu?"Tanya Wonwoo datar

"Sepertinya kita akan menjadi rival" Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar jawaban Mingyu. Memang Wongyu Corp dan Yoomin Corp adalah dua perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan yang memang saling bersaing satu sama lain. Tidak mudah untuk masuk kedua perusahaan tersebut,karena para pegawai disana benar-benar harus pintar dan kreatif.

"Palli kau masuk,ini sudah malam" Tak sadar Wonwoo sudah sampai di apartement sederhana miliknya.

"Kau juga,jika sudah sampai,kirim aku pesan. Annyeong"ujar Wonwoo sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Mingyu yang menunggunya untuk masuk kedalam apartement.

.

.

"Sangat melelahkan sekali" ucap Wonwoo saat keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan dirinya yang terasa sangat lengket. Wonwoo segera mengecek ponselnya. Ia tersenyum saat nama Mingyu tertera dilayar ponselnya.

 _From : Mingyu_

 _To : Wonwoo_

 _'Aku sudah sampai. Kau sudah mandi?'_

Saat Wonwoo akan membalas pesan dari Mingyu,ponselnya sudah berbunyi. Mingyu menelponnya. Ia segera mengangkat telponnya.

"Kau bahkan baru saja berpisah denganku beberapa saat yang lalu" Wonwoo tersenyum saat berbicara lewat telponnya.

"Sepertinya aku sudah merindukanmu lagi" Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau tau? Kau sangat cheesy" Mingyu yang mendengarnya tertawa diseberang sana,dan membuat Wonwoo kembali memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku hanya seperti ini kepadamu Wonie-ku" ucap Mingyu dengan nada manja dan membuat yang mendengarnya mendecih sebal mendengar ucapan cheesy dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ya sudah,segeralah tidur,bukankah besok kau ada jadwal pagi?" Tanya Mingyu

"Keurae.. Jalja Mingyu-ah"ucap Wonwoo

"Kau juga" Mingyu segera menutup ponselnya dan pergi ke ranjangnya.

 **TBC?**

 **RnR yaaa…**

 **Baru pertama kali bikin ff dan di publish kaya gini,mohon kritikannya** **J**

 **Kritikan kalian sangat membantu…**

 **Ohiya,yang Yoomin Corp itu,author ngambil dari drama High Society,karena author bingung namanya apa.**

 **Oke,makasih buat yang udah mau baca ini ff.**

 **Typo(s)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pagi harinya,Wonwoo sudah siap dengan celana jeansnya yang dipadukan dengan sweater berwarna dusty abu yang menyembunyikan setengah telapak tangannya,dan membuat namja manis itu semakin manis.

Saat ia menutup pintu apartementnya,ia sudah melihat namja tampan yang sudah menunggunya dengan senyuman diwajahnya membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Kajja"Mingyu segera menggandeng tangan Wonwoo. Hari ini Mingyu terlihat sangat bersemangat dan ceria.

"Kau kenapa?"Tanya Wonwoo yang heran melihat pacarnya begitu ceria. Mingyu menatapnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya genit. Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Eiii… Kau melupakannya? Hari ini 2 tahun kita"Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat Wonwoo takut melihatnya.

"Aku kira,kau yang lupa" Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin aku melupakannya"Wonwoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Berarti hari ini kita berkencan lagi?" Mingyu menaik turunkan alisnya. Kemudian Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi,kita harus bekerja hari ini"Wonwoo mengingatkan,dan membuat Mingyu yang tadinya tersenyum lebar menjadi masam,Mingyu lupa jika mereka berdua harus bekerja untuk membayar kuliah. Mingyu membuang nafasnya dari mulut.

"Lagipula,kita harus fokus,sebentar lagi kita akan lulus,tinggal 2 bulan lagi" nyatanya Wonwoo lebih bahagia mengingat bahwa waktu kelulusannya sebentar lagi.

"Ya,kemudian aku akan melamarmu" Blushing. Pipi Wonwoo menjadi merah ketika Mingyu menggodanya tadi. Mingyu segera mencium pipi Wonwoo yang semakin merah.

"Bahkan kau belum mempunyai rumah" canda Wonwoo

"Jika aku sudah mempunyainya,kau mau?"Tanya Mingyu sambil merangkul Wonwoo. Wonwoo tampak berfikir dengan manisnya.

"Mungkin" Mingyu benar-benar bahagia,walaupun memang jawaban itu belum tentu pasti,tapi itu sudah cukup membuat Mingyu sangat senang.

"Aku akan berusaha demi calon istriku" Wonwoo tertawa mendengar Mingyu yang sangat senang itu dengan jawabannya.

.

.

.

Saat matahari mulai tenggelam,Wonwoo dan Mingyu harus kembali ke tempat kerjanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mendaftar menjadi karyawan disini saja? Dengan begitu,kau bisa terus bersama Jeonghan hyung sambil membantu usahanya"ejek Mingyu ketika melihat Seungcheol yang sedang bersama Jeonghan.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus"Jeonghan menambahkan dan membuat Seungcheol menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Sepertinya,kita tidak akan terlalu lelah untuk hari ini"Wonwoo melihat kesekitar cafe,memang malam itu tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung yang datang. Mingyu ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut cafe,kemudian mengangguk.

"Yeahh… Kita bisa pulang lebih awal Wonie"ucap Mingyu sambil memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dan dibalas dengan sentilan di dahi indah Mingyu. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tertawa melihat pasangan yang lebih muda dari mereka itu.

"Ya kalian bisa pulang lebih awal"Jeonghan tersenyum kepada Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa 2 bulan sudah berlalu,Wonwoo dan Mingyu akan di wisuda hari ini.

"Aku sangat senang dan gugup sekaligus"Wonwoo menepuk nepuk pipinya. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo sambil tersenyum menenangkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman teduh untuknya itu.

Sesampainya di kampus,mereka berdua langsung memasuki aula,dan melihat banyak orang yang memakai toga.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa kuliah sampai tamat dengan keringatku sendiri"Wonwoo tersenyum senang setelah semua kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil.

"Aku juga. Seandainya eomma dan appa ku ada disini,mereka sangat senang melihat anak tampannya ini lulus"Mingyu dengan percaya diri membanggakan dirinya. Wonwoo memang belum pernah bertemu orang tua Mingyu begitu pula dengan Mingyu yang belum pernah bertemu orang tua Wonwoo.

Karena Wonwoo bilang bahwa orang tuanya ada di desa,sedangkan Mingyu berbicara bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal.

"Tapi,itu berarti sebentar lagi kita akan segera berpisah"Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya sedih menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah karena faktor pekerjaan. Mingyu memegang kedua pipi Wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan polos. Mingyu tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu.

"Yang penting kita masih bertemu hyung. Tenang saja walaupun banyak yang melirikku,hatiku ini tetap untukmu" Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga membuat kekasihnya itu tersenyum geli.

"Kajja"Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk segera duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya acara ini selesai juga" Mingyu meregangkan badannya setelah duduk selama beberapa jam.

"Besok kita harus berbicara pada Jeonghan hyung bahwa kita tidak akan lagi bekerja untuknya" Wonwoo memikirkan Jeonghan yang mungkin akan sedih ketika dirinya dan Mingyu tidak akan bekerja lagi di cafe milik Jeonghan.

Esoknya,Wonwoo dan Mingyu segera mencari hyung cantiknya itu yang (lagi-lagi) sedang berkencan dengan Seungcheol.

"Bagaimana kemarin? Apakah acaranya lancer?"Tanya Jeonghan begitu melihat Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk sambil mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

"Hyung,mungkin kita tidak bisa bekerja disini lagi" Wonwoo berbicara dengan sedikit ragu,ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tau itu. Lagipula kalian juga pasti menginginkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik" Wonwoo dan Mingyu tersenyum mendengar hyungnya itu tidak sedih karena mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja.

"Kalian akan bekerja dimana? Apakah di perusahaan ynag sama?"Tanya Seungcheol sambil meminum latte miliknya. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku di perusahaan Yoomin Corp,sedangkan Mingyu di Wongyu Corp" jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum senang. Seungcheol membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'o' .

"Oohh… Ternyata kalian sekarang menjadi rival" Seungcheol berucap untuk menggoda pasangan muda itu.

"Sepertinya begitu" Wonwoo membalas ucapan Seungcheol sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Rival yang saling mencintai" Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo sambil tersenyum genit dan dibalas dengan sebuah cibiran. Jeonghan tertawa kecil melihat pasangan yang lebih muda dari dia itu.

"Kapan kalian mulai bekerja?"Tanya Jeonghan penasaran.

"Sepertinya aku akan mulai bekerja lusa" membuat Mingyu,Jeonghan dan Seungcheol kaget.

"Lusa? Cepat sekali" Mingyu masih dalam mode shocknya. Wonwoo mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Lagipula,aku malas untuk berdiam diri dirumah"jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau sendiri kapan mulai bekerja?"Tanya Seungcheol kepada Mingyu.

"Minggu depan"jawabnya singkat. Seungcheol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Semoga pekerjaan kalian menyenangkan" ujar Seunghceol lagi.

Kemudian Wonwoo dan Mingyu segera pergi dari cafe Jeonghan karena mereka ingin berjalan-jalan sekaligus untuk merayakan anniversary mereka yang sudah terlewat 2 bulan yang lalu.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu memilih untuk mengunjungi beberap tempat untuk memuaskan hasrat(?) untuk berduaan dengan kekasih manisnya itu,karena jika besok Mingyu khawatir jika Wonwoo akan lelah karena lusanya Wonwoo harus bekerja di tempat pekerjaan barunya.

"Kita akan kemana dulu?"Tanya Wonwoo kepada Mingyu yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kebun Binatang?" dan mendapat anggukan dari Wonwoo.

Ketika mereka sampai disana,Wonwoo langsung menarik Mingyu.

Awalnya Mingyu tidak berfikir bahwa Wonwoo akan suka jika ia mengajaknya ke kebun binatang,tetapi justru Wonwoo yang lebih excited daripadanya,tetapi itu sudah membuat Mingyu juga senang melihat wajah ceria kekasihnya.

Mereka berdua banyak mengambil selca dengan binatang yang mereka jumpai.

"Aku ingin duduk dulu,ini sangat melelahkan juga menyenangkan" Wonwoo segera duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di dekatnya,sambil meminum bubble tea miliknya.

Setelah menghabiskan 2 jam di kebun binatang,Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo ke Namsan Tower.

Saat di Namsan Tower,Mingyu dan Wonwoo menuliskan nama mereka di gembok cinta yang terkenal itu. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke Lotte World,karena Wonwoo merengek ingin pergi ke area ice skatting disana, sampai _'Rose Garden'_ tempat yang sangat romantis di rooftop lantai 8 itu yang menyuguhkan berbagai macam bunga mawar itu juga mereka kunjungi.

Dan terakhir,mereka pergi ke _'Café to Café'_ . Karena hari sudah malam mereka merasa lapar,karena mereka sudah mengunjungi banyak tempat untuk hari ini.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini" Wonwoo tersenyum manis kepada Mingyu saat ia sudah sampai didepan apartement miliknya. Mingyu membalas senyuman manis Wonwoo dan mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut. Wonwoo membalas ciuman lembut Mingyu dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Mereka masih hanyut dalam sentuhan lembut dari bibir yang saling bertautan itu. Mingyu mulai mencoba untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Wonwoo,dan Wonwoo segera membukanya. Kecupan itu tetap terasa lembut dan hangat,sampai Wonwoo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kemudian keduanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Masuklah,kau akan sakit jika kau berlama-lama disini"ucap Mingyu sambil memegang kedua pipi mulus Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian Mingyu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Wonwoo kemudian memegang sisi kepala Wonwoo dan mencium kening kekasihnya itu.

"Jalja hyung" ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Wonwoo segera pergi,tetapi kemudian ia memutar balik badannya lagi dan membuat Mingyu bingung.

"Ada ap-" Wonwoo mencium bibir Mingyu sekilas kemudian ia tersenyum dan masuk kedalam apartementnya. Mingyu terlihat shock kemudian ia tersenyum dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Selesai mandi,Wonwoo segera mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuknya,kemudian ia pergi ke balkon apartementnya. Ia merentangkan tangannya di atas sana sambil memejamkan matanya. Wonwoo tersenyum saat ingatannya itu memutar kembali semua kejadian hari ini bersama Mingyu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Wonwoo sangat mengenali suara itu,dan saat ia membuka matanya,seorang namja dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Annyeong Jeon Wonwoo" ucap namja itu tidak melepas senyumnya,dan membuat Wonwoo kaget kemudian berteriak senang.

"Yak! Hong Jisoo! Kapan kau kembali?"Tanya Wonwoo senang melihat sahabat yang sudah lama berkuliah di luar negeri itu kini berada dihadapannya,lebih tepatnya di seberang balkonnya. Namja bernama Jisoo itu tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang begitu senang melihatnya kembali.

"Baru tadi siang aku sampai disini"jawab Jisoo tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"Wonwoo berpura-pura marah tetapi justru membuat Jisoo terkekeh melihat sahabat manisnya itu.

"Surprise"jawabnya dengan logat inggrisnya.

"Bahkan bahasa inggrismu semakin bagus"puji Wonwoo.

"Aku rasa dari dulu bahasa inggrisku memang bagus" Jisoo membanggakan dirinya sementara Wonwoo memutarkan kedua bola matanya,meskipun itu benar.

"Bagaimana kau dengan Mingyu?"Wonwoo tersenyum kembali.

"Aku dan Mingyu baru saja merayakan 2 tahun kita"jawab Wonwoo senang kembali mengingat kejadian yang tidak mungkin dilupakannya.

"Itu bagus. Kalian berdua harus mentraktirku" Jisoo melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Arraseo. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apakah kau mendapatkannya di LA?"Tanya Wonwoo penasaran. Jisoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Eiiii… Tidak mungkin,kau mencoba menyembunyikannya?"Wonwoo memicingkan matanya.

"Untuk apa aku menyembunyikannya darimu? Aku juga pasti akan menceritakan padamu jika aku sudah punya satu"ujar Jisoo. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan bekerja disini?"Tanya Wonwoo lagi. Jisoo mengangguk.

"Kau akan bekerja-"

"Di Yoomin Corp" potong Wonwoo dan membuat Jisoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tau itu Jisoo-ya"ujar Wonwoo sambil menatap indahnya jalanan Seoul. Jisoo seperti mengingat sesuatu,kemudian segera mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Mingyu?"Tanya Jisoo lagi.

"Dia akan bekerja di Wongyu Corp" Jisoo membelalakkan matanya kemudian tertawa dan mendapatkan death glare dari Wonwoo.

"Apa yang lucu?"Tanya Wonwoo masih dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jisoo segera menghentikan tawanya karena tidak mau membuat sahabatnya itu marah.

"Entahlah,aku merasa itu lucu" jawab Jisoo dan membuat Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

 **Ini ff macama apaa?**

 **Author juga bingung jadinya gaje ini ff.**

 **RnR yaa jangan lupa** **J**

 **Buat yang udah review dan udah baca ff ini makasih banget.**

 **Kalo ada kritikan,bisa langsung di review atau mau di pm juga gapapa,author terima itu semua (?)**

 **RnR juseyoooo^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Esok paginya,sebenarnya Wonwoo tadinya ingin menyiapkan untuk besok kerja,tapi,berhubung ada Jisoo yang baru kembali dari LA, Wonwoo berencana untuk pergi menemui Mingyu di apartementnya. Wonwoo menaiki mobil Audi A6 berwarna hitam milik Jisoo.

Jisoo memang seseorang dengan kehidupan yang mewah,meskipun begitu, Jisoo sangat rendah hati,dia tidak pernah sombong ,dan itulah yang membuat Wonwoo nyaman dengan sahabat tampannya itu.

"Kau sudah menelpon Mingyu?" Tanya Jisoo sambil mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa melirik Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah menelponnya,dan aku bilang ada kejutan untuknya. Dia sepertinya sangat penasaran,dia bilang padaku untuk datang pukul 9." Jawab Wonwoo. Jisoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sesampainya di apartement Mingyu yang sederhana itu, Wonwoo segera menekan password apartement milik Mingyu.

"Bahkan kau tau password apartementnya" goda Jisoo. Wonwoo hanya mendecih.

"Kajja,kita masuk" Wonwoo dan Jisoo segera masuk,ketika pintu apartement itu terbuka. Saat sampai di ruang tv,Wonwoo dan Jisoo melihat Mingyu yang sedang asik menonton televisi sambil memakan snack nya itu. Wonwoo mencibir.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kita sudah sampai" Cibir Wonwoo. Kemudian Mingyu membalikkan kepalanya,dan Mingyu terlihat sangat senang melihat namja tampan yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Jisoo hyung! Woaahh… Aku sangat merindukanmu hyung."ucap Mingyu sambil memeluk hyung tampannya itu,Jisoo membalas pelukan Mingyu. Wonwoo yang melihatnya hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Kapan kau sampai di Korea hyung? Mengapa kau tidak mengabariku?" Mingyu masih dalam mode shocknya.

"Untuk apa dia mengabarimu? Tidak penting sekali" balas Wonwoo sambil menyimpan makanan yang tadi dibeli oleh Jisoo.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu hyung" Jisoo hanya tersenyum melihat pasangan yang ada dihadapannya itu bertengkar kecil.

"Bahkan aku juga tidak memberi tau Wonwoo. Aku sengaja tidak member tau Wonwoo dan kau,jika aku memberi tau kalian,itu bukan surprise" ujar Jisoo tidak melepas senyumannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak berubah. Apakah kau tidak pegal karena selalu tersenyum?" Tanya Mingyu yang dibalas oleh kekehan dari Jisoo.

Mingyu dan Jisoo terus berbincang-bincang,mereka melupakan namja kurus bermata tajam yang sedang mencibir mereka,karena Jisoo dan Mingyu tidak membantunya untuk menyiapkan makanan yang dibeli Jisoo.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu! Kau bahkan tidak membantuku untuk menyiapkan makanan! Setidaknya kau membuatkan minum untuk aku dan Jisoo,kau adalah tuan rumah Mingyu-ssi." Wonwoo kembali mencibir,dan membuat Mingyu menatapnya malas. Jisoo yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh.

Setelah semua makanan siap,mereka bertiga berkumpul di ruang televisi,mereka sangat asik dengan bahan obrolan mereka,bahkan tak jarang Mingyu dan Wonwoo berdebat hanya karena masalah yang kecil,sehingga membuat namja tampan berambut coklat kemerahan itu terkekeh.

"Hyung,kau akan tinggal di Korea lagi?"Tanya Mingyu sambil melahap _kimbabnya._

"Sepertinya begitu. Appa ku menyuruhku untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau,aku ingin berusaha sendiri,tapi karena appaku yang meminta,aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Jawab Jisoo

"Lalu Wonwoo hyung,bagaimana dengan besok? Kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu?"Tanya Mingyu lagi kepada kekasih manisnya.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya tadi malam." Jawabnya sambil meminum air putihnya.

"Kau kapan mulai bekerja?"Tanya Jisoo kepada Mingyu

"Minggu depan. Sebenarnya aku sangat malas,aku ingin berdiam diri dirumah." Ucap Mingyu dan dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dikepalanya dari Wonwoo.

"Mengapa kau harus melamar kerja jika kau ingin berdiam diri dirumah bodoh!" Wonwoo menatapnya sinis.

"Karena jika melamarmu,aku belum mempunyai rumah." Wonwoo mendelikkan matanya mendengar ucapan _cheesy_ dari kekasih tampannya itu,meskipun begitu pipinya menampilkan rona merah yang membuat Mingyu gemas.

"Kau akan bekerja di Yoomin?"Tanya Jisoo lagi pada Mingyu,dan Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bekerja di Gyuwon?"Tanya Jisoo lagi.

"Almarhum appaku dulu, menyuruhku bekerja di Yoomin." Jawab Mingyu.

"Lagipula,jika dia bekerja di Yoomin,dia akan menggangguku." Celetuk Wonwoo.

Percakapan mereka terus berlanjut,sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang,tapi jika kau masih mau disini,aku akan pulang duluan." Ucap Jisoo sambil melihat arlojinya. Wonwoo segera meminum airnya,dan berdiri.

"Aku juga akan pulang,besok hari pertamaku bekerja,aku tidak boleh kelelahan." Jawab Wonwoo. Disaat Jisoo dan Wonwoo bersiap-siap akan pulang,ada namja disana yang menatap mereka dengan puppy eyes nya.

"Meskipun kau menangis juga,kita berdua akan tetap pulang." Ucap Wonwoo dan membuat Mingyu memutarkan matanya malas.

"Keurae jika kalian akan pulang,aku akan mengantar kalian sampai depan apartementku." Mingyu segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau memang harus mengantar kita." Ucap Wonwoo sambil berjalan keluar dari apartement Mingyu diikuti dengan Jisoo.

"Hyung,kau boleh mendatangiku kapan saja." Ucap Mingyu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jisoo.

"Cepatlah,aku harus segera istirahat." Ucap namja manis yang sudah berada didalam mobil Audi A6 milik Jisoo.

"Aku akan kembali lagi." Ucap Jisoo kemudian memasuki mobilnya. Mingyu melambaikan tangannya kepada Jisoo dan Wonwoo,kemudian segera masuk ketika mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 5 pagi , Wonwoo sudah disibukkan dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Ia sengaja bangun pagi,karena ia tidak mau terlambat bekerja di hari pertamanya. Yang benar saja jika ia telat di hari pertamanya,itu akan membuat dirinya dicoreng buruk.

Wonwoo yang hanya bisa membuat roti dengan selai itu hanya bisa menggerutu,karena itu tidak mengenyangkan meskipun Wonwoo sudah memakan 2 _slice_ roti.

"Apakah aku harus belajar masak juga kepada Mingyu?" dengusnya. Mingyu memang pandai memasak,tidak jarang Wonwoo selalu dibawakan bekal oleh Mingyu ketika mereka kuliah dulu. Wonwoo memakan rotinya dengan lahap,lalu meminum susu coklat kesukaannya. Wonwoo melihat jam dindingnya.

'Masih pukul setengah 6' pikir Wonwoo. Ia mengambil ponselnya di kamar,lalu melihat ada 1 pesan masuk untuknya. Wonwoo membuka pesan itu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Yaa,sudah pasti itu pesan dari kekasih tampannya itu.

 _From : Mingyu_

 _To : Wonwoo_

 _'Hyung,kau sudah bangun? Mungkin sudah kkk… Kau pasti sudah bersiap-siap bekerjakan hyung?_

 _Fighting hyung tersayangku. Jangan lupa untuk sarapan dan makan siang. Saranghae "_

Wonwoo tersenyum geli ketika membaca pesan Mingyu. Bagaimana bisa kekasih tampannya itu selalu saja mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Wonwoo selalu saja pegal ketika membaca pesan dari Mingyu karena ia tidak pernah bisa berhenti tersenyum karena pesan _cheesy_ dari kekasihnya. Wonwoo segera membalas pesan Mingyu.

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _To : Mingyu_

 _'Tentu saja aku sudah bangun,bahkan dari pukul 5 tadi. Aku sudah sarapan,dan aku tidak akan lupa makan siang. Nado saranghae Mingyu-ah'_

Wonwoo sangat geli ketika ia membalas pesan untuk Mingyu. Sedangkan yang menerima pesan dari Wonwoo,namja tampan dan tinggi itu tersenyum senang . Mingyu segera menelpon kekasih manisnya itu,dan segera diangkat oleh kekasih kurusnya itu.

"Hyung! Kau bisa membuat sarapan?" ejek Mingyu,dan membuat Wonwoo memutar kedua matanya malas karena memang ia merasa diejek.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membuatnya? Kau pikir aku bodoh Kim Mingyu?" Mingyu hanya terkekeh mendengar suara Wonwoo yang terdengar sangat kesal karena ucapannya.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan membuatkanmu bekal hyung,agar kau tidak selalu memakan roti sederhanamu itu." Mingyu kembali tertawa sambil mengejek Wonwoo. Mereka sangat lama berbincang bincang di telpon,sampai Wonwoo tidak menyadari bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 kurang. Wonwoo segera mematikan telponnya lalu mengambil tasnya di kamarnya.

.

.

Wonwoo memegang dadanya ketika ia berada didepan sebuah gedung besar dengan plang bertuliskan _'GYUWON CORP'_ . Ia mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam,mencoba membuang kegugupan yang ia rasakan. Kemudian ia segera masuk ke gedung besar itu. Saat pertama kali masuk kedalam gedung itu,ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh suduh ruangan,lalu ia segera pergi untuk menemui sang _CEO._ Wonwoo segera masuk ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara yang memperbolehkannya masuk.

Seorang pria paruh baya berjas yang masih terlihat gagah dan tampan meski umurnya sudah memasuki umur 50-an. Wonwoo membukukkan badannya dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman hangat oleh sang _CEO._

"Kau Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya sang CEO.

"Nde _sajangnim_ " jawab Wonwoo sedikit gugup. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat gugup itu.

"Kau sangat tampan."puji pria itu dan membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

" _Gamsahamnida_." Wonwoo sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau sangat sopan Wonwoo _-ssi_. Semoga kau betah bekerja disini,dan juga kau harus mempunyai jiwa saing yang tinggi,kau pasti tau perusahaan ini bersaing ketat dengan Yoomin Corp,dan walaupun kau sudah tau aturan ini ketika wawancara, aku akan mengingatkan lagi ,jika suatu saat perusahaan ini mengalami penurunan,mungkin para staff dan karyawan harus bekerja sangat keras dan lembur,jadi kau sudah siap kan?"Tanya pria itu.

"Aku sudah siap." Jawab Wonwoo dan membuat pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan.

"Jika kau sudah mengerti,kau bisa segera ke ruanganmu,nanti ada sekertaris Yoon yang akan mengantarkanmu ke ruanganmu. Selamat bekerja Wonwoo _-ssi."_ Wonwoo membungkukkan badannya kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan besar itu. Ia melihat seorang namja berkaca mata yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku sekertaris Yoon. Kau Jeon Wonwoo kan?"Tanya pria yang diketahui sebagai sekertaris Yoon itu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk samil tersenyum tipis.

"Mari aku antarkan." Wonwoo segera menurut,dan ia dan sekertaris Yoon menaiki lift,dan keluar di lantai 3,serta ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh sekertaris Yoon.

" _Gamsahamnida."_ Ujar Wonwoo sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sekertaris Yoon segera pergi dari ruangan itu.

Disana,Wonwoo melihat semua karyawan terlihat sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo melihat ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

'Mungkin para pekerja untuk perusahaan besar dan terkenal memang seperti ini' batin Wonwoo. Ia segera mencari mejanya,dan segera menghampirinya ketika elihat meja yang sangat rapi yang terletak di sebelah meja namja mungil dengan rambut merah muda.

" _Annyeonghaseyo"_ sapa Wonwoo kepada namja mungil itu.

"Kau karyawan baru itu?"Tanya namja mungil itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari layar computer datar yang sedari membuatnya fokus. Wonwoo mengangguk.

" _Annyeong. Lee Ji Hoon imnida_." Ujar namja mungil yang bernama _Lee Ji Hoon_ itu.

" _Jeon Wonwoo imnida._ Kau bisa memanggilku Wonwoo saja." Ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Wonwoo-ssi"

"Tidak perlu seformal itu sepertinya." Ujar Wonwoo dan membuat Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kau pasti sangat pintar kan?"Tanya Jihoon

"Tidak juga,memangnya kenapa?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena kau adalah orang pilihan _sajangnim_ kan?"Tanya Jihoo lagi

"Bukankah semua orang disini adalah orang pilihan? Jadi semua orang disini juga sudah pasti pintar."jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum dan membuat namja mungil itu juga tersenyum.

"Ahh iya… Apakah semua orang yang bekerja disini sefokus itu? Sampai mereka tidak menyadari kedatanganku?"bisik Wonwoo pada Jihoon.

"Mereka benar-benar fokus terhadap pekerjaan,karena kita harus benar-benar bersaing dengan Yoomin Corp itu. Kau pasti tau kan,dua perusahaan ini bersaing dengan sangat ketat? Itulah alasannya." Jawab Jihoon sambil berbisik juga,Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu kedua namja manis itu segera berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Wonwoo tidak kesulitan saat mengerjakan semua tugas awalnya. Tentu saja,namja manis itu sangat pintar,dan tugas seperti itu hanyalah tugas mudah untuknya.

Saat waktu istirahat,Wonwoo meregangkan seluruh otot badannya,dan sedikit menguap karena harus berkutat selama 2 jam setengah didepan layar datar yang membuatnya sedikit pusing itu.

"Mau pergi makan siang?"tawar Jihoon pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat,kemudian ia dan Jihoon segera pergi ke kantin kantor yang besar itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang duluan. _Annyeong"_ Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya kepada namja mungil yang baru saja menjadi temannya belasan jam yang lalu. Namja mungil itu membalas lambaian tangan Wonwoo yang pergi dengan wajahnya yang tampak lelah tapi masih menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

Wonwoo segera turun dari bis ketika apartementnya sudah terlihat. Wonwoo menguap karena ia merasa sangat lelah,mungkin karena ia belum terbiasa bekerja selama belasan jam.

Saat ia selesai membersihkan tubuhnya,ia segera pergi ke balkon apartementnya,dan memanggil sahabat tampannya agar keluar. Setelah dua kali memanggil,sahabat tampannya itu keluar dengan senyuman teduh yang sellau menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Menyenangkan? Atau melelahkan?"Tanya namja tampan itu.

"Aku merasakan keduanya."jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Apakah menyenangkan?"goda Jisoo,dan membuat Wonwoo mendenguskan nafasnya.

"Yak! Hong Jisoo! Bukan menyenangkan dalam artian pekerjaannya,maksudku hari ini sangat menyenangkan karena aku mendapat teman baru."cibir Wonwoo membuat namja tampan itu tertawa.

"Baiklah,aku kira kau sangat menikmati pekerjaannya."goda Jisoo lagi.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Hong Jisoo" namja tampan itu kembali terkekeh.

"Kau tau? Mingyu sangat merindukanmu,dia tadi ke rumahku,tapi sayangnya,kau belum pulang." Ucap Jisoo dan membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Anak itu,baru saja satu hari tidak bertemu,bagaimana jika nanti dia juga sudah bekerja? Aku dan Mingyu mungkin akan lebih jarang bertemu."Wonwoo menatap jalanan yang masih dipenuhi oleh kendaraan-kendaraan dan para pejalan kaki.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?"Tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Cepat hubungi dia. Kau tau kan,kalian berdua pasti akan sibuk juga nantinya. Sudahlah hubungi dia,dan segera berisitirahat,kau pasti lelah,apalagi besok kau harus kembali bekerja. Aku juga besok harus pergi menemui seseorang."jelas Jisoo.

"Seseorang? Siapa?"Tanya Wonwoo sangat penasaran.

"Kau tidak akan mengenalnya." Jawab Jisoo,kemudian mulai memasuki apartementnya. Wonwoo mendengus kesal,lalu segera masuk. Ia segera menghubungi Mingyu,ia mengirimi sebuah pesan,tetapi sudah 15 menit menunggu,tidak ada balasan.

'Mungkin dia sudah tidur.' Wonwoo melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 malam. Wonwoo segera pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

.

.

.

Baru saja Wonwoo bekerja selama 4 hari,tetapi dia sudah mendengar bahwa perusahaan tempatnya bekerja mengalami penurunan saham sebesar 3%. Semua pekerja disana sangat panic,dan sudah ada yang mengeluh,seperti Jihoon. Namja mungil itu langsung mengeluh ketika ia mendengar kabar buruk itu. Wonwoo yang tidak tahu,hanya menatap semua pekerja dengan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Apakah itu sangat buruk?"Tanya Wonwoo pada Jihoon yang masih saja mengeluh.

"Kau mungkin akan merasakan neraka setelah ini. Dulu,saat perusahaan ini mengalami penurunan saham,bahkan aku harus bekerja selama 20 jam,dan harus kembali lagi untuk bekerja,dan terus seperti itu,sampai saham perusahaan ini naik,bahkan pacarku saja meneluh saat aku jarang sekali untuk menemuinya,jangankan untuk menemuinya,membalas pesan atau mengangkat telponnya saja tidak sempat. Kau akan benar-benar akan merasakan neraka Wonwoo- _ya."_ Jelas Jihoon dan membuat Wonwoo mengingat Mingyu.

Ketika semua pekerja sedang mengeluh,datanglah sekertaris Yoon dengan raut kecewanya. Pria berkaca mata itu menatap iba kepada seluruh pekerja yang ada di ruangan itu. Sekertaris Yoon pasti tau bagaimana perasaan mereka. Sekertaris Yoon segera membuang nafasnya berat.

"Kalian semua pasti sudah tau,bahwa mulai besok,kalian akan bekerja selama 20 jam,dan akan terus begitu sampai saham perusahaan ini naik." Terdengar berbagai macam suara diruangan itu. Ada yang mulai mengeluh,ada yang membuang nafas pasrah,ada juga yang berdecak kesal,hanya Wonwoo yang melongokan mulutnya. 20 jam? Jadi itu semua benar? Jihoon tidak berbohong? Ia langsung memikirkan Mingyu yang selau menunggu pesan dan telponnya. Bagaimana ini? Wonwoo pasti akan sangat tersiksa karena tidak bisa menemui kekasih tampannya itu.

Pukul 10.10 . Wonwoo baru sampai di apartementnya. Ia segera membersihkan badan,dan segera membaringkan badannya di kasur miliknya. Ia melupakan bahwa ada namja tampan yang sedang menunggu balasan darinya.

 **Maaf ya author ngapdet terlalu lama,soalnya laptopnya kemarin di service,jadi ga bisa lanjut ff nya.**

 **Maaf ya kalo chap ini agak gaje,walopun gaje,tapi tetep RnR yaaa…**

 **Ohiya,karena kemarin ada yang req buat nama perusahaannya diganti jadi Gyuwon Corp,jadi namanya diganti deh.**

 **Makasih ya buat yang udah review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mungkin Wonwoo hyung sudah tidur."pikir Mingyu. Namja tampan itu menyesap kopinya. Ia sengaja meminum kopi,karena ia daritadi sedang menunggu kekasih manisnya untuk membalas pesannya. Dia tau bahwa sudah selarut ini,mana mungkin namja manis itu belum pulang. Walaupun ia sangat merindukan kekasih kurusnya itu,tapi dia bisa mengerti bahwa kekasihnya itu pasti sangat lelah karena harus bekerja selama belasan jam.

Karena efek kafein dari kopi itu,Mingyu jadi sulit untuk memejamkan matanya,jadi ia segera membuka google untuk mencari berita terhangat. Ia terus men _-scroll_ tampilan dilayarnya,ia menghembuskan nafasnya malas,tapi tiba-tiba mata Mingyu membulat melihat sebuah berita yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia membuka sebuah berita dengan judul ' _GYUWON CORP KALAH SAING OLEH YOOMIN SEBESAR 3%' ._ Mingyu segera mengklik judul yang membuatnya tertarik itu. Ia terlihat sangat shock,kemudian ia memejamkan matanya sambil menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Wonwoo hyung pasti akan full bekerja. Mengapa sahamnya harus turun? Wonwoo hyung pasti akan sangat sibuk." Mingyu melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa yang didudukinya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

.

.

Pagi harinya,Mingyu segera meraih ponselnya yang berada dimeja nakas dipinggir kasurnya. Tidak ada balasan. Mingyu membuang nafasnya dari mulut. Ia segera mengirimkan pesan untuk _hyung_ tercintanya. Mingyu segera turun dari kamarnya sambil membawa ponselnya,dan mengeceknya beberapa menit sekali. Mingyu hanya pasrah ketika ia sudah menunggu 20 menit,tetapi belum juga ada balasan,kemudian ia melihat kearah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat,ia mendengus kesal,sudah pasti Wonwoo hyung sudah berangkat kerja,mengingat saham _Gyuwon_ yang turun,sudah pasti _hyung_ tersayangnya itu sudah berangkat pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam,dan sudah pasti Wonwoo pasti akan sangat lelah,serta tidak mungkin ia bisa membalas pesan atau menjawab telponnya,bahkan mungkin untuk memeriksa ponselnya saja mungkin tidak bisa.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 tepat,Mingyu keluar dari apartementnya menggunakan celana jeans diatas mata kaki yang memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya dan sebuah kaos yang dipadukan dengan cardigan selutut berwarna hitam,memuatnya semakin tampan dengan rambut abu-abunya.

Mingyu turun dari bus,dan hanya perlu berjalan sebentar untuk sampai di kafe milik namja cantik bernama Jeonghan. Ia segera memasuki kafe itu dan disambut dengan si pemilik kafe yang sedang bersama kekasihnya.

Jeonghan tersenyum melihat Mingyu yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Merasa kesepian?"ejek Seungcheol sambil tertawa,Mingyu mendelikkan matanya tajam.

"Aku mendengar bahwa saham Gyuwon turun,kau tau?"Tanya Jeonghan,dan membuat Mingyu mengangguk.

"Bukankah Wonwoo akan sibuk sampai sahamnya kembali?"Tanya Seungcheol dan Mingyu mengangguk kembali.

"Kau harus terbiasa,Mingyu-a _h._ Kau juga sebentar lagi akan bekerja,kesempatan kalian untuk bertemu sangat kecil,jadi kau harus bisa menahan rindumu." Nasihat Jeonghan.

"Bahkan Wonwoo hyung tidak membalas pesanku tadi malam dan tadi pagi,padahal aku sudah sangat merindukannya."Mingyu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi yang ia duduki,wajahnya terlihat sangat murung. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tersenyum,maklum saja,Mingyu tidak bisa lepas dari Wonwoo,bahkan untuk sebentar saja,apalagi nanti saat mereka berdua sudah bekerja,mungkin mereka akan sangat jarang bertemu.

"Lebih baik kau memesan sesuatu dulu untuk menyegarkan otakmu itu"ujar Seungcheol. Mingyu segera melihat menu yang ada,dan memesan segelas _Ice Green Tea Float_ .

"Apakah aku setiap hari harus menginap di apartement Jisoo hyung? Huh…" Mingyu kembali membuang nafasnya kesal,dia tidak menyadari dua orang didepannya sedang mengerutkan keningnya sambil saling bertatapan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang? Jisoo?"selidik Seungcheol,Mingyu segera menganggukkan kepalanya sambil meminum minuman yang dipesannya.

"Ya,dia sahabat Wonwoo hyung. Kau mengenalnya _hyung?_ "Tanya Mingyu dengan tampang polosnya. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan saling bertatapan.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menguap (lagi),entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Bagaimanapun juga,kemarin ia pulang larut malam,dan tadi dia harus berangkat sangat pagi,dan harus bekerja lagi sampai dini hari,setidaknya begitu sampai saham perusahaan yang ia jadikan sebagai tempat kerja itu sahamnya kembali naik dan stabil. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak melirik ponselnya,ia benar-benar fokus berkutat dengan benda datar dihadapannya,sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Namja mungil yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu telah berdiri dibelakangnya,dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kantin kantor.

" _Kajja…_ Aku juga sudah lapar dan haus,setidaknya aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk membuat otakku kembali segar. Aku sudah sangat pusing harus berhadapan dengan layar didepanku." Celoteh Wonwoo sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Jihoon hanya mendengarkan ocehan dari teman manisnya. Ia bisa maklum,karena temannya ini baru saja bekerja dan mengalami hal seperti ini.

Wonwoo langsung menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja kantin,ia memejamkan matanya sejenak,ketika sesuatu yang panas menyentuh pipi mulusnya. Wonwoo tersenyum ketika melihat Jihoon sudah berada dihadapannya dengan membawa _caramel macchiato_ pesanannya.

"Mengapa banyak sekali yang bekerja disini,padahal kerjanya sangat melelahkan seperti ini,saham tidak turun saja kita harus bekerja selama 12 jam,dan saat saham turun kita harus bekerja selama 20 jam. Apakah mereka tidak lelah?"Wonwoo mengajukan pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan. Jihoon menggeleng sambil meminum _espresso_ miliknya.

"Awalnya aku berfikir seperti itu,tapi setelah lama bekerja disini,aku merasa bosan saat berdiam diri dirumah. Lagipula semuanya juga pasti betah bekerja disini,gaji di perusahaan ini kan sangat besar,siapa yang tidak mau? Aku rasa semuanya seimbang,antara gaji dan pekerjaan" Jihoon menjelaskan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan betah sampai kapanpun"ucap Wonwoo malas.

"Lihat saja nanti"ujar Jihoon.

Ponsel Wonwoo bergetar ketika dirinya dan Jihoon sedang berbincang-bincang. Ia melihat Mingyu menelponnya. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat nama itu tertera dilayar ponselnya. Ketika ia akan mengangkatnya,tiba-tiba saja Jihoon berucap bahwa mereka harus segera kembali bekerja,karena sudah 15 menit istirahat. Wonwoo berdecak kesal,kemudian _mereject_ panggilan dari Mingyu.

"Aku sangat merindukan Mingyu."ujar Wonwoo saat berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya.

"Aku juga merindukan Soonyoung." Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kepada sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Kau sudah mempunyai pacar?"Tanya Wonwoo penasaran. Jihoon mengangguk lucu.

"Bukankah kemarin aku bilang?" Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya .

"Aku rasa sudah,tapi jika kau ingin tau,tidak apa-apa. Aku memang sudah mempunyai kekasih,dia bekerja di _Pledis Corp._ " jawab Jihoon.

" _Pledis Corp?_ "Tanya Wonwoo meyakinkan dirinya. Jihoon mengangguk lagi untuk meyakinkan Wonwoo.

"Perusahaan itu milik temanku."ucap Wonwoo bangga.

"Benarkah? CEO disana temanmu?"Tanya Jihoon kaget.

"CEO-nya adalah ayahnya,anaknya adalah sahabat kecilku,namanya _Hong Jisoo_. Kau pasti tidak asing kan dengan nama itu?"ucap Wonwoo membanggakan sahabatnya.

" _Daebak!_ Mengapa kau tidak bekerja disana? Dan juga,bagaimana kau bisa bersahabat dengannya?"Tanya Jihoon sangat penasaran.

"Nanti saja,kita harus segera bekerja."bisik Wonwoo ketika ruangan itu tidak terdengar suara apapun kecuali suara jari-jari yang beradu dengan _keyboard_. Jihoon melihat sekitar,dan benar saja semuanya sudah kembali fokus terhadap benda datar dihadapannya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan."bisik Jihoon dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum,lalu mereka berdua kembali fokus kepada layar dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Mingyu benar-benar merindukan kekasih manisnya yang sedang sibuk bekerja itu. Dia sudah mengiriminya pesan dan beberapa kali, menelponnya,tetapi NIHIL! Semua usahanya sia-sia. Tidak ada satupun pesan yang dibalas oleh Wonwoo,begitu juga dengan panggilannya,tidak ada satupun yang diangkat. Mingyu benar-benar kesal,ia sangat ingin untuk bertemu dengan kekasih manisnya itu

"Mengapa seperti ini? Wonwoo hyung,apakah kau benar-benar sibuk? Kau tidak tau? Ini sangat menyiksaku."monolog Mingyu sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Haruskan aku pergi lagi ke apartement Jisoo hyung? Tapi,tidak mungkin jika sekarang,Jisoo hyug pasti masih bekerja."ucap Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri,ia merasa stress karena harus tersiksa merindukan kekasih manisnya.

Mingyu terus melihat jam dindingnya. Ia menunggu dimana waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam,karena biasanya Jisoo akan pulang pukul segitu.

Saat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang,Mingyu menelpon Jisoo. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk pergi ke apartement namja tampan itu.

" _Hyung_ kau sudah pulang?" Mingyu segera bertanya ketika Jisoo mengangkat telponnya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang ke apartementku,ada apa?" jawaban Jisoo membuat Mingyu sangat kecewa. Ia benar-benar merindukan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Tadinya aku akan pergi kesana untuk menunggu Wonwoo hyung,jika tidak ya sudah."ucap Mingyu dengan nada kecewanya membuat Jisoo yang berada diujung sana merasa tidak enak.

"Dia belum menghubungimu kembali?"Tanya Jisoo

"Belum. Aku benar-benar merindukan Wonwoo hyung,aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya,walaupun hanya beberapa menit saja." Suara Mingyu terdengar sangat kecewa.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu,aku juga sedang sangat sibuk. _Mianhae_." Terdengar nada penyesalan dari suara Jisoo.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung,aku bisa mengerti."jawab Mingyu,kemudian setelah mengucapkan selamat malam,Mingyu segera memutuskan sambungannya.

Mungkin Mingyu akan sangat tersiksa untuk hari ini dan seterusnya,karena pekerjaan Wonwoo yang membuatnya sangat sibuk,dan juga sebentar lagi Mingyu pun akan segera bekerja,itu berarti,mereka berdua akan sangat jarang bertemu. Mingyu benar-benar merasa sesak jika sehari tanpa Wonwoo,dia selalu bersama Wonwoo kapanpun dan kemanapun. Mingyu merasa dia akan segera gila karena Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menghiraukan semua pesan dan panggilannya.

Sama seperti sebelumnya,Wonwoo tidak membalas pesan ataupun menjawab telpon dari kekasih tampannya. Wonwoo benar-benar disibukkan oleh pekerjaan yang menuntutnya untuk membuat saham perusahaannya itu kembali naik bahkan jika bisa mengungguli perusahaan manapun di Korea Selatan. Bahkan Wonwoo mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus saja bordering akibat ratusan telpon dan pesan yang masuk. Wonwoo sebenarnya sangat ingin untuk membalas dan menjawab semua yang masuk ke ponselnya,karena ia tau kekasih tampannya lah yang melakukan semua hal itu. Tetapi,untuk melirik ponselpun,Wonwoo terlalu sibuk.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya,Wonwoo menyandarkan badannya pada kursi yang ia duduki,ia membuang nafas lelah,kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya yang berada di laci meja,ia sengaja meletakkannya disitu,agar ia tidak terganggu. _Namja_ bersurai hitam itu terkejut ketika melihat sekitar 400 lebih pesan dan 100 lebih panggilan yang masuk,98% dari Mingyu dan 2% nya dari orang lain termasuk sahabatnya. Saat Wonwoo akan menghubungi Mingyu,ponselnya tiba-tiba mati. Wonwoo berdecak kesal,karena hatinya sangat tersiksa belum bertemu Mingyu selama beberapa hari ini. Wonwoo pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Setelah 1 minggu Wonwoo bekerja,dia benar-benar merasakan kelelahan. Ia banyak tidur ketika malam minggu tiba. Disaat hari minggu pagi tiba,Wonwoo benar-benar terpaksa harus terbangun,jika saja ponselnya tidak bordering. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya ketika nama _'Kim Mingyu_ ' tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Entah mengapa,Wonwoo sangat gugup,bahkan ia sudah menelan ludahnya berat. Setelah membuang nafasnya dengan berat,Wonwoo segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"H-halo?" ujar Wonwoo gugup. Mingyu tidak langsung berbicara.

"Mingyu? Kau disana?"Wonwoo kembali menyuarakan suaranya. Terdengar hembusan nafas dari ujung sana.

"Hyung kau sibuk?"akhirnya suara berat Mingyu terdengar,walaupun sedikit dingin.

"A-ani,ada apa?"Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya,dia benar-benar gugup,karena bisa-bisanya dia melupakan Mingyu yang selalu menunggunya.

"Aku akan menunggu di depan rumahmu pukul 9,aku ingin berbicara denganmu sambil berjalan-jalan."ucap Mingyu,masih terdengar dingin,namun tidak sedingin awal. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah,ia takut jika Mingyu marah dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga,Wonwoo benar-benar menyayangi _namja_ yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Wonwoo segera menggeleng,dia yakin Mingyu juga menyayanginya.

"Baiklah,aku akan menunggu."jawab Wonwoo dan sambungan langsung terputus.

Tepat pukul 9,Wonwoo keluar dari apartementnya dan melihat ada pria tampan yang tengah menunggunya. Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam,mencoba untuk membuang rasa gugupnya. Kemudian Wonwoo segera berjalan kearah _namja_ tinggi itu.

" _Kajja"_ ujar Mingyu sambil berjalan mendahului Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya,dia tau bahwa Mingyu sedang marah padanya,karena dia akan selalu seperti ini ketika sedang marah.

Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Pasangan itu tampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing,sampai saat ditempat tujuan mereka,yaitu di taman dekat sungai Han,Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya dijursi taman yang langsug berhadapan dengan sungai Han.

5 menit…

10 menit…

"Hyung…" sampai akhirnya Mingyu membuka pembicaraan. Wonwoo menoleh saat Mingyu memanggilnya.

"Kau benar-benar sibuk?" Mingyu tetap memandang lurus kedepan,memandang indahnya sungai Han di pagi hari. Wonwoo terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu,dia akui bahwa dia memang bersalah.

"Maaf…" Mingyu membalikkan kepalanya kepada kekasih manisnya yang tengah tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku,maaf karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sampai aku tidak bisa membalasa semua pesanmu dan panggilanmu,tapi percayalah,aku sangat merindukanmu." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tepat dimatanya. Mata hitam dan tajam itu terlihat mengguratkan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Mingyu mulai menatap Wonwoo dengan lembut,ia kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lembut.

"Kau tidak tau? Bahkan aku lebih merindukanmu _hyung."_ Wonwoo masih menatap Mingyu,tetapi dengan tatapan yang lebih dalam lagi.

"Bahkan kau tau? Aku merasa,aku benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas,hatiku sangat sesak ketika aku tidak bersamamu." Ucap Mingyu dan membuat Wonwoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Menurutnya,kata-kata itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau berlebihan _Kim Mingyu."_ Ucap Wonwoo masih tertawa,dan mebuat Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau tau _hyung?_ Aku sangat sekarang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi,dan melihat senyummu,aku benar-benar merindukanmu hyung. Aku akan tetap menghubungimu,walaupun kau tidak akan membalasnya,aku akan selalu menunggumu,aku tidak peduli jika kau mengabaikanku,aku hanya ingin kau tau,bahwa aku benar-benar merindukanmu _hyung."_ Ucap Mingyu sambil meremas tangan Wonwoo lembut,dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum lembut,membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dimata Mingyu,bahkan dimata semua orang ynag melihatnya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu,maaf telah membuatmu merasa tersiksa. Aku berjanji,aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu sesibuk apapun itu."jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Mingyu mencium kening Wonwoo dengan lembut,membuat namja bermata tajam itu menutup matanya.

 **TBC yaaa….**

 **Maaf kalo kelamaan di update,disibukkan dengan tugas.**

 **Chap ini agak panjang , sebagai permintaan maaf author karena terlalu lama,tapi maaf kalo kepanjangan:'**

 **RnR selalu yaaaa….**

 **Makasih buat yang udah RnR,luv you semuaaaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe milik Jeonghan hyung. Itu semua karena permintaan Wonwoo yang sangat merindukan _namja_ cantik bersurai panjang itu. Mingyu hanya mengikuti semua keinginan Wonwoo,dia sangat merindukan semuanya tentang Wonwoo.

.

.

Saat sampai disana,Mingyu dan Wonwoo melihat seseorang yang tidak asing. Mereka berdua memicingkan matanya. Saat _namja_ yang sedang mereka perhatikan terlihat wajahnya,Wonwoo langsung melambaikan tangannya,dan memanggil _namja_ tampan yang sedang berjalan itu.

"Jisoo- _ya_!"teriak Wonwoo sambil melambaikan tangannya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu segera menghampiri _namja_ tampan dengan penuuh senyuman itu.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"Tanya Wonwoo.

"Untuk bertemu seseorang."jawab _namja_ tampan itu masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kau sudah tidak merindukannya lagi?"ejek Jisoo kepada _namja_ tinggi disebelah Wonwoo.

"Besok aku akan merindukannya lagi _hyung_."jawab Mingyu sambil menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang dibuatnya. Jisoo hanya tersenyum begitu juga dengan Wonwoo. Merreka bertiga segera masuk kedalam kafe itu. Wonwoo langsung memeluk Jeonghan _hyung_ nya itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu _hyung_."Wonwoo tersenyum ketika melihat wajah cantik Jeonghan sedang tersenyum,ia juga tersenyum saat melihat Mingyu,tetapi tidak saat melihat _namja_ yang berada dibelakang Mingyu,justru dia terlihat sangat kaget. Jeonghan menelan ludahnya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Ji-Jisoo?" Jeonghan benar-benar kaget saat melihat _namja_ tampan yang kini sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling bertatapan sambil mengerutkan alisnya,tidak mengerti dengan semua kejadian yang sedang berlangsung saat ini dihadapan keduanya.

"Disini ada dua orang remaja polos yang tidak mengerti dengan kejadian ini,bisa berikan penjelasan?"interupsi Mingyu,Wonwoo tertawa mendengar ucapan dari Mingyu.

Hey,Mingyu berkata bahwa mereka berdua polos,seharusnya kata itu diralat,karena menurutnya yang polos itu hanya dirinya sendiri,Jeon Wonwoo yang polos,tapi itu hanya menurutnya saja.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo segera duduk dibangku yang sudah ditempati oleh Wonwoo dan Mingyu. _Namja cantik dan_ namja tampan itu masih terlihat canggung satu sama lain,berbeda dengan _namja_ manis dan _namja_ seksi berkulit agak gelap,mereka berdua sibuk dengan menu yang berada ditangan _namja_ manis.

Setelah Mingyu dan Wonwoo memesan minuman,mereka berdua kembali kepada dua orang yang masih berdiam diri satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya ada apan dengan kalian? Kalian saling mengenal?"Tanya Wonwoo akhirnya. Jisoo menolehkan kepalanya kepada Wonwoo,lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Berhentilah tersenyum _Hong Jisoo_ ,aku memerlukan jawabanmu,bukan senyumanmu."dengus Wonwoo membuat Jisoo dan Jeonghan tertawa pelan.

Saat mereka berempat masih dalam mode _silent_ ,seorang _namja_ tampan dengan bersurai hitam memasuki kafe itu dengan senyuman ceria karena melihat sang kekasih cantik,dan kedua _dongsaeng_ -nya,tapi ia bingung dengan seorang _namja_ yang berada disebelah Jeonghan yang duduk membelakanginya. _Namja_ tampan yang diketahui bernama Seungcheol itu menghampiri keempat orang itu.

"An…nyeong…"Seungcheol sangat kaget ketika melihat _namja_ yang disebelah Jeonghan itu menolehkan kepalanya. Sama seperti ekpresi Jeonghan tadi,Seungcheol membulatkan matanya ketika melihat _namja_ tampan yang kini sedang tersenyum kepadanya. _Namja_ tampan bersurai merah kecoklatan itu segera berdiri.

"Apa kabar _Choi Seungcheol?_ "sapa _namja_ penuh senyum itu. Seungcheol membalas senyumannya,kemudian segera memeluk _namja_ itu dengan erat. Terlihat gurat kebahagiaan pada kedua _namja_ tampan yang sedang berpelukkan itu. _Namja b_ ersurai panjang pun ikut tersenyum,hanya dua orang dengan tampang idiot yang tidak mengerti semua kejadian ini.

"Seharusnya kita tidak berada disini."bisik Mingyu amun masih bisa terdengar oleh ketiga orang yang terlihat sangat senang itu.

" _Yak Hong Jisoo!_ Mengapa kau tidak bilang bahwa kau sudah berada di Korea? Bahkan kau tidak pernah menghubungiku"ujar Seungcheol saat melepas pelukannya. Jisoo hanya tersenyum kikuk ketika Seungcheol berbicara. Seungcheol segera mengambil kursi dan duduk disebelah Jisoo.

"Hampir 5 tahun,kita berpisah,kau merindukanku?"Tanya Seungcheol yang masih terlihat kaget,namun tidak sekaget awal mereka bertemu.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu Seungcheol-ah."jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?"Tanya Jeonghan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya,membuat Jisoo tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Jeonghan-ah"jawabnya dan membuat Jeonghan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan kami? Kau tidak merindukan kami berdua?"Tanya Wonwoo datar. Jisoo,Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tertawa,mereka bertiga melupakan dua _namja_ yang sedari tadi sudah duduk disitu.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"ucap Jisoo masih tertawa. Wonwoo dan Mingyu menatapnya datar,dan 1 detik kemudian mereka berdua segera mengubah ekpresinya menjadi ekspresi penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kalian sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"Tanya Mingyu penasaran. Orang-orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum,mereka bertiga terlihat agak gugup ketika Mingyu bertanya seperti itu. Mingyu membuang nafasnya jengah,begitupun dengan kekasihnya,tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menjawab.

"Baiklah,aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."ucap Jisoo akhirnya dan membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo tersenyum. Mereka berdua memasang telinganya dengan seksama.

.

.

.

 _Namja_ berambut merah kecoklatan itu masih tetap menenangkan _namja_ bersurai panjang yang masih saja menangis karena ia akan segera pergi keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan studinya di Amerika. _Namja_ berambut merah kecoklatan yaitu Jisoo kembali memeluk sanga kekasih yang tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Sebenarnya,Jisoo juga tidak tega untuk meninggalkan kekasih cantiknya itu,tetapi ia tidak bisa membantah kedua orang tuanya. Jisoo memang anak yang sangat patuh kepada perintah orang tuanya,dia tidak akan menolak semua perintah orang tuanya,termasuk yang satu ini. Lagipula,dia memang ingin pergi ke tempat kelahirannya itu,tetapi disisi lain,ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan kekasihnya yang selalu menemaninya. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat kekasihnya itu menangis tersedu-sedu karena dirinya. Jisoo sudah menenangkannya berkali-kali,tetapi air mata itu tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Kumohon berhentilah menangis Jeonghan-ah, kau tidak boleh seperti ini." Jisoo memegang bahu Jeonghan yang masih menangis sambil menatap matanya dalam.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak pergi? Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku! Kau bahkan berjanji akan menikahiku! Tapi apa? Kau malah pergi dan memutuskan hubungan kita! _Hong Jisoo!_ Kau mencintaiku? Kau benar-benar menyayangiku?" Jeonghan berbicara setengah berteriak,dia benar-benar mencintai _namja_ tampan dihadapannya,bukan karena Jisoo seorang ahli waris dari perusahaan _Pledis Corp_ ,tetapi dia memang benar benar mencintai _namja_ ramah dan murah senyum itu dari dulu,disaat mereka pertama kali bertemu di sekolah menengah pertama. Bahkan Jeonghan masih sangat ingat ketika Jisoo menyatakan perasaanya,saat itu dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Dan saat hari itu juga,Jisoo berkata bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkan Jeonghan sampai kapanpun. Jeonghan sangat senang,bahkan dia sempat menitikan air mata saking senangnya. Saat itu pula Jeonghan mendapatkan _first kiss_ nya. First kiss yang sangat lembut yang didapatnya dari orang yang paling ia cintai,dia benar-benar senang dan tidak bisa melupakan kejadian saat itu.

Tetapi sekarang,Jisoo bilang dia harus pergi untuk belajar bisnis di luar negeri. Mana janjinya saat itu? Mana janji Jisoo yang berkata bahwa dia tidak akan meninggalkannya? Jeonghan menagih janji Jisoo yang pernah Jisoo janjikan untuknya. Tapi semua janji manis Jisoo itu,seolah ditiup angin dan hilang entah kemana,dan dilupakan begitu saja.

"Aku bisa mengerti jika kau harus pergi keluar negeri. Tapi mengapa kau harus memutuskan hubungan kita? Mengapa? Jawab aku Hong Jisoo!" Jeonghan memukul-mukul dada Jisoo, _namja_ tampan itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya Jisoo juga sangat ingin menangis saat ini,ia tidak pernah sanggup untuk meninggalkan Jeonghan,sebenarnya jika bukan karena sahabatya,Seungcheol yang sangat mencitai kekasihnya saat ini,Jisoo tidak akan pergi keluar negeri. Ia akan tetap bersama Jeonghan seumur hidupnya. Tetapi,ia tidak egois,dia memikirkan bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya. Jisoo berfikir,dia sudah sangat senang saat ia bisa memiliki Jeonghan,tetapi menurutnya cinta Seungcheol untuk Jeonghan lebih besar disbanding miliknya. Semuanya terbukti dengan Seungcheol yang selama 3 tahun dengan setianya bertahan dan menunggu Jeonghan. Memang dia tidak ingin menyakiti Jeonghan yang sangat menyayanginya,tetapi salahkan perasaan Jisoo yang mempunyai rasa setia kawan yang tinggi. Jisoo benar-benar peduli kepada Seungcheol,ia sangat menyayangi Seungcheol,Jisoo sudah menganggap Seungcheol sebagai _hyung_ -nya sendiri. Seungcheol-lah yang selalu ada untuknya sebelum Jeonghan hadir mengisi masa remajanya. Tetapi,ia berfikir,ia sudah cukup telah memiliki Jeonghan. Jisoo sekarang lebih memilih untuk memberikannya kepada Seungcheol,sahabatnya. Bukan,bukan karena Jisoo tidak menyayanginya,apalagi mempermainkannya,Jisoo sangat sangat menyayanginya dan tidak ada sama sekali niatan untuk mempermainkannya,bahkan ia tidak memikirkan hal itu,sedikitpun,ia sangat tulus mencintai _namja_ cantik yang sudah memikatnya itu,tetapi Jisoo berfikir lagi jika Seungcheol lebih baik dibandingnya,ia merasa jika Jeonghan akan bahagia dengan Seungcheol suatu saat nanti.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu,aku sangat menyayangimu,mungkin aku tidak akan melupankanmu Yoon Jeonghan." Ungkap Jisoo sambil menatap mata Jeonghan dalam.

"Lalu,mengapa kau meninggalkanku?"Tanya Jeonghan dengan suara paraunya,dia masih menangis sampai saat ini.

"Aku harus belajar."jawab Jisoo masih menatap mata sembab itu.

"Aku tau,tapi mengapa kau harus memutuskan hubungan kita?"Tanya Jeonghan sambil terisak. Jisoo membuang nafasnya sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jisoo kembali memeluk Jeonghan yang masih menangis. Jeonghan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik pundak Jisoo. Jisoo mengusap rambut Jeonghan sayang. Ia melihat kearah orang yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang mereka. Jisoo tersenyum hangat kepada Seungcheol yang tengah memandangnya sedih lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Jeonghan. Jisoo memegang tangan Jeonghan,meremasnya dengan lembut seakan tangan itu bisa hancur hanya dengan satu sentuhan saja. Jisoo menatap Jeonghan tepat dimata sembab Jeonghan,begitu juga dengan Jeonghan. Jisoo tersenyum,senyuman teduh yang selalu ia perlihatkan kepada Jeonghan dan orang lain untuk setiap harinya. Jeonghan menatapnya sambil terisak,ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya untuk saat ini.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun. Tetapi,aku fikir itu salah,ada orang yang lebih mencintaimu disbanding aku,bahkan aku yakin orang itu adalah orang yang paling mencintaimu di dunia ini. Dia rela untuk menunggumu,dia sangat sabar untuk menantikanmu datang untuknya. Tapi aku? Aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis seperti ini,aku juga harus meninggalkanmu,tapi,percayalah orang itu tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis,ia akan selalu membuatmu tertawa dan tersenyum setiap hari,dia juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu,jika dia meninggalkanmu,kau bisa menyuruhku kembali,tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi,bahkan ia sangat sabar menunggumu,walaupun kau tidak pernah sama sekali meliriknya dan dia tau itu,dia tau bahwa kau tidak menyukainya sama sekali,tapi dia tetap bertahan untukmu. Aku yakin,dialah orang yang paling tepat untukmu." Jelas Jisoo masih dengan senyum teduhnya yang membuat Jeonghan sedikit tenang.

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa menggantikanmu Jisoo. Lagipula,siapa orang itu? Mengapa kau mengatakan itu?"ujar Jeonghan sedikit tenang,Jisoo memperat pegangannya ditangan Jeonghan dan semakin memperlebar senyumannya,membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Suatu saat nanti,orang itu akan menggantikan posisiku,aku sangat yakin itu,dan untuk orangnya,kau akan segera mengetahuinya Jeonghan-ah."ucap Jisoo hangat. Jeonghan menggigit bibir bawahnya,ia kembali menangis,dan Jisoo tidak bosannya untuk menenangkannya serta memeluk tubuh yang sedang rapuh itu. Jisoo kembali tersenyum kepada Seugcheol yang ia yakin bahwa _namja_ bersurai hitam itu mendengar semua ucapannya tadi. Seungcheol masih dalam mode shock-nya.

'Jadi selama ini Jisoo tau?' batinnya. Seungcheol benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia yakin Jisoo tidak akan meninggalkan Korea jika bukan karenanya. Seungcheol sangat tau jika Jisoo benar-benar menyayanginya,walaupun Jisoo tidak pernah menceritakan kisahnya dengan Jeonghan. Seungcheol menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan memelas. Ia ingin Jisoo tetapi di Korea,bagaimanapun juga,Jisoo adalah sahabat terbaiknya,walaupun memang Jisoo pacar dari orang yang ia sukai,tapi ia tidak pernah membencinya,bahkan untuk memikirkannya saja tidak.

Jisoo kembali melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajah cantik itu untuk terakhir kalinya dengan jarak yang dekat,kemudian menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Jisoo tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia hanya berfikir,saat itu adalah waktu terakhir untuk memiliki Jeonghan seutuhnya,setelah itu,ia yakin bahwa Jeonghan akan jatuh untuk sahabatnya.

Jisoo tersenyum saat melepaskan tautan diantara keduanya. Jeonghan menunduk ketika Jisoo menatapnya. Jeonghan benar-benar merasa bahwa hatinya terpukul. Ia merasa hatinya tertohok,tertusuk ribuan duri beracun yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Seungcheol-ah"panggil Jisoo dan membuat _namja_ yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton itu mendekat kearah Jisoo. Seungcheol memeluk Jisoo dengan erat. Seungcheol juga menangis. Seungcheol merasa sangat bersalah,karena dia,sahabatnya itu rela mengorbankan hatinya,mengorbankan cinta sejatinya.

"Tolong jaga Jeonghan. Bukan untukku,tapi jagalah Jeonghan untukmu,untuk dirimu. Terimakasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi sahabatku,terimakasih karena kau selalu mendengarkanku,dan maaf karena aku bersalah,dan aku yakin kau mengerti apa maksudku. Tolong jaga Jeonghan karena aku sangat menyayanginya,dan juga kau harus menjaga dirimu untuk Jeonghan. Terimakasih untuk kalian berdua pernah hadir dalam hidupku." Ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum hangat. Seungcheol menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya,sahabatnya itu rela memberikan orang tercintanya untuk dirinya. Jeonghan yang masih menangis,seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Jisoo,ia tidak mempedulikannya. Jeonghan hanya memikirkan dirinya yang akan berpisah dengan orang yang paling ia sayangi.

Pesawatpun datang,Jisoo segera menarik kopernya. Sebelum ia menaiki pesawat,ia sempat berbalik ke belakang lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Disana,Jisoo bisa melihat bahwa Jeonghan masih menangis,bahkan Jeonghan sampai berlutut saat menangis membuat Jisoo juga menitikan air matanya. Tapi,sedetik kemudian,ia tersenyum melihat Seungcheol yang memeluk Jeonghan untuk menenagkannya. Jisoo memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Mereka baru mengerti semuanya. Mereka hanya berfikir,mengapa bisa Jisoo,Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang sekarang sangat akrab,padahal mereka pernah mengalami kejadian yang bisa saja membuat salah satu diantaranya saling membenci. Bahkan Jisoo tersenyum saat menceritakannya,begitupun dengan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Mereka bertiga terlihat sama sekali tidak ada guratan kebencian.

"Jadi kau dan Jisoo adalah sahabat?"Tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap Seungcheol dan Jisoo secara bergantian.

"Dia sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Seungcheol sambil merangkul Jisoo. Jisoo tersenyum lebar ketika mendengarnya.

"Dan Jisoo hyung dan Jeonghan hyung adalah-" Mingyu tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya,ia hanya menggerakkan telunjuknya kepada Jisoo dan Jeonghan,yang ditunjuk hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian tidak bertengkar?"Tanya Wonwoo lagi

"Untuk apa kita bertengkar?" Jisoo bertanya balik

"Ya siapa tau sajakan"ucap Wonwoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Jisoo,Seungcheol dan Jeonghan hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah 3 jam mereka berbincang-bincang dan ber-flash back ria,Mingyu dan Wonwoo pamit untuk pulang dengan alasan,jika Wonwoo besok harus bekerja. Mingyu dan Wonwoo meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih melepaskan rindu.

"Kau akan memberikanku jika ada seseorang yang lebih mencintaiku?"Tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Menurutmu?"Tanya Mingyu sambil menolehkan kepaanya kepada kekasih manisnya. Wonwoo hanya mengedikan bahunya,membuat Mingyu tersneyum.

"Tidak ada orang yang lebih mencintaimu selain aku,karena akulah orang yang paling mencintaimu Jeon." Ucap Mingyu sambil menautkan jarinya membuat Wonwoo tersipu mendengarnya. Mingyu kembali tersenyum saat melihat Wonwoo yang sedang tersipu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan selalu menghubungimu walaupun kau sibuk dan tidak akan membalasnya."Mingyu mengucapkan kembali kata-katanya,membuat Wonwoo merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia mengabaikan kekasihnya.

Ketika sampai didepan apartement,Wonwoo mencium pipi Mingyu sekilas,kemudian tersenyum melihat Mingyu yang terlihat kaget.

"Terimakasih sudah menungguku,dan terimakasih telah menjadi orang yang sangat mencintaiku."ujar Wonwoo,Mingyu segera tersenyum dan mencium kening Wonwoo cukup lama,kemudian menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo.

"Aku akan selalu begitu dan selamanya tetap begitu."ucap Mingyu membuat Wonwoo kembali tersipu malu mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir manisnya itu.

"Terimakasih"Wonwoo menutup matanya ketika Mingyu menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir tipisnya. Mingyu melumatnya dengan lembut dan hangat,tidak ingin menykiti bibir yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya itu. Wonwoo melepas tautan bibirnya lalu tersenyum melihat Mingyu yang juga tersenyum padanya.

"Masuklah,aku tidak mau kau besok telat."ucap Mingyu

"Kau juga pulanglah,bukankah besok hari pertamamu bekerja,kau harus beristirahat."ujar Wonwoo.

Setelah keduanya mengucapkan selamat malam,Mingyu segera pergi dari apartement Wonwoo,dan Wonwoo segera masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Wonwoo segera mengecek ponselnya. Ia melupakan ponselnya ketika bersama Mingyu tadi. Wonwoo melihat nama Jihoon tertera disana. Saat membukanya,Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas,ternyata Jihoon hanya mengingatkan bahwa besok dia harus kembali bekerja. Wonwoo melihat jam di ponselnya,masih pukul 8,Wonwoo pergi keluar menuju balkonnya untuk memandangi kota Seoul yang lebih indah pada saat malam hari. Wonwoo melamun,ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

'Sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini? Ini menyiksaku,bahkan aku tidak bisa bertemu Mingyu. Benar kata appa,seharusnya aku tidak bekerja disana.' Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Kau sedang apa?"Tanya Jisoo yang berada diseberang balkonnya. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah kembali?"ujar Wonwoo dan seperti biasa Jisoo hanya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu."Wonwoo membalikkan badannya kepada Jisoo yang berada diseberangnya.

"Aku tau itu"jawab Jisoo sambil memandangi gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang berada didepan sana.

"Kau masih menyukai Jeonghan hyung?"Tanya Wonwoo penasaran. Jisoo tidak langsung menjawab,ia tersenyum sambil menunduk. Jisoo menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya dengan panjang.

"Menurutmu?"Jisoo balik bertanya.

"Mana aku tau"Wonwoo terlihat gemas kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Menurutmu mengapa selama ini aku tidak mempunyai pacar saat di Amerika maupun saat dulu?"Jisoo menyampaikan sebuah pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan. Wonwoo menatap sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum itu,namun ia yakin bahwa Jisoo menyimpan kesedihan yang terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Selama ini aku mencoba untuk melupakannya,tapi aku tidak bisa,Jeonghan terlalu sayang untuk dilupakan."jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Lalu mengapa kau meninggalkannya bodoh." Ujar Wonwoo heran

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa Seungcheol adalah yang terbaik untuknya,bukan aku."jawab Jisoo sambil menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau kira itu membantu?"Wonwoo bertanya sekaligus mengejek sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat bodoh.

"Hanya sesaat"jawabnya singkat. Entahlah walaupun Wonwoo tidak mengalaminya,tapi Wonwoo benar-benar merasa kesal karena jawaban Jisoo. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan Jisoo walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Tapi,Wonwoo saja yang tidak merasakan apa yang Jisoo rasakan sudah sangat kesal,bagaimana dengan Jisoo yang benar-benar merasakannya? Bahkan _namja_ tampan itu terlihat baik-baik saja dengan senyum yang selalu terpampang diwajahnya. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir,mengapa Jisoo bisa bertindak seperti itu,ia tau bahwa Jisoo adalah orang yang ramah,baik dan sabar,tapi sebaik itukah dia? Sesabar itukah? Sampai ia rela memberikan orang tercintanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya?"Tanya Wonwoo

"Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya." Jawab Jisoo.

"Lalu apakah itu juga alasan mengapa kau mengganti nomormu secara tiba-tiba? Karena hal itu juga?"Tanya Wonwoo. Jisoo kembali tersenyum hambar,ia menatap kosong kedepan.

"Begitulah. Jeonghan tidak hentinya menghubungiku,karena itu aku menggantinya."jawaban konyol Jisoo membuat Wonwoo benar-benar berfikir bahwa sahabatnya itu bodoh.

"Sudahalah,itu sudah berlalu. Masuklah,kau harus bekerja besok."ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Huh… Baiklah,sampai nanti"ucap Wonwoo lalu segera berlalu kedalam apartementnya.

Dini hari,tepatnya pada pukul 5,Wonwoo sudah terbangun bahkan dia sudah sangat rapi dan wangi,serta tidak lupa kadar ketampanannya yang selalu bertambah ketika dia selesai mandi. Wonwoo berteriak ketika ia melihat seseorang di ruang makannya,dan membuat orang itu menoleh.

 **TBC...**

 **Mumpung free,jadi author lanjut deng...**

 **Maafin kalo semakin gaje,ataupun typo(s) bertebaran...**

 **keep RnR yaa^^**

 **Makasih buat yang selalu rnr,dan yang udah follow juga favoritin ini ff.**

 **FF ku adalah ridhomu(?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

 **WARNING!**

 **Chap kemarin banyak SeungHan sama JiHan moment ya…**

 **So,ff ini juga ada kapel lain gak Cuma** ceritain **Meanie,tapi tetap fokus di Meanie,ngerti kan?**

 **Pairing bisa merubah kapan saja,dimana saja,dan dengan siapa saja.**

 **Happy reading^^**

Wonwoo berteriak ketika ia melihat seseorang di ruang makannya,dan membuat orang itu menoleh. Wonwoo menarik nafas lega sekaligus kesal,Wonwoo merasa hatinya terjatuh dari tempatnya ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah terduduk di kursi meja makannya. Ia sangat takut,tapi saat melihatnya ternyata orang itu adalah kekasih tampannya.

"Yak! Kau mau membuatku mati? Aishh… Jantungku hampir copot saat aku melihatmu."ujar Wonwoo masih memegang dadanya. Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tadi hanya ingin memberi kejutan."ujar Mingyu dan dibalas dengan tepukan dikepalanya. Mingyu meringis karena Wonwoo memukul kepalanya cukup keras.

"Kejutan apa? Kau hanya membuat jantungku terlepas dari tempat-" belum selesai Wonwoo mengomel,Mingyu telah meletakkan telunjuknya didatas bibir Wonwoo dan membuatnya terdiam sambil menatap Mingyu. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo. Jarak mereka sangat dekat,dan hanya dibatasi oleh telunjuk Mingyu yang masih terletak diatas bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum evil ketika melihat jakun Wonwoo bergerak kebawah untuk menelan ludahnya susah payah. Wajah Wonwoo sudah sangat merah. Mingyu melepaskan telunjuknya. Kini jarak mereka benar-benar deket,sedikit saja Mingyu memajukan kepalanya,bibirnya akan bersentuhan dengan bibir Wonwoo.

"Aku tau,bahkan jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat ketika kau melihatku sedekat ini dibandingkan dengan tadi kau kaget melihatku."ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum evil. Wonwoo segera mundur lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Wajah Wonwoo sangat merah,Mingyu tau itu, _namja_ tampan itu tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Mau apa kau kemari sepagi ini?"Tanya Wonwoo ketika dirasa wajahnya sudah normal kembali.

"Aku ingin sarapan bersama _hyung_ sebelum hari pertama masuk kerja."jawab Mingyu yang langsung duduk dikursi yang tadi ia duduki. Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Seharusnya kau kesini sambil membawa makanan juga"ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangkat sebuah tempat makan yang cukup besar.

"Aku sudah membawanya sayang"ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum genit lalu menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Mata Wonwoo terlihat berbinar ketika ia melihat _kimbab,kimchi_ , _eomuk_ serta _hotteok_ sebagai dessert. Wonwoo segera mengambil nasi yang masih hangat,ia juga membawa dua piring untuknya dan kekasih tampannya.

"Ini sangat enak."ujar Wonwoo dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Kau tau _hyung_ aku pandai memasak."Mingyu membanggakan dirinya sambil mengunyah makanannya,Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

Mereka berdua terlihat benar-benar senang. Bagaimana tidak,satu minggu tidak bertemu,membuat mereka berdua benar-benar tersiksa. Apalagi Mingyu,dia terlihat sekali sangat merindukan kekasih manisnya itu. Mingyu tidak henti-hentinya menggoda Wonwoo,dan juga tidak jarang Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo sekilas,membuat Wonwoo tersipu.

"Apakah kau gugup?"Tanya Wonwoo kepada Mingyu yang sedang memakan hotteoknya. Mingyu terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Sedikit."jawabnya singkat

"Mengapa bisa? Aku sangat gugup saat pertama kali aku masuk bekerja." Mingyu mengangkat bahunya. Wonwoo melirik jam tangannya.

"Ini sudah pukul 6 kurang,aku harus segera berangkat,kau tau kan bahwa saham Gyuwon itu baru naik 1% saja,itu berarti aku harus bekerja,minimal sampai sahamnya naik lagi sebesar 2%."jawab Wonwoo dengan ekspresi malasnya. Mingyu mengecek jam di ponselnya,kemudian meminum airnya.

"Baiklah _hyung._ Kau jangan terlalu lelah _hyung_ ,kau jangan sampai sakit." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sambil menangkup kedua pipi mulus Wonwoo,sedangkan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya,dan membuat Mingyu tersenyum lalu mencium kening Wonwoo sedikit lama.

"Aku akan merindukanmu _hyung_."ujar Mingyu yang dibalas Wonwoo dengan sebuah senyuman.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan bersama sambil menautkan tangan mereka,berjalan keluar dari apartement Wonwoo yang sederhana. Mingyu tidak henti-hentinya melirik kearah Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Wonwoo melirik kearah Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Wonwoo dengan polosnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."jawab Mingyu tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Kau aneh."

"Kau yang membuatku menjadi aneh _hyung._ " Ujar Mingyu masih dengan sneyum bodohnya,Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

" _Annyeong hyung_ "Mingyu melambaikan tangannya ketika ia berpisah dengan Wonwoo di halte. Mingyu berjalan menuju tempat kerja barunya dengan wajah ditekuk. Mingyu tidak mau Wonwoo kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya,ia pasti akan merindukan kekasih kurusnya itu. Saat ia sampai didepan sebuah gedung besar dengan sebuah plang yang bertuliskan _"YOOMIN CORP"_ . Mingyu semakin menekuk wajahnya,ia benar-benar malas bekerja,padahal ini baru hari pertamanya. Mingyu kemudian memasukin gedung itu dengan malas,apalagi ketika mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang ia tau pasti orang-orang itu membicarakan ketampanannya itu. Mingyu bukan over pede,tapi itulah kenyataannya,itu adalah hal yang biasa untuknya,seakan kata-kata _'tampan sekali' , 'dia sangat sempurna' ,_ dan kata-kata pujian lainnya sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuknya. Salahkan dirinya yang memiliki wajah tampan dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan taringnya yang membuatnya menjadi semakin seksi dan kulit tan yang ia miliki seakan menambah nilai plus untuknya,dan jangan lupakan tubuh tinggi bak model dengan kaki jenjangnya. Mingyu memang sempurna dimata siapapun orang yang melihatya.

Saat Mingyu sampai didepan ruangan yang terdapat tag ' _CEO ROOM_ ' dipintu itu,Mingyu membungkukkan badanya kepada resepsionis yang telah mengantarnya. Beruntunglah resepsionis itu bisa berjalan bersama Mingyu walaupun hanya beberapa menit,dan itupun naik lift,tetapi wajah resepsionis itu terlihat sangat senang,apalagi saat Mingyu melempar senyum,wajah sang resepsionis itu menjadi merah padam.

.

.

Mingyu menarik nafasnya panjang sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Mingyu mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Setelah ia benar-benar sudah merasa tenang,ia segera mengetuk pintu itu,dan segera memasuki ruangannya saat mendengar kata 's _ilakan masuk'_ dari dalam ruangan.

Mingyu disambut dengan senyuman hangat oleh sang CEO,tetapi Mingyu membalasnya dengan senyuman dinginnya. Emosinya sedikit naik ketika melihat wajah sang CEO.

"Kau Kim Mingyu kan?"Tanya CEO itu masih dengan senyuman hangatnya. Mingyu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap pria dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan dingin,setelah 5 detik ia menatap dingin kearah CEO itu,ia segera tersenyum tetapi tidak sampai kematanya. Mingyu menatap tangan sang CEO yang sedang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ya,aku Kim Mingyu"Mingyu baru menjawab pertanyaan pria paruh baya itu dengan dinginnya.

"Baiklah,kau boleh keluar,dan semoga kau bisa bekerja dengan baik"ucap CEO itu dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah yang terlihat sudah agak berkeriput. Mingyu membungkukkan sedikit badannya,kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku akan bekerja dengan sangat baik."ucap Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya.

Mingyu segera memasuki ruangan kerjanya yang sangat sunyi,padahal ada puluhan orang diruangan itu. Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan,kemudian segera berjalan kearah meja yang kosong dekat seorang _namja_ tampan yang sedang fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Apakah ini mejaku?"Tanya Mingyu kepada _namja_ yang sedang bekerja itu. _Namja_ yang ditanya segera melihat kearah _namja_ yang sedang menunggu jawaban.

"Ohh kau karyawan baru itu? Iya,ini mejamu"jawab _namja_ tadi sambil tersenyum.

"Iya,aku karyawan baru"ucap Mingyu membalas senyuman pria tampan itu.

"Aku _Wen Junhui_. Kau bisa memanggilku Junhui." _namja_ tampan tadi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku _Kim Mingyu_. Kau bisa memanggilku Mingyu." Mingyu sedikit membungkukkan badannya (lagi).

"Kau baru pertama kali bekerja? Atau kau sudah pernah bekerja sebelumnya?"Tanya Junhui,ia menghentikan sebentar pekerjaannya,karena ada orang baru.

"Aku baru pertama kali kerja seperti ini,tapi sebelumnya aku hanya seorang penjaga kasir disebuah kafe."jawab Mingyu,Junhui menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah itu pekerjaan sampingan?"Tanya Junhui lagi,ia merasa 'menginterogasi' orang baru dihadapannya sekarang ini lebih asik dibandingkan harus berkutat dengan layar yang membuatnya pusing.

"Ya,itu pekerjaan sampinganku karena aku harus membayar biaya kuliahku."jawab Mingyu, _namja_ dihadapannya terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Kau membiayai sekolahmu sendiri?"Junhui berada dalam mode shock. Mingyu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kemana orang tuamu?"Junhui sangat penasaran dengan orang baru yang berada dihadapannya itu. Mingyu terdiam sejenak,kemudian mulai menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ia tidak mau dengar.

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal."jawab Mingyu dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Junhui semakin kaget mendengarnya,ia segera meminta maaf karena dirinya sudah terlalu banyak bertanya padahal dia dan Mingyu baru bertemu.

" _Mian,_ aku tidak tau"Junhui membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali,membuat Mingyu tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa,santai saja."ujar Mingyu dengan senyumnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf."ucap Junhui lagi,dan membuat Mingyu hanya tersenyum.

"Ohiya,kau baru keluar kuliah?"Junhui kembali bertanya,Mingyu kembali menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Berarti kau lebih muda dariku."ujar Junhui

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu,aku akan memanggilmu _hyung_."Junhui tersenyum ketika Mingyu memanggilnya _'hyung'._

"Kau sudah mempunyai pacar?"bisik Junhui membuat wajah Mingyu sedikit merona karena dia langsung mengingat kekasih manisnya yang bisa ia pastikan bahwa kekasih manisnya itu sedang sibuk. Junhui menyikut lengan Mingyu yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku bahkan sudah tau jawabannya." Ejek Junhui. Tentu saja ia mengetahui jawabannya dengan cepat hanya dengan melihat ekpresi Mingyu.

"Bagaimana denganmu _hyung?"_ Tanya Mingyu lagi. Junhui tertawa kecil ketika ia mendengar pertanyannya.

"Pacarku berada di China. Tetapi,dia akan pindah ke Korea."jawab Junhui. Mingyu membulatkan matanya.

"China? Bagaimana bisa?"Tanya Mingyu masih kaget.

"Aku memang berasal dari China,hanya saja aku bekerja di Korea,karena aku mendapat panggilan dari perusahaan ini."

"Kau dari China? Woahh… Aku sangat senang bisa mendapatkan teman yang berasal dari luar Korea." Junhui tertawa mendengar jawaban Mingyu .

"Sudahlah,kita harus bekerja dulu."ucap Junhui dan langsung membuat Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukankah perusahaan ini sudah unggul dari perusahaan _Gyuwon?_ Kita tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras bukan?" dengus Mingyu kesal. Junhui tersenyum maklum.

"Justru karena _Gyuwon_ sedang turun,peluang perusahaan ini untuk maju semakin besar,dan jika kita bersantai-santai,bisa saja _Gyuwon_ akan menyusul perusahaan ini,bahkan _Gyuwon_ sudah menaikkan 1% sahamnya hanya dalam waktu seminggu karena system kerjanya itu."ucap Junhui memperjelas.

"Gara-gara itu juga,aku jarang bertemu kekasihku."Mingyu berucap sedih yang dibuatnya.

"Kekasihmu bekerja di _Gyuwon?_ Kalian rival."Junhui tertawa ketika Mingyu menatapnya tajam.

"Tetap saja kita saling mencintai." Mingyu menopang kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangannya membuat Junhui bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah,ayo kita mulai bekerja." Dan Junhui segera kembali berkutat dengan layar dihadapannya,sedangkan Mingyu menatap _hyung_ barunya itu,lalu menatap layar datar dihadapnnya dengan tatapan malas,tetapi ia segera mengerjakan tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo kembali ke kafe Jeonghan pada pukul 8 malam. _Namja_ cantik itu melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat Jisoo memasuki kafenya. Jisoo tersenyum ketika melihat Jeonghan sedang tersenyum kearahnya. _Namja_ tampan dengan senyuman teduh itu menghampiri _namja_ cantik bersurai panjang. Jisoo duduk dihadapan Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol tidak kesini?"Tanya Jisoo,karena ia tau bahwa Seungcheol biasanya akan selalu datang ke kafe Jeonghan.

"Aku tidak tau,aku juga sudah menunggunya untuk datang,tapi dia tidak datang juga. Huh… Aku sangat kesal menunggunya." Jeonghan mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat _namja_ tampan dihadapannya tertawa.

"Mungkin dia sibuk,bersabarlah Jeonghan-ie." Panggilan Jisoo kepadanya,membuat Jeonghan menatap Jisoo ,sedangkan Jisoo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Jisoo bingung. Jeonghan segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena panggilanku tadi?"tebak Jisoo,membuat Jeonghan merona merah.

"Maaf,tadi aku lupa."Jisoo tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dan setelah itu terjadilah _awkward moment_ diantara mereka berdua selama beberapa menit,sampai akhirnya Jisoo memecahkan keadaannya.

"Jeonghan-ah,maukah kau menemaniku untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar?"Tanya Jisoo . Jeonghan menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan ragu. Ia takut jika perasaannya akan kembali,tetapi setelah ia meyakinkan perasaannya bahwa dia sekarang hanya mencintai Seungcheol,ia segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jisoo dan Jeonghan berjalan kaki sambil menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang masih terlihat ramai. Tidak ada percakapan diantar mereka berdua. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali Jeonghan melirik kearah Jisoo yang masih terlihat tampan menurutnya.

Jisoo kemudian mengajak Jeonghan duduk dibangku taman yang kebetulan mereka lewati. Jisoo membawakan Jeonghan sebuah kopi hangat yang dibelinya. Kemudian segera memberikannya dan duduk disebelah _namja_ cantik itu. Jeonghan tersenyum lalu menyesap kopinya.

" _Gomawo_ " ucap Jeonghan yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Jisoo. Keheningan terjadi lagi setelah itu,sampai akhirnya,Jeonghan membuka suara.

"Jisoo-ah"ucap Jeonghan. Jisoo menatapnya sambil tersenyum yangbisa membuat Jeonghan tenang melihatnya.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Jisoo

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"ujar Jeonghan sedikit ragu,Jisoo tersenyum.

"Tanyalah sesukamu." Jeonghan tersenyum ketika melihat Jisoo tersenyum.

"Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"Tanya Jeonghan gugup. Jisoo segera tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau berbohong"ucap Jeonghan sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai satupun."jawab Jisoo meyakinkan Jeonghan.

" _Jinjja?_ Kenapa?" Jeonghan menatap Jisoo yang hanya tersenyum.

"Menurutmu?"Jisoo bertaya balik. Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih menyayangi mantan kekasihku yang pernahkutinggalkan."Jisoo tidak menatap Jeonghan. Ia menatap lurus kedepan. Jeonghan menatapnya tidak percaya,ia agak merona mendengarnya.

"Lalu mengapa saat itu kau meninggalkannya?"Tanya Jeonghan,Jisoo membalikkan kepalanya masih dengan senyuman teduhnya.

"Karena aku tau bahwa ada orang yang lebih baik dariku,dan ucapanku itu adalah nyata."Jisoo semakin memperlebar senyumannya,berbalik dengan Jeonghan yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau meninggalkanku karena Seungcheol? Karena dia mencintaiku? Karena dia sudah rela menungguku?"Tanya Jeonghan sambil menatap Jisoo. Jisoo menatap kembali Jeonghan tepat dimanik matanya dan kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Menurutmu aku pergi hanya untuk merelakan kau kepada Seungcheol? Bahkan aku tidak bisa merelakannya."Jisoo tertawa saat mengucapkannya,sedangkan Jeonghan masih menatapnya penasaran.

"Aku memutuskan hubungan kita saat itu,karena aku pasti akan tersiksa karena pasti aku akan sangat sangat merindukanmu,dan juga jika aku tidak memutuskanmu saat itu,aku juga tau bahwa kau akan berakhir dengan Seungcheol." Jelas Jisoo tidak melepas senyumannya barang seditikpun.

"Maafkan aku."Jisoo menundukkan kepalanya,senyuman itu hilang begitu saja. Jeonghan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau mengganti number ponselmu?"Tanya Jeonghan.

"Itu karena ponselku hilang yang dulu hilang,dan aku membeli yang baru. Tetapi aku tidak ingat semua nomor kontak yang berada di ponsel lamaku,bahkan aku tidak ingat nomor ponsel Wonwoo."ujar Jisoo.

"Aku kira karena aku yang terus menghubungimu."ucap Jeonghan,ia sedikit bersyukur karena Jisoo mengganti nomor ponselnya bukan karena dia.

'Maafkan aku membohongimu.'batin Jisoo.

"Ini sudah malam,ayo kita pulang."ucap Jisoo lalu menarik Jeonghan.

.

.

Sesampainya di kafe milik Jeonghan,mereka berdua melihat Seungcheol yang sudah berada disana. Jeonghan terlihat gugup,ia takut Seungcheol menyangkanya hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Tenanglah,dia tidak akan marah."ucap Jisoo menangkan.

Mereka berdua menghampiri Seungcheol yang tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Kalian darimana? Aku hampir tertidur jika tidak ada temanku ini." Ucap Seungcheol sambil menunjuk _Americano_ yang sudah setengahnya itu.

"Maaf,aku meminjam Jeonghan-mu sebentar tadi untuk menemaniku berjalan-jalan sebentar,aku sudah lama tidak melihat-lihat Seoul."Jisoo menjelaskan.

"Santai saja,kau boleh meminjam Jeonghan-ku,tetapi tidak boleh terlalu lama,jika terlalu lama,aku akan membunuhmu." Ucapan Seungcheol itu membuat Jisoo tertawa,sedangkan Jeonghan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku ke dapur sebentar."ucap Jeonghan meninggalkan dua _namja_ tampan yang bersahabat sejak dulu itu.

"Jisoo-ah"Seungcheol terlihat serius. Jisoo menatapnya.

" _Wae?_ "Tanya Jisoo penasaran

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak aku bertemu denganmu saat kau pulang dari Amerika. Sepertinya,aku akan mengembalikan Jeonghan kepadamu,aku sudah cukup menjaganya,karena kau sudah kembali ke Korea,jadi aku akan menyerahkan kembali Jeonghan kepadamu,kepada pemilik asalnya,aku juga sudah sangat senang sudah bisa memilikinya." Ucap Seungcheol sambil tersenyum.

 _Namja_ tampan berambut merah kecoklatan itu tersenyum hangat ,bahkan sangat hangat. Jisoo menepuk pundak Seungcheol pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya,dia sudah bahagia bersamamu,aku tidak akan memintanya kembali,karena dia sudah melupakanku sekarang,dan hanya ada kau sekarang dihatinya Seungcheol-ah." Jisoo berucap sangat tulus,terlihat dari ekpresi wajahnya. Jisoo memang benar0benar tulus mengatakannya,walaupun memang ia masih belum bisa melupakan Jeonghan,tetapi ia benar-benar rela mantan kekasihnya itu bersama sahabat paling dekatnya itu,selama Jeonghan bahagia dan tidak tersakiti,ia tidak peduli jika hatinya tersakiti. Seungcheol agak berkaca-kaca,dan membuat senyuman Jisoo luntur.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah dari ucapanku barusan?"Tanya Jisoo panik. Seungcheol menggeleng,ia segera menyeka air matanya yang akan segera terjun bebas.

"Maafkan aku Jisoo-ah,dan terimakasih."ucap Seungcheol dan membuat Jisoo kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf,ataupun berterimakasih,karena itu memang sudah seharusnya menjadi milikmu."Jisoo benar-benar memiliki hati yang bersih menurut Seungcheol.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"Tanya Jeonghan yang baru saja duduk disebelah Seungcheol. Kedua _namja_ tampan itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo meregangkan badannya,kemudian menguap. Ia segera membereskan meja kerjanya,lalu bergegas untuk pulang. Ia mengecek ponselnya. Ada satu pesan dari Mingyu. Ia segera membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak ingat bahwa ponselnya berada dalam mode silent. Ia segera membalas pesan Mingyu walaupun pesan itu dikirim saat pukul 8 malam tadi,dan sekarang sudah pukul 2 dini hari.

Wonwoo segera mengetikkan sesuatu diponselnya dengan cepat. Wonwoo merutuki dirinya sendiri karena ia kembali lupa dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Apakah Mingyu akan marah lagi? Wonwoo menyesal karena dia terlalu sibuk bekerja.

"Ada apa denganmu?"Tanya _namja_ mungil yang sudah berada disamping Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak menjawabnya,dia masih memikirkan bagaimana jika Mingyu marah lagi kepadanya.

"Yak! Ada apa?" Jihoon memukul lengan Wonwoo dan membuatnya meringis.

"Aku lupa membalas pesan kekasihku."jawab Wonwoo. Jihoon hanya ber'oh' ria mendengarnya membuat Wonwoo kesal.

.

Saat Wonwoo sampai diapartementnya,ia segera membersihkan badannya,dan kembali mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada balasan dari Mingyu. Ia berfikir bahwa Mingyu sudah tidur.

"Mingyu pasti tidur,ya dia pasti sudah tidur,karena ini sudah pukul setengah 3" monolog Wonwoo. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Mingyu sudah tidur,dan Mingyu tidak membalasnya bukan karena Mingyu marah tetapi karena sudah tidur. Wonwoo segera membaringkan tubuhnya dikasurnya,dan menyimpan ponselnya dimeja nakas yang berada dipinggir kasurnya. Dalam hitungan beberapa menit,Wonwoo sudah bisa memejamkan matanya.

 **TBC…**

 **Kebanyakan Jihan sama Seunghan ya?**

 **Chap selanjutnya dibanyakin meanie kok…**

 **Jangan lupa RnR^^**

 **Typo(s)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

 **Maafkan kemarin lebih banyak Jihan atau Seunghan moment…**

 **Sekarang Meanie nya dibanyakin kok …**

 **Oiyaa,makasih buat yangudah review dan baca ini ff,makasih juga buat yang udah follow+fav ini epep**

 **Luv ya gaissssss muahh**

Tepat pukul 5 pagi,Wonwoo sudah selesai mandi. Ia segera mengecek ponselnya,dan ada satu pesan masuk. Wonwoo tersenyum lega ketika melihat nama Mingyu yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Setelah ia membalas pesan Mingyu,Wonwoo segera pergi ke ruang makannya.

Wonwoo mendengus ketika melihat tidak ada apapun untuk sarapannya. Wonwoo melihat ada ramen yang tergeletak didekat rak piringnya. Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya melalui mulut. Ketika Wonwoo dalam mode bingungnya,ia mendengar suara bel apartement-nya berbunyi.

"Siapa orang gila yang bertamu sepagi ini? Ishh.."setelah merutuki orang yang memencet belnya,Wonwoo langsung membuka pintu apartementnya. Wonwoo terkejut ketika melihat kekasih tampannya sudah berada didepan pintu apartementnya.

" _Annyeong hyung"_ sapa Mingyu sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Wonwoo tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Mingyu,kemudian mereka berdua segera memasuki apartement Wonwoo yang sangat rapi itu.

"Kau memang kekasih yang pengertian,kau tau saja jika dirumahku tidak ada makanan."ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum senang,tetapi Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi,aku tidak membawa makanan _hyung"_ senyuman Wonwoo langsung luntur ketika mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"Aishh… Kau ini,aku sedang tersiksa,aku sangat lapar,dan tidak ada satupun makanan untuk sarapanku. Ishh.." Wonwoo memegang perutnya yang rata itu,Mingyu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah,aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli makan."ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo yang sudah kelaparan hanya memberi isyarat agar Mingyu cepat pergi.

Baru saja beberap detik pergi,Mingyu sudah kembali lagi sambil tersenyum,Wonwoo yang melihatnya langsung menatapnya bingung,ia menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Yak! Mengapa kau balik lagi? Kau tidak lihat aku sangat kelaparan?"ucap Wonwoo.

"Aku membawa keberuntungan untukmu _hyung_ ,berterimakasihlah"ucap Mingyu,tetapi Wonwoo masih menatapnya bingung. Saat Wonwoo akan memaki Mingyu lagi,Wonwoo segera membulatkan matanya ketika melihat _namja_ tampan yang berada dibelakang Mingyu membawa banyak makanan untuknya.

"Hong Jisoo… Kau yang terbaik"ucap Wonwoo sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya,lalu segera membantu Jisoo membawa makanannya. Jisoo hanya tersenyum ketika Wonwoo terlihat sangat senang saat ia membawa makanan untuknya.

Wonwoo segera menyiapkan alat-alat untuk mereka makan. Mingyu ikut membantu Wonwoo untuk mengambilkan piring,sedangkan Jisoo hanya duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Saat semuanya sudah siap,mereka bertiga segera melahap makanannya.

"Jisoo-ah,kau darimana? Mengapa kau membeli makanan sebanyak ini? Mungkin ini yang disebut sebagai ikatan batin antar sahabat."ujar Wonwoo sambil melahap makanannya,Jisoo terkekeh ketika mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Saat aku pulang tadi,aku ingat bahwa kau tidak bisa memasak,lalu aku memutuskan untuk membeli makanan,karena di apartementku juga tidak ada makanan"jelas Jisoo sambil menyuapkan _kimbab_ kemulutnya.

"Ini sangat enak _hyung_ "ucap Mingyu yang sedari tadi makan dengan sangat lahap. Wonwoo menyetujuinya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ohya,Mingyu-ya,bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?"Tanya Jisoo.

"Pekerjaan pertamaku tidak terlalu berat,dan aku juga tidak terlalu sibuk untuk hari pertama,mungkin minggu ini aku tidak akan terlalu sibuk,karena _Yoomin_ kan sedang berada diatas."ucap Mingyu sekaligus mengejek kekasih manisnya yang tersedak ketika ia mendengar bahwa perusahaan tempatnya bekerja yaitu _Gyuwon_ diejek oleh kekasih tampannya yang memang tempat perusahaan Mingyu bekerja sedang diatas karena saham _Gyuwon_ yang turun. Mingyu mendapatkan death glare dari Wonwoo,tetapi dia tidak takut sama sekali,justru menurutnya Wonwoo terlihat sangat imut ketika ia melakukan death glare.

"Mengapa kau seperti itu _hyung?_ Kau terlihat lebih imut ketika kau seperti itu."ejek Mingyu dan sukses membuat keningnya dikecup oleh sendok yang dilempar Wonwoo. _Namja_ tampan yang sedang menonton adegan pertengkaran kecil itu hanya terkekeh.

"Mengapa kalian selalu bertengkar? Bahkan saat kalian sedang makan"ucap Jisoo masih dengan tawanya.

"Dia selalu mengejekku bahwa aku imut,dan aku tidak menyukainya"ujar Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Tapi aku berbicara fakta,aku tidak boleh berbohong _hyung_ sayang"ucap Mingyu gemas melihat kekasihnya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku ini _namja_ ,aku ini tampan,iyakan Jisoo?"Wonwoo mencoba mendapatkan pembelaan kepada sahabat tampannya itu. Jisoo tampak berfikir sejenak. Belum sempat ia menjawab,Mingyu sudah meminta pembelaan juga kepadanya.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ itu maniskan _hyung?_ Dia itu imutkan _hyung?_ Kau tidak boleh berbohong _hyung_ "Mingyu menuntut Jisoo.

"Aku tidak boleh berbohong?"Tanya Jisoo dan dua orang yang sedang menunggu jawabannya langsung mengangguk.

"Menurutku… Wonwoo itu tampan"ucap Jisoo dan membuat Wonwoo berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya keatas,tetapi Mingyu menatap Jisoo dengan tidak percaya.

"Tapi Wonwoo juga sangat manis,bahkan terlalu manis untuk _namja_ "ucap Jisoo dan membuat Wonwoo melunturkan senyumnya,sebaliknya Mingyu segera menghampiri Jisoo dan memeluknya.

"Kau yang terbaik _hyung_ "Mingyu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan membuat Jisoo terkekeh kembali.

"Kalian berdua yang terburuk."ucap Wonwoo kembali melahap _kimbab_ nya dengan kesal.

Setelah asik sarapan bersama,Jisoo segera pamit untuk pulang,karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6,dan ia tau bahwa Wonwoo dan Mingyu harus segera pergi bekerja.

" _Gomawo_ makanannya Jisoo-ah"ucap Wonwoo saat Jisoo akan pergi,dan Jisoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

" _Kajja_ _hyung_ ,kita bisa terlambat"ucap Mingyu sambil melihat jam dinding.

"Aku akan mengambil tasku dulu" saat Wonwoo sudah kembali dari kamarnya,Mingyu segera merangkul Wonwoo dan pergi dari apartementnya.

"Bukankah cuaca hari ini sangat dingin _hyung?_ "Tanya Mingyu sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya dibahu Wonwoo. Pria manis itu hanya mengangguk sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya. Mingyu tersenyum,lalu ia membalikkan badan Wonwoo sehingga mereka berdua sekarang saling berhadapan. Mingyu memegang tangan Wonwoo,meremasnya dengan lembut,Wonwoo tersenyum hangat ketika Mingyu melakukan itu padanya.

"Kau tau _hyung?_ Senyuman hangatmu itu bahkan membuat dinginnya cuaca hari ini terasa lebih hangat"goda Mingyu membuat tersipu.

"Kau sangat manis,aku mencintaimu _hyung"_ ucap Mingyu

"Aku tidak manis"ucap Wonwoo datar,membuat Mingyu tertawa kecil

"Baiklah,mau kau imut ataupun manis atau tampan,aku mencintaimu _hyung_ ,aku akan tetap mencintai,selama orang itu adalah kau"Wonwoo kembali tersipu ketika mendengar Mingyu mengucapkan kata-kata romantis itu,Mingyu yang gemas,segera menangkup pipi Wonwoo yang semakin memerah itu,menatap mata hitam Wonwoo dengan lembut,kemudian mencium kening Wonwoo,dan segera turun ke bibir pink alami milik Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ ,kau tidak boleh terlambat,bekerjalah yang giat,jangan terlalu lelah"ucap Mingyu sambil mengacak surai hitam milik Wonwoo.

"Kau juga,bekerjalah yang giat"ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja aku akan bekerja dengan giat,agar aku bisa segera membeli rumah untuk kita _hyung_ "goda Mingyu dan…. _Blush…_ Wonwoo kembali tersipu mendengar ungkapan Mingyu yang selalu sukses membuatnya terlhat seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ya sudah, _annyeong_ " Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya kepada kekasih tampannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu segera meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal,ia segera mengajak _namja_ keturunan China disebelahnya untuk pergi ke kantin.

" _Hyung_ ,aku sangat lapar"ucap Mingyu sambil memegang perutnya. _Namja_ bermarga _Wen_ itu segera melihat jam dinding,kemudian segera berdiri.

" _Kajja_ ,aku juga lapar"ucap Jun dan membuat Mingyu tersenyum cerah.

.

.

" _Hyung_ ini _espresso-_ mu"ujar Mingyu sambil membawa 2 cup _espresso_ ditangannya.

"Kau _hoobae_ yang baik"ucap Jun sambil terkekeh.

"Ohiya _hyung_ ,kau daritadi pagi terlihat sangat senang,ada apa?"Tanya Mingyu sambil menyesap _espresso_ miliknya.

"Apakah aku sangat terlihat bahagia?"Tanya Jun dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Bahkan kau tidak berhenti tersenyum"ucap Mingyu.

"Kekasihku sudah berada di Korea"Jun terlihat sangat bahagia ketika ia membicarakan kekasihnya.

"Woahh… _Cukkae hyung_ ,aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya"ucap Mingyu

"Bagaimana jika kita double date?"Tanya Jun masih dengan senyum sumringahnya

"Tapi kekasihku sedang sangat sibuk"ucap Mingyu sambil berdengus sebal

"Maksudku saat nanti kita weekend bodoh"ucap Jun,Mingyu terlihat berfikir sejenak

"Aku akan bertanya dulu"ucap Mingyu lalu menelpon kekasih manisnya. Ia kembali mendengus sebal ketika Wonwoo tidak menjawab teleponnya.

.

.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya ketika setumpuk _file_ diletakkan diatas meja kerjanya. Ia mendengus ketika ia tau bahwa setumpuk _file_ itu harus ia kerjakan dalam waktu sehari. Ia berfikir bahwa dia tidak akan bisa mengerjakannya dalam waktu sehari saja,tetapi saat melihat Jihoon,ia membulatkan matanya kembali,bahkan lebih lebar,karena _file_ yang Jihoon terima lebih banyak dibanding miliknya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang kerumah"ujar Jihoon sambil meratapi setumpuk _file_ diatas mejanya.

"Ini benar-benar menyiksa"Wonwoo mendengus sebal

"Kau lebih baik dibanding milikku Wonwoo-ah"ucap Jihoon

"Tapi _deadline_ kau kan besok,sedangkan aku hari ini"ujar Wonwoo sambil menempatkan kepalanya diatas tumpukan _file_ itu.

"Kau bisa Wonwoo-ya,asalkan kau fokus dengan pekerjaanmu."Jihoon segera membuka _file-nya_ dan segera mengerjakannya untuk mengejar _deadline_ ,Wonwoo yang melihatnya,segera mengerjakan tugasnya juga.

Wonwoo melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Wonwoo melihat Jihoon disebelahnya yang masih terfokus terhadap layarnya. Ia mendengus sebal karena ia benar-benar merasa lelah. Wonwoo meregangkan badannya,kemudian menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menatap 3 _file_ lagi yang belum ia selesaikan.

"Kau mau membeli kopi?"Tanya Jihoon pada Wonwoo yang terlihat mengantuk.

"Bolehkah?"Tanya Wonwoo,Jihoon hanya mengangguk.

" _Kajja_ ,aku sangat lelah,mataku terasa sangat berat"ujar Wonwoo langsung menarik Jihoon.

Jihoon membawa 2 cup _Americano_ di tangannya. Ia menempelkan cup itu diatas pipi Wonwoo yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja. Mata Wonwoo langsung terbuka ketika ia menyesap kopinya.

"Kau biasa seperti ini?"Tanya Wonwoo

"Hanya saat saham turun saja"jawab Jihoon. Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan aku pernah tidak pulang selama 2 hari karena saham yang anjlok"tambah Jihoon membuat Wonwoo membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Problem perusahaan besar apakah seperti ini?"Tanya Wonwoo kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Ya seperti itulah. _Yoomin Corp_ juga sama seperti kita,jika saham turun,para pegawainya diwajibkan untuk lembur"jelas Jihoon

"Bagaimana jika Mingyu sibuk?"seketika Wonwoo teringat pada ponselnya,dan benar saja ada sebuah pesan dari Mingyu.

"Oh ya,saat kau tidak pulang 2 hari itu,apakah kau tidur? Dan berapa saham yang turun sehingga kau tidak pulang selama 2 hari?"Wonwoo tidak jadi membalas pesan dari Mingyu karena ia penasaran terhadap tempat kerjanya itu.

"Selama 2 hari itu,aku hanya tidur selama 3 jam,kau tau itu membuat kantung mataku menjadi sangat mengerikan,dan saat itu saham yang turun sebesar 7%"jawab Jihoon,Wonwoo mengernyitkan jidatnya.

"Selama 48 jam,kau hanya tidur selama 3 jam,berarrti kau bekerja selama 45 jam? Tanpa istirahat? Woahh.. _Jinjja,_ itu benar-benar menyiksa. Lagipula bukankah hanya 7%?" dan pertanyaan Wonwoo membuat Jihoon hampir menyemburkan kopinya.

"Kau bilang hanya? 7% itu hanya? Bahkan uang gaji kita selama 2 tahun saja tidak akan mencapai kerugian itu"ucap Jihoon

"Memangnya 7% itu berapa?"Tanya Wonwoo dengan polosnya

"Aku tidak tau pasti,tapi yang aku dengar 7% itu,lebih dari 8 milyar"jawaban Jihoon sukses membuat Wonwoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"8 milyar? Banyak sekali"Wonwoo masih tidak mempercayainya.

"Ya begitulah,makanya CEO perusahaan ini mati-matian untuk menaikkan kembali saham perusahaan ini,dan sehingga menyuruh pegawainya untuk lembur" Wonwoo yang mendengarnya hanya bergidik ngeri.

"Semoga aku tidak akan merasakan bagaimana saham yang anjlok"ucap Wonwoo dan diamini oleh Jihoon.

Wonwoo dan Jihoon kembali ke ruangan mereka ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 3 lewat 20 menit dini hari. Sebelum itu,Wonwoo melihat kembali ponselnya,dan berniat untuk membalas pesan Mingyu yang sempat ia lupakan tadi,saat ia akan membalas,Sekertaris Yoon memasuki ruangan itu,lantas Wonwoo segera menyembunyikan ponselnya dan memasukannya kedalam laci. Ternyata Sekertaris Yoon hanya mengecek saja,kemudian keluar lagi.

"Huh.. hampir saja"Wonwoo mengelus dadanya,kemudian kembali berkutat dengan 3 _file_ yang harus ia kerjakan lagi.

"Fighting!" Wonwoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Pukul 4 kurang 13 menit,Wonwoo telah selesai mengerjakan seluruh tugasnya,ia menatap _file_ yang telah selesai ia kerjakan dalam waktu 22 jam. Ia melirik jam dinding,kemudian melihat Jihoon yang masih berkutat dengan layar datar itu. Wonwoo melihat masih ada kurang lebih 13 tumpukan lagi yang harus Jihoon selesaikan. Wonwoo menatap Jihoon prihatin.

"Kau akan kemana?"Tanya Jihoon ketika melihat Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku akan mengembalikan _file_ ini,sekalian untuk memeriksa hasil kerjaku kepada Sekertaris Yoon"jawab Wonwoo sambil membawa tumpukan _file_ ditangannya. Jihoon hanya mengangguk.

" _Cukkae_ karena telah menyelesaikan tugasmu. Huh.. Tugasku masih banya"Jihoon mempoutkan bbibirnya,membuat Wonwoo gemas.

"Selamat lembur Jihoonnie"ejek Wonwoo kemudian berlalu menuju ruangan Sekertaris Yoon.

.

.

Kurang dari 2 jam,alarm Wonwoo sudah berbunyi lagi. Wonwoo membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Wonwoo segera membasuh dirinya. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandinya. Ia mendecak kesal ketika melihat kantung mata yang cukup tebal dibawah matanya.

Saat selesai bersiap-siap,Wonwoo segera pergi ke kantornya tanpa sarapan,karena ia takut terlambat,ia tau bahwa dia diperbolehkan untuk terlambat,tapi hanya setengah jam,yang berarti,paling lambat adalah setengah tujuh pagi. Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Pesan Mingyu"Wonwoo menepuk jidatnya,ia segera mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya,tapi karena Wonwoo lupa mencharger ponselnya,akhirnya ponsel itu mati. Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sial,aku merindukan Mingyu"rutuk Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu sudah pasrah dengan kelakuan Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini. Mereka sudah jarang berkomunikasi,lebih tepatnya, Wonwoo jarang membalas pesannya ataupun mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Mengapa kau masam sekali?"Tanya Jun sambil memberikan jus jeruk kepada Mingyu.

"Aishh… Kekasihku tidak membalas pesannya lagi. Sebenarnya saham _Gyuwon_ itu turun berapa persen? Hanya 3% saja,mengapa mereka sangat berlebihan?"Mingyu meremas ponselnya. Junhui tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau bilang hanya 3%? Yak! Itu sama saja dengan gaji kita selama 1 tahun. Lagipula,mengapa kalian tidak satu kantor saja jika tidak mau berpisah?"Tanya Junhui.

"Karena ada sesuatu"jawab Mingyu,Junhui mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sesuatu? Maksudmu?"Tanya Junhui penasaran.

"Bukankah gaji disini lebih besar dibanding dengan _Gyuwon?_ "Tanya Mingyu sambil menaikkan alisnya. Junhui menepak kepala Mingyu.

"Hanya berbeda sedikit"

"Tetap saja lebih besar perusahaan ini,lagipula,aku ingin tau CEO perusahaan ini seperti apa,mengapa dia bisa mempunyai perusahaan sebesar ini"ujar Mingyu

"Tanyakan saja"Junhui membalasnya dengan tawa.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi,ia memang tidak menghubungi Wonwoo sejak terakhir kali ia mengirimkan pesan pada Wonwoo pada hari Senin,dan sekarang sudah hari Jumat,ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pesan apalagi telepon dari Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ ,apakah saat hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu dalam jarak jauh,kau pernah tidak slaing berhubungan selama seminggu?"Tanya Mingyu pada Junhui yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Junhui melirik Mingyu,kemudian menyimpan ponselnya.

"Tidak,paling lama juga hanya 2 hari,itupun karena sinyal di China saat itu sangat buruk,selebihnya,kita tidak pernah tidak saling berhubungan selama itu. Aku akan mati merindukan Minghao jika seperti itu."jawab Junhui dan membuat Mingyu semakin frustasi.

" _Wae?_ Kekasihmu itu belum member jawaban?"Tanya Junhui lagi,Mingyu mengangguk kesal.

"Jika aku memutuskan hubungan ini,yang benar saja,aku sangat mencintainya"ucapan Mingyu itu membuat Junhui membulatkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu,tidak perlu memutuskannya"ucap Junhui.

"Tapi aku sangat kesal kepadanya"Mingyu menatap ponselnya kesal

"Kalau begitu,putuskan saja" dan ucapan Junhui sukses membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan dari Mingyu.

" _Yak!_ Mengapa kau memukulku"ringis Junhui

"Aku harus menemuinya lagi" Mingyu segera memasukkan ponselnya ke saku.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbebas dari segala tugas,karena Wonwoo sudah menyelesaikan seluruh tugasnya. Ia teringat pada Mingyu,lalu segera membuka pesan. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak ketika ia akan membalas pesan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Mengapa dia tidak menghubungiku?"batin Wonwoo. Ia mendengus sebal karena Mingyu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Dia melupakanku? Padahal dia tidak sibuk sama sekali. Kim Mingyu itu apa maunya?"Wonwoo mengumpat didepan Jihoon yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Jihoon-ah,apakah Soonyoung selalu mengabarimu atau mengirimkanmu pesan setiap hari?"Tanya Wonwoo dan mendapat anggukkan dari Jihoon. Wonwoo membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Kim Mingyu! Apa maunya dia? Mengapa dia tidak menghubungiku?"Wonwoo sangat kesal sehingga membuat ia membantingkan ponselnya diatas meja.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"Tanya Jihoon.

"Mingyu tidak menghubungiku selama seminggu,apakah itu yang namanya seorang kekasih? Mengapa dia sangat menyebalkan?"Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu sibuk"ucap Jihoon.

"Bahkan dia bilang akan tetap menghubungiku walaupun aku sibuk"ujar Wonwoo sarkatis. Jihoon hanya mengedikan bahunya.

Wonwoo segera mengirimkan pesan untuk Mingyu. Wonwoo benar-benar merasa kesal pada Mingyu,dan memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu pada hari Minggu.

 **TBC…**

 **RnR jan lupaaa…**

 **Udah dibanyakin nih Meanie momentnya.**

 **Maafkan kalo ini ff gaje dan tidak sesuai harapan,author mentok ide(?)**

 **JANGAN LUPA RnR yaaaa^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

 _To: Mingyu_

 _From: Wonwoo_

 _"Aku tunggu di kafe Jeonghan hyung pukul 9"_

Mingyu hanya melihat pesannya. Sebenarnya dia berniat untuk membalasnya,hanya saja,sekarang jam diniding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat. Mingyu segera bersiap-siap,ia mengenakan _sweater_ rajut berwarna abu-abu dan memakai _outer_ dengan warna senada. Mingyu menyisir rambut abu-abunya,dan membuat ia semakin tampan.

Mingyu memasuki kafe Jeonghan yang terlihat cukup ramai,ia melihat _namja_ manis yang sudah menunggunya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan dingin,begitupun sebaliknya. Jeonghan yang melihat mereka berdua,terlihat heran,kemudian ia menghampiri kedua sejoli itu.

" _Hyung,_ bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu."ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tipis,Jeonghan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya,lalu ia segera pergi dengan terheran-heran.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Hanya saling berdiam diri,sambil memalingkan wajah. Sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo saling melirik,dan sampai akhirnya,Wonwoo membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau kemana?"Tanya Wonwoo dingin. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Mingyu tak kalah dingin.

"Kau kemana saja,sampai kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali?"Wonwoo bertanya dengan tatapan datarnya,sedangkan Mingyu menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau sendiri kemana _hyung,_ tak pernah membalas satupun pesanku?" Mingyu bertanya sarkatis.

"Kau tau bahwa aku sibuk" Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku tau itu,tapi,sesibuk itukah sampai kau sama sekali tidak bisa membalas pesanku?" Mingyu menatap tajam,Wonwoo pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mengapa kau jadi menyalahkanku? Aku memang sibuk,dan mengapa kau tidak bisa mengerti?" tatapannWonwoo itu membuat mata sipitnya terlihat lebih tajam.

"Aku bisa mengerti _hyung_ ,tapi aku hanya sudah bosan saja menunggumu untuk membalas semua pesanku." Wonwoo tertawa meremehkan sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Bahkan kau bilang,kau akan selalu mengirimiku pesan sesibuk apapun itu dan tidak peduli aku akan membalasnya atau tidak." Ujar Wonwoo. Giliran Mingyu yang tertawa meremehkan.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Bukankah kau juga berjanji kau akan selalu membalas pesanku,tidak peduli sesibuk apapun kau,walaupun hanya satu pesan saja yang kau balas? Kau juga mempunyai janji padaku _hyung_ "

"Bagaimana aku mau membalas pesan,jika kau tidak mengirimnya?" Wonwoo mulai naik darah

"Mengapa aku harus mengirim pesan jika kau tidak membalasnya? Lagipula,jika aku tidak mengirimu pesan,mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku duluan saja?"Mingyu sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

Seungcheol yang baru saja akan menyapa Wonwoo dan Mingyu,langsung diberikan sebuah isyarat oleh Jeonghan agar tidak menghampiri pasangan yang sedang bertikai itu. Akhirnya Seungcheol menghampiri Jeonghan.

"Wae?" bisik Seungcheol masih melirik Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Jeonghan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mereka bertengkar?"Tanya Seungcheol

"Sepertinya begitu" jawab Jeonghan sambl terus memperhatikan Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang masih terlihat saling menatap tajam.

"Karena apa?"Seungcheol kembali bertanya,dan hanya mendapatkan sebuha gelengan dari Jeonghan.

.

"Jika kau bosan,mengapa kau tidak mengakhiri hubungan ini saja?"Tanya Wonwoo final. Mingyu terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Jika itu maumu,aku akan menurutinya." Ujar Mingyu lebih merendahkan suaranya dari yang tadi. Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Wonwoo segera bangkit dari duduknya,dan saat dipintu kafe,Wonwoo berpapasan dengan Jisoo,tapi Wonwoo tidak mempedulikannya. Jisoo melihat kearah Wonwoo yang sudah berjalan keluar,lalu menatap Mingyu yang terlihat sedang sangat frustasi,dan menatap kearah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan. Jisoo menghampiri Mingyu,diikuti oleh Jeonghan dan Seungcheol dibelakangnya.

"Kalian bertengkar?"Tanya Jisoo hati-hati,Mingyu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Karena pekerjaan lagi?"Jeonghan ikut bertanya,dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Mingyu.

"Aku bingung siapa yang sebenarnya salah."ujar Mingyu sambil menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Minggu kemarin kalian tidak bertengkar,mengapa sekarang bertengkar?"Tanya Seungcheol

"Sebenarnya,minggu kemarin,aku dan Wonwoo _hyung_ sempat bertengkar,tapi hanya sebentar"ungkap Mingyu.

"Lalu?"Tanya Jisoo

"Sebenarnya,terakhir kali aku menghubungi Wonwoo _hyung_ itu hari Senin kemarin,saat kau mengantarkan makan ke apartementnya,dan saat itu aku mengiriminya pesan,dan dia tidak membalas,karena aku lelah,jadi aku tidak pernah mengirimnya lagi pesan,aku pikir,aku telah mengganggu pekerjaan Wonwoo _hyung_ "jelas Mingyu dengan nada pasrah. Ketiga orang didepannya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman disini,kau bilang apa saja tadi?"Tanya Jisoo

"Aku hanya bilang,bahwa aku bosan menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo _hyung_ " jawab Mingyu dengan wajah polosnya.

" _Bingo!_ Itulah yangn menjadi sumbeh salah paham disini"ujar Jisoo.

"Ya,kau juga salah berbicara Mingyu-ah"Seungcheol menyutujui ungkapan Jisoo.

"Tapi,sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan Mingyu sepenuhnya"ujar Jeonghan,membuat Jisoo dan Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Ya,sebenarnya disini yang salah adalah Wonwoo karena dia terlalu sibuk,dan Mingyu hanya salah berbicara dan membuat Wonwoo salah paham"simpul Jisoo.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Wonwoo _hyung_ meminta untuk memutuskan hubungan kita." Ucapan Mingyu membuat ketiga orang dihadapannya itu membulatkan matanya kaget.

" _Jinjja?_ Apakah Wonwoo sekesal itu karena kau salah bebricara?"Seungcheol masih dalam mode shocknya.

"Sepertinya begitu"jawab Mingyu lemas.

" _Hyung,_ bagaimana ini? Aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir,terlalu saynag untuk diakhiri. _Hyung_ bantu aku,Wonwoo _hyung_ adalah hidupku" mohon Mingyu. Mingyu benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang,saat tadi mendengar Wonwoo mengucapkannya saja,sudah cukup membuat hatinya merasa mencelos. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa kekasihnya itu akan mengucupkan kata yang paling Mingyu takutkan.

"Untuk apa kita membantumu?"Jisoo melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Seungcheol _hyung_ kau mau membantuku?"Mingyu menatap Seungcheol dengan penuh harap.

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya sendiri Mingyu-ah"

"Jeonghan _hyung?_ Kau adalah malaikatku _hyung_ ,tolong bantu aku" Jeonghan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kalian tidak mau membantuku? Aku ingin mati saja jika hubunganku benar-benar berakhir"Mingyu benar-benar pasrah,ia bahkan hampir menangis.

" _Aigoo…_ Kau pikir aku sekejam itu?"ucap Jisoo sambil tertawa melihat Mingyu,sontak Mingyu membalikkan kepalanya kepada Jisoo,ia menatap Jisoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkan _hyung?"_ mata Mingyu benar-benar berbinar,apalagi ketika Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya,Mingyu segera memeluk _namja_ tampan berambut merah kecoklatan itu.

" _Hyung…_ Aku sungguh berterimakasih,aku benar-benar senang,aku akan mentraktirmu nanti"ungkap Mingyu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

"Sudahlah,orang-orang akan aneh melihatmu memelukku seperti ini"ujar Jisoo,dan membuat Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Semoga hubungan kalian membaik Mingyu-ah"ungkap Jeonghan.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terus saja mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menggigit bibir pinknya itu. Ia takut Mingyu benar-benar menganggap omongannya tadi benar-benar Mingyu anggap serius. Wonwoo takut Mingyu benar-benar memutuskan hubungan mereka. Wonwoo tidak tau harus apa jika itu semua benar-benar terjadi. Saat di kafe tadi,Wonwoo benar-benar emosi,padahal sebenarnya,dirinyalah yang salah,ia tadi benar-benar tersulut oleh emosi,sehingga tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Ketika Wonwoo sedang bingung,Wonwoo segera pergi ke balkonnya,ketika ia mendengar Jisoo memanggilnya.

"Tanyakan semua yang ingin kau tanyakan"ucap Wonwoo sudah mengerti alasan Jisoo memanggilnya.

"Kau taukan,itu semua bukan mutlak kesalahan Mingyu?" Tanya Jisoo tenang. Wonwoo membalikkan badannya.

"Kau sudah tau semuanya?"Tanya Wonwoo dan mendapat anggukan dari Jisoo. Wonwoo membuang nafasnya lelah,kemudia ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Ya,aku tau bahwa ini bukan seluruhnya kesalahan Mingyu,bahkan Mingyu tidak salah sama sekali,akulah yang terlalu sibuk"ungkap Wonwoo.

"Lalu mengapa kau ingin putus dari Mingyu?"Tanya Jisoo,kali ini ia menatap Wonwoo.

"Jisoo-ah,kau tau itu bukan yang sebenarnya ingin aku katakan,aku tadi benar-benar tersulut oleh emosi,aku benar-benar kesal karena Mingyu tidak pernah menghubungiku. Aku juga tadi sempat bingung mengapa aku mengatakan bahwa aku ingin putus dengan Mingyu,aku merasa aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku tadi."Wonwoo terlihat sangat pasrah ketika menjelaskannya,Jisoo hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Lalu,kau akan bagaimana sekarang?"Tanya Jisoo

"Aku juga tidak tau" jawab Wonwoo lemas.

"Kau harus minta maaf bodoh"ujar Jisoo dan membuat Wonwoo menatapnya.

"Sekarang?"Tanya Wonwoo

"Terserah kau,jika kau ingin masalahnya cepat selesai. Kau bisa meminta maaf kapan saja kau mau,tapi kau harus ingat bahwa Mingyu adalah manusia,ia mempunyai batas kesabaran"jawab Jisoo

"Baiklah,aku akan meneleponnya"

"Kau harus meminta maaf langsung"ucap Jisoo.

"Tapi ini sudah malam"Wonwoo melirik jam di ponselnya. Jisoo mengedikan bahunya.

"Aku akan pergi kesitu,bukakan pintu untukku." Suruh Jisoo,ia segera pergi dari balkonnya.

"Hong Jisoo! Kau menyuruhku? Yak!" dengus Wonwoo tapi ia tetap membukakan pintu untuk Jisoo.

Saat Wonwoo baru saja membukakan pintu untuk sahabat tampannya itu, Jisoo segera menariknya,dan menutup pintu apartementnya. Untungnya pintu apartementnya itu,akan langsung terkunci jika ada seseorang yang menutup pintu.

"Kita akan kemana Jisoo-ah?tanya Wonwoo masih penasaran,tetapi Jisoo tidak menjawabnya,ia terus menyeret Wonwoo sampai dimobilnya.

"Masuklah"ucap Jisoo sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Wonwoo.

"Tapi kita ak…" Jisoo sudah memasuki kursi setirnya ketika Wonwoo belum selesai berbicara. Jisoo tersenyum manis ketika ia mendapati Wonwoo sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Jisoo dan Wonwoo sampai disebuah apartement sederhana milik Mingyu. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya susah payah saat ia dipaksa masuk oleh Jisoo. Sahabat tampannya itu terus saja menyeretnya sampai mereka berdua sampai didepan pintu apartement Mingyu.

"Aku akan menunggu di mobil"ucap Jisoo sambil pergi berlari ke mobilnya,ia mengabaikan sahabat manisnya itu,karena dia pikir,dia tidak perlu ikut campur dengan masalah mereka berdua.

Wonwoo membuang nafasnya beberapa kali. Ia sangat gugup,dia juga sudah menelan ludahnya beberapa kali. Entah mengapa,Wonwoo sangat takut untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu,ia takut saat ia belum meminta maaf,tetapi Mingyu sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka. Wonwoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya,tidak mau hal yang ia pikirkan terjadi. Wonwoo dengan ragu memencet bel apartement Mingyu,ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan membuka pintu itu,Wonwoo segera memencet belnya lagi. Wonwoo terus memencet belnya. Merasa jari-jarinya pegal,ia melirik kearah Jisoo yang ada didalam mobilnya,yang terpakir 10 meter disana. Wonwoo mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak ada yang membuka pintunya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Jisoo yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahinya,ia kemudian menelepon Mingyu.

Jisoo keluar dari mobilnya,dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat sedih. Wonwoo terlihat sangat pasrah dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, _foxy eyes_ miliknyanya menyiratkan kesedihan,membuat Jisoo merasa bersalah.

" _Mian,_ Mingyu sedang tidak disini."Jisoo tersenyum tidak enak sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Ia dimana?"Tanya Wonwoo lemas,tetapi Jisoo hanya menggeleng.

"Dia tidak memberitahuku"jawab Jisoo. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sejenak.

" _Kajja_ ,kita pulang saja,percuma jika kita disini,Mingyu juga tidak ada"Wonwoo mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri membuat Jisoo semakin merasa tidak enak,karena bagaimanapun juga ia yang memaksa Wonwoo agar tetap datang ke apartement Mingyu.

" _Wonwoo-ah,mianhae"_ Wonwoo hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk Jisoo,membuat _namja_ yang dipeluk itu kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa Jisoo-ah. Terimakasih karena kau sudah bisa membantu hubunganku dengan Mingyu,aku sangat senang mempunyai sahabat seperti kau"ucap Wonwoo masih memeluk Jisoo. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum ketika mendengar sahabatnya berbicara.

"Ayo pulang,ini sudah malam,kau besok harus bekerja."ucap Jisoo lalu menarik lengan Wonwoo.

"Harusnya aku bekerja saja di _Pledis_ "ucap Wonwoo malas,membuat Jisoo tertawa.

"Mengapa kau mau bekerja di perusahaan _appa-_ ku?"ujar Jisoo sambil menyetir mobilnya.

"Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari nol,kau tau itu Hong Jisoo"ujar Wonwoo yang hanya dibalas sebuah senyuman oleh pria bermarga _Hong_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu berangkat bekerja dengan wajah yang kusut,membuat _namja_ China yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _hyung-_ nya itu bertanya-tanya melihat keadaan Mingyu.

"Ada masalah?"Tanya Junhui sambil memberikan secangkir _Green Tea_ dihadapan Mingyu. Mingyu segera menyesap _green tea_ miliknya,lalu membuang nafasnya berat.

"Aku bertengkar lagi dengan Wonwoo _hyung"_ jawab Mingyu

"Dengan alasan yang sama?" Ya,Junhui sudah mengetahui semua cerita tentang Mingyu,termasuk kisah percintaannya itu. Mingyu mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Aishh… Bahkan dia menyuruhku untuk mengakhiri semua hubungan kita" Mingyu terlihat sangat frustasi,sedangkan _namja_ China dihadapannya membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Kau berbicara apa?"Tanya Junhui

"Aku hanya berbicara bahwa aku bosan menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo _hyung_ "jawab Mingyu masih dalam mode frustasi. Junhui menyentil kening Mingyu,dan membuat Mingyu melayangkan _death glare._

"Kau salah berbicara bodoh" ucap Junhui,dan membuat Mingyu mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Kau jangan berbicara bahwa kau bosan,tentu saja itu membuatnya salah paham"ujar Junhui

"Ya,ya,ya aku tau itu,memang ada kesalah pahaman antara aku dan Wonwoo _hyung_ ,sebenarnya aku hanya takut menganggunya saja,mungkin dia snagat sibuk,jadi aku tidak mengiriminya pesan lagi.

"Keduanya memang salah"ujar Junhui

" _MWO?_ Aku hanya salah berbicara saja"ucap Mingyu tak terima

"Tetap saja kau salah berbicara" Junhui kembali menyesap _latte_ miliknya.

"Apakah hubunganku aka berakhir _hyung?_ "Tanya Mingyu

"Jika kalian berdua mempertahankannya tidak akan,bahkan walaupun sebanyak apapun masalah itu,jika kalian tetap mempertahankannya ,hubungan kalian tidak akan berakhir"jawab Junhui bijak. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Tentu saja aku aka mempertahankan Wonwoo _hyung-ku"_ Ucap Mingyu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

" _Hyung_ ,bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?" Junhui langsung tersenyum cerah saat Mingyu menanyakan tentang kencannya.

"Bahkan Minghao terlihat lebih imut lagi setelah kita tidak bertemu selama beberapa tahun"Junhui masih tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah kekasih imutnya.

"Aku yakin pacarmu tidak lebih imut dari Wonwoo _hyung-_ ku" sekali lagi,kening Mingyu mendapat sentilan dari Junhui.

"Mengapa kau selalu memukulku?"

"Hanya dua kali aku rasa"jawab Junhui polos,membuat Mingyu mencibirnya.

"Ayo kita kembali bekerja,ini sudah masuk jam"Junhui segera berjalan menuju ruangan mereka,Mingyu mengikutinya dari belakang dengan malas-malasan.

.

.

Mingyu ingat tadi malam,Jisoo _hyung_ meneleponnya dan menanyakan keberadaannya,tetapi tadi malam Mingyu sedang berada dirumahnya,jadi ia tidak pulang ke apartement. Mingyu segera mendial nomor Jisoo.

 _"Hyung,tadi malam ada apa? Kau datang ke apartementku?"Tanya Mingyu_

 _"Ya,tadi malam,aku dan Wonwoo datang ke apartementmu"jawab Jisoo membuat Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya sekaligus merasa senang._

 _"Wonwoo hyung? Ada apa kalian datang kesana?"_

 _"Molla,hanya sajaWonwoo bilang,ada yang ingin ia bicarakn denganmu,mungkin ia ingin meminta maaf padamu"ujar Jisoo membuat hati Mingyu semakin berbunga bunga_

 _"Kalau begitu,aku akan meminta maaf padanya,aku akan menunggunya di apartementmu,sampai jam berapapun"ucap Mingyu semangat,ia tidak hentinya tersenyum,namun senyumanitu luntur ketika Jisoo mengatakan 'tidak usah'._

 _"Mengapa tidak usah hyung? Aku harus meminta maaf padanya agar hubungan kami tidak berakhir"_

 _"Aishh… Kau jangan meminta maaf pada Wonwoo,karena bagaimanapun dia yang salah"jawab Jisoo,Mingyu tampak berfikir sejenak._

 _"Tapi aku juga salah hyung,aku salah bebricara dan membuat Wonwoo hyung salah paham"ungkap Mingyu. Terdengar hembusan nafas dari seberang sana._

 _"Maksudku,biarkan Wonwoo yang meminta maaf duluan,jika ia sudah benar-benar menyesalinya,kau baru meminta maaf,kau mengerti?"ujar Jisoo,senyum Mingyu kembali terkembang._

 _"Kau benar-benar jenius hyung. Saranghae hyung,aku benar-benar menyukaimu hyung" ucap Mingyu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya._

 _"Kau tau? Aku merinding mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu"ucap Jisoo dan membuat Mingyu tertawa._

 _"Baiklah,aku akan menghubungimu nanti,aku sedang sibuk sekarang"ucap Jisoo_

 _"Aku tau 'Calon Ahli Waris' pasti sangat sibuk"ujar Mingyu sambil menekankan kata 'Calon Ahli Waris' , ia mendengar Jisoo tertawa diseberang sana._

 _"Baiklah hyung,sampai nanti,kabari aku" ucap Mingyu,lalu Jisoo memutuskan sambungannya duluan._

Mingyu kembali bekerja dengan senyumnya yang terus berkembang. Ia sangat senang memiliki sahabat _hyung_ seperti Jisoo. Ya,siapapun orang yang mengenal Jisoo,atau memiliki sahabat seperti Jisoompasti orang itu adalah orang yang beruntung,dan tidak akan menyesal sampai kapanpun,karena itu sudah sangat terbukti,dan banyak yang mengakuinya. Wonwoo,Mingyu bahkan Seungcheol pun sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Jisoo,termasuk Jeonghan.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap ponselnya gusar. Mingyu benar-benar tidak menghubunginya lagi.

"Apakah Mingyu benar-benar akan memutuskan hubungan kita? Aishh.." gerutu Wonwoo. Jihoon melirik Wonwoo yang sedang menatap ponselnya gusar.

"Dia pasti akan menghubungimu jika dia masih mengharapkanmu"ujar Jihoon tanpa menatap Wonwoo,dia masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak menghubungiku lagi?" Tanya Wonwoo pasrah

"Berarti dia sudah tidak mengharapkanmu"jawaban Jihoon membuat Wonwoo menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik tangannya yang ia lipat.

'Aku harus menemuinya'batin Wonwoo.

.

.

"Soonyoung? Mengapa kau kesini? Ini sudah sangat malam" ujar Jihoon kaget ketika melihat kekasih sipitnya itu sudah ada didepan kantor tempatnya bekerja. Pasalnya,ini sudah pukul 2 dini hari. Soonyoung hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Untuk menjemputmu,tentu saja"jawab _namja_ sipit itu.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menjemputku,kau pasti lelah"ucap Jihoon sambil menghampiri Soonyoung.

"Semuanya akan kulakukan untukmu _Jihoonie_ "ucap Soonyoung genit,sedangkan pria pendek yang sedang ia rangkul hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

" _Annyeong_ "sapa Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya menonton adegan dihadapannya.

" _Annyeong… Nuguseo?_ " Soonyoung menyapanya kembali

" _Wonwoo imnida_ " jawab Wonwoo sambil menyinggungkan senyum dibibir tipisnya.

"Aku rasa aku tau"ucap Soonyoung sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Mungkin kau mengetahuiku dari Jisoo"Wowoo membantu Soonyoung untuk berfikir.

"Ahh benar,ya,aku tau kau dari Jisoo. Ohya,aku Kwon Soonyoung,kekasih Lee Jihoon"ujar Soonyoung bangga

"Kau sangat memalukan Soonyoung-ah"dengus Jihoon

"Aku kan hanya ingin memamerkan saja bahwa kau kekasihku"Soonyoung tersenyum manis kepada Jihoon dan hanya dibalas dengan cibiran. _Namja_ manis dihadapan mereka hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua pasangan didepannya.

"Baiklah,aku akan pulang duluan. _Annyeong_ Jihoon-ah, _annyeong_ Soonyoung-ssi" ujar Wonwoo lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke apartementnya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,Wonwoo pergi bekerja lebih siang dari biasanya,karena memang ia mendapatkan toleransi,karena pekerjaannya kemarin-kemarin. Wonwoo melirik ponselnya,berharap ada sebuah pesan atau sebuah panggilan masuk dari Mingyu,tapi nihil,Mingyu sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Ia membuang nafas berat.

"Mengapa saat itu aku berbicara seperti itu? Jika Mingyu benar-benar memutuskanku,itu berarti karena aku sangat menyesal,aku ingin sekali mengulang waktu"monolog Wonwoo. Ia membaringkan badannya diatas ranjangnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya,kemudian melirik jam dinding.

"Jisoo benar,aku harus segera meminta maaf" Wonwoo kembali bermonolog,kemudian ia segera keluar dari apartementnya untuk berangkat bekerja.

Saat ia baru saja sampai,dia sudah bertemu dengan sahabat mungilnya yang sudah berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya saham mereka sebentar lagi akan kembali normal,hanya saja mungkin para karyawan di _Gyuwon_ memang terlalu rajin.

"Mengapa kau sangat rajin?"Tanya Wonwoo pada Jihoon, _namja_ mungil itu menghentikan aktvitasnya.

"Karena aku membutuhkan uang"jawabnya polos

"Sebutuh itukah sampai kau rela tidak beristirahat?"Tanya Wonwoo lagi

"Apakah kau tidak membutuhkan uang?" Jihoon kembali bertanya. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak.

"Ya aku membutuhkannya,tetapi entahlah"Wonwoo mengedikan bahunya.

"Mau pergi keluar?"Tanya Jihoon pada Wonwoo

"Kau kan sedang bekerja"ucap Wonwoo heran

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai,lihat saja"ucap Jihoon sambil menunjuk komputernya menggunakan dagu.

" _Kajja_ "ucap Wonwoo lalu segera berjalan bersama Jihoon.

Mereka berdua pergi ke kafe dekat kantor mereka. Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin mengajak Jihoon pergi ke kafe Jeonghan hyung,hanya saja,waktunya tidak tepat,dan juga ini masih jam kerja,jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Wonwoo meminum _latte_ miliknya begitupun dengan Jihoon. Wonwoo terus saja melamun,membuat Jihoon menjadi kesal karena dia merasa sangat bosan.

" _Yak!_ Jeon Wonwoo! Kau masih memikirkan kekasihmu itu?"Tanya Jihoon kesal. Wonwoo melirik kearah Jihoon,lalu membuang nafasnya lelah,kemudian Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak meminta maaf saja huh? Lagipula,semua itu kau yang salah,bahkan kekasihmu tidak salah apapun"ucap Jihoon

"Mengapa kau membelanya?"Tanya Wonwoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya,membuat Jihoon gemas.

"Aishh… Kau masih tidak menyadari kesalahanmu juga? "ujar Jihoon

"Tapi apakah Mingyu tidak bisa mengeti sama sekali jika kau sangat sibuk?"gerutu Wonwoo,membuat Jihoon menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Yak! Aku saja masih bisa menghubungi Soonyoung,padahal pekerjaanku lebih banyak daripada kau,mengapa kau tidak bisa menghubunginya?"Jihoon benar-benar dibuat gemas oleh pertanyaan Wonwoo tadi.

"Aku tau,tapi- "

"Kau harus meminta maaf Wonwoo-ah"potong Jihoon

"Baiklah,aku akan meminta maaf pada Mingyu nanti"Wonwoo kembali menyesap _latte_ miliknya.

"Sekarang!"perintah Jihoon

" _Ne?_ Bahkan sekarang masih jam kerja"ucap Wonwoo sambil membulatkan mata tajamnya.

"Aku akan bilang pada sekertaris Yoon nanti"jawab Jihoon

"Tapi- "

" _Palli!"_ tegas Jihoon

"Kau harus member tau sekertaris Yoon,jika tidak-"

" _Arraseo arraseo_ ,cepatlah pergi" Jihoon mendorong tbuh Wonwoo keluar dari kafe tadi.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah menghubungi Mingyu,ia sudah mengiirmkan pesan pada Mingyu,bahkan sudah dari 15 menit yang lalu,tetapi sosok jangkung itu belum datang juga membuat Wonwoo menjadi sangat gugup. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya,sampai akhirnya ia bisa bernafas lega ketika melihat sosok yang ia tunggu datang walaupun dengan wajah dinginnya.

Canggung! Ya itulah suasana saat ini. Wonwoo hanya terdiam sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal,sedangkan Mingyu,ia hanya menunggu untuk Wonwoo berbicara.

"Mingyu-ah" ucap Wonwoo gugup,Mingyu hanya menolehkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab.

" _Mi… mianhae_ " ucap Wonwoo akhirnya.

"Untuk?" Tanya Mingyu masih dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Maaf,karena aku tidak pernah menghubungimu kembali"ucap Wonwoo,ia tidak berani menatap mata Mingyu.

"Hanya itu saja?" dingin,ya suara Mingyu terdengar dingin,begitupun dengan tatapannya, Wonwoo menatap Mingyu takut.

"Maaf,aku ingin meminta maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Aku tau aku salah,karena aku tidak pernah menghubungimu kembali,dan maaf juga karena aku telah mengingkari janjiku,karena jika aku membalas semua pesan atau panggilanmu,mungkin kau juga akan terus menghubungiku, _mianhae_ " Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Mingyu masih setia untuk mendengarkannya,karena dia tau,pasti masih ada hal yang masih ingin Wonwoo katakana padanya.

"Dan juga…" Wonwoo menghentikan ucapannya ketika _foxy eyes_ miliknya bertemu dengan manik mata Mingyu yang masih menatapnya dengan dingin. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya dengan berat,lalu ia segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Maaf karena aku kemarin menyuruhmu untuk memutuskan hubungan ini,tapi,aku rasa aku harus tau diri jika kau memang akan memutuskan hubungan ini,karena bagaimanapun juga,ini semua adalah kesalahanku" Wonwoo kembali menunduk,ia menggigit bibir bawahnya,ia benar-benar tidak berani untuk menatap mata Mingyu. Sejujurnya,Wonwoo sangat takut,ia ingin sekali menangis saat ini,ia takut kesabaran Mingyu sudah habis karenanya.

Grep!

Wonwoo sangat terkejut ketika tubuh jangkung Mingyu memeluk tubuh kurusnya. Mingyu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Wonwoo juga membalas pelukan Mingyu. Wonwoo benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang,bukan karena ia merasa takut kehilangan lagi,tapi karena ia menyesal telah membuat _namja_ yang benar-benar mencintainya itu marah padanya,ia sangat menyesal telah membuat Mingyu menunggunya. Wonwoo ingin sekali membunuh dirinya sekarang juga karena Mingyu telah mencium bibirnya. Wonwoo merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Mingyu memagut bibirnya dengan sangat lembut,membuatnya memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku juga _hyung,_ karena telah embuatmu salah paham"ucap Mingyu sambil menatap _foxy eyes_ milik Wonwoo.

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku tidak bermaksud untuk bebricara seperti itu,aku sebenarnya bukan merasa bosan untuk menunggu semua jawabanmu,tapi aku hanya takut aku sangat menganggu pekerjaanmu,sehingga kau tidak bisa membalas pesanku,jadi aku tidak pernah menghubungimu lagi"jelas Mingyu.

"Kau tidak salah sama sekali Mingyu-ah,aku yang salah disini,seharusnya aku bisa membagi waktuku,bahkan temanku saja yang pekerjaannya lebih banyak dariku,masih bisa membalas semua pesan kekasihnya. _Mianhae_ karena telah membuatmu menunggu" Wonwoo kembali mengatakan kata maafnya.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ ,maaf juga karena aku telah membuatmu harus seperti ini" ucap Mingyu yang hanya dibalas senyuman lembut oleh Wonwoo.

"Ohya,mengapa kau bisa kesini _hyung?_ Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang bekerja? Kau akan dimarahi atasanmu nanti" Tanya Mingyu

"Jihoon tadi sudah bilang,bahwa ia akan member tau atasanku,tapi aku juga tidak boleh terlalu lama"jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah,kau harus kembali bekerja,mau kuantar?"tawar Mingyu

"Tidak apa-apa,aku bisa kembali sendiri. Kau bekerjalah dengan baik. _Annyeong_ " Wonwoo segera melangkahkan kakinya,ia berbalik sebentar untuk melihat Mingyu yang masih setia ditempatnya smabil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Apakah perutmu masih sakit?" Tanya Sekertaris Yoon ketika Wonwoo kembali. Ia melihat Jihoon yang sedang mengedipkan matanya.

"Ah.. Ehmm.. _Nde_ ,aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang" jawab Wonwoo gugup.

"Jika kau sakit lagi,kau boleh pulang,lagipula pekerjaanmu sudah tidak banyak"ujar Sekertaris Yoon lalu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo. Wonwoo segera membungkukkan badannya,ketika Sekertaris Yoon pergi begitu saja. Ia segera menghampiri Jihoon yang kembali berkutat dengan semua pekerjaannya.

" _Gomawo_ "ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ehmm…" Jihoon hanya membalasnya dengan deheman.

.

.

"Kalian sudah baikan?"Tanya Jihoon

"Tentu saja" jawab Wonwoo senang

"Kau harus mentraktirku" ucap Jihoon sambil meminum _matcha_ miliknya.

"Aku sudah membelikanmu _matcha"_ ucap Wonwoo datar.

"Sukurlah jika kalian sudah baikan,jadi aku tidak perlu mendengarmu menggerutu lagi"ujar Jihoon,dan membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya,tidak ada lagi pertengkaran antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Bahkan,Mingyu hampir 'memakan' Wonwoo,jika saja saat malam itu Jisoo tidak datang ke apartement Wonwoo. Ya,walaupun begitu,sudah tidak ada lagi pertengkaran abtara mereka.

Hari minggu yang cerah,mendukung acara kencan pasangan yang baru saja berbaikan. Mingyu sudah menunggu Wonwoo didepan apartementnya selama 10 menit. Mingyu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sang pujaan hati keluar dari apartementnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang,jika kau sudah disini? Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama"ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu melihat ponselnya.

"Aku baru menunggu selama 10 menit,tidak terlalu lama"Mingyu segera menggandeng lengan Wonwoo. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kau tau? Aku tidak perlu bekerja terlalu keras lagi" ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum,Mingyu hanya mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini mengapa bodoh sekali? Sekarang _s_ aham _Gyuwon_ sudah naik,jadi aku bisa pulang seperti dulu lagi. Sukurlah,ini sangat melegakan"tutur Wonwoo,wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia mengingat bahwa semua kelelahannya yang berarti selama ini akan segera berakhir.

"Syukurlah,tapi sepertinya,sekarang aku yang harus bekerja dengan keras,jika saham _Gyuwon_ sudah naik,kedua perusahaan itu akan kembali bersaing seperti dulu"ucap Mingyu dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jeonghan _hyung_ "ujar Wonwoo

"Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Seungcheol _hyung_ ,sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka"ucap Mingyu.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo disambut oleh senyuman hangat oleh kedua sejoli yang sedang berbicara bersama sahabat keduanya yang juga sebenarnya sahabat Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Mereka berdua menghampiri ketiga _namja_ yang masih tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Sudah baikan?"Tanya _namja_ tampan bermarga Hong itu. Wonwoo dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum kikuk ketika Jisoo menanyakan soal itu.

"Duduklah,kalian ingin pesan apa?" sang _namja_ cantik sekaligus pemilik kafe itu bertanya pada kedua sejoli yang baru saja datang.

"Sepertinya _ice Americano_ sangat cocok"ujar Mingyu,dan sang _namja_ cantik segera memesankannya.

"Wonwoo-ah,aku dengar saham _Gyuwon_ sudah kembali stabil"ucap Jisoo

"Ya,dan aku sangat senang karena tidak aka nada lagi kerja sampai dini hari"ungkapan Wonwoo membuat empat orang dihadapannya tertawa.

"Baguslah,jadi kalian lebih sering bertemu,dan yang terpenting,tidak akan bertengkar lagi"ucap Seungcheol dan dibalas oleh tatapan tajam dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Aku juga sangat lelah mendengarnya. Kau tau? Mingyu hampir menangis ketika kau berbicara untuk memutuskan hubungan kalian,dan itu membuat kita bertiga merinding"tambah Seungcheol dan dibalas dengan pukulan dilengan oleh _namja_ tinggi.

"Dan Kim Mingyu! Kau tau? Kekasih manismu ini terus saja merengek agar aku membantu hubungan kalian berdua tetap seperti sebelumnya,dia terus mengucapkan kata 'menyesal' dan itu membuat telingaku bengkak"ungkap Jisoo dan dibalas dengan death galare oleh Wonwoo.

"Jadi,jangan ada pertengkaran lagi antara kalian,karena membuat banyak orang merugi"kekeh Jeonghan,diikuti oleh Jisoo dan Seungcheol.

Asik berbincang-bincang,Mingyu dan Wonwoo bersiap untuk pulang. Kedua pasangan itu kini pamit kepada tiga orang yang lebih tua dari mereka berdua.

"Kami pulang dulu,besok kita kembali bekerja"ucap Mingyu

"Baiklah,hati-hati"ucap Jeonghan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jisoo,kau tidak pulang?"Tanya Wonwoo

"Aku akan pergi kerumah _eomma,_ kalian duluan saja"ucap Jisoo dengan senyumnya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk,kemudian kedua sejoli itu segera pergi dari kafe itu.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Wonwoo menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya,begitupun dengan kekasihnyna,karena tidak ada lagi pertengkarang diantara keduanya. Wonwoo terus saja tersenyum,mengingat kemarin Mingyu datang ke apartementnya,dan tentu saja menghabiskan malam bersama. Sebenarnya,Wonwoo sedikit terpincang karena ia merasa nyeri disekitar 'sana',tapi ia berjalan senormal mugkin,agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Berhentilah tersenyum Jeon"ujar Jihoon,Wonwoo hanya menolehkan kepalanya masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ada apa dengan kau?"Tanya Jihoon penasaran

"Tidak ada apa-apa"jawabnya,tetapi ia masih tersenyum aneh menurut Jihoon.

"Ohya,kau tadi dipanggil oleh _sajangnim_ "ujar Jihoon membuat Wonwoo melunturkan senyumnya dan berganti dengan tatapan pensaram. Jihoon yang mengerti,hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Wonwoo segera pergi dari kursinya dan segera pergi keruangan sang CEO.

Sesampainya didepan ruangan itu,Wonwoo terdiam sebentar,ia mendengar sang _sajangnim_ sedang berbicara dengan seseorang,dan membuat Wonwoo terdiam sebentar didepan pintu itu. Wonwoo sedikit mendengar perbincangan antara sang CEO dengan seseorang yang sepertinya adalah anaknya. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya,lalu segera pergi daridepan ruangan sana. Wonwoo memilih untuk menunggu di loby perusahaan itu. Wonwoo termenung,entah apa yang ia pikirkan,tetapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia masih melamun. Lamunan Wonwoo langsung buyar ketika seseorang dengan jaket hitam melewatinya. Wonwoo sempat berjengit kaget,tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya,dan segera berjalan menuju ruangan sang CEO.

Wonwoo segera masuk,ketika _sajangnim_ nya mempersilakannya untuk masuk. Sang CEO tersenyum kepada Wonwoo saat ia memasuki ruangannya.

"Tadi saya sudah datang kesini,tetapi sepertinya _sajangnim s_ edang berbicara dengan seseorang,jadi aku menunggu dulu di lobby"ucap Wonwoo formal

"Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf,karena kau harus menunggu lagi. Tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan anakku" Wonwoo terdiam sebentar,dan lamunannya buyar ketika sang _sajangnim_ segera melanjtkan pembicaraannya.

"Ohya Wonwoo,kau kemarin bekerja dengan sangat baik,padahal kau adalah karyawan baru. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Wonwoo-ah,aku akan memberikanmu bonus untuk gaji pertamamu,karena aku telah menyita waktumu"ujar sang CEO sambil tersenyum dan membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak senang. Wonwoo bahkan masih membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Benarkah _sajangnim? Gomwo,_ aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi" Wonwoo masih dalam mode shocknya,lalu ia segera membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat didepan CEO nya yang masih tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih,karena kau pantas mendapatnya,aku seharusnya yang berterima kasih karena kau telah bekerja sangat keras" Wonwoo masih tetap tersenyum bahagia. Setelah cukup dengan perbincangan mereka,Wonwoo segera keluar dari ruangan itu dengan sumringah. Jihoon yang melihatnya jadi bergidik ngeri.

"Kau kenapa? Kau semakin aneh"ujar Jihoon sambil memandang Wonwoo ngeri

"Kau tau? Aku mendapatkan bonus"ucap Wonwoo masih dengan senyumannya.

"Aku juga mendapatkannya saat aku pertama kali bekerja. Kau harus benar benar berterima kasih,karena _sajangnim_ itu,tidak aka nasal memilih orang yang mendapatkan gaji tambahan darinya,hanya orang yang bersungguh-sungguhlah yang bisa mendapatkannya"jelas Jihoon dan Wonwoo hanya membulatkan mulutnya. Tetapi senyuman Wonwoo luntur kembali ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang tadi ia alami. Wonwoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia melamun,dan membuat Jihoon lebih aneh lagi,karena baru saja sahabatnya itu tersenyum,tapi sekarang sudah melamun lagi.

"Yak! Mengapa kau melamun?" Jihoon menepuk bahu Wonwoo,membuat Wonwoo sedikit terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa"jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terkejut ketika melihat Mingyu berada didekat kantornya. Ia segera menghampiri _Namja_ tinggi itu. Mingyu tersenyum melihat kekasih manisnya sudah berada dihadapannya. Mingyu segera menarik lengan Wonwoo,menggenggamnya dengan erat karena cuaca yang cukup dingin. Wonwoo hanya terdiam dengan perlakuan Mingyu,ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Mingyu.

" _Hyung,_ mengapa kau diam?"Tanya Mingyu yang mendapati kekasihnya terus terdiam

"Tidak apa-apa"jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tipis. Mingyu menatapnya dengan heran,tidak biasanya kekasih manisnya itu,bersikap seperti itu.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya _hyung_ "Mingyu masih bersikeras agar Wonwoo menceritakan sesuatu yang ia tidak ketahui.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa,hanya sedikit lelah"jawab Wonwoo dengan senyumnya dan Mingyu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

'Tidak mungkin' batin Wonwoo.

 **TBC**

 **Lama ya update nya,maafkan,karena lagi sibuk dengan tugas-tugas yang numpuk.**

 **RnR ya jangan lupaa.**

 **Thanks buat yang selalu RnR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo pergi makan malam disebuah restoran. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan lembut. Mingyu tak hentinya tersenyum,ia sangat terlihat bahagia bisa mengajak Wonwoo berjalan-jalan. Sepertinya Mingyu tidak terlalu memperhatikan kekasih manisnya yang sedari tadi hanya melamun,mungkin efek karena dia terlalu merindukan kekasihnya itu,jadi ia hanya mementingkan rasa rindunya.

"Mingyu-ah,sebenarnya kita akan kemana?"Tanya Wonwoo akhirnya

"Makan malam"jawab Mingyu,ia sama sekali tidak melunturkan senyumannya. Wonwoo yang mendengar jawaban Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis,ia kembali melamun.

Sampai mereka tiba di restoran,kedua sejoli itu segera duduk dikursi yang dekat dengan jendela agar bisa melihat pemandangan diluar. Setelah memesan menu,Mingyu baru menyadari bahwa kekasih manisnya itu,daritadi hanya terdiam sambil melamun.

" _Hyung?"_ ujar Mingyu,Wonwoo masih tetap terdiam.

" _Hyung?_ " Mingyu sedikit mengeraskan suaranya,membuat Wonwoo kaget.

"A… Ada apa?"Tanya Wonwoo masih dalam mode shock-nya.

"Aku rasa,daritadi kau melamun,sebenarnya ada apa?"Tanya Mingyu penasaran,Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" Mingyu memicingkan matanya. Wonwoo tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan lembut,membuat Mingyu terpesona melihatnya.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu Mingyu,aku hanya sedikit lelah saja" Wonwoo masih tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Mingyu dengan lembut. Mingyu ikut tersenyum,lalu menatap tangannya yang dipegang oleh Wonwoo,ia juga ikut menggenggam tanagn Wonwoo.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa _hyung?_ "Tanya Mingyu sekali lagi,Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kim Mingyu,aku sudah bilang bahwa aku hanya sedikit lelah,aku tidak apa-apa,tenang saja"ujar Wonwoo.

"Baiklah" Mingyu makin mengeratkan genggamannya ditangan Wonwoo.

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu _hyung_ "ucap Mingyu dan langsung dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa,aku bisa pulang sendiri"ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Eyy… Tadi kau sempat melamun,dan sekarang kau tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Kau sangat aneh"ujar Mingyu dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari kekasih manisnya dan membuat Mingyu tertawa.

"Baiklah _hyung_ ,kau benar tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri?"Tanya Mingyu lagi

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil?"ujar Wonwoo datar. Mingyu kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sangat manis _hyung"_ ujar Mingyu sambil mengacak rambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo segera menepis tangan Mingyu,tetapi Mingyu hanya tertawa.

"Pulanglah,ini sudah malam,tidak baik pulang terlalu larut"ucap Wonwoo

"Aku akan menunggumu"Mingyu tersenyum genit membuat Wonwoo bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah,aku pulang. _Annyeong_ " belum juga satu langkah,tangan Wonwoo sudah ditarik oleh Mingyu,dan Wonwoo memejamkan matanya,ia mengira Mingyu akan menciumnya,tetapi ternyata bibirnya itu tidak menyentuh apapun. Wonwoo membuka matanya,dan segera menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika ia merasakan nafas Mingyu. Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi saja. Mingyu menatap _foxy eyes_ milik Wonwoo,begitupun dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu masih menahan tengkuk Wonwoo,kemudian ia segera berucap dengan suara yang pelan.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku _hyung_ "ujar Mingyu dan _namja_ berkulit tan itu langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir pink milik kekasih manisnya. Mingyu hanya mengecupnya sebentar.

"Pulanglah,ini sudah malam,besok kau harus bekerja _hyung_ ,aku juga harus bekerja" ucap Mingyu,tetapi Wonwoo hanya terdiam,ia masih dalam mode shock-nya dan membuat _namja_ tinggi dihadapannya tertawa.

" _Hyung,_ kau tidak akan pulang? Atau aku harus menginap di apartementmu lagi?"Tanya Mingyu lalu dibalas dengan sentilan di dahi.

"Yang ada,aku tidak akan bisa berjalan paginya"Mingyu kembali tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kita sepasang kekasih _hyung_ ,tidak ada salahnya mencobakan?" Mingyu bertanya dengan nada genit dan membuat wajah Wonwoo merah mendengarnya. _Namja_ manis itu segera pergi menjauh dari kekasih tampannya yang masih saja tertawa.

"Hati-hati _hyung"_ teriak Mingyu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo segera membersihkan dirinya yang terasa lengket. Ia melihat ponselnya yang tadi bebrunyi tanda pesan masuk. _Namja_ manis itu tersenyum melhat nama kekasihnya tertera dilayar itu. Wonwoo segera membalas pesan dari kekasihnya,lalu ia segera membaringkan badannya dikasur samil menunggu balasan dari Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba,Wonwoo teringat dengan kejadian siang tadi,saat ia mendengarkan sedikit percakapan antara CEO perusahaannya dengan seseorang yang ia bilang anak. Wonwoo berfikir,sepertinya hubungan antara pemilik perusahaan dan anaknya itu kurang baik. Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya melamun bahkan sampai memikirkannya sampai ia merasa stress.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku sangat yakin itu bukan dirinya"monolog Wonwoo,tetapi ia segera mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Jika benar dia? Entahlah. Tidak,tidak,itu bukan dia"Wonwoo kembali bermonolog,ia merasa pusing sendiri sampai ia berguling-guling dikasur kecilnya.

"Tidak,itu bukan dia. Sudahlah,lebih baik aku tidur,untuk apa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti?" Wonwoo menyimpan ponselnya dinakas sebelah kasurnya. _Namja_ manis itu mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya,tetapi ia tidak bisa. Wonwoo segera mendudukkan dirinya. Ia segera tersadar ketika mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Wonwoo hampir lupa bahwa ia tadi sedang menunggu pesan Mingyu. Wonwoo segera membalas pesannya,kemudian segera memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan hubunganmu sekarang? Membaikah?"Tanya Junhui pada _namja_ tampan disampingnya.

"Tentu saja _hyung_ "jawab Mingyu senang.

"Baguslah,jadi aku tidak usah mendengarkan gerutuanmu itu"ucap Junhui.

"Ohya _hyung_ ,jika kekasihmu yang biasanya ceria,tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pendiam,menurutmu mengapa?"Tanya Mingyu sambil memakan _kimbab_ -nya.

"Mungkin karena dia lelah,mengapa? Apakah kekasihmu begitu?"Tanya Junhui lagi. Mingyu sedikit bernafas lega mendnegar jawaban _hyung_ china-nya itu.

"Ya,kemarin Wonwoo _hyung_ seperti itu,padahal biasanya dia ceria,tapi,tiba-tiba ia menjadi sangat diam,jadi dia merasa lelah"ucap Mingyu.

"Aku yakin kau sudah salah paham pada kekasihmu"ujar Junhui

"Aku sempat berfikir bahwa ia berbohong padaku"ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan taringnya.

"Tetapi itu juga bisa saja terjadi"jawaban Junhui membuat Mingyu melunturkan senyumannya. Ia yakin diamnya kekasih manisnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu padanya bukan karena ia lelah.

"Mengapa kau melamun?"Junhui menyenggol perut Mingyu menggunakan sikunya,sedangkan Mingyu hanya menggeleng.

"Kekasihmu berbohong padamu?"tebak Junhui. Dalam hati ia merutuki _hyung_ china-nya itu yang selalu saja bisa menebak keadaannya.

"Tentu saja tidak"ucap Mingyu sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak yakin"ujar Junhui sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Terserah"Mingyu hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas.

Jujur saja,Mingyu memang memikirkan Wonwoo yang kemarin tidak seceria biasanya. Ia sangat yakin,jika Wonwoo menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya yang mungkin ia tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Mingyu hanya berpikiran positif,ia tidak mau ada kesalah pahaman lagi diantara mereka. Ia hanya ingin mempercayai kekasih manisnya itu agar ia juga bisa menjaga hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sengaja memanggil Jisoo. Sahabat tampannya itu segera keluar dan berdiri dibalkon apartementnya. Ya,seperti biasa,kedua sahabat itu selalu berbicara dibalkon. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.23 KST,tetapi keduanya masih belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda jika mereka ingin memejamkan mata mereka.

"Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau bertengkar lagi dengan Mingyu"ucap sahabat tampannya itu dan membuat Wonwoo memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Kau pikir aku dan Mingyu adalah kucing dan anjing? Kita bahkan baru saja makan malam kemarin,mana mungkin kita sudah bertengkar lagi"jawaban Wonwoo membuat Jisoo terkekeh.

"Baiklah,ada apa?"Tanya Jisoo lagi kembali dengan senyumannya.

"Hanya ingin bertemu"jawab Wonwoo

"Tidak mungkin"Jisoo masih dengan senyuman teduhnya.

"Lalu menurutmu kenapa aku menemuimu? Baiklah,aku memang merindukanmu _Hong_ "ucap Wonwoo dan membuat sahabatnya itu tertawa.

"Pasti ada alasan lain,jika kau merindukanku,itu sudah biasa"jawab Jisoo dengan percaya dirinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa,aku hanya merindukanmu saja _Hong Jisoo!"_ ucap Wonwoo sambil menekankan nama sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah _Jeon_ ,aku akan menemanimu sampai rindumu itu sudah terobati"ujar Jisoo. _Namja_ bermarga _Hong_ itu yakin,jika Wonwoo pasti akan menceritakan semua padanya,karena tidak mungkin jika Wonwoo bertemu dengannya hanya karena merindukannya,walaupun mungkin itu salah satunya.

"Jisoo-ah" Jisoo tersenyum mendengar Wonwoo memanggilnya,ia pasti akan segera bercerita.

"Hmm?"Jisoo hanya membalas dengan sebuah deheman.

"Jika aku mengaku,bagaimana?" Jisoo segera membalikkan badannya kearah Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Kau serius?"Tanya Jisoo ragu. Ia menatap Wonwoo untuk menemukan sebuah keraguan dari matanya,tetapi nihil,ia tidak menemukan keraguan apapun dari mata rubah itu.

"Entahlah,aku merasa ini semua sudah cukup"ucap Wonwoo,nadanya terdengar sangat pasrah. Jisoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Itu semua terserah padamu Wonwoo-ah,jika menurutmu itu yang terbaik,lakukan saja"sarannya,pemuda bermarga Hong itu masih tersenyum. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menutup matanya sebentar.

"Jika aku siap,aku akan melakukannya"ucap Wonwoo

"Mengapa kau ingin mengaku?"Tanya Jisoo heran.

Wonwoo menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya kemarin siang,entah siapa ataupun mengapa Wonwoo bilang ia ingin mengaku,dan juga mengaku. Mengaku apa? Ia sepertinya melakukan sebuah kesalahan,sehingga ia terlihat sangat stress. Jisoo melongo mendengar cerita Wonwoo.

"Kau serius?"Tanya Jisoo masih dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin mempercayainya,tetapi aku sudah berulang kali mencoba untuk menyangkal,tapi aku tidak bisa,bayangannya selalu muncul,dan sepertinya aku yakin,itu memang benar-benar dirinya"ucap Wonwoo,ia terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca.

" _Uljima_ "ucap Jisoo dengan senyum teduhnya,dan Wonwoo ikut tersenyum,walaupun Jisoo tau itu adalah senyum palsunya. Wonwoo terlihat sangat rapuh sekarang,bibir pink itu tersenyum tipis,tetapi _foxy eyes_ itu tidak bisa berbohong,mata tajam itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan semakin deras.

"Haruskah aku pergi kesitu hanya untuk memelukmu?"Tanya Jisoo dan membuat tangisan Wonwoo berhenti,dan justru Wonwoo malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti menangis"ucap Jisoo,senyuman teduhnya itu sama sekali tidak luntur,Wonwoo ikut tersenyum melihat sahabatnya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Jisoo-ah,terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkanku dan sudah mau menghiburku"Jisoo semakin memperlebar senyumnya,membuatnya semakin tampan. Wonwoo kembali menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tidurlah,ini sudah malam"titah Jisoo.

"Kau juga tidurlah _Hong_ "ujar Wonwoo. Jisoo dan Wonwoo segera masuk kedalam apartementnya masing-masing,ketika keduanya sudah mengucapkan 'selamat malam'.

Wonwoo melihat pesan diponselnya,dan dugaannya benar,sebenarnya sudah pasti siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Ya,kekasih tinggi nan tampannya itu. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis saat membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu,dan segera membalasnya. Wonwoo segera membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang miliknya,ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya,ia kembai melamun.

"Akankah aku siap?"monolog Wonwoo,entah mengapa setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu itu,membuat Wonwoo semakin aneh,ia selalu saja bermonolog ria.

"Aku harus siap,karena suatu saat juga pasti akan terungkap. Ya,aku harus siap untuk mendengarnya juga"Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya melalui mulutnya. Ia segera menutup kedua matanya,dan dalam hitungan menit,ia sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

 _Namja_ tinggi bermarga _Kim_ itu terlihat sangat kusut,padahal ia sedang tidak bertengkar dengan kekasih manisnya,tapi entah apa yang membuat wajah tampannya itu ditekuk. Ia mengacak rambut abu-abunya frustasi. Sesekali ia berdecak kesal sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. _Namja_ China yang berada didekatnya merasa terganggu dan segera bertanya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kau bertengkar lagi?"Tanya Junhui kesal,tetapi pria yang ditanya tidak menjawab,tetap pada kegiatannya yang sedang menggerutu.

"Kim Mingyu! Kau tidak mendengarku?"ucap Junhui menaikkan nadanya. Telinganya sudah lelah mendengar gerutuan Mingyu itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin ditanya _hyung_ "ucap Mingyu sambil menatap ponselnya. Junhui melirik ponselnya Mingyu.

" _Hyung!_ Kau mengintip ponselku?"Tanya Mingyu sambil menarik ponselnya.

"Bahkan aku tidak sempat melihatnya"jawab Junhui malas,dan pria tinggi itu hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memperlihatkan taringnya itu.

"Lagipula ada apa? Kau sangat berisik,kau tau?"ujar Junhui,senyuman Mingyu luntur lagi.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti masalahku,lagipula,kau tidak boleh tau masalahku"ucap Mingyu dan membuat Junhui menatapnya sebal.

"Jika kau tidak ingin bercerita,dan aku tidak boleh mengetahuinya,bisakah kau diam Tuan Kim? Telingaku terus berdengung mendengar gerutuanmu itu"ucap Junhui dan hanya dibalas oleh tatapan tajam oleh Mingyu.

"Baiklah aku akan diam"ucap Mingyu,dan membuat Junhui tertawa,apakah pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya itu sedang merajuk? Mingyu terlihat seperti anak kecil. Junhui lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya,tetapi ia masih memikirkan hal yang ia lihat diponsel Mingyu tadi. Sebenarnya,Junhui sempat melihat sesuatu yang ada diponsel Mingyu,sebelum Mingyu menarik ponselnya itu.

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo kembali berkencan saat hari minggu. Mereka pergi kebanyak tempat,dan itu cukup melelahkan bagi Wonwoo,tetapi tidak bagi Mingyu,malah lelaki tinggi itu terlihat sangat senang dan bersemangat. Wonwoo duduk ketika ia melihat kursi panjang disebuah taman.

"Aku lelah Mingyu-ssi"ujar Wonwoo sambil mendudukkan pantatnya disebuah bangku panjang, _namja_ tinggi itu tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang kelelahan.

"Haruskah ku gendong kau?"ucap Mingyu dan dibalas dengan pukulan kecil dikepalanya,tetapi itu membuatnya tertawa.

" _Hyung_ ,kau ingin es krim?"tawar Mingyu,Wonwoo langsung menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan segera mengangguk membuat Mingyu gemas sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar"ujar Mingyu lalu meninggalkan kekasih manisnya itu.

Mingyu kembali bersama dua buah es krim vanilla untuknya dan untuk _namja_ bermata tajam yang sedang menunggunya. Wonwoo terlihat sangat senang ketika ia melihat kekasihnya kembali bersama dua buah es krim ditangannya.

"Ini _hyung_ untukmu"Mingyu memberikan satu buah es krimnya pada Wonwoo yang tersneyum melihat es krimnya.

"Apakah es krim itu lebih menarik dariku?"Tanya Mingyu ketika Wonwoo hanya terfokus sambil menjilati es krim ditangannya. Wonwoo hanya menolehkan kepalanya sambil menatapnya dengan polos,dan membuat Mingyu gemas.

"Eyyy… _Hyung_ ,kau mencoba menggodaku?"ucap Mingyu,dan membuat Wonwoo menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Mingyu tersenyum lalu menghapus noda es krim yang berada diujung bibir Wonwoo menggunakan jempolnya. Wonwoo tersipu malu ketika Mingyu melakukannya.

"Jika kau ingin menggodaku,jangan disini _hyung_ ,lagipula ini masih sore _hyung_ "Wonwoo menepuk kepala Mingyu pelan,dan yang dipukul hanya meringis walaupun sebenarnya tidak sakit.

"Dasar mesum" cibir Wonwoo lalu ia melanjutkan menjilati es krimnya.

Diam-diam,Wonwoo menatap Mingyu ditengah kegiatannya menjilati es krim. Ia memang sangat mengagumi seluruh lekuk wajah bahkan tubuh milik kekasihnya itu. Kim Mingyu sangat sempurna dimatanya,bahkan dimata semua orang. Wonwoo segera memalingkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa,Wonwoo ingin kembali menangis ketika dekat dengan Mingyu,karena disaat ia lemah dan rapuh,Mingyu selalu memeluknya,dan membuatnya kembali ceria,tetapi untuk sekarang,Wonwoo tidak mungkin menceritakannya,karena mereka sedang dalam moment bahagia,jika ia menangis,Mingyu akan bingung nantinya. Biarkanlah Wonwoo menyimpannya,lagipula,ia sudah menceritakannya kepada Jisoo,itu juga sudah cukup,karena sahabatnya itu juga bisa membuatnya sangat tenang.

 **TBC yaaa…**

 **Ohya,chap kemarin banyak typo banget yaa..**

 **Mungkin chap sekarang ga terlalu banyak /MUNGKIN/**

 **RnR jangan lupa yaaa,itu sangat membantu author**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10**

Mingyu mengantarkan kekasih manisnya sampai didepan apartementnya. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis ketik Mingyu mencium keningnya,begitupun dengan Mingyu, _namja_ tinggi itu tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya itu tersenyum.

" _Hyung…"_ ucap Mingyu sambil memegang bahu kekasihnya,Wonwoo hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"Tanya Mingyu lembut,Wonwoo menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"Wonwoo malah bertanya balik,Mingyu hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku _hyung_ "ucap Mingyu dengan senyuman mengapa Wonwoo malah menarik nafasnya dalam,dan segera tersenyum.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu Mingyu"jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis. Mingyu hanya membalas senyuman Wonwoo,lalu mencium bibir pink itu sekilas.

"Baguslah jika kau tidak berbohong padaku,berarti kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"ucap Mingyu sambil memegang tangan kekasihnya lembut.

'Maafkan aku' batin Wonwoo,ia hanya tersenyum tipis ketika Mingyu meremas tangannya lembut.

"Baiklah,aku akan pulang dulu _hyung_ ,kau jangan sampai terlambat bekerja _hyung_. Sampai jumpa"Mingyu berjalan mundur sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada kekasihnya yang juga membalas lambaian tangannya. Mingyu tersenyum saat melihat Wonwoo tersenyum padanya,tetapi senyumannya luntur ketika ia sudah membalikkan badannya. Mingyu memikirkan kekasihnya itu. Mingyu tau Wonwoo menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya,karena jelas-jelas,saat ditaman tadi,Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang berkaca-kaca,kekasih manisnya itu tampak ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya,tetapi Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikannya. Mingyu membuang nafasnya panjang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu _hyung?"_ monolog Mingyu.

Sesampai di apartement miliknya,Mingyu segera membersihkan badannya dan mengirimi kekasihnya pesan. Ia terdiam sejenak,memikirkan sesuatu yang ia diketahui jawabannya. Setelah mengirim pesa kepada kekasihnya,ia segera melamun kembali.

" _Hyung_ ,mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Aku merindukanmu yang dulu,apa karena aku terlalu protektif padamu?"Mingyu kembali bermonolog.

"Sepertinya besok aku harus bertemu dengan Jisoo _hyung_ ,karena Wonwoo _hyung_ pasti menceritakan semuanya"Mingyu tersenyum tipis,kemudian segera memejamkan matanya setelah ia mengirim pesan terakhirnya pada Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 8 malam,sepulang Mingyu bekerja,ia segera pergi ke sebuah kafe, _namja_ berkulit tan itu sudah memiliki janji dengan sahabat kekasihnya. Dengan sabar Mingyu menunggu Jisoo yang belum datang juga. Ia memesan minuman untuk dirinya dan Jisoo,sampai si pelayan pergi,Jisoo datang dengan senyum teduhnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat"ucap Jisoo sambil duduk dihadapan Mingyu.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_ "jawab Mingyu dengan senyumannya.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin menanyakan Wonwoo?"Tanya Jisoo tepat sasaran,Mingyu tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

" _Hyung_ ,sebenarnya apakah Wonwoo _hyung_ akhir-akhir ini memiliki masalah?"Tanya Mingyu,Jisoo hanya menautkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Jisoo bingung.

"Akhir-akhir ini,Wonwoo _hyung_ agak pendiam,bahkan saat kemarin kami berjalan-jalan ditaman,mata Wonwoo _hyung_ berkaca-kaca,saat aku Tanya,ia hanya menjawab jika ia tidak apa-apa. Apakah dia bercerita sesuatu padamu _hyung?_ "ucap Mingyu. Jisoo terdiam sejenak.

"Wonwoo hanya bilang padaku jika ia akhir-akhir ini merasa lelah" Mingyu masih menunggu ucapan Jisoo,tetapi Jisoo tidak melanjutkan omongannya.

"Lalu mengapa ia kemarin terlihat ingin menangis?"Tanya Mingyu lagi. Jisoo kembali terdiam.

" _Hyung_ ,mengapa kau diam? Aku tau,kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"Tebak Mingyu lagi,Jisoo kembali tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya,Wonwoo masih merasa bersalah kepadamu karena masalah kalian minggu lalu itu,yang menyebabkan hubungan kalian hampir putus"jawab Jisoo.

"Hanya itu?"Mingyu masih penasaran.

"Sebenarnya Wonwoo juga ingin seali membunuh dirinya sendiri karena dia,kau harus menunggunya,bahkan Wonwoo membenci dirinya sendiri karena ia merasa sangat bersalah telah hampir membuat hubungan kalian hampir rusak karena dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya,ia menyesal membuatmu merasa terabaikan,ia sadar jika ia telah membuat orang yang sangat ia sayangi menderita karenanya,mungkin karena itu Wonwoo agak pendiam dan juga ingin menangis"jelas Jisoo panjng lebar. Mingyu terdiam mendengar penjelasan Jisoo.

"Dan juga ia berbicara jika ia ingin jika melihatmu,karena ia masih merasa bersalah"tambah Jisoo. Mingyu meghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku juga merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Wonwoo _hyung_ seperti itu"Jisoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah,yang terpenting kalian sudah berbaikan,dan jagalah hubungan kalian dengan baik"ucap Jisoo tersenyum,Mingyu ikut tersenyum.

"Setidaknya Wonwoo _hyung_ tidak berbohong padaku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena aku pikir Wonwoo _hyung_ telah membohongiku"ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum,Jisoo hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

'Maafkan karena aku juga telah membohongimu'batin Jisoo.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari kafe tadi dengan Mingyu,Jisoo segera memanggil Wonwoo dari balkonnya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa detik,sampai _namja_ manis itu datang kebalkonnya. Wonwoo menatap Jisoo dengan alis yang dinaikkan.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Wonwoo

"Aku baru saja pulang dari kafe bersama Mingyu" mata Wonwoo langsung membulat ketika mendengar nama kekasihnya.

"Mengapa hanya kalian berdua? Mengapa tidak mengajakku?"Wonwoo mempoutkan bibir tipisnya,membuat sahabatnya itu tertawa.

"Mingyu menanyakanmu"Jisoo kembali serius,Wonwoo mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Dia menanyakan apa?"Tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Dia bertanya karena kemarin dia melihat matamu berkaca-kaca saat kalian kencan ditaman kota"jawab Jisoo dan sukses membuat Wonwoo menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan mata yang membulat.

"Mi… Mingyu melihatku?"Wonwoo masih membulatkan mata sipitnya,dan Jisoo hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu kau menjawab apa?"Tanya Wonwoo panic

"Gara-gara kau,aku harus membohongi Mingyu"ucap Jisoo dan Wonwoo segera bernafas lega.

"Aku merasa tidak enak pada Mingyu karena telah membohonginya"ucap Jisoo sambil menatap lurus. Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maafkan aku Hong"ucapnya sambil menunduk,Jisoo menoleh kepada Wonwoo dan tersenyum.

"Sudahlah,lupakan. Ohya,kau bilang kau ingin membicarakannya,apakah kau sudah membicarakannya pada Mingyu?"Tanya Jisoo penasaran. Wonwoo terdiam lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Belum,aku masih belum siap"Wonwoo menatap gedung pencakar langit yang ada didepannya. Jisoo tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu. Ia tau jika Wonwoo memang sedang membutuuhkan seuah sandaran,Wonwoo sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk berkeluh kesah tentang masalahnya. Wonwoo memang lebih banyak bercerita kepada Jisoo dibanding kepada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Itu terserah kau Jeon,tapi bersikaplah seperti biasa dihadapan Mingyu"saran Jisoo.

"Aku akan bebricara pada Mingyu secepatnya"ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tipis,dan membuat Jisoo tersenyum juga.

"Wonwoo-ah"ucap Jisoo sambil menatap Wonwoo dalam.

"Ada apa?"Wonwoo sedikit gugup ketika sahabatnya menatap matanya begitu dalam.

"Apakah kau mempunyai perasaan itu?"Tanya Jisoo sambil tersenyum,Wonwoo terdiam sejenak,lalu tersenyum ketika mengerti arti dari pertanyaan Jisoo.

"Tidak,tenang saja,itu sudah sangat lama Jisoo,aku sudah biasa saja sekarang"ungkap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum,dan sahabatnya itu ikut tersenyum.

"Baguslah jik seperti itu"jawab Jisoo.

"Lagipula aku sudah tau alasannya _Hong_ "Wonwoo kembali tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku"ujar Jisoo kembali menatap Wonwoo,tetapi orang yang ditatap hanya tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau harus meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah _Hong"_ ucap Wonwoo masih tersenyum.

"Aku terlalu mencintai Jeonghan"ungkap Jisoo. Wonwoo ingin sekali memeluk sahabatnya itu,ia tau,pasti Jisoo sangat berat saat ia harus meninggalkan orang yang paling ia cintai saat itu bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Aku tau itu,kau tidak bisa memaksakan cintamu _Hong_ "ujar Wonwoo. Senyuman Jisoo kembali terpatri diwajah tampannya ketika ia melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah,sekarang pergilah tidur,ini sudah malam"ujar Jisoo dengan senyuman khasnya.

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan bersama ditengah dinginnya malam. Senyuman dari keduanya tidak bisa hilang dari wajah menawan mereka. Mingyu terus menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan erat,tidak melepasnya barang sedetikpun. Mereka duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang menghadap langsung ke sungai Han. Mereka berdua menikmati indahnya sungai Han dimalam hari.

" _Hyung…"_ panggil Mingyu,Wonwoo menoleh sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Wonwoo masih dengan senyumnya.

"Hari ini aku sangat senang karena kau telah kembali"ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum lembut,tetapi Wonwoo malah menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku telah kembali? Maksdumu?"Tanya Wonwoo dengan polosnya,membuat Mingyu sangat gemas.

"Saat itu,sebenarnya aku tau jika kau sempat ingin menangiskan? Dan aku mohon jangan marah pada Jisoo _hyung_ ,karena ia telah menceritakan semuanya padaku mengapa kau saat itu ingin menangis"Mingyu terdiam sejenak melihat kekasihnya yang masih menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf,karena kau jadi terus merasa bersalah padaku dank au selalu ingin menangis saat kau melihatku,maafkan aku _hyung"_ jelas Mingyu,Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya masih merasa bersalah saja padamu,karena aku telah berbohong padamu"ucap Wonwoo.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu,jangan berbohong lagi padaku"ucap Mingyu,dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Kau sendiri berbohong padaku _Kim_ 'batin Wonwoo.

"Lalu,apakah kau pernah berbohong padaku?"Tanya Wonwoo sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak"jawab Mingyu tetapi tidak memandang Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya membalikkan kepalanya kelain arah,ia ingin sekali berteriak saat ini.

"Ohya,Jisoo berkata apa saja?"Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Dia hanya memberitau jika kau begitu karena aku,jadi aku merasa sangat bersalah,dan juga Jisoo _hyung_ memperingatkanku agar aku maupun kau tidak pernah saling berbohong"jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo cukup tersentak mendengarnya,tetapi ia masih bisa menyembunyikan ekpresinya itu.

"Aishh… Mengapa si _Hong_ itu berbicara seperti itu? Lagipula,apakah dia tidak pernah berbohong? Cih…"ucap Wonwoo dan Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Mungkin ia tidak berbohong"celetuk Mingyu

"Bahkan dia mempunyai banyak rahasia yang tidak kau ketahui,bagaimana bisa kau menyebut ia tidak berbohong?"dengus Wonwoo,dan lagi-lagi Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Keduanya terdiam,tampak sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Wonwoo sesekali melirik Mingyu diam-diam,tampak ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Wonwoo berulang kali menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Ada apa _hyung_?"Tanya Mingyu.

"AKu ingin pulang,udara disini sangat dingin,aku takut mati membeku"ucapan Wonwoo itu dibalas oleh tawa Mingyu.

"Baiklah,ayo kita pulang" Mingyu kembali menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dengan lembut,dan mengantar _namja_ manis itu sampai di apartementnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo kembali melamun,pasalnya ia tadi melihat lagi orang yang saat itu memakai jaket hitam yang pernah ia lihat. Ya,anak sang CEO. Ia ingin sekali menarik kupluk yang dipakai oleh anak sang CEO itu yang ia yakin hanya untuk menutupi wajah dan identitasnya. Tanpa sadar,air mata Wonwoo jatuh begitu saja. Wonwoo semakin terisak,ia ingin sekali marah,tetapi ia tidak tau harus marah kepada siapa. Ia sangat kesal. Wonwoo terdiam dikamarnya sambil memeluk lututnya,dan punggungnya terlihat bergetar. Wonwoo menelpon Jisoo agar ia datang ke apartementnya,ia tidak ingin bertemu di alkon,ia sangat membutuhkan Jisoo untuk sandarannya.

Wonwoo langsung berdiri ketika ia mendengar suara bel apartement miliknya berbunyi,dan benar saja sahabat tampannya itu sudah berada didepan pintu dengan senyumnya,tetapi senyuman itu luntur tergantikan oleh raut khawatir ketika _namja_ bermarga Hong itu melihat sahabatnya dengan keadaan kacau. Matanya sembab,hidungnya merah,dan terdapat jejak air mata di pipi mulusnya. Jisoo segera menutup pintu apartement Wonwoo,dan segera duduk dikursi ruang tamu disana. Wonwoo kembali menangis,dan itu membuat Jisoo sangat iba,ia tidak bisa melihat Wonwoo menangis seperti itu,dan itu membuat Jisoo memeluk erat sahabat manisnya itu.

"Jisoo,aku sudah tidak tahan,aku bertemu lagi dengannya tadi dikantor,aku sangat kesal"ucap Wonwoo ditengah tangisannya. Jisoo mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu,mencoba untuk mendengarkannya lagi sambil menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Aku benar-benar kesal,aku ingin mati Jisoo,aku tidak tahan lagi"Jisoo menatap Wonwoo dalam,ia tersenyum teduh ketika Wonwoo menatapnya juga.

"Mungkin kau harus mengakuinya lebih dulu,agar ia juga mau mengakui semuanya"ucap Jisoo masih dengan senyum teduhnya. Wonwoo berhenti menangis saat melihat senyuman teduh itu.

"Baik,aku berbicara padanya"ucap Wonwoo dan membuat Jisoo tersenyum.

"Tapi aku ingin sekali menangis"Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya,dan membuat Jisoo memeluknya kembali.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega,tetapi kau harus ingat jika menangis tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan"ucap Jisoo tenang,dan ia merasakan punggung Wonwoo bergetar hebat.

.

.

.

 _'Mingyu,aku ingin berjalan-jalan'_ Mingyu tersenyum melihat pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya. Tumben sekali Wonwoo yang mengajaknya berjalan duluan,biasanya harus dia yang mengajaknya duluan.

Mingyu segera berjalan untuk menjemput Wonwoo diapartementnya. Saat ia sampai disana,ia sudah melihat kekasih manisnya sudah menunggu dia disana dengan senyum manisnya,membuat Mingyu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

" _Kajja_ "Mingyu merangkul Wonwoo. Keduanya berjalan bersama ditengah kerumunan banyak orang. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama,sampai mereka tidak menyadari jika mereka sudah bermain lebih dari jam.

Mereka kemudian duduk dikursi taman yang ada disana. Wonwoo tampak bahagia,tetapi ia juga merasa gelisah,ia sangat gugup untuk membicarakannya dengan Mingyu. Mingyu tampak bingung saat banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang,terus menatap dirinya dan Wonwoo,tetapi ia sadar jika orang-orang itu membisikkan tentang Wonwoo dan hanya melirik kearah Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ ,mengapa orang-orang it uterus berbisik dan melirikmu?"Tanya Mingyu heran.

"Kau tidak membaca berita?"Tanya Wonwoo dengan senyumnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Lihat saja"ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk melihat berita terhangat. Saat ia menemukan beritanya,ia menjatuhkan rahangnya,dan membulatkan matanya. Mingyu tidak tau harus bagaimana,ia kemudian menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat gugup,beda dengan tadi yang terlihat ceria.

" _Hyung_ ,kau-"

"Ya,aku ahli waris dari _Yoomin Corp_ "potong Wonwoo.

 **TBC…**

 **Ini ff udah mau kelar kayanya,soalnya udah saling ngaku gitu.**

 **Ayo dong RnR,biar author makin semangat.**

 **Author bakal lanjut lagi,mungkin ini juga terlalu cepetmsoalnya takut keburu hiatus.**

 **RnR guysss….**

 **Typo(s)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chap 11**

"Ya,aku ahli waris _Yoomin Corp_ "ucapan Wonwoo itu sukses membuat Mingyu menjatuhkan rahangnya. Mata Mingyu terlihat marah,entah mengapa emosinya tiba-tiba naik sampai ke puncak ubun-ubunnya. Mingyu menggeram kesal,ia mengepalkan tangannya sampai jari kukuya memutih. Mata Mingyu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ja… Jadi,selama ini kau membohongiku?"Tanya Mingyu dengan amarahnya,Wonwoo hanya menunduk. Ia belum pernah melihat Mingyu semarah ini.

"Maafkan aku"Wonwoo masih menunduk. Mingyu memalingkan wajahnya kemudian ia berteriak. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana"dada Mingyu terlihat naik turun pertanda ia sedang mencoba untuk meredam emosinya.

"Mengapa _hyung?_ Mengapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu? Mengapa kau berbohong padaku? _Wae?"_ amarah Mingyu sudah tidak tertahankan lagi,ia berteriak kepada Wonwoo. Akhirnya,setelah menunduk karena takut pada Mingyu,Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya,menatap Mingyu dengan tajam.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kau pikir aku tidak tau?"emosi Wonwoo mulai memuncak. Mungkin jika ia mempunyai sebuah kekuatan,tatapan dari _foxy eyes_ itu bisa menusuk dada Mingyu,bahkan sampai jantungnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Mingyu disela amarahnya. Wonwoo tertawa meremehkan,air mata terlihat sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak tau jika kau juga membohongiku? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pikir aku tidak tau jika selama ini kau selalu datang ke _Gyuwon_ memakai kupluk hitammu itu? Memakai jaket atau _sweater_ hitammu itu? Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak kau selalu datang menggunakan pakaian serba hitammu itu?"air mata Wonwoo mulai mengalir. Mingyu tercengang mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Jadi selama ini Wonwoo mengetahuinya jika ia akhir-akhir ini datang untuk bertemu ayahnya di _Gyuwon?_

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau jika kau juga adalah ahli waris _Gyuwon?_ Kau bilang aku membohongimu,lalu kau sendiri? Apakah kau tidak berbohong? Bahkan kebohonganmu sangat keterlaluan _Kim Mingyu!_ " mendengar itu,Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan sangat tajam.

"Maksudmu? Kebohonganku keterlaluan?" Wonwoo agak kaget melihat mata Mingyu yang menatapnya begitu tajam,tetapi ia bisa menyembunyikan semua itu. Wonwoo kembali tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau bilang kedua orang tuamu sudah meninggal,tetapi apa? Nyatanya orang tuamu ada,dan bahkan mengurus perusahaan besar itu. Apakah itu tidak keterlaluan?" Mingyu kembali mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat.

" _Nae eomma!_ Dia benar-benar sudah meninggal-" kristal bening itu terjun bebas dari mata Mingyu, _namja_ tinggi itu memejamkan matanya sejenak,ia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan kedua orang tuanya,terlebih ibunya. Wonwoo sedikit terkejut saat mendengar perkataan dan juga ekpresi Mingyu.

"Dan kau tau apa yang membuat e _omma_ ku meninggal?"Mingyu kembali menggantung kata-katanya,ia menatap Wonwoo lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Itu semua karena ayahmu _Jeon!_ Ayahmu yang telah membunuh _eomma ku!"_ air mata Mingyu terus mengalir. Mingyu berteriak kesal,sedangkan _namja_ manis didepannya juga sama-sama mengeluarkan air mata. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu nyalang,walaupun ia membenci ayahnya,tetapi,ia tidak terima jika ada yang berbicara jika ayahnya seorang pembunuh. Wonwoo sempat ingin memukul wajah tampan Mingyu,tetapi ia menahannya.

" _Kim Mingyu!_ Kau benar benar-"

" _Wae?_ Kau tidak suka aku memanggil bajingan itu sebagai pembunuh? Tapi,itulah kenyataannya! Bajingan itu adalah pem-"

BUGH!

Pukulan itu sukses mendarat diwajah tampan Mingyu. Pukulan Wonwoo tadi benar-benar keras,sampai ujung bibir Mingyu berdarah. Mingyu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa ini? Kau juga ingin mengikuti jejaknya? Kau juga ingin menjadi seorang pembunuh?" tatapan Mingyu bahkan lebih dingin dari sebuah es balok,begitu juga dengan suaranya. Suara berat itu terdengar lebih berat lagi saat ia berbicara tadi.

"Aku memang membenci ayahku! Tapi,setidaknya aku juga adalah anaknya! Aku adalah darah dagingnya! Aku tau ayahku tidak begitu _Kim_ brengsek!"teriak Wonwoo sambil mencengkram kerah mantel Mingyu. _Namja_ berkulit tan itu memalingkan wajahnya,air matanya kembali mengalir,ia mendorong tubuh Wonwoo dengan keras.

"Tetapi _eommaku! Eommaku_ adalah buktinya! Karena ayahmu itu, _eommaku_ meninggal,dan aku… Aku harus tinggal bersama ayahku! Dan aku tidak suka itu! Ayahku lebih mementingkan bisnisnya dibanding aku! Aku ini… Aku tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang _eommaku_! Aku juga merasa tidak mempunyai orang tua karena ayahku sangat sibuk!" air mata Mingyu mengalir dengan deras,bahkan ia sampai berlutut karena sudah tidak kuat untuk menahan semuanya. _Namja_ kurus dihadapannya juga menangis dengan deras. Ia menangis karena memikirkan ayahnya,ia yakin ayahnya itu bukan pembunuh,dan juga ia menangis karena melihat Mingyu serapuh itu. Wonwoo tidak pernah melihat _namja_ itu rapuh,bahkan ia selalu melihat senyumnya,tetapi sekarang,Mingyu terlihat sangat rapuh,dan memerlukan sebuah sandaran. Wonwoo terus menangis.

"Apakah kau puas? Kau puas sudah melihat aku begini? Dan juga,mengapa kau bekerja diperusahaanku?" Mingyu menghentikan tangisannya,ia kembali menatap Wonwoo dengan dingin. Saat itu,rasa iba yang Wonwoo miliki untuk Mingyu luntur seketika.

"Aku hanya ingin menghancurkan perusahaanmu itu"jawab Wonwoo dingin. Mata hitam milik Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan sangat dingin. Mingyu tertawa meremehkan.

"Apakah keluarga kalian sangat suka menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain? Ternyata dalam kehidupan nyata ada kisah seperti ini"ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum tetapi tidak sampai kematanya.

"Kau sendiri? Mengapa kau bekerja diperusahaanku?"Wonwoo masih menatap Mingyu dengan dingin.

"Tenang saja,aku tidak ingin menghancurkan perusahaan besarmu itu,aku hanya ingin menghancurkan ayahmu saja"jawab Mingyu tak kalah dingin.

"Jaga omonganmu brengsek!" ucap Wonwoo datar,tetapi lebih terdengar seperti ancaman.

"Apakah _Hong Jisoo_ itu mengetahui semuanya?"Tanya Mingyu dingin.

"Mengapa ia harus tidak mengetahuinya? Lagipula,perusahaan Jisoo adalah partner kerja dengan perusahaanku"jawab Wonwoo dingin. Mingyu kembali tertawa meremehkan.

"Apakah karena alasan itu kau memberitau Jisoo?"Tanya Mingyu sarkatis.

"Maksudmu?" Wonwoo tetap pada ekpresi dinginnya.

"Bukankah kau memberitu dia karena Jisoo adalah orang yang pernah kau sukai, _ani_ maksudku orang yang pernah kau cintai?"wajah Mingyu memang tersenyum,tapi senyum itu terlihat sangat mengerikan, layaknya seorang psikopat yang menemukan mangsanya. Ekspresi dingin Wonwoo langsung tergantikan oleh ekpresi terkejutnya. Bagaimana Mingyu tau? Mingyu kembali tertawa.

"Jadi semua itu benar,jadi selama ini aku mencintai orang yang salah"ucap Mingyu dengan nada kecewa yang ia buat.

"Berhentilah dari kantorku,bukankah kau akan segera menjadi ahli waris?"ucap Mingyu.

"Sebelum kau menyuruhnya,aku akan segera keluar"jawab Wonwoo dingin. Wonwoo segera berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu,tetapi baru beberapa langkah Wonwoo kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Hubungan ini berakhir _Kim_ "ucap Wonwoo berat. Mingyu sempat terkejut,tetapi ia segera menyembunyikannya,dan Wonwoo segera berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Mingyu merasa kakinya sangat lemas,ia kembali terduduk dijalanan,dan kembali menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia tidak habis pikir,jika kejadian ini akan terjadi. Ia ingin memutar waktu agar ia tidak pernah bertemu _namja_ Jeon itu. Ia ingin semuanya kembali ketika ia belum mengenal Wonwoo. Mingyu menyesal saat itu ia malah mengejar Wonwoo. Ia menyesal telah bertemu dengannya. Mingyu sangat menyesal. Tetapi,ia lebih menyesal karena Wonwoo adalah anak dari seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai pembunuh _eommanya_. Mingyu menyesal mengenal Wonwoo,dan ia menyesal,karena ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo,dan akhirnya Wonwoo juga yang menyakitinya,Wonwoo juga yang membuat luka yang sangat dalam dan akan membekas dihatinya.

Wonwoo terus menangis. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang menganggapnya aneh. Ia hanya ingin membuat hatinya lega,yang entah kapan perasaan lega itu akan datang. Semua ucapan Mingyu masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Ia masih mengingat semua perkataan Mingyu tadi. Ia terus saja menangis setelah pertengkaran hebat antara dirinya dan Mingyu,bahkan sampai ia kembali diapartementnya. Wonwoo ingin sekali mengulang semuanya. Wonwoo masih ingin bersama Mingyu,ia masih mencintai _namja_ _Kim_ itu. Wonwoo menekuk lututnya,dan menangis diantara kedua lututnya itu. Matanya sudah membengkak,dan hidungnya merah,pipi mulusnya terdapat jejak air mata yang sudah mengering. Disaat seperti itu,bel apartementnya berbunyi,ia segera membukanya dan memeluk orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Jisoo mengelus punggung Wonwoo. Ia bisa mengerti semua masalah yang dihadapi Wonwoo tanpa perlu dijelaskan,karena Jisoo sudah mengetahui semuanya dari awal.

Dengan setia Jisoo menjadikan pundaknya sebagai sandaran untuk Wonwoo. Ini sudah setengah jam setelah ia datang ke rumah Wonwoo,dan _namja_ kurus itu belum juga menghentikan tangisannya. Jisoo merasa sangat sedih melihat sahabatnya menangis. Ia juga bisa merasakan perasaan Wonwoo walaupun ia tidak bisa merasakan sepenuhnya. Setelah lelah,Wonwoo segera mengangkat kepalanya,ia menatap Jisoo yang sedang tersenyum teduh kearahnya.

"Pundakku sangat pegal"ujar Jisoo dan bisa membuat Wonwoo tertawa.

"Sukurlah kau tertawa _Jeon_ "ujar Jisoo. Wonwoo kembali terdiam.

"Aku pikir,kau tidak akan mengakuinya,tetapi lebih cepat dari yang aku duga"ucap Jisoo. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Cepat atau lambat,semuanya akan terungkap _Hong_ "lirih Wonwoo. Jisoo kembali menatap Wonwoo.

"Apa yang Mingyu bicarakan hingga membuat kau seperti ini?"Tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya,kemudian mengangkatnya lagi. _Foxy eyes_ itu terpejam beberapa detik,hingga akhirnya Wonwoo membuka matanya lalu berbicara.

"Apakah kau tau sebenarnya ada apa dengan ayahku?"Tanya Wonwoo. Tatapannya itu membuat Jisoo ingin sekali memeluknya dengan erat. Mata tajam milik Wonwoo menyiratkan kesedihan yang sangat berarti.

"Maksudmu?"Tanya Jisoo tidak mengerti.

"Mingyu bilang,jika ayahku adalah pembunuh yang telah membunuh _eommanya_ "air mata Wonwoo kembali mengalir untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tidak tau Wonwoo-ah,nanti aku akan menanyakannya kepada ayahku"ucap Jisoo. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis,tetapi air matanya masih mengalir.

"Kau tidak lelah seharian menangis?"Tanya Jisoo sambil menatap Wonwoo. _Namja_ manis itu menatap balik sahabat tampannya.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini dulu _Hong_. Kau bilang,aku boleh menangis jika menangis bisa membuatku lega,dan aku hanya ingin menangis untuk saat ini"ujar Wonwoo. Jisoo tersenyum lalu memegang kedua sisi pipi Wonwoo. Jisoo menatap Wonwoo yang masih menangis.

"Pejamkan matamu"suruh Jisoo.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Wonwoo disela isakannya. Jisoo hanya tersenyum,dan Wonwoo segera memejamkan matanya. Kemudian Jisoo mencium kedua mata Wonwoo yang sudah membengkak akibat Wonwoo menangis seharian. Jisoo tersenyum ketika Wonwoo membuka matanya,sedangkan _namja_ yang dicium terlihat kaget.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu merasa lega,karena aku juga kasihan jika melihatmu terus menangis"ucap Jisoo dan membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Terimakasih karena kau selalu ada untukku _Hong_ ,aku mencintaimu"ucap Wonwoo,tapi Jisoo malah mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Maksudku sebagai sahabat,bukankah aku sudah bilang jika perasaanku padamu telah hilang sejak lama?"ucap Wonwoo,ia tidak ingin membuat Jisoo salah paham. Jisoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ohya,bagaimana Mingyu bisa tau jika aku dulu pernah menyukaimu?"Tanya Wonwoo. Jisoo menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Dia mengetahuinya? Aku juga tidak tau"jawab Jisoo. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Tadi dia bilang padaku karena aku hanya memberitaumu rahasiaku,karena kau adalah orang yang pernah aku cintai"ujar Wonwoo.

"Kau yakin saat kau mengungkapkan semua itu,Mingyu tidak ada disana?"Tanya Jisoo,dan dibalas gelengan oleh Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tau?" Wonwoo tampak berfikir sejenak.

.

.

.

.

"Jisoo-ah,sebenarnya…"Wonwoo terlihat sangat gugup,ia menggigit bibir bawahnya,sedangkan _namja_ tampan didepannya hanya menunggu ucapan dari sahabat manisnya.

"Ada apa Wonwoo-ah? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini"ucap Jisoo dengan senyumnya.

"Ehhmm… Aku… Aku menyukaimu, _ani,_ aku mencintaimu. Aku… Aku tidak tau mengapa perasaan itu bisa muncul,tapi,aku benar-benar mencintaimu"Wonwoo tidak berani menatap mata Jisoo. Ya,selama ini sebenarnya hanya Jisoo yang mengaggap Wonwoo sebagai sahabat dekatnya,karena Wonwoo tidak menganggapnya sebagai sahabat,Wonwoo memiliki perasaan lebih kepada Jisoo,yang selama ini ia pendam.

" _Mian_ ,tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa Jisoo,aku hanya ingin mengungkapkannya,aku mohon,jangan sampai persahabatan kita pecah karena ini"potong Wonwoo. Jisoo menatap mata Wonwoo,kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku pasti akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku _Jeon_ ,dan maafkan aku,karena aku masih mencintai mantan kekasihku. Maafkan aku"ujar Jisoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Wonwoo mengangkat kepala Jisoo,kemudian ia tersenyum manis.

"Aku bilang tidak apa-apa _Hong_ ,aku hanya bosan saja harus memendamnya,jadi aku mengungkapkannya. Justru aku yang harus meminta maaf karena aku telah mencintaimu,padahal kita adalah sahabat"ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Lagipula,bukankah kau menyukai Mingyu?"Tanya Jisoo dan membuat Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Aku hanya menyukainya,dia sangat baik padaku,dan juga Mingyu itu seperti adikku sendiri"jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku kira kau menyukainya" Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Aku menyukaimu dari dulu _Hong_ "ucap Wonwoo membuat Jisoo merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku Wonwoo-ah,maafkan aku selama ini aku tidak mengetahuinya,seharusnya aku bisa peka terhadapmu. Maafkan aku" ungkapan kata maaf dari Jisoo itu malah membuat air mata Wonwoo mengalir dan membuat Jisoo semakin menyesal karena ia tidak pernah sekalipun melirik Wonwoo yang selalu ada disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku menangis didepanmu"Wonwoo segera menghapus air matanya,lalu tersenyum manis kepada Jisoo.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega"ucap Jisoo lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu. Wonwoo kembali menangis dalam pelukan Jisoo. Ia sangat menyukai saat Jisoo memeluknya seperti Jisoo dengan setia menunggu sahabatnya sampai selesai menangis,tetapi,sahabatnya itu tidak berhenti menangis,membuat Jisoo merasa sangat bersalah. Jisoo melepaskan pelukannya,lalu menatap Wonwoo yang menunduk sambil terisak. Jisoo mengangkat kepala Wonwoo. Wonwoo terlihat sangat kacau karena jejak air matanya yang membekas dipipi mulusnya. Jisoo tersenyum kepada Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu seperti ini"ucap Jisoo dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum disela tangisannya.

"Tidak apa-ap…" Wonwoo membulatkan matanya ketika Jisoo mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Jisoo hanya menempelkannya saja,ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan lebih,karena bagaimanapun juga,Wonwoo adalah sahabatnya,ia hanya menganggap ciuman itu adalah ciuman persahabatan dan permintaan maaf darinya.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Biarkanlah Wonwoo merasakan hal ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Meskipun Jisoo hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja,tetapi Wonwoo bisa merasakan kelembutan yang selama ini selalu Jisoo berikan untuknya. Wonwoo ingin seperti ini sebentar saja,dengan seperti ini,Wonwoo merasa jika Jisoo juga menyayanginya walaupun hanya sebagai sahabat.

Jisoo melepaskan ciumannya,lalu mengusap sisa air mata Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya. Jisoo menatap Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Jisoo tau,Wonwoo pasti merasa sangat sedih.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Wonwoo-ah"ucap Jisoo,matanya menyiratkan penyesalan yang amat sangat.

"Aku bisa mengerti,aku juga tidak mau dicinti karena paksaan atau karena kau merasa kasihan padaku"ujar Wonwoo berusaha tegar.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesalinya Jisoo,aku juga akan segera melupakanmu,karena ada Mingyu juga disisiku"ucap Wonwoo.

"Aku yakin Mingyu lebih baik dariku _Jeon,_ aku sangat yakin jika Mingyu mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun"ujar Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Malamnya,Wonwoo pergi ke sebuah bar. Efek dari penolakan Jisoo begitu besar padanya,padahal ia sudah berjanji akan segera melupakannya. Tapi Wonwoo benar-benar ingin menyegarkan pikirannya. Entah sudah berapa botol _wine_ yang ia minum,padahal ia tidak kuat minum,dan akhirnya Wonwoo mabuk berat. Untungnya saat itu ada Mingyu datang,dan Mingyu segera mengantar Wonwoo pulang.

"Kau ini kenapa _hyung_?"Tanya Mingyu sambil menggendong Wonwoo yang masih mabuk.

"Kau tau rasanya ditolak oleh orang yang sangat kau cintai? Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Bahkan rasa sakit itu sangat mendalam,dan aku rasa tidak bisa sembuh."racau Wonwoo tidak begitu jelas. Mingyu hanya mendengarkan semua perkataan Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin mati saja jika seperti ini. Hatiku… hatiku sangat sakit"Mingyu mendudukkan Wonwoo saat mereka berdua tiba disebuah taman yang terdapa bangku panjang disana.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini _hyung?_ Siapa yang menyakitimu?"Tanya Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo khawatir. Jujur saja,hati Mingyu terasa ditusuk ratusan duri beracun yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja. Tadi Wonwoo bilang jika ia ditolak,berarti ada seseorang yang Wonwoo sukai,dan ia menyatakannya,tetapi orang itu menolak. Hati Mingyu benar-benar sakit,belum pernah ia merasa seperti ini.

" _Hong Jisoo!_ Dia orang yang membuatku seperti ini! Yak! _Hong Jisoo!_ Mengapa kau menolakku? Mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak menyadari jika selama ini aku adalah orang yang selalu ada didekatmu,aku adalah orang sangat menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun! Aku adalah orang yang mencintaimu _Hong!_ Itu aku!" Wonwoo kembali menangis disela ketidak sadarannya. Wonwoo menangis sesenggukan sampai akhirnya Mingyu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. _Namja_ tinggi itu ikut menangis,bukan karena Wonwoo juga menangis,tapi karena Mingyu merasa dadanya sangat sesak. Ia merasa cintanya selama ini sia-sia saja. Padahal Jisoo sendiri yang bilang jika Wonwoo juga menyukainya. Tapi,Mingyu tidak bisa marah pada Jisoo ataupun Wonwoo.

Mingyu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Wonwoo,ketika dirasa Wonwoo berhenti menangis,dan Wonwoo sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri karena ia terlalu banyak meminum alkohol. Mingyu menatap wajah _namja_ yang sangat ia sayangi,kemudian ia mengecup bibir Wonwoo cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi saat itu kau mabuk dank au menceritakan semuanya kepada Mingyu?"Tanya Jisoo ketika Wonwo selesai bercerita. Wonwoo mengangguk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mingyu pasti merasa sangat sakit ketika melihatmu dan aku selalu bersama"ucap Jisoo.

"Tapi aku juga benar-benar mencintai Mingyu,jika tidak,mana mungkin aku menangis seperti ini"ucap Wonwoo.

"Baiklah,aku tau itu"ucap Jisoo.

"Tapi aku rasa,aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi"ucap Wonwoo datar.

"Mengapa?"Tanya Jisoo heran

"Bagimana mungkin aku bisa mencintai orang yang telah menuduh ayahku seorang pembunuh"ucap Wonwoo dingin. Jisoo hanya terdiam.

.

.

Mingyu datang ke kafe Jeonghan dan ia terlihat sangat kacau. Padahal kejadian itu terjadi kemarin,tapi Mingyu masih terlihat sangat frustasi. Terdapat kantung mata diwajah tampannya,dan juga matanya terlihat sedikit bengkak. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang ada disitu segera mendekati Mingyu.

"Kau terlihat sangat kecau"ucap Seungcheol. Mingyu hanya terdiam,tatapannya kosong.

"Mingyu,kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Jeonghan hati-hati. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi kearah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak tau _hyung_ "jawab Mingyu. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan merasa sangat kasihan kepada Mingyu. Belum pernah _namja_ tinggi itu terlihat semenyedihkan ini. Mingyu terlihat seperti orang gila.

"Jadi selama ini Wonwoo adalah orang kaya?"celetuk Seungcheol.

"Apakah Jisoo mengetahuinya?"Tanya Jeonghan,Mingyu langsung menatap Jeonghan.

"Dia mengetahuinya"jawab Mingyu lemah.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar ini semua"ujar Seungcheol.

"Mengapa orang-orang suka sekali berbohong?"tambah Seungcheol lagi.

"Maafkan aku"ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba,dan Seungcheol juga Jeonghan langsung menatap Mingyu tidak mengerti.

"Untuk?"Tanya Jeonghan dan Seungcheol serempak.

"Maafkan aku,karena aku juga telah membohongi kalian"ujar Mingyu. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan saling berpandangan penuh Tanya.

"Kau berbohong soal apa?"Tanya Jeonghan..

"Sebenarnya… Aku.. Aku juga adalah ahli waris dari _Gyuwon"_ Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menurunkan rahangnya. Mereka juga tidak mengetahui jika Mingyu adalah ahli waris dari _Gyuwon Corp_.

" _MWO?_ Kau bercanda?"Tanya Seungcheol tidak percaya. Mingyu menggeleng,ia menunduk,padahal tidak biasanya ia seperti ini.

"Siapa lagi yang membohongiku?"Tanya Seungcheol datar,ia melirik kearah Jeonghan.

" _Wae?_ Kau menuduhku?"ucap Jeonghan tajam,Seungcheol hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Tentu saja tidak _Jeonghannie_ "ujar Seungcheol genit.

"Jadi mengapa kau bekerja di _Yoomin,_ jika kau sendiri juga adalah ahli waris dari _Gyuwon_ ,mengapa tidak bekerja di perusahaanmu saja?"Tanya Seungcheol penasaran membuat Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku membenci ayah Wonwoo _hyung_ ,dan aku bekerja disitu untuk membalaskan dendam serta menghancurkan ayah Wonwoo _hyung_ "ucap Mingyu dingin,tetapi kedua orang dihadapannya malah saling bertatapan tidak mengerti.

"Memangnya ada apa denganmu dan ayah Wonwoo _?"_ Tanya Jeonghan

"Entahlah,aku tidak ingin membahasnya"ucap Mingyu sambil menutup wajah tampannya menggunakan kedua telapak tangan.

"Aku memerlukan penjelasan semua tersangka"ujar Jeonghan. Mingyu terlihat kembali merenung. Ia membenci ayah Wonwoo,tapi ia tidak bisa membenci Wonwoo,ia terlalu mencintainya,bahkan sangat mencintainya. Padahal dulu ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri,jika ia akan menghancurkan semua orang yang berkaitan dengan ayah Wonwoo,termasuk keluarga dan anaknya. Tetapi,ia mengurungkan niatnya,ia tidak jadi untuk menghancurkan keluarga itu,ia hanya ingin menghancurkan orang yang telah membunuh ibunya saja.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Wonwoo belajar menjadi seorang Direktur untuk _Yoomin_ ,dan ia bisa menjalankannya dengan sangat baik. Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin sekali bertanya pada ayahnya,tapi ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya,entah kenapa. Wonwoo masih sering memikirkan Mingyu. _Namja_ tan itu sudah tidak pernha menghubunginya lagi. Pernah sekali Wonwoo menangis karena ia benar-benar merindukan sosok jangkung yang selalu ada untuknya itu,tapi apa daya,Wonwoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun,ia mencintai Mingyu,tapi disisi lain,ia juga membenci Mingyu. Wonwoo masih tidak terima jika ayahnya dituduh sebagai seorang pembunuh. Wonwoo juga selalu bertanya kepada Jisoo,dan jawabannya nihil,Jisoo pun belum dapat informasi apapun dari ayahnya. Wonwoo sangat ingin menanyakan hal itu pada ayahnya langsung,tapi ayahnya terlalu sibuk,dan membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang merasa sumpek terus berada dalam ruangan,akhirnya memilih untuk pergi keluar,dan mempercayakan urusan kantornya kepada sang asisten. Wonwoo berjalan keluar dari gedung mewah miliknya itu. Ia terus berjalan,tanpa tau tujuannya,ia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar diluar gedung.

.

.

Mingyu sang ahli waris _Gyuwon_ merasa bosan,dan memilih utuk pergi berjalan keluar sebentar untuk mencari makanan. Lagipula,Mingyu sudah tidak mempunyai pekerjaan,semuanya sudah selesai,karena dia hanya perlu mengecek dokumen,dan menandatanganinya saja. Mingyu berjalan sambil meminum _caramel macchiato_ yang baru ia beli. Mingyu hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya itu ketika ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing berada dihadapannya.

 _"Hyung?"_ ujar Mingyu,ia sedikit kaget karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan _namja_ yang sekarang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Mingyu? Sudah lama sekali kita bertemu"ucap _namja_ itu,dan Mingyu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu,ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang Wonwoo" mendengar nama ' _Wonwoo'_ , _namja_ jangkung itu merubah ekspresinya dengan ekspresi yang sangat dingin.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentangnya _hyung"_ ucap Mingyu dingin, _namja_ dihadapannya itu mengeluarkan senyuman teduh khasnya.

"Sebegitukah kau membenci Wonwoo?"Tanya Jisoo masih dengan senyumnya. Mingyu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Bisakah kau pergi _hyung?_ Aku sedang dalam tidak mood untuk menghajar orang"ucap Mingyu lebih dingin lagi,tetapi Jisoo masih bertahan dengan senyumannya.

"Kau boleh menghajarku,asalkan setelah itu,kau mau mendengarkanku"ujar Jisoo dan membuat Mingyu semakin kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun darimu dan juga aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang anak si 'Pembunuh' itu"ujar Mingyu sambil menekankan pada kata 'Pembunuh' . Mendengar hal itu,Jisoo mengubah ekspresinya. Tidak biasanya _namja_ tampan itu menunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya seperti saat ini,bahkan Mingyu cukup terkejut dengan ekspresi Jisoo yang biasanya kalem dan penuh dengan senyum itu.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu,apakah kau sudah tau kebenarannya?"Tanya Jisoo dingin. Mingyu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja,aku tidak akan marah jika ayahnya tidak membunuh _eommaku_ "jawab Mingyu tak kalah dingin.

"Kau sudah menanyakannya pada ayahmu?"Tanya Jisoo lagi.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya,jadi untuk apa aku bertanya"jawab Mingyu.

"Kau yakin dengan apa yang ayahmu bicarakan?"Jisoo bertanya lagi dan membat Mingyu kesal.

"Kau pikir ayahku pembohong? Sudahlah _hyung_ ,aku bilang kau pergi saja,kau hanya membuat moodku jelek"Mingyu menatap _hyung_ nya itu dengan sangat tajam.

"Aku mengetahui semuanya Mingyu,aku tau semua ceritanya"ucapan Jisoo itu membuat Mingyu memejamkan matanya untuk menahan emosinya.

"Pergi atau kau akan kuhajar _hyung"_ Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat,Jisoo yang melihatnya kembali tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang,kau boleh menghajarku asalkan setelah itu kau mau mendengar-"

BUGH!

Satu pukulan yang sangat keras,bisa membuat orang yang dipukul tersungkur ketanah. _Namja_ jangkung itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat orang yang ia pukul,memegang ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Mingyu sangat terkejut,begitupun dengan Jisoo.

Setelah kembali sadar dari keterkejutannya,Jisoo segera membantu Wonwoo bangun. Wonwoo masih memegang ujung bibirnya yang tadi dipukul oleh Mingyu,atau leih tepatnya tidak sengaja terkena Wonwoo. _Foxy eyes_ milik Wonwoo menatap tajam kepada Mingyu yang masih dalam ekspresi terkejutnya.

"W… Wonwoo _hyung?"_ dengan reflex,Mingyu memegang tangan Wonwoo yang masih memegang sudut bibirnya itu,tetapi Wonwoo segera menepis lengan Mingyu dengan kasar.

"Jika kau membenciku,cukup kau benci aku,kau tidak perlu membenci Jisoo,dia tidak salah"mendengar Wonwoo membela Jisoo,Mingyu hanya tersenyum remeh.

"Ohya maaf,aku hampir melukai orang yang kau cintai"ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum,tetapi senyuman itu terlihat mengerikan,karena senyuman itu tidak sampai kematanya.

"Terserah,Jisoo-ah,k _ajja_ " Wonwoo menarik Jisoo yang masih mengkhawatirkannya.

Mingyu tertawa meremehkan sambil melihat punggung Jisoo dan Wonwoo yang semakin menjauh. Tetapi didalam hatinya,ia menangis karena ia telah menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi. Pikirannya kembali tertuju kepada Jisoo yang menolehkan kepalanya kepada Mingyu. _Namja_ jangkung itu langsung teringat dengan kata-kata Jisoo.

' _Kau yakin dengan apa yang ayahmu bicarakan?'_ Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ia mengingat pertanyaan Jisoo itu.

"Apakah ayahku berbohong? Aku tidak mengerti ucapannya"batin Mingyu.

 **TBC…**

 **RnR yaaaa…**

 **Ini author melakukan sistem kebut,karena takut keburu hiatus,kalo keburu hiatus,nanti author ga tenang soalnya ini ff belum kelar.**

 **Thanks buat yang udah RnR^^**

 **Keep RnR yaa,biar author juga semangat**

 **Love ya gaisss….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chap 12**

Jisoo dengan senang hati mengobati luka Wonwoo akibat pukulan Mingyu yang cukup keras. Wonwoo kadang meringis ketika Jisoo terlalu menekan lukanya. _Namja_ tampan itu tersenyum ketika ia selesai mengobati luka disudut bibir Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih"ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis membuat _namja_ tampan dihadapannya mau tidak mau juga ikut tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau bisa datang saat itu?"Tanya Jisoo penasaran.

"Aku berlari ketika melihat Mingyu sudah mengepalkan tangannya untuk bersiap memukulmu"jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berlari Wonwoo,aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Mingyu"ungkap Jisoo. Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa,lagipula,Mingyu membencimu karena aku Jisoo-ah,jadi aku yang akan merasa bersalah jika kau terkena pukulan itu"ucap Wonwoo.

"Bodoh,sekarang siapa yang merasa bersalah?"ucap Jisoo sambil menoyor kepala Wonwoo,sedangkan _namja_ manis itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Maafkan aku telah membuat Mingyu membencimu"ucap Wonwoo sambil menunduk,membuat Jisoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf? Jika Mingyu membenciku,itu adalah hak dia untuk membenci orang yang membuatnya cemburu kan?"ujar Jisoo sambil tersenyum,tetapi Wonwoo malah menautkan alisnya.

"Maksudmu?"tanyanya polos.

"Ya,mungkin Mingyu membenciku karena kau pernah menyukaiku,itu wajar bukan karena dia mencintaimu"ucap Jisoo.

"Mencintaiku? Tidak mungkin dia mencintaiku"ujar Wonwoo sambil menatap kosong kedepan.

"Mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Tidakkah cukup semua pengorbanan Mingyu untukmu? Bahkan Mingyu dulu sangat sabar menunggumu"jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum teduh. Wonwoo tertawa mengejek.

"Jika ia mencintaiku,dia tidak mungkin menuduh ayahku sebagai pembunuh"mata Wonwoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Ingatan saat ia dan Mingyu bertengkar hebat selalu terngiang dikepalanya,membuat kepala juga batinnya berdenyut sakit.

"Dia hanya belum mengetahui kebenarannya Wonwoo-ah"ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku pikir,rasa benciku kepada Mingyu lebih mendominasi sekarang"ucap Wonwoo sambil menatap kosong.

"Benarkah? Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan meminta maaf padamu"ujar Jisoo membuat Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau sudah tau ceritanya?"Tanya Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Begitulah"jawab Jisoo.

"Apa itu? Aku akan memberitau pada si brengsek _Kim"_ ujar Wonwoo kesal.

"Tidak,biar aku saja" jawaban Jisoo itu membuat Wonwoo melunturkan semangatnya untuk memberitau sebuah 'fakta' kepada orang yang mulai ia benci.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau kau dilukai olehnya Jisoo"ujar Wonwoo dan Jisoo kembali mengembangkan senyum teduhnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja _Jeon_ "ujar Jisoo.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjamin _Kim_ brengsek itu tidak akan melukaimu"ujar Wonwoo.

"Tidak,justru jika kau yang memberitaunya,malah akan terjadi pertengkaran yang lebih besar Wonwoo,aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi,dengan berakhirnya kau menangis dan membuat pundakku pegal"ujar Jisoo membuat Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal,sedangkan Jisoo gemas melihatnya.

"Tidak tidak,aku saja yang menjelaskan padanya,aku berjanji aku tidak akan terpengaruhi oleh emosi"ucap Wonwoo sambil meyakinkan Jisoo,tetapi _namja_ bersurai coklat kemerahan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitau padanya dengan mulutku sendiri _Hong,_ aku ingin mempermalukannya"ucap Wonwoo mulai emosi.

"Bahkan,kau sudah emosi dari sekarang,bagaimana aku bisa menjamin kau tidak akan kembali bertengkar dengan Mingyu nanti?"ujar Jisoo dan membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal.

"Sebenarnya kau berada dipihakku atau- Aw.." Wonwoo tidak sengaja menggigit luka yang berada diujung bibirnya dan membuatnya meringis. Lukanya itu kembali mengeluarkan darah,dengan cepat Jisoo mengambil kembali kapas dan mengobati luka itu.

"Sudah kubilang kau diam saja"ucap Jisoo setelah selesai mengobatinya.

"Kau istirahat saja,biar aku yang urus masalahmu ini"tambah Jisoo lagi,ia mengelus rambut hitam milik Wonwoo dan itu selalu bisa membuat Wonwoo nyaman.

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan terluka _Hong_ "ucap Wonwoo sambil memegang tangan Jisoo. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Istirahatlah,aku masih ada pekerjaan"ucap Jisoo sambil membereskan barang-barang miliknya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menemaniku?"ucap Wonwoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Jisoo gemas.

"Maaf,aku banyak pekerjaan _Jeon_ ,aku akan mampir kesini jika semua pekerjaanku telah selesai"ucap Jisoo.

"Janji?" Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah aku pergi" sesaat sebelum Jisoo pergi,lelaki tampan itu membalikkan badannya membuat Wonwoo bingung. Jisoo menghampiri Wonwoo lagi,dan…

CHU!

"Semoga lukamu cepat sembuh _Jeon_ "ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum setelah mencium luka diujung bibir Wonwoo,dan membuat lelaki yang dicium kaget.

" _Yak Hong!"_ teriak Wonwoo,tetapi Jisoo tetap melanjutkan pergerakkan kakinya.

.

.

.

Mingyu kembali ke kantornya dengan wajah yang kusut. Ia mengabaikan semua tatapan dari pada pegawai kantornya. Mingyu hanya memikirkan keadaan Wonwoo sekarang,ia tidak henti-hentinya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mingyu menyesal –tidak sengaja- telah memukul Wonwoo sampai ujung bibirnya berdarah. Ya,Mingyu masih terlalu menyayangi _namja_ manis yang telah membuatnya jatuh pada pandangan pertamanya.

Mingyu segera duduk dikursinya,ia sangat kesal dan juga marah,entah pada siapa. Mingyu ingin sekali mendatangi Wonwoo ke apartementnya,tetapi ia tidak bisa. Mingyu sangat yakin jika Wonwoo akan menolaknya,dan juga akan menyuruhnya pergi.

"Lagipula untuk apa aku mendatangi apartement milik anak si pembunuh itu?"monolog Mingyu. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Baiklah,aku tidak perlu memikirkannya,dia kan anak seorang pembunuh,untuk apa?"Mingyu kembali bermonolog.

Setelah merenung cukup lama tentang keadaan Wonwoo,kini _namja_ tampan itu kembali merenungkan kata Jisoo,kata yang membuatnya cukup frustasi hanya untuk memikirkannya. Mingyu memejamkan matanya agar otaknya menjadi sedikit lebih releks. Ketika ia sedang sibuk untuk menyegarkan kembali otaknya,tiba-tiba saja seorang pria paruh baya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana? Apakah susah untuk mengurus perusahaan ini?"Tanya pria paruh baya itu kepada Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum tipis melihat ayahnya yangtiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangannya itu.

"Cukup sulit"jawabnya singkat, Tuan Kim terlihat tersenyum.

"Kau akan terbiasa Mingyu-ah"ujarnya.

"Ohya, _appa_ …"ujar Mingyu,Tuan Kim segera melirik kearah Mingyu.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan CEO pemilik _Yoomin?_ Aku ingin tau"mendengar ucapan itu,Tuan Kim langsung menatap anak tampannya itu dengan tajam.

"Sudah kubilang,tidak usah bertanya itu lagi. Bukankah sudah jelas apa yang _appa_ bicarakan? Jika _Jeon_ brengsek itu telah membunuh wanita yang paling kusayangi"Tuan Kim terlihat marah,ia mengepalkan tangannya,tetapi itu tidak membuat Mingyu takut sama sekali.

"Benarkah dia membunuh _eomma?"_ Tanya Mingyu.

"Iya! Dan kau tidak perlu mengungkitnya lagi"Tuan Kim semakin marah karena menganggap jika Mingyu tidak mempercayai omongannya.

"Bagaimana ia membunuhnya? Aku ingin tau"ucap Mingyu lagi. Sejujurnya,ia tidak ingin mengingat semua kejadian itu,tetapi ia harus mengetahui semua kebenarannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi! Kau tidak pernah merasakannya"ucap Tuan Kim lalu pergi dan diakhiri dengan suara debaman pintu yang sangat keras.

Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Pikiran Mingyu sangat kacau saat ini. Mingyu ingin sekali menanyakan langsung pada Wonwoo,tapi rasa gengsinya itu terlalu besar untuk dikalahkan rasa penasarannya. Kemudian Mingyu terlihat kembali berfikir,ia langsung berlari,mengingat Wonwoo pernah bekerja di perusahaannya,dan Wonwoo mempunyai teman dekat bernama _Jihoon_. Mingyu segera mencari ruangan itu.

"Apakah Wonwoo pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang ayahnya?"Tanya Mingyu. Disinilah mereka sekarang,disebuah kafe dekat dengan perusahaan _Gyuwon._

"Wonwoo hanya pernah berkata,jika ia dan ayahnya itu tidak dekat,dia tidak pernah menceritakan apapun lagi tentang keluarganya."jawab Jihoon dan terlihat hembusan nafas kecewa dari Mingyu.

"Aku juga sangat kaget ketika mengetahui jika Wonwoo adalah ahli waris dari _Yoomin_ "tambah Jihoon.

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya?" Jihoon hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Dia pernah bilang,dia akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah aku duga,ternyata ini maksudnya"ucap Jihoon.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"Tanya Jihoon lagi. Mingyu sedikit ragu untuk memberitau _namja_ mungil dihadapannya ini,tetapi pada akhirnya ia menceritakannya juga.

"Kau lebih tua dariku kan?"Tanya Mingyu dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya,aku dan Wonwoo _hyung_ sudah berakhir,semenjak kita berdua saling mengakuinya…" Mingyu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tidak,sebenarnya hanya Wonwoo _hyung_ yang mengakui semuanya karena ia telah lebih dulu mengetahui jika aku adalah ahli waris dari _Gyuwon_ "ungkap Mingyu.

"Darimana dia tau?"Tanya Jihoon penasaran. Tidak biasanya _namja_ mungil itu peduli dengan kisah orang lain.

"Dia bilang dia pernah melihatku diperusahaan. Sejujurnya,saat itu aku memang mempunyai sebuah urusan dengan ayahku,karena aku tau Wonwoo _hyung_ bekerja disini,jadi aku memakai kupluk hitam serta jaket hitam,pokoknya aku memakai pakaian serba hitam,dan aku tidak tau jika Wonwoo _hyung_ mengetahuinya."jelas Mingyu. Jihoon terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Eoh! Sepertinya gara-gara itu Wonwoo saat itu jadi sering melamun"ucap Jihoon.

"Benarkah?"Tanya Mingyu.

"Ya,tetapi ia tidak mau menceritakannya padaku. Aku kira dia memikirkan sesuatu mengenai hubungan kalian,atau kalian bertengkar lagi,padahal karena dia melihatmu disini"jelas Jihoon,sedangkan Mingyu hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

Disaat keduanya sedang serius berbincang,tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang memanggil nama Jihoon,membuat Mingyu dan juga Jihoon menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ternyata ada 2 orang _namja_ dibelakang mereka,tetapi yang memaggil nama Jihoon adalah _namja_ sipit yang terlihat kaget menemukan kekasihnya bersama orang lain. Sedangkan _namja_ tampan yang disebelahnya telah beradu pandang dengan Mingyu sesaat setelah mereka sampai di kafe itu.

"Bisakah kau tidak terlalu berlebihan dengan ekspresimu itu?"ucap Jihoon malas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini dengannya Jihoonnie?"ucap _namja_ sipit itu.

"Dia adalah Kim Mingyu,ahli waris dari perusahaan tempatku bekerja,dan dia mengajakku untuk berbicara karena ada yang ingin ia tanyakan tentang Wonwoo. Kau puas _Kwon Soonyoung?"_ ujar Jihoon malas.

"Ohh kau kekasih Wonwoo,hai aku Kwon Soonyoung kekasih Jihoon"ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum membuat mata sipitnya itu tinggal segaris. Mingyu tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar perkenalan Soonyoung. Mingyu memang tidak fokus,karena orang disamping Soonyoung terus saja menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Perlukah aku mengenalkan diriku juga?"ucap _namja_ tampan itu. Mingyu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Duduklah,aku yang bayar,aku harus segera pergi"ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau kemana? Jika kau akan pergi,aku juga harus pergi"ucap Jihoon karena Mingyu adalah calon CEO dari _Gyuwon._

"Tidak apa-apa,kau bisa libur hari ini"ujar Mingyu dengan senyum tipisnya. Mingyu segera pergi dari kafe itu,tetapi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi,Mingyu sempat melirik kearah Jisoo dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Sepertinya aku mengganggu kencan kalian"ujar Jisoo sambil terkekeh membuat Jihoon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak,bahkan aku senang bertemu denganmu"ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Singkirkan senyum bodohmu itu,hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya"ucap Soonyoung dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jihoon membuat Jisoo terkekeh.

"Aku akan pergi dulu"ucap Jisoo sambil membereskan barangnya.

"Eii kau tersinggung Jisoo? Aku hanya becanda"ucap Soonyoung merasa bersalah. _Namja_ dengan kantung mata itu tersenyum.

"Tidak,aku memiliki urusan sebentar,kau temani saja kekasihmu. Sampai jumpa"ujar Jisoo lalu meninggalkan Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

"Hati-hati"teriak Soonyoung.

.

.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku?"suara berat itu terdengar sangat dingin.

"Aku kira kau tidak mengetahuinya"jawabnya. _Namja_ jangkung itu membalikkan badannya dan mendapat orang dihadapannya sedang tersenyum.

"Mau apa kau mengikutiku _Hong?_ "Tanya Mingyu dengan suara dinginnya.

"Aku yakin kau tau jawabannya"jawabnya kalem. Mingyu menatapnya dengan datar.

"Dan aku yakin,kau juga sudah menanyakannya kepada ayahmu kan?"Jisoo bertanya kembali dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya. Senyum milik Jisoo kali ini bukanlah senyuman teduh yang selalu ia perlihatkan,tetapi sebuah senyum kemenangan yang lebih terlihat sebuh _smirk_ dimata Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mempercayai omong kosongmu"ucap Mingyu dingin.

"Dan kau percaya dengan omong kosong ayahmu?"Tanya Jisoo dan membuat Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya. Jisoo kembali tersenyum melihat gelagat Mingyu yang sedang menahan amarahya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah bertanya,tetapi kau tidak ingin mempercayai omongnku kan?"tebak Jisoo dan sukses membuat Mingyu bertambah kesal.

"Aku tau kau bukan tipe orang yang suka menuduh _Kim,_ aku sangat tau itu"ujar Jisoo. Mingyu segera membalikkan badannya,dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jisoo. Kali ini, _namja_ berambut coklat kemerahan itu tidak mengejarnya,Jisoo tau jika sebenarnya Mingyu mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai omongan Jisoo dan menegaskan hatinya jika ayah Wonwoo adalah pembunuh ibunya.

.

.

Wonwoo segera berjalan memasuki gedung mewah dihadapannya. Wonwoo hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang ingin dia banjiri dengan semua pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya. Ayahnya! Wonwoo hanya ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya untuk menanyakan semua hal yang telah sukses membuatnya gelisah setiap hari untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

Wonwoo segera memasuki ruangan ayahnya tanpa mengetuk pintu sebelumnya. Wonwoo terlanjur penasaran dengan apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan sehingga Mingyu bias berbicara jika ayahnya adalah seorang pembunuh ibunya.

"Wonwoo? Ada apa?"Tanya pria paruh baya itu ketika anak satu-satunya memasuki ruangannya.

" _Appa_ ,aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal,ah tidak,banyak hal kepadamu"ucap Wonwoo dingin.

"Tanyakan saja semuanya"ujar Tuan Jeon sambil tersenyum.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan CEO _Gyuwon?_ "pertanyaan itu sukses membuat sang CEO melunturkan senyumannya.

"Mengapa kau bertanya soal itu?"Tuan Jeon berusaha untuk tenang.

"Jawab saja,apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?"paksa Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan mereka"ucap Tuan Jeon lalu memutakan kursinya membelakangi Wonwoo.

"Lalu…" Wonwoo menelan ludahnya dengan sulit.

"Kau membunuhnya? Kau membunuh istri dari CEO _Gyuwon?_ "Tanya Wonwoo dan membuat kesabaran Tuan Jeon habis. Pria paruh baya itu menghampiri Wonwoo dan menamparnya. Wonwoo tersenyum pahit sambil memegang pipi mulusnya.

"Jadi benar apa yang Mingyu katakan? Kau benar-benar membunuhnya?"Tanya Wonwoo sarkatis.

"Kau menuduhku sebagai pembunuh? Lalu siapa itu Mingyu?"Tuan Jeon terlihat sedang menahan emosinya.

"Jika kau bukan pembunuhnya,bisa kau katakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?" ucap Wonwoo setengah berteriak.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya! Kau puas?"Tuan Jeon menatap tajam kepada anaknya.

"Lalu mengapa? Mengapa dia mengatakan bahwa kau pembunuhnya? _Wae?_ Katakan padaku _appa!_ "teriak Wonwoo,air matanya sudah mengalir dipipi putihnya. Melihat sang anak menangis,membuat Tuan Jeon merasa iba dan menyesal telah menamparnya.

"Siapa dia?"Tanya Tuan Jeon lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

" _Mingyu! Kim Mingyu_ ,anak dari CEO _Gyuwon_. Aku yakin kau mengetahuinya _appa_ "Wonwoo berucap ditengah tangisannya.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" Wonwoo terdiam sambil melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Kalian berdua memiliki sebuah hubungan?"Tanya Tuan Jeon lagi. Wonwoo hanya menangis tidak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya itu.

"Jawab _Jeon!"_ Tuan Jeon mengguncangkan badan kurus Wonwoo.

"Tidak,aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya! Aku tidak mengenalnya"teriak Wonwoo dan membuat emosi Tuan Jeon kembali mereda.

"Sukurlah. Oh ya,aku akan segera menjodohkanmu,jadi persiapkan dirimu" Wonwoo menatap ayahnya tidak percaya.

"Apa? Tidak,aku tidak mau"ucapnya dingin.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu Wonwoo"ucap Tuan Jeon lagi dan membuat Wonwoo tersenyum meremehkan,sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari ruangan dan gedung mewah itu.

.

.

Suara dentuman musik menggema dalam ruangan penuh manusia malam itu. Ditengah keramaian itu,Mingyu terduduk dikursi sambil meminum segelas _whiskey_ yang ia pesan untuk menemaninya. Sudah banyak wanita seksi dan cantik yang menggodanya,tetapi tidak membuat pria tampan itu terusik. Pria tampan itu sibuk dengan masalahnya,tenggelam dalam pikiran yang membuat otaknya harus berfikir dengan ekstra. _Namja_ tampan itu hanya melamun sambil memutar-mutar gelasnya,sesekali ia meneguk minuman beralkohol itu. Mingyu kembali memutar otaknya pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu,ketika ia bertemu dengan Jisoo tadi.

"Aku bukan tipe penuduh? Apa maksudnya? Siapa yang aku tuduh? Pria pembunuh wanita itu?"monolog Mingyu.

"Siapa 'pria pembunuh wanita' itu?"tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ tampan duduk disampingnya sambil meminum segelas _whiskey_ miliknya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar _Hong Jisoo_ "bukannya menjawab,Mingyu malah berucap dengan nada dinginnya.

"Bagus jika seperti itu,aku hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu"ucapnya santai. Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Jisoo.

"Sudah kubilang bukan, aku tidak akan mempercayai omong kosongmu. Berhentilah untuk membujukku mendengarkan cerita karanganmu dengan anak pembunuh itu,aku tau itu hanya sebuah setting"ucapnya dingin.

"Terserah kau,aku hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya,dan membuatmu menyesal"ungkap Jisoo dan mengundang tawa remeh dari Mingyu.

"Menyesal? Untuk apa aku menyesal jika aku memang benar"ucapnya sarkatis.

" Ya, 'jika' kau memang benar,nyatanya kau salah"ucap Jisoo penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Mingyu kembali pada nada dinginnya.

"Sudah kubilang jika kau bukan tipe orang yang suka menuduh bukan?"Jisoo balik bertanya.

"Jeon _ahjussi_ ,dia tidak membunuh ibumu"tambah Jisoo,dan membuat Mingyu mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Sepertinya kita lebih baik jangan berbicara disini,disini sangat berisik"ucap Jisoo lagi,lalu membayar _whiskey_ miliknya dan milik Mingyu. Jisoo segera menyeret Mingyu keluar.

"Kita akan kemana?"Tanya Mingyu ketus.

"Kita disini saja"ucap Jisoo.

"Yang benar saja. Kita pergi kesana saja,aku harus membayar hutangku padamu"ucapnya dingin lalu berjalan mendahului Jisoo menuju kafe diseberang _club_ malam yang tadi mereka kunjungi . _Namja_ tampan itu terseyum,lalu mengikuti pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Mingyu dan Jisoo duduk berhadapan. Setelah selesai memesan makanan,Jisoo kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Walaupun terlihat tidak peduli,tetapi sebenarnya Mingyu sangat penasaran dengan cerita Jisoo.

"Sebenarnya,ayahmu,ayahku dan ayah Wonwoo adalah teman,tetapi semuanya hancur saat kejadian itu,saat kejadian dimana ibumu meninggal,dan ayahmu menyalahkan ayah Wonwoo."ucap Jisoo. Mingyu hanya diam menunggu Mingyu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

.

.

Dimalam yang dingin,dipertengahan musim salju,seorang wanita yang terlihat memasuki umur tigapuluhan tetapi masih terlihat sangat cantik,wanita itu memasuki sebuah kafe dengan tangisannya. Entah apa yang terjadi kepada wanita itu,tetapi dengan air matanya yang mengalir,bisa membuat orang tau,jika ia sedang bersedih. Wanita cantik itu memesan sebuah coklat panas untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Wanita itu melamun sambil sesekali menyesap coklat panasnya.

" _Hye Ra_ -ah" panggil seseorang ke wanita tadi. Wanita bernama Hye Ra itu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya. Pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya itu terlihat kaget ketika melihat mata Hye Ra sembab dan terdapat jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Kau kenapa?"Tanya pria itu.

"Min Woo,dia menuduh jika kita kembali lagi karena kemarin kau dan aku terlihat bersama"ungkap wanita itu lalu kembali mengalirkan air matanya. Pria dihadapannya mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Apa? Kemarinkan kita hanya kebetulan bertemu,dan mengobrol sebentar,mengapa Min Woo menuduhku dan kau?"Tanya Pria itu.

 _Hye Ra,Kim Hye Ra_. Wanita yang memasuki pertengahan umur tigapuluhan itu adalah seorang istri dari _Kim Min Woo_ ,lelaki yang ia nikahi 5 tahun yang lalu. Mereka saling mencintai,dan keluarga mereka sangat bahagia,dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat tampan bernama _Kim Mingyu_. Tetapi,kemarin Min Woo melihat Hye Ra bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya sebelum mereka menikah, _Jeon Jin Woo._ Sebenarnya Jin Woo sebelumnya berpacaran dengan Hye Ra,hanya saja wanita itu sudah dijodohkan dengan sahabat baiknya,Kim Min Woo. Jin Woo merelakan cintanya kepada sahabat terbaiknya,dan ia juga mendapatkan istri yang sangat cantik dan membuahkan anak yang sangat manis bernama _Jeon Wonwoo_.

Persahabatan Jin Woo,Min Woo dan Jae Hyun sangat erat,meskipun Hye Ra telah menikah dengan Min Woo,itu tidak membuat mereka pecah. Jin Woo lebih menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Tetapi,karena Min Woo yang salah paham,mereka jadi terpecah.

"Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskannya,tetapi ia tidak mau mendengarkanku,aku kesal Jin Woo,aku ingin mati saja"ucap Hye Ra,air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Tidak,aku akan menjelaskannya juga. Kau tidak boleh putus asa seperti itu"ucap Jin Woo mencoba menenangkan.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu,dia sangat keras kepala"ujar Hye Ra lagi.

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar"

"Bersabar? Kesabranku sudah habis,aku sudah tidak bias menahannya lagi,dan dia malah semakin membentakku,apakah aku masih harus bersabar?"Hye Ra mulai emosi.

"Tidak,dengar aku dulu"ucap Jin Woo.

"Sudahlah,aku ingin pulang saja"ucap wanita itu,lalu pergi melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Jin Woo mencoba untuk mengejar wanita yang menjadi istri sahabatnya itu.

Jin Woo tercengang melihat kejadian itu. Semua orang mengerubuni wanita yang tertabrak itu. Orang-orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang didalam kafe pun ikut keluar untuk melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Suara sirine ambulance menggema ditengah jalan. 3 orang keluar dari mobil itu,lalu mengangkut wanita itu.

"Tidak ada kerabatnya? Atau mungkin suaminya?"Tanya seorang perawat itu.

"Aku teman dia"ujar Jin Woo. Ia ikut memasuki ambulance itu.

Min Woo datang ke rumah sakit dengan cemas. Ia sangat gelisah saat dijalan. Sesampainya disana,Min Woo segera pergi ke lantai tiga,tempat Hye Ra dirawat. Min Woo menemukan Jin Woo sedang menunggu disana.

"Mengapa bisa seperti ini?"Tanya Min Woo menahan amarahnya.

"Dia tertabrak truk Min Woo,ia tertabrak saat ia keluar dari kafe" jelas Jin Woo.

3 jam mereka menunggu,sampai pintu operasi terbuka,menampakkan seorang dokter. Jin Woo,Min Woo dan Jae Hyun yang baru saja datang,segera menghampiri dokter itu.

"Maaf,kami tidak bias menolongnya,dia mengalami benturan yang sangat kuat dibagian belakang kepalanya" ucap dokter itu. Ketiga pria itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Min Woo sebagai suaminya langsung menghambur masuk kedalam ruangan dimana istriya berbaring tidak berdaya. Min Woo menangis sejadinya saat itu. Min Woo merasakan bahunya dielus dengan lembut.

"Sabarlah,aku tau ini sangat berat untukmu"ucap Jin Woo,air mata Jin Woo pun ikut mengalir.

Min Woo segera berdiri dan mencengkam kerah baju Jin Woo dengan kuat,membuat Jae Hyun segera menghampiri mereka untuk melerainya. Min Woo menatap Jin Woo dengan sangat tajam.

"Jika ia tidak bertemu kau,tidak mugkin ia mati seperti ini"ucapnya marah. Matanya memerah menyiratkan kemarahan yang amat sangat,sedangkan Jin Woo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak,kau salah paham,ak-"

"Sudah tidak perlu beralasan lagi,semua ini salahmu"ujar Min Woo semakin emosi.

"Sudahlah,ini rumah sakit"lerai Jae Hyun.

"Kau adalah pembunuh Jin Woo! Kau membunuh wanita yang paling aku sayangi! Pembunuh!"teriak Min Woo marah. Jin Woo sudah tidak bias menahan emosinya,ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Min Woo pada kerah bajunya.

"Kau sadar siapa yang membunuhnya? Kau sendiri yang membunuhnya _Kim!_ "

'BUGH'

Min Woo memukul wajah Jin Woo dengan kencang,membuat Jin Woo tersungkur kebelakang beberapa langkah. Jae Hyun yang melihatnya segera menolong Jin Woo bangun,tetapi Min Woo segera mendorong Jae Hyun menjauh,dan kembali mencengkram kerah Jin Woo.

"Dengar kau brengsek! Jangan pernah lagi menampakkan batang hidungmu dihadapanku,karena kau sangat menjijikkan"ucap Min Woo dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau lebih menjijikkan karena tidak bisa menjaganya _Kim!_ "ucap Jin Woo sambal mendorong Min Woo sampai pria yang lebih besar drainya itu terjatuh. Jin Woo segera pergi dari sana,sedangkan Jae Hyun membantu Min Woo untu berdiri.

"Ck,kalian ini mengapa seperti ini huh?"keluh Jae Hyun.

"Kau pergilah dengannya,dan pastikan ia tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi dihadapanku,aku sudah muak dengannya"ucap Min Woo. Jae Hyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak salah Min Woo"ucap Jae Hyun membuat Min Woo meliriknya tajam.

"Jika kau ingin membelanya,lebih baik kau juga pergi _Hong!_ "teriak Min Woo.

"Baik,aku akan pergi,hanya saja,kau harus tau jika Jin Woo tidak bersalah,dan itu murni kecelakaan"ungkap Jae Hyun dingin.

"Pergi kau brengsek"usir Min Woo,dan Jae Hyun benar-benar pergi.

Sejak meninggalnya Hye Ra,Min Woo hanya hidup berdua dengan anaknya yang masih berumur 4 tahun itu. Mingyu juga mengetahui dan dia sudah mengerti jika ia tidak ia bertemu dengan ibunya,bahkan ia menangis dengan keras saat ibunya tu dimakamkan. Hingga ia beranjak dewasa,Mingyu tidak pernah merasakan lagi adanya kehangatan dalam keluarganya,ayahnya terlalu sibuk,dan ia merasa sendirian,ia benci itu.

Persahabatan antara Min Woo,Jin Woo dan Jae Hyun,sudah benar-benar pecah. Tetapi Jin Woo dan Jae Hyun masih berhubungan dengan sangat baik,bahkan ketika Jin Woo memiliki perusahaan yang besar,yaitu _Yoomin Corp_ ,ia membuat sebuah sub perusahaannya itu,bernama _Pledis Corp_ ,dan Jin Woo menjadikan Jae Hyun sebagai dirut dari sub perusahaannya itu. Entah karena kebetulan,ternyata perusahaan Jin Woo itu bersaing ketat dengan _Gyuwon Corp_ ,perusahaan milik Min Woo. Perusahaan itu semakin bersaing mengingat kedua CEO dari perusahaan itu adalah benar-benar rival,dan itu yang membuat _Yoomin dan Gyuwon Corp_ ,terus bersaing sampai saat ini. Sebenarnya,bisa saja mereka bekerja sama,justru itu akan mengutungkan kedua perusahaan,tetapi karena masalah dimasa lalu yang kelam,membuat keduanya gengsi untuk menjadi partner.

.

.

Mingyu tercengang mendengarnya,air matanya sudah mengalir sedari tadi,karena ia mengingat mendiang ibunya. Mingyu mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Ia ingin tidak mempercayai ucapan Mingyu,tetapi hatinya berkata jika Jisoo benar.

"Itu cerita sesungguhnya Mingyu,aku tidak mengada-ngada"ucap Jisoo,ia merasa iba melihat Mingyu menangis seperti itu.

"Tidak,aku tidak percaya,aku yakin kau hanya mengada-ngada"ujar Mingyu.

"Tidak,aku benar-benar tidak berbohong"

"Kau hanya merekayasa semua ini karena kau sahabat Wonwoo kan? Dan karena Wonwoo pernah-"

"Menyukaiku? Ayolah Mingyu,tidak mungkin aku mengada-ngada,jika ayah Wonwoo memang tidak bersalah"ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan Mingyu. _Namja_ tinggi itu segera mengusap air matanya dengan kasar lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan Jisoo.

Mingyu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan ayahnya. Mingyu ingin menanyakan semuanya kepada ayahnya,ia ingin memastikan jika ayah Wonwoo memang tidak bersalah. Sejujurnya,ada sedikit perasaan senang menyeruak dihatinya,karena ia bisa kembali kepada Wonwoo. Mingyu mengebrak pintu itu. Ia melihat ayahnya segera menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa kau ini Kim Mingyu?"ucap Tuan Kim marah.

"Katakan sesungguhnya! Katakan yang sebenarnya! Katakan padaku!"teriak Mingyu sambil mencengkram kerah ayahnya itu.

"Katakan apa? Aku tidak mengerti! Dan lepaskan ini,aku ayahmu _Kim!_ "bentak Tuan Kim kepada Mingyu,tetapi anaknya itu tidak menggubris ucapannya,justru Mingyu semakin mencengkram kerah kemejanya.

" _Jeon Jin Woo!_ Dia! Dia bukan pembunuh _eomma_ kan? Iyakan? Jawab aku!"teriak Mingyu,metanya memerah karena marah. Mendengar nama yang tidak ia ingin dengar,membuat _Kim Min Woo_ ,menatap arahnya tajam.

"Kau tau dia dari siapa?"Tuan Kim tidak kalah marahnya dengan Mingyu.

"Kau tidak perlu tau aku mengetahuinya dari siapa,yang jelas,jawab aku dulu!"Mingyu benar-benar terlihat sangat emosi sekarang,dadanya terlihat mengembangd an mengempis dengan tidak karuan,nafasnya memburu,dan cengkramannya sangat kuat.

"Tidak,dia adalah pembunuhnya"jawab ayahnya dingin dan membuat Mingyu semakin marah.

"Jangan berbohong brengsek,aku tau semuanya"ujar Mingyu,ia merasa amarahnya sudah sampai diubun-ubun,sampai ia merasa kepalanya ingin meledak.

"Apa? Kau berbicara apa pada ayahmu ini?"

"Brengsek! Ada apa? Kau tersindir? Bukankah itu kenyataan?"ujarnya dingin.

" _Kim Min Gyu!_ " bentak ayahnya sambal mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa? Kau mau memukulku? Pukul saja,lalu ceritakan hal yang sebenarnya padaku"tantang Mingyu. Ia sudah merasa muak dengan ayahnya.

"Mengapa diam saja _appa?"_ ucap Mingyu lagi,ayahnya itu hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah,jika kau tidak mau memukulku"Mingyu kembali berucap.

"Ada apa kau ini? Kau ini sebenarnya ingin apa?"tanya ayahnya,emosinya mulai mereda.

"Aku ingin apa? Aku ingin kau menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya,aku ingin kau berbicara hal yang sesungguhnya,bukan kebohongan"jawabnya datar,tetapi matanya itu terlihat sangat menusuk.

"Mengapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"Karena aku ingin tau kebenarannya"jawabnya lagi.

"Kebenarannya adalah _Jeon_ brengsek itu yang membunuhnya,kau puas?" Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya,lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mengapa kau berbohong pada anakmu sendiri? Mengapa kau tidak bilang saja jika itu adalah kecelakaan! Mengapa?"teriak Mingyu lagi.

"Jika itu kecelakaan,mengapa Jin Woo tidak menolongnya? Mengapa? Jika ia menolongnya,ibumu tidak akan pergi,mungkin _Jeon_ brengsek itu yang akan pergi"jawab ayahnya mengundang emosi Mingyu.

"Apa? Dan _eomma_ tidak akan meninggal jika _appa_ tidak menuduhnya berselingkuh!"Mingyu kembali berteriak dengan nada yang lebih tinggi lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa urusanmu dengan masalah ini? Apa hubunganmu?"ayahnya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Karena anak Jeon Jin Woo adalah kekasihku,kau puas?"jawab Mingyu membuat ayahnya itu tercengang.

"Kau berpcaran dengan anak pembunuh itu? Aku tidak akan menyetujuinya,tidak akan pernah,meskipun kau berlutut dihadapanku"ucap ayahnya itu. Mendengarnya,Mingyu hanya tertawa meremehkan.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan hidupku? Bahkan sekarang kau mempedulikan hubungan asmaraku,apakah kau salah meminum obatmu?"ujar Mingyu dingin.

'PLAK'

Tuan Kim benar-benar menampar Mingyu dengan keras,membuat jejak telapak tangannya itu membekas dipipi Mingyu. Pria tampan itu memegang pipinya yang terasa panas,Mingyu kembali tertawa meremehkan.

"Dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya"ucap Mingyu lalu pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang sedang kesal.

.

.

" _Appa_ ,aku sudah tau alasan perusahaan ini dan _Gyuwon_ bersaing dari dulu hingga sekarang"ucap _namja_ manis itu kepada seseorang yang ia panggil ayah. Pria paruh baya itu menatap anaknya tidak percaya.

"Mengapa kau tidak membantahnya? Mengapa kau membiarkan dia menuduhmu? Mengapa kau tidak menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya saja? Mengapa?"tanya Wonwoo dengan ekpresi dinginnya.

"Bukan urusanmu"jawab ayahnya singkat,tidak ingin membahas yang sudah terjadi 20 tahun yang lalu.

"Apakah kau selemah itu?"pertanyaan Wonwoo sukses mengundang emosi ayahnya.

"Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskannya,tetapi ia tidak mau mendengarkanku dan menyuruhku agar tidak bertemu lagi dengannya"jawab ayahnya tak kalah dingin.

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?"Wonwoo tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku sudah terlanjur muak kepadanya,aku sudah cukup bersabar ketika ia merebut Hye Ra dariku,dan apalagi itu? Dia menuduhku membunuhnya,apakah aku segila itu hanya untuk memisahkan mereka berdua? Ya Tuhan,aku bahkan sangat mencintai _eommamu_ yang sekarang"jelas ayahnya. Wonwoo terlihat terdiam mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau senang sekali menanyakan hal itu?"tanya ayahnya lagi.

"Kau tau _Kim Mingyu_ bukan _?_ "bukannya menjawab,Wonwoo malah kembali bertanya.

"Anak si _Kim_ sialan itu? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia adalah kekasihku,sebenarnya saat itu aku berbohong berbicara tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya."jawaban Wonwoo dapat membuat ayahnya itu seperti tersengat aliran listrik. _Jeon Jin Woo_ sangat terkejut mendengar nama kekasih anaknya yang notabenenya adalah anak dari musuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyetujuinya,dan lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan jodoh untukmu"jawab ayahnya dan membuat Wonwoo melayangkan protesnya.

"Apa? Kau benar-benar menjodohkanku? Tidak,aku tidak mau,bagaimana jika kau tidak menyukainya? Sudahlah,aku ini sudah dewasa,dan aku bisa memilih sendiri,dan aku hanya mencintai Mingyu!"protes Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal,dan lagipula,kau sudah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik"jawaban ayahnya membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Siapa?"tanyanya singkat.

"Jisoo. Dia adalah orang yang akan aku jodohan denganmu"jawab ayahnya. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

"Kau gila? Bahkan aku dan Jisoo tidak saling menyukai,kita ini hanya sahabat,tidak lebih. Aku tidak mau _appa!"_ tolak Wonwoo mentah-mentah.

"Lama kelamaan,perasaan itu akan muncul"ucap ayahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan hidupku? Kau tidak perlu repot mengurusnya"jawab Wonwoo.

"Aku akan tetap menjodohkan kalian berdua"paksanya.

"Dan aku tetap tidak mau"balas Wonwoo dengan penuh penekanan,kemudian ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan ayahnya.

.

.

Kedua pria paruh baya itu sedang berbincang-bincang. Kedua sahabat yang selalu bersama. Pria yang satu tampak melihat sahabatnya dengan tatapan bertanya,karena dialah yang mengajaknya bertemu.

"Ada _Jeon?_ Aku tau kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu"ucap Jae Hyun sambal menyesap kopinya. Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan bernama Jin Woo itu menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kau selalu tau semuanya _Hong_ "ucapnya masihdengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Ada apa? Cepatlah,tidak biasanya kau bertele-tele"ucapnya.

"Aku ingin menjodohkan Jisoo dengan Wonwoo" Jae Hyun terbatuk,karena terlalu kaget mendengarnya.

"Bukankah Wonwoo sudah memiliki kekasih?"tanya Jae Hyun setelah ia merasa sudah baik.

"Ya,tetapi mereka akan segera putus"

"Karena anakmu berpacaran dengan Mingyu?"tanya Jae Hyun tepat sasaran.

"Seperti itulah"jawabnya.

"Ayolah,kalian akan seperti ini sampai kapan?"tanya Jae Hyun.

"Sudahlah,Jisoo tidak memiliki kekasihkan? Jika ia mempunyai seseorang,suruhlah dia putus,dan jodohkan dia dengan Wonwoo,dan aku akan memberikan _Pledis_ untukmu"jawab Jin Woo tenang.

"Jin Woo-ah,kau tau? Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan,itu hanya kana membuat anak-anak kita menderita"ucap Jae Hyun.

"Kau menolak tawaranku?"tanya Jin Woo.

"Tentu saja,karena mereka tidak saling mencintai" jawaban itu membuat Jin Woo meminum kopinya lalu kembali berbicara.

"Jika kau tidak mau,silakan cari pekerjaan lain,kau tidak usah menjadi dirut lagi,aku akan mencari ayng lebih pantas"jawab Jin Woo dan membuat Jae Hyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku akan memberi kesempatan kau berfikir. Jika kau menerima perjodohan itu,aku akan memberikan _Pledis_ kepadamu,tetapi jika tidak,aku akan memecatmu,dan memastikan kau tidak bisa bekerja dimanapun. Kau hanya tinggal memilih"ucapnya dingin. Jae Hyun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ini semua biar aku yang bayar" Jin Woo segera pergi setelah membayar bill-nya.

 **TBC**

 **Maafkan lama update nya,lagi banyak tugas soalnya.**

 **Makasih makasih buat yang udah baca ff author,dan terus review ya,buat yang baca,tapi gak ninggalin jejak,kasih review dong,jangan jadi sider,hehe…**

 **RnR menetukkan jalannya ini ff…**

 **Seperti biasa typo(s)**

 **RnR yooo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chap 13**

Jae Hyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak mau menjodohkan anaknya dengan seseorang yang tidak anaknya cintai,ia hanya ingin membahagiakan anak tunggalnya itu,tetapi disisi lain,jika ia kehilangan pekerjaannya,anak tampannya itu bisa lebih menderita lagi,apalagi Jin Woo mengancam,jika ia tidak bisa bekerja di perusahaan manapun. Jae Hyun tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini.

.

.

Mingyu menekan passwordnya,tetapi pintu itu tidak bisa terbuka. Mingyu mencoba mengingat-ngingat lagi password apartement itu,tetapi ia yakin passwordnya tadi sudah ia tekan dengan benar. Sepertinya hanya satu jawabannya,pemilik apartement ini sudah mengganti password apartementnya. Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah,lalu ia memutar badannya.

"Mau apa kau disini?"tanya orang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada dihadapannya.

"A… Aku.. Aku…" Mingyu terlihat sangat gugup sekarang,dan membuat orang itu tersenyum.

"Kau ingin meminta maaf?"tanya orang itu masih dengan senyumnya. Mingyu menatap orang itu dengan gugup.

"Ya,aku ingin meminta maaf,apakah dia ada didalam?"tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Tidak,Wonwoo sedang tidak di apartementnya,ia sedang di _Myeongdeong_ ,untuk mengurus cabang kantornya disana"jawab orang tadi.

"Bisakah kau menyampaikan permintaan maafku padanya Jisoo _hyung_?"tanya Mingyu ragu. Jisoo kembali tersenyum hangat,senyum yang sudah lama tidak pernah Mingyu lihat.

"Kau bisa menunggunya sampai dia kembali,aku masuk dulu"ucap Jisoo,tetapi sebelum masuk,Jisoo kembali memutarkan badannya kearah Mingyu.

"Ohya,password apartement Wonwoo diganti,aku juga tidak diberi tau. Pulanglah,ini sudah mulai larut,kau harus bekerja 'calon ahli waris' " Ujar Jisoo sambil terkekeh,membuat Mingyu juga tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau juga _hyung_ "ucap Mingyu.

"Baiklah,aku masuk dulu"ujar Jisoo lalu masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Mingyu menatap sebentar kearah apartement Wonwoo,lalu segera pergi dari sana. Mingyu tidak sabar ingin bertemu Wonwoo,ia ingin segera menyampaikan maafnya kepada Wonwoo. Menurut Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak akan mungkin semudah itu memaafkannya, bahkan jika mulut Wonwoo berbicara untuk memaafkannya, tetapi mungkin hati Wonwoo tidak bisa memaafkan Mingyu seutuhnya,dan mungkin perasaan Wonwoo juga tidak akan pernah kembali lagi padanya,Mingyu mungkin bisa menerima itu,tetapi entahlah dengan hatinya.

Mingyu pulang kerumahnya saat jam makan malam. Mingyu memang tidak tinggal di apartementnya lagi,ia lebih memilih untuk kembali kerumahnya. Mingyu disambut hangat oleh ayahnya yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata,ayo kita makan malam"ajak ayahnya. Mingyu tidak menolaknya,ia segera duduk dihadapan ayahnya itu.

"Bagaimana perkejaanmu? Kau sudah mulai terbiasa kan?" tanya ayahnya dengan santai.

"Begitulah"jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah karena pekerjaanmu sangat banyak" _Kim Min Woo_ terseyum hangat kepada anaknya itu,tetapi Mingyu malah menatapnya datar.

"Karena kerja kerasmu,aku akan memberikanmu hadiah"Mingyu sedikit tertarik mendengar kata 'hadiah'.

"Apa itu?"tanyanya.

"Aku sudah memiliki jodoh untukmu"ungkap ayahnya dan membuat Mingyu menyimpan garpu dan pisaunya.

"Bisakah ayah tidak megurus hidupku? Tidak cukupkah aku bekerja untuk ayah?"ucap Mingyu dingin.

"Bagaimana aku tidak bisa tidak mengurus hidupmu? Kau anakku Mingyu"jawab ayahnya.

"Anak? Kau sadar? Kau baru memperhatikanku sekarang,saat aku sudah bisa menghasilkan uang untukmu. Aku pikir kau lupa jika kau mempunyai seorang anak"ucap Mingyu sarkatis.

"Jaga ucapanmu _Kim_ "ujar Min Woo mencoba untuk tenang.

"Apakah kau pernah menjaga ucapanmu kepadaku?"Mingyu tertawa meremehkan.

"Sudah kubilang,kau tidak usah bergaul dengan anak pembunuh itu,kau-"

"Siapa pembunuh? Siapa? _Jeon Jin Woo?_ "Mingyu menatap ayahnya dengan tajam.

"Dengar _appa_ ,aku akan menjalankan semua perintahmu,kecuali satu,aku tidak akan pernah menerima perjodohan itu,meskipun kau akan memecatku sebagai calon CEO perusahaan tersayangmu itu"tambah Mingyu lalu segera bergegas menuju kamarnya. Kim Min Woo,mengepalkan tangannya,lalu segera menelpon seseorang.

.

.

Jari Jisoo terus membuka lembaran kertas yang sedang ia pegang saat ini. Jisoo terlihat sangat tampan dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang bertengger dibatang hidungnya itu. Jisoo tersenyum puas ketika melihat sebuah tanda tangan dimaterai proposal yang sedang ia pegang. Jisoo sangat senang ketika permintaannya untuk bekerja sama dengan sebuah perusahaan terkenal di _Cheongdamdong_ itu diterima. Jisoo kembali menyimpan berkas-berkasnya saat seorang pria paruh baya memasuki ruangan itu. Jisoo melepas kacamatanya,lalu tersenyum kepada pria tersebut.

"Ada apa _appa?_ "tanya Jisoo. Lelaki dihadapannya itu tersenyum. Sepertinya senyum menawan milik Jisoo itu turun dari ayahnya,yang juga saat ini sedang tersenyum dan membuat wajahnya itu terlihat sangat tampan,meski sudah memasuki kepala lima.

"Apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"tanya ayahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa _appa?_ "Jisoo balik bertanya.

" _Appa_ ingin makan siang bersamamu,bisakah?"tawar ayahnya,membuat _namja_ tampan yang notabene nya adalah anaknya itu tersenyum.

"Tentu saja _appa_ ,aku pasti mau melakukan apapun untukmu"ucap Jisoo lalu segera merangkul ayahnya itu.

Kedua anak dan ayah itu duduk disebuah ruangan VIP,yang juga restoran itu adalah milik _Pledis_.

" _Appa_ ,sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar"ujar Jisoo sambil memotong _steak_ nya.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kenapa?"tanya ayahnya bingung.

"Kau tau kan jika perusahaan kita kemarin mengajukan permintaan bekerja sama dengan sebuah perusahaan di daerah _Cheongdamdong?_ "ucap Jisoo lagi,dan ayahnya itu hanya mengangguk.

"Mereka,setuju dengan kontrak kerja kita _appa_ ,aku sangat senang,aku harus segera memberitau kepada _Jeon ahjussi"_ ucap Jisoo lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya,tetapi ayahnya langsung mengambil ponselnya dengan lembut,membuat Jisoo menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ada apa? Bukannya kita harus segera memberitaunya?"tanya Jisoo.

"Ya,kau benar juga"ayahnya segera memberikan kembali ponselnya.

Jisoo yang aneh,hanya tersenyum,lalu menelpon ayah dari sahabatnya, _Jeon Jin Woo_. Jisoo memang sudah mengenal dengan sangat baik ayah Wonwoo,karena persahabatan mereka dan juga kedua orang tuanya dari kecil.

"Oh ya _appa_ ,kau tau? Setelah aku meneritakan semuanya kepada Mingyu,ia langsung mencari Wonwoo untuk meminta maaf. Coba saja Min Woo _ahjussi_ ,seperti Mingyu juga,pasti tidak akan serumit ini masalahnya"ungkap Jisoo.

"Min Woo memang keras kepala,begitu juga dengan Jin Woo"ucap Jae Hyun.

"Kau tidak berusaha untuk membuat mereka kembali berteman? Padahal kalian bertiga dulu sangat dekat"tanya Jisoo. Hong Jae Hyun hanya membuang nafasnya pasrah.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya berkali-kali kepada Jin Woo,tetapi ia selalu menolaknya,dan mengalihkannya pada topik yang lain"jawab ayahnya itu.

"Lalu,kau tidak mencoba untuk menemui _Min Woo ahjussi?_ "Jisoo kembali bertanya.

"Bahkan ia tidak mau melihatku saat kita tidak sengaja bertemu"Jae Hyun kembali menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya secara kasar.

"Aku yakin mereka akan kembali berteman,karena sepertinya Mingyu dan Wonwoo akan kembali bersama"ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka setelah keduanya mengetahui rahasia terbesar masing-masing?"tanya Jae Hyun pada anaknya itu.

"Mereka bertengkar hebat,karena Mingyu menuduh _Jin Woo ahjussi_ sebagai pembunuh ibunya,tetapi setelah aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Mingyu kemarin,ia mencoba untuk menemui Wonwoo untuk meminta maaf. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang cocok"ucapan Jisoo itu membuat ayahnya terdiam. Jae Hyun kembali mengingat kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

" _Appa_ ,ada apa?"tanya Jisoo setelah menelan potongan terakhir _steak_ nya. Ayahnya menolehkan kepalanya,lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar ini semua _appa_ yang bayar,karena kau telah sukses membuat perusahaan itu bekerja sama dengan kita"ucap ayahnya dan dibalas oleh tawa dari bibir Jisoo.

.

.

Wonwoo meregangkan badannya ketika ia sudah sampai di Seoul. Wonwoo sudah menelpon Jisoo untuk menjemputnya,karena supir pribadinya,tidak bisa datang. Wonwoo duduk sebentar dikursi sambil meminum minuman kalengnya. Wonwoo tersenyum ketika seseorang mebawakan kopernya. Tetapi ia merasa aneh kepada Jisoo yang terus membelakanginya.

" _Hong!_ " Ucap Wonwoo. Sedetik kemudian,ia merebut kembali koper yang tadi dibawa oleh orang itu.

"Mengapa kau disini?"tanya Wonwoo dingin.

"Aku… Jisoo _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu,karena ia ada meeting tiba-tiba dengan klien barunya di _Cheongdamdong_ "jawab orang itu gugup.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri"ucap Wonwoo lalu menarik kopernya,tetapi orang itu malah mencekal lengan Wonwoo.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar _Kim_ ,ini tempat umum"ujar Wonwoo menahan emosinya,tetapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak melepas cengkramannya,dan malah menarik Wonwoo untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Kau ini! Apa maumu?"teriak Wonwoo ketika sudah didalam mobil Mingyu.

"Aku… Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu _hyung_ ,aku sudah tau semuanya,dan aku sangat menyesal telah menuduh ayahmu"nada yang Mingyu keluarkan,penuh dengan kata-kata penyesalan,tetapi Wonwoo tidak merasakan penyesalan itu dari perkataan Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau menyesal? Kau bilang kau menyesal,setelah membuat hati dan hidupku hancur? Yak! Kau tau bagaimana stresnya aku memikirkan,bagaimana jika ayahku benar-benar seorang pembunuh? Kau tau itu? Bahkan aku ingin sekali mati saat mendengar hal menjijikkan itu"Wonwoo masih bisa menahan emosinya.

"Aku tau,maka dari itu,aku meminta maaf padamu _hyung_ ,aku benar-benar menyesal"ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau fikir semudah itu memaafkan orang yang telah menuduh ayahku seorang pembunuh?"ucap Wonwoo dingin.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau membenciku dan kau tidak mau memaafkanku,aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepadamu,walaupun aku tau,hatimu tidak akan kembali seperti dulu" Wonwoo menatap tajam kepada mata Mingyu yang juga sedang menatap matanya. Wonwoo bisa merasakan ketulusan dari tatapan Mingyu itu.

'Siapa bilang hatiku tidak akan kembali? Bahkan aku sangat ingin kembali padamu bodoh'batin Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ ,terserah kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak,aku ingin meminta maaf padamu,aku mengakui jika aku memang bersalah,dan juga aku meminta maaf atas nama ayahku juga"mendengar kata 'ayah' yang dimaksud oleh Mingyu,hati Wonwoo kembali memanas

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu _Kim!_ Aku membencimu!" saat Wonwoo akan keluar dari mobil itu,Mingyu segera menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_ "isak Mingyu. Wonwoo terkejut ketika mendengar isakan dari bibir Mingyu.

"Kau menangis?"tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku tau,kau pasti membenciku,dan aku sudah memikirkan hal itu,tetapi _hyung_ ,aku merasa dadaku sangat sesak ketika aku memikirkan jika kau akan membenciku,dan sekarang kau benar-benar membenciku,aku merasa aku akan mati kehilangan nafasku"ucap Mingyu membuat Wonwoo iba. Wonwoo hanya terdiam,ia tidak membalas pelukan Mingyu. Sejujurnya, _namja_ kurus itu,ingin sekali membalas pelukan hangat yang selama ini rindukan,hanya saja,perasaan bencinya itu terlalu mendominasi saat ini,dan ia hanya membiarkan Mingyu yang memeluknya.

Wonwoo menutup pintu mobil itu,dan ia segera masuk kedalam apatementnya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Mingyu segera mengejar Wonwoo,dan kembali memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudahlah,ini tempat umum"Wonwoo segera melepaskan pelukan Mingyu dengan kasar.

"Aku minta maaf _hyung_ "ucap Mingyu,tetapi Wonwoo tidak menghiraukannya,dan segera masuk kedalam apartementnya. Mingyu masih terdiam ditempatnya sambil melihat Wonwoo masuk kedalam. Mingyu segera kembali ke kantornya untuk bekerja.

.

.

"Kau sudah memberi tau kepada Jisoo tentang perjodohannya dengan Wonwoo?"tanya Jin Woo sambil memakan _gogigui_ miliknya.

"Aku yakin Jisoo akan menolak"jawab Jae Hyun.

"Kau tidak memaksanya?" Jin Woo terlihat begitu tenang,namun Jae Hyun tau jika sebenarnya sahabatnya ini sedang menahan emosinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bias Jin Woo-ah,lagipula mereka tidak saling mencintai,kau tidak kasian kepada anakmu?"ucap Jae Hyun.

"Justru aku kasian kepada anakmu,karena sebentar lagi ayahnya tidak bisa bekerja dimanapun dan akan menjadi pengangguran selamanya,begitu pula dengan anaknya,bukankah kau lebih menyedihkan?" Jin Woo bertanya dengan nada datar tetapi wajahnya masih tetap tersenyum. Jae Hyun benar-benar dibuat frustasi oleh sahabatnya. Ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu,tetapi ia tidak mau membuat anaknya sengsara karena perjodohan ini.

"Masih ada waktu untuk kau dan Jisoo,aku akan selalu menunggu"Jin Woo kembali tersenyum,membuat Jae Hyun mengambil nafasnya dan membuangnya dengan kasar.

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti"Jae Hyun segera pergi dari kafe itu,meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum licik.

"Uang memang tidak bisa ditentang"monolog Jin Woo dengan senyum liciknya.

Wonwoo ingin sekali memaki Jisoo,karena ia tau jika Jisoo berbohong untuk pergi ke _Cheongdamdong_. Tetapi,ia salah. Jisoo benar-benar pergi ke _Cheongdamdong_ untuk membicarakan proyek baru perusahaannya. Wonwoo melamun sambil merasakan udara _Seoul_ dimalam hari. Membiarkan rambut hitamnya itu jatuh sampai menutupi sebagian matanya. Wonwoo kembali mengingat ribuan ungkapan 'maaf' yang tadi Mingyu ucapkan dengan sebuah isakan dari bibirnya. Wonwoo memang sangat ingin kembali kepada _namja_ tinggi itu,tetapi hatinya masih terasa nyeri,ketika ia mengingat ucapan Mingyu tentang ayahnya. Sejujurnya,Wonwoo sekarang merasa dilema. Disisi lain,ia menyayangi Mingyu,tetapi sisi lain dirinya mengatakan,jika ia membenci Mingyu,dan entah perasaan mana yang lebih mendominasi. Tidak,tidak seperti minggu lalu,ketika perasaan benci Wonwoo lebih mendominasi mendengar ungkapan maaf yang sangat tulus dari Mingyu,perasaan benci dan sayang itu terbagi menjadi dua dalam hatinya. Ia bisa merasakan jika Mingyu meminta maaf dengan sangat tulus ketika ia menatap _onyx_ Mingyu,ketika pria tampan itu mengeluarkan sebah isakan yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Wonwoo meminum teh yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku merindukanmu _Kim_ " entah mengapa,Kristal bening itu jatuh dari pelupuk mata Wonwoo. _Namja_ kurus itu benar-benar merindukan sosok yang selama ini ia cintai,tetapi karena penghinaan yang Mingyu berikan kepada ayahnya,membuatnya mengurungkan kata itu keluar dari bibir pink miliknya.

Wonwoo terlonjak kaget ketika melihat _namja_ dengan _coat_ berwarna _light brown_ itu sudah berdiri didepan apartementnya. Wonwoo menatap orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyapanya.

"Kau akan berangkat kerja _hyung_?"Tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum canggung,tetapi Wonwoo hanya menatapnya datar.

"Baiklah,aku tau kau masih marah,tapi setidaknya,jangan membenciku,itu membuat dadaku sesak"ucapan itu mendapat tawa meremehkan dari Wonwoo.

"Dengar _Kim Mingyu-ssi_ yang terhomat,apa peduliku dengan perasaanmu itu? Maaf,aku harus pergi bekerja"ucap Wonwoo dengan bahasa formal. Wonwoo segera berjalan melewati Mingyu yang sedang menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

Bukan Mingyu,jika ia menyerah begitu saja. _Namja_ berambut _silver_ itu mengikuti _namja_ manis yang selama ini masih singgah dihatinya. Meskipun,ia akan mendapat penolakan lagi,dan mendapat ribuan kata yang dapat menusuk jantugnya,ia tidak peduli,karena ia hanya ingin _namja_ manis itu berhenti membencinya,dan kembali padanya. Egois memang mengingat Mingyu pernah menuduh ayah Wonwoo sebagai pembunuh,tetapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu. _Namja_ tinggi itu benar-benar menginginkan Wonwoo kembali dalam dekapannya,meskipun sangat kecil kemungkinannya,tetapi masih ada kesempatan untuknya,walaupun kesempatan itu bisa diumpamakan satu berbanding dengan seratus. Tetapi,Mingyu berfikir terlalu jauh. Jika ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya,mungkin kemungkinan ia kembali kepada _namja_ manis itu bisa mencapai limapuluh berbanding dengan seratus. Meskipun,hanya setengahnya,tetapi angka limapuluh itu tidak terlalu buru jika dibandingkan dengan angka satu.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, _Kim-ssi_. Kau juga harus segera pergi berkantor,untuk perusahaanmu itu,agar persaingannya lebih seru"ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Meskipun mingyu tau jika senyum itu hanyalah sebuah senyum yang dibuat-buat,tetapi hati Mingyu sangat senang bisa melihatnya,ia merasa ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya. Mingyu ikut tersenyum,tetapi berbeda dengan Wonwoo,senyum Mingyu adalah senyum yang sangat tulus.

"Ternyata kau masih memperhatikanku"ucapnya dan membuat Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Baiklah,aku akan bekerja,dan segera membeli rumah untuk aku dan kau nanti,tunggu saja"ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang diam-diam tersipu mendengarnya.

.

.

"Maafkan aku,karena kemarin ada meeting mendadak"Jisoo segera meminta maaf ketika ia tau tujuan Wonwoo mengajaknya bertemu disebuah kafe. Wonwoo hanya memutarkan kedua bola mataya malas.

"Sudahlah lupakan"ucap Wonwoo lalu meminum _green tea latte_ pesanannya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah Mingyu mengucapkan sesuatu?" Jisoo justru mengabaikan Wonwoo yang menatapnya dengan datar.

"Kau ini sengaja atau tidak membuat Mingyu menjemputku?"tanyanya datar.

"Aku tidak berbohong _Jeon Wonwoo_ ,aku benar-benar memiliki meeting dadakan"jawab Jisoo.

"Dia meminta maaf padaku"jawab Wonwoo lalu kembali menyeruput minumannya.

"Tidak ada lagi yang lain?"tanyanya lagi. Wonwoo berdecak kesal menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak,kau fikir dia akan membicarakan apalagi?"Wonwoo menatap sahabat tampannya datar.

"Siapa tau,Mingyu mengajakmu kembali"

'Uhuk' Wonwoo terbatuk saat mendengar ucapan Jisoo,sementara _namja_ tampan dihadapannya itu tertawa geli melihat sahabatnya tersedak.

"Kau senang melihatku seperti ini? Bagaimana jika aku mati karena tersedak?"ujar Wonwoo ketus .

"Jujurlah,jika kau juga menginginkan hal itu"goda Jisoo dan mendapat jitakan dikepalanya.

"Kau tau? Perlu waktu limabelas menit untuk membuat rambutku seperti ini"ujar Jisoo sambil merapikan rambut coklat kemerahannya itu. Wonwoo tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Jisoo.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh?"setelah selesai merapikan rambutnya,Jisoo kembali bertanya ketika melihat luka diujung bibir Wonwoo sudah menghilang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"jawabnya.

"Ternyata bibirku ini mempunyai fungsi penyembuh yang sangat baik"kekeh Jisoo,dan membuat Wonwoo kembali melayangkan jitakannya.

"Semenjak kau putus dengan Mingyu,kau lebih garang lagi. Sepertinya aku harus membuat kalian berdua kembali"ucap Jisoo dan membuat Wonwoo mendelik kearahnya.

"Kalian sedang berkencan?"Tanya seseorang yang baru saja dating dengan senyumnya.

" _Appa?_ "ucap Jisoo dan Wonwoo bersamaan karena disana ada Jae Hyun dan juga Jin Woo.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?"Tanya Jisoo sambil menarik bangku untuk ayahnya begitu juga dengan Wonwoo.

"Aku dan Jae Hyun bertemu untuk membicarakan bisnis kita"jawab ayah Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa disini?" Tanya ayah Jisoo.

"Kalian berkencan?"belum Jisoo dan Wonwoo menjawab,tetapi Jin Woo sudah langsung bertanya lagi. Wonwoo yang sudah mengetahui rencana perjodohannya itu segera menatap ayahnya tajam,sedangkan Jae Hyun menatapnya datar. Berbeda dengan Jisoo yang tidak mengetahui apapun,ia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Seperti yang _ahjussi_ lihat"jawab Jisoo yang memang tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Jadi ayahmu sudah memberitau perjodohan kalian berdua?"pertanyaan Jin Woo itu terlalu tiba-tiba untuk Jisoo,dan membuat Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maaf,maksud _ahjussi?_ "Tanya Jisoo kembali.

"Iya,aku dan ayahmu mempunyai rencana untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua"jawab Jin Woo santai,tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari anak dan sahabatnya.

" _Appa_ tidak memberitau apapun padaku"ucap Jisoo yang masih bingung.

"Baiklah,aku akan menjelaskannya. Karena kau dan Wonwoo sangat dekat,dan aku juga dekat dengan ayahmu,jadi aku dan ayahmu mempunyai inisiatif untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua,kau tidak keberatankan?"tawar Jin Woo setelah menjelskan semuanya. Jisoo tertawa,menganggap ucapan sahabat ayahnya itu hanya guyonan saja.

" _Ahjussi_ becanda? Tetapi,itu cukup lucu _ahjussi_ "ucap Jisoo sambil tertawa.

"Tidak,aku tidak becanda Jisoo"ujar ayah Wonwoo dan membuat Jisoo menghentikan tawanya,lalu menatap ayah Wonwoo.

"Ja.. Jadi,kalia berdua benar-benar akan menjodohkan kita berdua?"Tanya Jisoo dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jin Woo.

" _Ah… Ahjussi…_ Aku dan Wonwoo hanya sahabat,tidak lebih"ucap Jisoo.

"Tetapi sepertinya da sesuatu yang lebih diantara persahabatan kalian"ucap Jin Woo. Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam,kini mulai memberontak.

" _Appa!_ Sudahlah,aku dan Jisoo hanya sahabat! Tidak lebih! Mengapa kau ini sangat bersikeras untuk menjodohkan kami? Itu semua percuma _appa!_ Kita berdua saling menyayangi sebagai sahabat,tidak ada perasaan khusus diantara kita!"geram Wonwoo,tetapi ayahnya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Mengapa kalian tidak mencoba dulu? Lagipula,kalian sangat cocok"ujar Jin Woo tenang.

"Jin Woo-ah,bisa kau berhenti memaksakan kehendak Wonwoo dan Jisoo? Kau tega melihat anak kita sengsara karena mereka tidak saling mencintai?"Jae Hyun juga mulai membantah ucapan sahabatnya. Tetapi Jin Woo hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Jae Hyun tau arti dari senyuman itu. Senyum yang mengancam jabatan dan pekerjaannya.

" _Ahjussi_ ,Wonwoo dan _appaku_ benar,aku dan Wonwoo tidak saling mencintai,perasaanku dan Wonwoo hanya untuk seorang sahabat"Jisoo ayng sedari tadi diam,kini mulai angkat bicara. Jin Woo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terserah saja,aku hanya ingin melihat kalian 'bahagia' " ucap Jin Woo sambil menekankan dikata terakhir.

"Aku bahagia bersahabat dengan Wonwoo _ahjussi"_ Jisoo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan kata 'bahagia' yang dimaksudkan oleh seorang _Jeon Jin Woo_ begitu pula dengan Wonwoo. Setelah itu,Jin Woo segera meninggalkan mereka bertiga,dan Wonwoo menyusul ayahnya.

Kini hanya Jisoo dan ayahnya yang tersisa disana. Mereka berdua saling berdiam diri setelah kepergian dari Jin Woo dan Wonwoo. Jisoo merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini. Apa maksud dari Jin Woo _ahjussi_ untuk menjodohkannya dengan Wonwoo.

"Aku yakin, _appa_ kemarin bertemu denganku untuk membicarakan hal ini"ujar Jisoo akhirnya.

"Maafkan _appa_ Jisoo"lirih ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa,aku bisa mengerti _appa"_ ujar Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

"Menikahlah dengan Wonwoo" senyuman Jisoo luntur seketika.

"Ma… Maksud _appa?"_ Tanya Jisoo.

"Menikahlah dengannya,apakah kurang jelas?"ujar ayahnya lagi.

"Tidak _appa_ ,kau sendiri tau jika kau dan Wonwoo hanya sahabat,bahkan kau tadi membelaku"tolak Jisoo.

"Baiklah,aku akan kembali kepada Jin Woo,dan menarik ucapanku,jika aku menyetujui perjodohan kalian"ucap _appanya_ ,dan membuat Jisoo kaget dengan perubahan sikap ayahnya yang tiba-tiba.

" _Appa_ ,ada apa dengan kau?"Tanya Jisoo.

"Ada apa denganku?"ayahnya kembali bertanya.

"Tidak,aku tidak akan menikah dengannya sampai kapanpun. Lagipula,kita tidak akan bahagia,karena kita tidak saling mencintai"ucap Jisoo.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaan kalian,yang penting kalian harus menikah" Jisoo menjatuhkan rahangnya. Apakah ini ayahnya? Jisoo merasa tidak mengenali ayahnya. Kemana sikap ayahnya yanghangat dan selalu tersenyum itu? Kemana ayahnya yang selalu memperhatikannya? Jisoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan ayahnya yang kini berubah pikiran dengan sangat cepat.

" _Appa-"_

"Ini semua demi jabatanku,jadi menikahlah" belum sempat Jisoo berucap,ayahnya sudah memotongnya,lalu segera pergi mennggalkan Jisoo yang frustasi.

 **TBC…**

 **Maaf ya chap ini gak terlalu greget,soalnya author disibukkan dengan tugas yang melimpah. Maaf juga kurang banyak meanie momentnya.**

 **Keep RnR^^**

 **Don't be silent reader…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chap 14**

Jisoo tidak habis fikir dengan ayahnya yang lebih mementingkan jabatannya dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaannya,kebahagiaan anaknya sendiri. Jisoo tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja saat ini,untungnya asistennya bisa menggantikannya meeting,jadi Jisoo tidak akan melakukan kesalahan saat presentasi nanti.

Jisoo yang masih frustasi,segera menelpon Mingyu. Jisoo ingin hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo kembali terjalin,karena menurutnya,dengan kembalinya pasangan itu,akan membuat ayahnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjodohkan Jisoo dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Mingyu tersenyum saat melihat Jisoo yang sedang menunggunya. Mingyu sedikit bingung melihat _hyugnya_ yang selalu tersenyum itu,terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat,bahkan Jisoo tidak menyadari jika pria tampan itu sudah berada dihadapannya.

" _Hyung_ ,ada apa?"Tanya Mingyu dan membuat Jisoo terlonjak kaget. Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya,tidak biasanya Jisoo sekaget itu,Mingyu yakin jika Jisoo sedang memikirkan suatu hal yang membuatnya stress.

"Kapan kau datang?"Tanya Jisoo kembali pada mode kalemnya.

"Baru saja. Kau melamunkan apa _hyung?"_ Tanya Mingyu penasaran. Mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu,pria kalem itu langsung memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana kemarin?"Tanya Jisoo masih tersenyum,tetapi Mingyu lah yang terlihat sedih sekarang.

"Ia sepertinya tidak akan memaafkanku _hyung_. Aku tau Wonwoo _hyung_ pasti masih kesal padaku,bukan masih,tapi mungkin selamanya akan tetap begitu"jawab Mingyu murung. Mendengarnya,Jisoo justru tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Sepertinya aku tidak sejalan dengan fikiran pendekmu itu"kekeh Jisoo dan membuat Mingyu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

" _Hyung_ ,kau barusan menghina fikiranku pendek?" Jisoo tertawa mendengar pertanyaan pria yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Mungkin,tapi asal kau tau saja jika Wonwoo berharap bisa kembali kepadamu"jawaban Jisoo itu membuat secercah cahaya dihati Mingyu yang selama ini ditutupi oleh awan kelabu.

"Benarkah _hyung?_ "mata Mingyu berbinar-binar menatap Jisoo. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia mendengar pernyataan Jisoo tadi.

"Tidak,aku berbohong"ucap Jisoo datar,tetapi itu malah membuat Mingyu semakin senang.

" _Hyung_ ,kau membuat Bungan dihatiku kembali mekar,dan membuat ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan diperutku,aku sangat senang" Jisoo menatap Mingyu yang bahagia itu dengan ngeri.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi puitis seperti itu?"Jisoo masih menatap Mingyu yang masih memperlihatkan senyum bertaringnya.

"Entahlah,yang pasti Wonwoo _hyung_ yang membuatku seperti ini"jawaban itu membuat Jisoo tertawa melihat kelakuan Mingyu yang seperti anak kecil.

"Segeralah bertemu lagi dengannya,minta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh,dan jangan membuatnya kecewa lagi,Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang akan mentolerir kesalahan orang lebih dari dua kali. Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padanya,hati beku milik Wonwoo mungkin akan kembali menghangat. Percayalah padaku"nasihat Jisoo kepada Mingyu.

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu _hyung_ "balas Mingyu senang.

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku?"canda Jisoo.

"Marah?"Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura. Kau tau darimana jika Wonwoo pernah menyukaiku?"Tanya Jisoo sambil meminum _Americano_ miliknya.

"Aku yakin Wonwoo _hyung_ sudah menceritakannya,tapi jika kau ingin mengetahui dariku,baiklah" Mingyu mengambil nafasnya sejenak.

"Seperti yang Wonwoo _hyung_ katakan,aku mengetahuinya saat Wonwoo _hyung_ mabuk,karena dia tidak kuat minum,ia mabuk dengan mudahnya,dan menceritakan semuanya kepadaku"jawab Mingyu. Jika sebelumnya,Mingyu membenci mengingat hal itu,sekarang Mingyu menceritakannya sambil tersenyum kepada Jisoo.

"Maafkan aku,karena aku kira Wonwoo mencintaimu saat pertama kali kalian bertemu"ucap Jisoo dan dibalas senyuman oleh Mingyu.

" _Hyung_ ,aku memberitau soal hubunganku dengan Wonwoo,aku bilang jika aku dan Wonwoo berpacaran pada ayahku"Jisoo tetap mendengarkan Mingyu dengan baik.

"Tapi,ayahku menolak hubungan itu,dan aku akan dihodohkan dengan orang lain" Jisoo membulatkan matanya.

"K… Kau dijodohkan?" pertanyaannya dibalas oleh anggukan dari Mingyu.

"Kau menerimanya?"Tanya Jisoo penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak. Yang benar saja,aku masih mencintai Wonwoo _hyung,_ dan selamanya akan begitu _hyung"_ pernyataannya itu membuat Jisoo geli mendengarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perintah ayahmu? Apakah ayahmu marah karena aku menolak perjodohan itu?"Tanya Jisoo lagi.

"Ya,dia marah,itu sudah pasti. Dia tidak ingin aku berurusan dengan orang yang dia anggap sebagai pembunuh _eomma_. Aku tidak habis fikir kepada _appa_ ,mengapa dia masih berfikiran seperti itu"ujar Mingyu sambil menopang dagunya memakai tangan kanan.

"Pasti hubungan kalian akan sangat ditentang,karena Wonwoo juga sudah dijodohkan"ungkap Jisoo dan sukses membuat Mingyu melepaskan topangan dagunya dan menatap Jisoo dengan wajah serius sekaligus kaget.

"Dengan siapa? Siapa orang itu? Apakah dia lebih baik dariku?"Tanya Mingyu penasaran tetapi Jisoo hanya tersenyum.

"Siapapun orangnya,kau dan Wonwoo harus bisa mempertahankan hubungan kalian,itu yang paling penting"nasihat Jisoo.

"Tentu saja,tapi Wonwoo _hyung_ belum memaafkanku,bagaimana?"ucap Mingyu murung.

"Minta maaflah sekarang,aku pergi dulu"ucap Jisoo lalu pergi dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya ketika seseorang datang.

Mingyu membola melihat orang yang datang,dan orang yang baru datang itu juga mematungmelihat Mingyu,lalu berusaha membuat Jisoo tidak pergi. Mingyu merapikan penampilannya agar terlihat lebih baik lagi. Orang itu berhasil membujuk Jisoo agar tidak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua saja.

"Mengapa kau menyuruhku datang kesini jika kau sendiri pergi saat aku datang" ujar orang itu datar.

"Aku kan ingin mempertemukan kalian berdua,jadi aku pergi"jawab Jisoo tak kalah datar. Mingyu hanya terdiam melihat kedua orangdihadapannya.

"Ah… Mingyu-ssi,apa kabar?"Tanya orang itu canggung.

"A… Aku baik,bagaimana kau sendiri Wonwoo _hyung?_ "Tanya Mingyu samba menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Eiii tidak usah cangguung seperti itu,biasanya juga kalian bertengkar kan"ucap Jisoo sambil menyedot _blue lagoon_ miliknya,dan endapatkan _death glare_ dari kedua orang itu.

"Sudahlah aku harus pergi"ucap Jisoo lgi dan ditahan oleh Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

" _A… Aniyo_ ,aku juga akan pergi jika kau pergi"ucap Wonwoo sambil menahan tangan Jisoo.

"Baiklah,baiklah. Mingy-ah,cepat katakana apa yang ingin kau katakana"ucap Jisoo.

" _Mwo?_ Aku ingin mengucapkan apa?"Tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Yang tadi kau ucapkan padaku"jawab Jisoo.

"Apa yang kuucapkan padamu?" Mingyu benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh Jisoo.

"Aih,terjadi _discomunication_ "ucap Jisoo dengan bahasa inggrisnya.

"Kau bilang ingin Wonwoo memaafkanmu kan? Kau tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang?"ucap Jisoo dan membuat Mingyu gugup,sedangkan Wonwoo menatap kearah Mingyu datar.

" _Hyung"_ panggilan Mingyu itu membuat Jisoo dan Wonwoo membalikkan kepalanya.

"Kau memanggil siapa?"tany Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja kau"jawab Mingyu.

"Aku tidak dibutuhkan"ujar Jisoo dan mendapat tatapan datar dari Mingyu.

"Wonwoo _hyung,_ aku ingin meminta maaf,aku benar-benar menyesal telah menuduhmu dan ayahmu. Seharusnya,aku mendengarkanmu dulu,aku tidak seharusnya egois seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf,tolong maafkan aku,aku benar-benar merasa akan gila setiap memikirkan hal ini"ungkap Mingyu sambil memegang tangan Wonwoo,sedangkan Jisoo,ia pergi ke toilet,karena ia tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu"jawab Wonwoo singkat,Mingyu terlihat sangat senang dengan ucapan Wonwoo tadi.

"Benarkah _hyung?_ "Tanya Mingyu lagi,kemudian Wonwoo menghela nafasnya.

"Seharusnya kau dulu mencari tau dulu faktanya bukan menuduh orang seperti itu,sampai kita bertengkar hebat dan dilihat oleh orang banyak. Kau tau kan jika aku benar-benar stress saat aku mendengar jika _appaku_ membunuh orang lain,aku serasa dunia ini terhenti. Aku juga selalu mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu,tapi aku tidak bisa,karena itu menyangkut _appaku_ ,aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya,itu sungguh membuatku gila hanya untuk memikirkannya saja"ungkap Wonwoo. _Namja_ manis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca jika mengingat semua kejadian itu semua. Perasaan bersalah kembali menjalar dihati Mingyu. Pria bertaring itu menatap Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya dengan sendu. Mingyu memindahkan dirinya disebelah Wonwoo,ia memeluk tubuh kurus yang selama ini ia rindukan. Pria yang lebih kurus darinyna menangis didalam pelukannya. Mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini. Mingyu mencium pucuk kepala Wonwoo berkali-kali sambil mengelus punggung Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Kau bilang jika kau merindukanku hingga kau ingin mati rasanya. Kau fikir aku tidak? Aku juga merindukanmu. Setiap hari,saat ada jam kosong ataupun tidak,aku memakainya hanya untuk memikirkanmu,aku juga merasa sangat sesak ketika aku merindukanmu. Aku merasa berada didalam ruangan penuh manusia tanpa oksigen didalamnya. Aku lelah menahannya,aku sangat lelah _Kim_ "ungkap Wonwoo dalam pelukan Mingyu. Jantung Mingyu,serasa bisa kembali berdetak ketika Wonwoo mengatakan jika ia juga merindukannya. Mingyu merasa cahaya yang selama ini bersembunyi,kini telah menampakkan dirinya kembali,dan membuat hatinya cerah dan kembali menghangat. Mingyu melepas pelukannya dan menatap pria manis dihadapannya yang masih berlinang air mata.

" _Nado bogoshipda_ "ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum dan membuat pria dihadapannya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Berjanjilah agar kita selalu bersama _hyung_ ,sebesar apapun masalah yang kita hadapi,berjanjilah jika kita akan selalu saling mencintai"ucap Mingyu sambil menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Pria manis itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau juga berjanjilah,kau akan selalu mendengarkan penjelasanku terlebihdahulu,sebelum kau menuduhku yang macam-macam"ejek Wonwoo dan membuat keduanya tertawa.

"Kalian sudah kembali? Baguslah"ujar Jisoo yang baru kembali dari toilet.

"Kau kemana saja?"Tanya Wonwoo.

"Pergi,tentu saja. Apakah aku harus disini sambil menonton kalian bermesraan? Aku harus mencari kekasih sepertinya"ucap Jisoo dan membuat kedua orang yang baru saja berbaikan itu tertawa.

"Mau kubantu _hyung?_ "ucap Mingyu.

"Tidak,terimakasih"jawabnya dan membuat Mingyu dan dan juga Wonwoo kembali tertawa.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini,pulanglah segera,jika tidak, _appamu_ bisa marah"ucap Wonwoo ketika sampai didepan apartementnya.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini"ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau fikir hanya kau saja"Wonwoo menyenggol perut Mingyu menggunakan sikunya.

"Baiklah,aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa memimpikanku"Wonwoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Baru beberapa langkah,Mingyu kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi?"Tanya Wonwoo bingung.

CHU!

"Itu yang ingin kusampaikan"ucap Mingyu setelah mencium pipi Wonwoo. Pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu bersemu merah,dan terlihat lebih manis lagi. Padahal,Mingyu sering melakukannya,bahkan sampai mencium bibir dan juga lehernya,tetapi,entah mengapa,Wonwoo tetap saja bersemu ketika Mingyu melakukannya,mungkin karena Wonwoo sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

Mingyu kembali menarik Wonwoo kedalam lumatannya. Kali ini Mingyu mencoba untuk mencium candunya itu lebih dalam lagi. Wonwoo membalas lumatan Mingyu,dan mereka berdua bermain dengan sangat lembut. Mingyu menghisap bibir Wonwoo dan Wonwoo hanya menikmatinya saja. Mingyu juga sesekali menjilat bibir bawah Wonwoo lalu kembali berperang lidah didalam sana. Wonwoo sudah mengalungan tangannya dileher Mingyu,dan pria yang lebih tinggi itu mendekap Wonwoo dengan salh satu tangannya,dan tangan yang satunya dipakai untuk menekan ciuman mereka agar lebih dalam lagi. Mingyu kembali menghisap bibir bawah Wonwoo dengan lembut,Wonwoo pun melakukan hal yang sama,ia menghisap bibir atas Mingyu. Mereka berdua benar-benar sedang dimabuk oleh cinta. Mereka berdua menyalurkan kerinduan mereka yang selama ini hanya bisa mereka pendam tanpa berani untuk memberi tau. Wonwoo melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Wonwoo benar-benar merasa sesak,kali ini dadanya sesak karena kekurangan oksigen dan juga sesak karena ia terlalu bahagia untuk hari ini. Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang kelelahan. Ia segera memeluknya dengan erat,lalu kembali menciumnya. Kali ini,hanya ciuman singkat dan juga ciuman selamat malam,setelah itu,pria tinggi itu pergi dari apartement Wonwoo.

PLAK!

Suara tamparan menggema di mansion besar milik keluarga Kim. Tuan Kim yang sedang murka,menampar anaknya yang baru saja datang ke rumahnya. Mingyu yang disambut dengan tamparan itu hanya terdiam,sambil menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Jelaskan ini semua _Kim Mingyu!"_ teriak Tuan Kim sambil melemparkan beberapa foto saat Mingyu tadi bertemu Wonwoo dikafe,dan ketika tadi ia berciuman dengan kekasihnya itu. Mingyu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat hasil jepretan itu. Mingyu tidak tau jika ayahnya ini sampai rela membayar orang hanya untuk memata-matai hubungannya dengan Wonwoo.

"Mengapa kau diam? Jawab aku anak brengsek"ucap ayahnya. Mingyu menatap ayahnya datar,lalu tertawa.

"Anak brengsek? Kau pasti tau pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa buah hatuh tidak akan jauh dari pohonnya kan?"Tanya Mingyu sarkastik, dan membuat rahang Kim Min Woo mengeras.

"Kau sekarang bahkan berani melawanku"

"Bukankah dari dulu aku selalu melawanmu?"Mingyu berucap dengan datar,dan membuat Tuan Kim semakin marah,tetapi Mingyu malah pergi berlalu begitu saja memasuki kamarnya.

Wonwoo bersiap untuk pergi ke kantornya. Moodnya sedang sangat bagus hari ini,terbukti dengan senyumnya yang selalu terpatri diwajah manisnya. Hari ini juga,ada pertemuan dengan klien nya,jadi ia harus tampil serapi mungkin. Wonwoo mengecek berkasnya sebelum ia pergi,takut jika ada berkas yang tertinggal. Dirasa,semuanya sudah siap,dan tidak ada berkas yang tertinggal,Wonwoo segera pergi ke kantornya menggunakan _Audi R8 Spyder_ berwarna silver,yang ia bawa ke apartementnya.

Saat memasuki kantornya itu,semua orang yang ada membungkukkan badannya. Wonwoo benar-benar seorang calon CEO muda. Ia segera memasuki ruangannya,dan mengecek pekerjaannya yang baru saja ia terima. Wonwoo segera bersiap-siap ketika asistennya memanggil karena meeting akan segera dimulai.

Wonwoo berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum setelah selesai berpresentasi. Kliennya tampak puas dengan presentasi yang Wonwoo berikan,dan membuat mereka memantapkan untuk bekerja sama dengan _Yoomin Corp_. Beruntung Wonwoo memiliki otak yang cerdas,sehingga dengan mudahnya dapat menarik klien dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Wonwoo melirik jam tangannya,dan menelpon Mingyu untuk bertemu.

Wonwoo menunggu Mingyu di kafe milik Jeonghan,karena ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan pria cantik itu. Saat ia kesana,kebetulan Seungcheol dan juga Jisoo sedang berada disana juga. Ketiga pria itu tersenyum saat melihat Wonwoo datang dengan jasnya.

" _Annyeong sajangnim_ " ejek Seungcheol sambil membungkukkan badannya,dan dibalas tawa oleh Wonwoo,Jisoo dan Jeonghan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu,sesibuk itukah _sajangnim_ ini?" Jeonghan ikut mengejek Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu"ucap Wonwoo datar,dan terdengar tawa dari tiga orang dihadapannya.

"Baiklah,tapi traktir kita makan"ucap Jeonghan.

"Kau kan yang punya kafe ini _hyung,_ mengapa aku harus membayarkanmu?"protes Wonwoo.

"Bukan disini,tentu saja"jawab Jeonghan sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah,tapi Jisoo juga akan menjadi seorang CEO,mengapa hanya aku? Mingyu juga"ucap Wonwoo. Lupa dengan masalah traktiran,Jeonghan dan Seungcheol justru sekarang lebih tertarik dengan nama yang terakhir Wonwoo sebutkan.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mingyu? Kalian sudah baikan?"Tanya Jeonghan hati-hati. Sebelum Wonwoo menjawab,orang yang sedang dibicarakan juga telah datang dengan jasnya juga yang membuat pria bertaring itu terlihat semakin tampan.

"Wooahh… Sepertinya sedang ramai sekali,bolehkah aku bergabung?"Tanya Mingyu masih dengan senyumnya.

"Tentu saja _sajangnim_ ,apa yang tidak untuk _sajangnim_ "Seungcheol kembali mengejek korban barunya. Mingyu menatap Seungcheol dengan datar. Mingyu kemudian mengambil kursi disebelah Wonwoo,dan ia segera tersenyum kepada pria manis itu,begitupun dengan pria manisnya,yang membalas senyuman miliknya.

"Sepertinya pertanyaanku tadi sudah terjawab"ucap Jeonghan. Wonwoo tersenyum manis kepada Jeonghan,sedangkan Mingyu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Pertanyaan apa?"Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku menanyakan tentang hubungan kalian,dan itu semua sudah terjawab dengan sikap kalian tadi"ujar Jeonghan.

"Aku benar-benar harus mencari pasangan sepertinya,aku tidak bisa terus menerus diantar orang-orang yang berpacaran"keluh Jisoo dan membuat dua pasangan itu tertawa.

"Mau kubantu?"ujar Jeonghan.

"Tidak,tidak"Seungcheol langsung bebricara sebelum Jisoo menjawabnya.

"Seungcheol sepertinya sangat takut Jeonghan kembali dalam pesonaku"ucap Jisoo dengan percaya dirinya.

"Aku mempunyai seorang teman,dia baik dan juga menyenangkan"tawar Jeonghan.

"Aku nanti cari sendiri saja,banyak yang bisa jatuh kepadaku hanya dengan lirikan saja"Jisoo kembali menyombongkan dirinya. Ya,memang dapat diakui jika Jisoo memang tampan dengan _double eye-lid_ yang ia miliki,serta senyuman rupawan yang selalu terpatri diwajahnya itu bisa membuat nilai tambah untuk Jisoo.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berbaikan dengan cepat?"kini Jeonghan kembali kepada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu meminta maaf padaku sampai ia berlutut dihadapanku"ujar Wonwoo sambil tertawa. Mingyu langsung menatap Wonwoo sambil berucap ' _heol'_ .

" _Mwo,mwo,mwo?_ Bukankah itu benar?"ucap Wonwoo lagi.

"Eiii… Aku tidak sampai berlutut padamu,bahkan kau yang menangis dalam pelukanku karena kau merindukanku sampai kau mau mati,benarkan?" Wonwoo merasa Mingyu sedang menyerangnya sekarang,ia tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Saat dibandara,kau juga memaksaku bahkan menyeretku kedalam mobil,dank au menangis agar aku memaafkanmu,dan juga kau menangis karena kau juga bilang jika kau merindukanku sampa dadamu itu sesak dan kau serasa akan mati karena kehabisan oksigen"balas Wonwoo. Ketiga orang yang ada mendengarnya itu memutar bola matanya malas,bisa-bisa mereka kembali bertengkar lagi.

"Jadi intinya,Mingyu meminta maaf padamu,dank au memaafkannya,lalu kalian berdua kembali bersama,aku mengerti" Seungcheol menarik kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Sukurlah jika kalian berdua bersama kembali,aku juga sangat senang mendengarnya"memang Jeonghan pantas dengan julukan ' _angel'_ yang ia miliki.

"Tapi…" Mingyu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Wonwoo,Mingyu membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Tidak ada"jawab Mingyu,dan membuat keempat orang itu memicingkan matanya. Pasti ada yang ingin Mingyu bicarakan.

"Baiklah,aku akan bercerita,jadi singkirkan tatapan kalian itu,aku serasa tertangkap basah sedang bercinta dengan Wonwoo _hyung_ "ucapnya dan membuat Wonwoo melayangkan pukulannya.

Mingyu mulai menceritakan bagaimana dirinya dan Wonwoo bisa kembali bersama. Sesekali,Mingyu juga menambahkan kalimatnya,dan membuat Wonwoo memukul kepalanya. Mungkin karena Mingyu terlalu senang dan bersemangat,ia sampai menceritakan bagaimana ia dan Wonwoo berciuman didepan apartement Wonwoo,dan membuat pria manis itu bersemu merah,sampai pada telinganya.

"Kalian berdua sudah beradu bibir berapa kali?"Tanya Jeonghan ppenasaran.

"Yak! Yak! Apa maksudmu beradu bibir?"Tanya Seungcheol.

"Eii.. _Kisseu_ ,sudah berapa kali?"Tanya Jeonghan lagi penasaran. Wonwoo semakin memerah,ia sangat malu jika ditanya hal seperti itu.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Seungcheol _hyung_?"bukannya menjawab,Mingyu malah balik bertanya. Dan sekarang,giliran sang pria cantik yang bersemu merah.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"goda Mingyu.

"Bahkan kita sudah diranjang"jawab Seungcheol asal,dan mendapat pukulan dikepalanya.

"Yak!"meskipun begitu,wajah cantik Jeonghan masih tetap bersemu.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau kuajak dulu"tambah Jisoo asal. Dan sekarang,Jisoo yang mendapatkan pukulan dikepala.

"Sepertinya aku masih kecil untuk membicarakan konten _explicit_ ini"ucap Mingyu dengan wajah _sok_ polosnya.

"Umurmu memang muda,tapi tidak dengan otakmu"jawab Wonwoo dan membuat semuanya tertawa kecuali Mingyu.

"Tapi,aku ingin menceritakan suatu hal"ucap Mingyu mendadak serius. Semua orang yang ada dimeja itu,kembali penasaran melihat ekspresi Mingyu yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ ,aku ingin meminta maaf"ucap Mingyu dengan suara pelan,tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh keempat pria disitu.

"A… Ada apa?"Tanya Wonwoo gugup. Mingyu mengambil nafasnya,dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Aku dijodohkan oleh _appaku_ "ucap Mingyu sambil menunduk. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol terlihat sangat kaget,mata mereka membulat. Jisoo yang sudah mengetahuinya,hanya terdiam menatap ekpresi Wonwoo. Ya,pria manis itu adalah orang yang paling _shock_ mendengarnya. Wonwoo bahkan sampai menelan salivanya dengan sulit. Ia merasa hatinya mencelos begitu perkataan itu keluar dari bibir Mingyu. Wonwoo terasa nafasnya tercekat. Hatinya memanas,sampai dengan matanya,ia ingin menangis mendengar itu,tapi ia bisa menahannya.

"Tapi,aku tidak akan menuruti perintah ayahku,karena hanya kau yang aku cintai"ucap Mingyu sambil menatap manik Wonwoo dalam,menyeruakkan perasaan hangat disekujur tubuh Wonwoo.

"Aku akan berjuang untuk cinta kita,aku tidak peduli ayahku melarangnya,aku akan berusaha membuat ayahku menyetujui hubungan kita,aku berjanji"ujar Mingyu tulus. Senyuman Mingyu bisa memperlihatkan begitu ia tulus mencintai Wonwoo.

"Aku akan mendukung hubungan kalian,tenang saja,jika kalian membutuhkan wali untuk menikah,aku akan menjadi wali kalian"ucap Seungcheol dan membuat keempat orang yang mendengarnya tertawa.

"Aku yakin,jika kalian sama-sama berjuang,pada akhirnya perjuangan kalian tidak akan sia-sia,dan aku yakin orang tua Mingyu akan luluh"ucap Jeonghan sambil tersenyum.

"Kekasihku memang sangat baik"ucap Seungcheol sambil merangkul Jeonghan,dan hanya dibalas decihan oleh Jeonghan.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu"ucap Wonwoo.

Setelah cukup lama berbincang,Mingyu dan Wonwoo meninggalkan kafe milik Jeonghan,dan segera pergi berjalan-jalan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mereka masih saling merindukan meski sudah beberapa hari yang lalu kembali.

Karena keduanya membawa mobil,mereka memutuskan untuk menitipkan mobil mereka kepada Jeonghan,dan pergi berjalan kaki bersama untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Mingyu tidak melepas genggamannya ditangan Wonwoo,dan membuat hawa hangat menjalar ditubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo sangat mencintai Mingyu,mencintai segala hal yang ada pada Mingyu,terutama karena sikapnya yang hangat,dan perhatian. Wonwoo ingin bersama _namja_ bertaring itu selamanya,ia ingin selalu bersama _namja_ tampan itu dalam suka maupun duka. Wonwoo ingin mereka saling mencintai sampai akhir hidup mereka,ia ingin tetap seperti itu,dan selamanya seperti itu.

Matahari membenamkan dirinya dari langit yang biru itu. Kini langit terlihat berwarna oranye. Lembayung senja terlihat sangat indah,membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terpesona. Wonwoo dan Mingyu menikmati pemandangan senja itu dengan wajah yang berseri. Melupakan semua masalah yang menganggu pikiran mereka. _Merefresh_ kembali otak mereka yang berasap akibat problematika yang mereka hadapi. Jemari mereka masih saling bertautan,bahkan Mingyu mempererat tautan itu,seakan Wonwoo bisa hilang kapan saja,jika ia melepas tautan tangan mereka.

"Kau lapar?"Tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Karena matahri sudah tergantikan oleh bulan yang ditemani oleh bintang-bintang.

"Ya,ayo kita pulang,ini sudah malam"ajak Wonwoo.

"Baiklah,kita makan dulu di kafe Jeonghan _hyung_ saja"saran Mingyu dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

Mereka memutar arah mereka,dan kembali berjalan tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Berjalan dengan perlahan sambil menikmati indahnya pemandangan _Seoul_ dimalam hari. Langit yang berhiaskan bulan sabit dengan bintang yang bertaburan sebagai pelengkapnya. Ditambah juga dengan jalanan _Seoul_ yang masih terlihat ramai dengan kuda besi beroda empat,dan lampu-lampu yang masih bersinar di pencakar langit yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Berjalan dengan santai,sampai mereka tidak sadar jika mereka sudah kembali ke kafe Jeonghan.

"Kalian sudah kembali?"Tanya Jeonghan yang masih berbincang-bincang dengan Seungcheol,sedangkan Jisoo sudah kembali beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kami merasa lapar,dan memutuskan untuk kembali kemari dan makan malam"ucap Mingyu.

" _Double date_?"ucap Seungcheol sambil menunjukkan _gummy smile_ miliknya.

"Seperti itu bukan ide yang buruk"timpal Mingyu,lalu duduk dimeja yang sama dengan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menyuruh bawahannya untuk menghampirnya sambil membawa menu makanan. Mereka tampak sedang melihat menu untuk memutuskan makanan yang akan mereka makan. Karena cuaca yang terasa dingin,mereka memutuskan untuk memesan _samgyetang,samgyeopsal dan jeongol_ ,ditambah dengan _hotteok_ untuk penutup,dan _hot chocolate._

Mereka berempat tampak menikmati makanan yang disajikan. Walaupun tempat ini adalah kafe,tetapi Jeonghan sengaja memasukkan menu makanan khas Korea juga disini. Dan kafe Jeonghan bisa dibilang kafe yang sangat ramai dan juga terkenal di Seoul,karena tempatnya yang strategis,dan jangan lupakan masakan dari _chef_ yang Jeonghan pilih agar kafe nya itu bisa laris.

Setelah selesai menyantap makanannya,Mingyu dn Wonwoo segera pamit untuk pulang. Mereka berdua keluar dari kafe Jeonghan,dan berpisah karena mereka berdua membawa mobil masing-masing. Sebelum berpisah,Mingyu masih sempat untuk mencium bibir Wonwoo sekilas,dan setelah itu mereka berdua benar-benar berpisah.

"Kau darimana saja?"suara dingin Kim Min Woo menusuk masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Mingyu.

"Haruskah kau mengetahuinya?"jawab Mingyu sekaligus bertanya dengan dingin.

"Kau habis berjalan bersama anak pembunuh itu?" Mingyu melirik ayahnya saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya.

"Jika kau mengetahuinya,mengapa kau harus menanyakannya?"ujar Mingyu sambil menatap ayahnya dengan dingin. Kim Min Woo segera bangkit dari kursinya,ia kembali menampar wajah tampan anaknya itu,dan membuat jejak telapak tangan dipipi Mingyu.

"Kau berani melawanku?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Menjauhlah dari anak pembunuh itu" Mingyu kembali menatap ayahnya dengan dingin.

"Mustahil menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya"ucap Mingyu,lalu segera pergi dari hadapan ayahnya.

"Baiklah,jika maumu seperti itu,aku yang akan menjauhkannya darimu"amarah Kim Min Woo benar-benar meledak kali ini,tetapi Mingyu tidak mempedulikannya,karena ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri,jika ia akan selalu berada disisinya.

Wonwoo mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia sudah terlambat beberapa menit. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya. Wonwoo benar-benar membelah jalanan Seoul dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Saat sedang terburu-buru seperti itu,ada sebuah mobil yang menyalip mobilnya,dan membuat Wonwoo kesal. Mobil itu berjalan dengan sangat lambat,sedangkan saat Wonwoo ingin menyalipnya kembali,mobil itu mempercepat lajunya. Wonwoo benar-benar dibuat kesal. Saat itu,mobil yang tadi menyalipnya berjalan dengan sangat cepat,dan Wonwoo bisa bernafas lega,ia segera menginjak gasnya,dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan saat Wonwoo akan menyusul mobil yang tadi,tiba-tiba mobil itu melambatkan lajunya,dan membuat Wonwoo berhenti mendadak. Karena tadi Wonwoo melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat,mungkin kepala Wonwoo terbentur cukup keras dengan setir mobilnya,untungnya saat itu ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu,dan segera menelpon _ambulance_ ,sedangkan pemilik mobil tadi pergi begitu saja.

Wonwoo mengalami benturan yang cukup keras dikepalanya,tetapi tidak sampai menyebabkan terluka parah apalagi amnesia. Wonwoo sudah terbangun dari pingsannya saat Jisoo datang. Tak lama setelah itu,Mingyu datang dengan wajah cemasnya. Mingyu segera memeluk Wonwoo ketika sampai disana.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?"Tanya Mingyu khawatir. Ia memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah dan tubuh Wonwoo.

"Tidak,hanya saja aku mengalami benturan yang cukup keras"jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Mengapa kau bisa seperti ini?"Mingyu kembali bertanya.

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan,aku sangat pusing"jawab Wonwoo sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu makan"ucap Mingyu.

"Tidak,biar aku saja,kau tunggu saja Wonwoo"ucap Jisoo sambil mencegah Mingyu.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung?"_ Tanya Mingyu,dan Jisoo hanya tersenyum,lalu pergi dari ruangan Wonwoo.

"Mengapa kau teledor sekali?"ucap Mingyu sambil menggenggam tangan Wonwoo,dan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum.

" _Mian"_ jawabnya.

"Jangan ulangi hal seperti ini,aku sangat sesak ketika aku mendapatkan berita ini dari Jisoo _hyung_ " ucapan Mingyu itu membuat Wonwoo tertawa. Mereka berdua kembali berbincang-bincang. Saat itu,Jisoo muncul sambil membawa makanan untuk mereka. Baru saja Mingyu akan menyuapkan makanannya,ponselnya bordering.

"Kalian duluan saja,aku akan mengangkat telponku dulu"ucap Mingyu lalu pergi keluar untuk mengangkat telponnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak pembunuh itu?"Tanya seseorang diseberang sana. Mingyu menggeram kesal. Terdengar gemelatuk giginya. Tangan Mingyu mengepal hingga kukunya memutih.

"Jadi _appa_ yang membuatnya seperti ini?"Tanya Mingyu marah.

"Bukankah sudah _appa_ bilang,jika kau tidak mau menjauhinya,aku akan yang akan menjauhkannya darimu"jawaban itu adalah jawaban terakhir ayahya,karena ayahnya langsung mematikan sambungannya.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf lama yaaa… Author lagi disibukkan dengan tugas yang numpuk.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah nunggu ini ff. Ada yang nyampe dari tanggal 8 juga? Maaf ya bikin kalian nunggu.**

 **Ini chap udah author panjangin kok.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah mau baca ini ff,dan maaf juga buat yang dibikin nunggu.**

 **Keep RnR gaiss^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Mingyu menggeram kesal saat ayahnya memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Mingyu segera kembali memasuki ruangan Wonwoo.

"Cepatlah makan,jika tidak makanan ini akan segera dingin"ucap Jisoo yangmasih melahap _jajangmyeon_ miliknya. Mingyu segera mengambil _jajangmyeon_ miliknya,lalu melahapnya.

"Kau sudah bilang agar asistenmu menggantikanmu untuk hari ini?"Tanya Jisoo kepada Wonwoo. _Namja_ manis itu mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hal sepenting itu"jawab Wonwoo dan membuat Jisoo terkekeh mendengarnya.

Mereka bertiga terus saja berbicara,sampai mereka tidak menyadari jika ayah Wonwoo datang kesitu. Wonwoo dan Jisoo sangat terkejut apalagi Mingyu,yang notabenenya adalah orang yang dibenci ayah Wonwoo. _Jeon Jin Woo_ langsung menatap Mingyu dengan tajam,sementara pria tampan itu mencoba untuk tenang. Wonwoo kini tidak lagi berbaring,ia langsung terduduk ketika _foxy eyes_ miliknya mendapati sang ayah sudah didalam ruangan tempatnya dirawat.

"Kau! Kau masih berani mendatangi anakku?"ujar Jeon Jin Woo sambil menunjuk wajah Mingyu.

" _Appa!"_ teriak Wonwoo.

"Diam kau!"bentak Jin Woo kesal. Jisoo hanya terdiam meihat ini,ia tidak tau harus bagaimana. Jisoo tau kebencian yang tertanam dihati Jeon Jin Woo kepada keluarga Mingyu,dan juga ia mengetahui karakter Jeon Jin Woo yang keras kepala.

"Kau memang tidak mempunyai malu seperti ayahmu"ucap Jeon Jin Woo sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menemuinya lagi? Kau akan segera bertunangan dengan Jisoo"ucap Jeon Jin Woo kepada Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. Wonwoo dan Jisoo saling bertatapan. Mingyu memang mengetahui jika Wonwoo dijodohkan oleh ayahnya,tapi ia tidak tau jika Wonwoo akan dijodohkan dengan Jisoo,sahabatnya dan sahabat Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jisoo segera menghampiri Mingyu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu keluar"ucap Jisoo sambil menyeret Mingyu.

"Ya,orang yang dijodohkan dengan Wonwoo adalah aku"Jisoo langsung berbicara karena ia tau Mingyu pasti menanyakannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang _hyung?_ "Tanya Mingyu sambil menatap serius pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Jisoo membuang nafasnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku takut kau membenciku lagi"jawab Jisoo,sambil menatap lurus kearah manik Mingyu yang terlihat penasaran. Mingyu langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku tidak akan cemburu lagi kepada kalian berdua,karena aku percaya kepada Wonwoo _hyung_ dan juga kepada kau Jisoo _hyung_ "ucap Mingyu masih dengan tawanya yang memperlihatkan tarik miliknya.

"Sukurlah kalau begitu"jawab Jisoo sambil membuang nafasnya lega.

"Kau hanya perlu membantuku lagi _hyung_ "ucap Mingyu. Jisoo memegang pundak Mingyu.

"Aku pasti akan membantu kalian berdua,dan juga hubungan kalian,aku berjanji"ucap Jisoo sambil memperlihatkan senyum teduhnya.

"Terimakasih _hyung_ ,kau memang benar-benar _hyung_ yang bisa diandalkan"ucap Mingyu dan membuat Jisoo terkekeh.

"Baiklah,aku akan pergi dulu _hyung_ ,tolong jaga kekasih manisku"ucap Mingyu dan kembali membuat Jisoo tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hati-hati,dan aku pasti akan menjaga kekasihmu"ucap Jisoo.

Pemuda berparas tampan dengan senyum yang meneduhkan itu,kembali masuk kedalam ruangan Wonwoo. Disana terdapat sepasang ayah dan anak yang saling beradu tatapan tajam. Saat Jisoo memasuki ruangan itu,Wonwoo langsung menariknya kembali keluar.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Jisoo bingung.

"Antarkan aku ke kantor"jawab Wonwoo dingin.

"Kau serius?"taya Jisoo lagi.

"Sudahlah,aku harus bekerja"jawab Wonwoo lagi masih dengan nada rendahnya.

"Baiklah"Jisoo tidak berbicara lagi,mereka berdua segera memasuki mobil Jisoo,karena mobil Wonwoo harus _diservice_.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelahnya. Wonwoo hanya terdiam jika ia mengingat perkataan ayahnya tadi. Jisoo yang merasa canggung,segera menyetel sebuah lagu _ballad_ agar suasana bisa menghangat,tidak kaku seperti ini.

Sesampainya didepan sebuah gedung kokoh bertuliskan " _Yoomin Corp"_ itu,keduanya segera turun dari mobil Jisoo,dan memasuki gedung yang aslinya sebuah kantor itu bersama. Semua karyawan menunduk saat Wonwoo dan Jisoo lewat. Seperti biasa,Jisoo melemparkan senyuman teduh yang biasa ia perlihatkan kebanyak orang,sedangkan Wonwoo yang mempunyai wajah datar,terlihat semakin dingin,tetapi ada saja yang menganggap ekspresinya itu sangat seksi.

Wonwoo segera mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang terdapat meja dengan tumpukan dokume. Wonwoo segera memanggil sekertaris untuk mengerjakan semuanya. Otak Wonwoo serasa beruap. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sambil memijat pelipisnya. _Foxy eyes_ itu terbuka,ketika seseorang memasuki ruangan Wonwoo sambil membawa dua cup _ice Americano_ ditangannya.

"Aku ingin mati _Hong_ "ujar Wonwoo lalu menyeruput kopinya. Jisoo hanya tertawa saat mendengarnya,lalu ia juga meminum kopinya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang,jika kau jangan dulu masuk bekerja?"ucap Jisoo kalem.

"Kau tidak mengatakannya"jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Eii… Bukankah tadi aku menanyakannya?"protes Jisoo.

"Kau hanya bertanya 'kau serius akan masuk kerja?' kau hanya bertanya seperti itu"ujar Wonwoo lalu kembali meminum _ice Americano_ miliknya.

"Mengapa kau tidak peka? Ada arti lain dari pertanyaanku itu"ucap Jisoo sambil melirik Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya tidak peka,dan aku tidak tau maksud lain dari kata itu"jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Anggap saja kau tau"ucap Jisoo sambil memutar kedua bola matanya,dan membuat keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Ssshh… Aku pikir,selama 20 tahun bekerja bersama ayahmu,ayahku juga tertular penyakitnya"ucap Jisoo santai. Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu? Penyakit?"Tanya Wonwoo penasaran. Jisoo mendudukkan dirinya dimeja milik Wonwoo. Jisoo berbalik kepada Wonwoo sambil mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kepala ayahmu yang sekeras batu itu,tertular kepada ayahku"jawab Jisoo,dan Wonwoo menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya dengan pose berfikirnya.

"Aku rasa begitu,atau mugkin ayahmu saja yang daya pertahanannya kurang"ucap Wonwoo sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Sepertinya keduanya benar"jawab Jisoo lagi,kemudian kembali menyuruput minumannya.

"Apa kata Mingyu tadi?"Tanya Wonwoo.

"Dia bilang,dia akan memutuskanmu karena kau tidak menceritakannya"ujar Jisoo sambil menatap Wonwoo. Pria manis itu membulatkan matanya.

"Kau jangan becanda _Hong!_ "ucap Wonwoo masih dalam mode kagetnya.

"Yap,benar sekali,aku memang becanda"ucap Jisoo dan membuat Wonwoo melayangkan tinjuannya diperut lelaki yang dipukul hanya tertawa saja.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang padanya? Mingyu bilang tidak apa-apa,dia bisa mengerti,dan dia percaya padamu,tetapi kau juga lebih baik menceritakan semua masalahmu kepadanya"jawab Jisoo dan diakhiri dengan sebuah saran. Wonwoo mengangguk sambil bernafas lega karena tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi.

"Aku hanya takut Mingyu kembali membencimu _Hong_ "jawab Wonwoo.

"Dia bilang,dia sudah mengerti,dan dia tidak akan cemburu lagi kepadaku"ujar Jisoo. Pria tampan itu berjalan kearah jendela yangmemperlihatkan bangunan-bangunan yang berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai langit,jalanan Seoul yang padat,dan berbagai iklan disiarkan. Manusia terlihat seperti gerombolan semut dari atas lantai 13 itu. Wonwoo mengikuti Jisoo menuju jendela. Menatap awan yang cerah dengan sedikit matahari,dan salju yang mulai mencair.

"Ayahku bilang untuk menyegerakan pertunangan kita"ucap Wonwoo masih menatap kearah langit. Jisoo hanya terdiam,menatap jalanan Seoul yang masih dipenuhi oleh segerombolan makhluk berakal yang sedang mencari uang.

"Kau mempunyai sebuah rencana?"Tanya Jisoo setelah keheningan menghinggapi ruangan itu.

"Aku akan memperjuangkan hubunganku dengan Mingyu,hanya itu rencanaku untuk sekarang,aku belum memikirkan untuk kedepannya,karena warna biru dikeningku ini membuatku pusing"ucap Wonwoo dan membuat Jisoo tertawa.

"Aku juga hanya akan mengurus perusahaan dengan baik,dan mencari seseorang yang pantas"ucapan Jisoo itu membuat Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah menemukan seseorang itu?"Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku bilang,mencari,apakah kurang jelas _Wonwoo-ssi?_ "ujar Jisoo. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum,lalu kembali menatap lurus keluar jendela.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hubunganmu tidak direstui juga?"Tanya Jisoo tiba-tiba. Wonwoo tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Aku dan Mingyu akan menikah siri"ucapnya sambil tertawa,lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku akan tetap mempertahankannya,jika Mingyu juka masih memegang erat hubungan ini"jawabnya.

"Lalu?"Tanya Jisoo lagi.

"Lalu,aku akan menjadi seorang CEO,dan begitu pula dengan Mingyu"jawab Wonwoo sambil menatap Jisoo.

"Bagaimana jika nama kalian dicoreng dalam keluarga?" sepertinya mereka berdua sedang bermain _'Q &A' _.

"Aku belum memikirkannya sampai sana"jawab Wonwoo datar. Jisoo hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang serasa mencekiknya sedari tadi. Mingyu yang sedang berang,segera mendatangi ruangan _Kim Min Woo_ dengan tangannya yang terkepal erat. Mingyu kesal bukan main,ia benar-benar muak dengan sikap ayahnya.

Mingyu membuka pintu itu dengan kasar,sehingga terdengar suara bantingan pintu. Nafas Mingyu tersengal-sengal. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan tajam,sementara yang ditatap hanya memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Mengapa kau mealukan itu?"Mingyu masih dapat menahan emosinya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku akan membuat kalian berpisah"jawab Kim Min Woo dingin.

"Kita tidak akan berpisah"jawab Mingyu. Dadanya terlihat kembang-kempis,tanda ia sedang mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku akan tetap memisahkan kalian,aku tidak peduli jika aku harus menjadi seorang pembunuh disini"

BRAAK!

Mingyu menggebrak meja Kim Min Woo dengan keras.

"Aku tidak akan kau membunuh orang yang aku sayangi untuk kedua kalinya"ucap Mingyu sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja ayahnya.

"SIapa yang pertama?"Tanya Kim Min Woo dingin. Mingyu tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? _Eomma!_ Kau yang membunuh ibuku"teriak Mingyu tepat dihadapan wajah ayahnya. Kim Min Woo yang mendengar ucapan anaknya yang dianggapnya kurang ajar itu,segera mendorong Mingyu hingga cengkraman tangan Mingyu terlepas.

"Kau sudah dihasut ternyata oleh anak pembunuh itu"ucap Kim Min Woo.

"Aku akan tetap bersama Wonwoo sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya secenti pun"ucap Mingyu.

"Baiklah,karena aku jijik untuk menyentuhnya"jawab Min Woo dingin.

"Jika kau jijik,mengapa kau menganggunya?"Tanya Mingyu tak kalah dingin.

"Karena aku menganggunya bukan memakai tanganku sendiri,karena aku tidak ikut turun tangan. Aku tidak sudi hanya untuk menyentuhnya saja"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengganggunya lagi" ujar Mingyu lalu pergi dari rumahnya dan diakhiri dengan debaman pintu yang keras.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu turun dari mobilnya,berjalan memasuki kafe yang ia janjikan kepada Wonwoo. Mingyu duduk dimeja bernomer 13. Sambil menunggu kekasih manisnya,ia memesan _virgin mojito_ karena cuaca terlihat cerah dengan terik matahari yang menyilaukan mata.

Mingyu tersenyum ketika Wonwoo datang masih mengenakan jasnya dengan lengkap,sedangkan dirinya sudah melepas jasnya,dan hanya memakai kemeja berwarna putih yang sedikit ketat,memperlihatkan dada bidang miliknya. Mingyu benar-benar terlihat sangat seksi dengan kemejanya itu. Wonwoo langsung mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Mingyu yang masih tersenyum melihatnya.

"Singkirkan senyuman bodohmu itu"ucap Wonwoo datar.

"Aku tidak mau"ujar Mingyu,dan menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan senyum bodohnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan datar.

"Singkirkan tatapan dan senyuman bodohmu itu _Kim"_ titah Wonwoo masih dengan ekspresi datarnya,tetapi Mingyu hanya menggeleng tanpa melepaskan tatapan dan senyumannya. Wonwoo yang kesal,segera memukul kedua tangan Mingyu,dan membuat dagu Mingyu hampir menyentuh meja.

" _Yak!_ "ucap Mingyu sambil mencebikkan mulutnya.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Wonwoo datar.

"Mengapa kau sangat manis? Aku jadi tidak bisa marah padamu"jawaban Mingyu itu membuat Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya.

Seorang pelayan tiba sambil menyajikan minuman yang tadi dipesan Mingyu. Wonwoo segera mengambil minum itu,dan menyedotnya. Wonwoo bagaikan seseorang yang hidup di gurun dan menemukan _oasis_ ditengah jalannya. Mingyu menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Wonwoo meminum minumannya,pasalnya Mingyu juga sangat haus. Terpaksa,Mingyu memesan kembali minumannya.

"Aku memesan _virgin majito_ satu lagi"ucap Mingyu pada pelayan tadi yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Aku juga"ucap Wonwoo setelah menghabiskan _virgin majito_ milik Mingyu.

"Kau baru saja menghabiskannya"ucap Mingyu,tapi hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari Wonwoo.

"Aku juga memesan satu _red velvet_ dengan _ice cream vanilla_ diatasnya,dan satu _cheesecake"_ pesan Wonwoo,dan pelayan tersebut menuliskan pesanannya. Mingyu melongo melihat Wonwoo. Tidak biasanya,kekasihnya itu memesan makanan sebanyak itu. Walaupun Wonwoo hanya memesan dua buah jenis _cake_ ,tetapi biasanya itu terlalu banyak untuk seseorang bernama _Jeon Wonwoo._

"Kau tidak memesan makanan?"Tanya Wonwoo kepada Mingyu yang masih melongo.

"Ehm… Aku memesan _coffee bingsoo"_ ujar Mingyu.

"Satu lagi,aku juga ingin _nokcha bingsoo_ "ujar Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar dan membuat Mingyu kembali dibuat _speechless._

"Baiklah,aku akan mengulang pesanan kalian. Dua _virgin mojito,_ satu _red velvet cake_ dengan _ice cream vanilla_ diatasnya,satu _cheesecake_ ,satu _coffee bingsoo,_ dan satu _nokcha bingsoo_ "ulang pelayan tadi. Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pelayan tadi pergi untuk menyampaikan pesanan mereka.

"Apakah kecelakaan tadi membuatmu sangat lapar?"Tanya Mingyu.

"Sepertinya begitu"jawab Wonwoo.

"Baguslah jika kau banyak makan,aku juga yang nanti akan menikmatinya"ucap Mingyu santai.

"Apa maksudmu 'menikmatinya'?"Tanya Wonwoo sambil memicingkan matanya. Tetapi Mingyu hanya memperlihatkan _smirk_ bertaring miliknya,dan menunjukkan winknya.

" _Byeontae_ "cibir Wonwoo,dan lelaki tampan dihadapannya hanya tertawa.

"Maafkan aku"ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba. Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk?"tanyanya.

"Karena kau mengetahuinya dari ayahku"jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku segera memberitaumu jika aku dan Jisoo dijodohkan,aku hanya takut…"

"Aku yakin Jisoo _hyung_ sudah memberitau jawabanku atas masalah itu. Aku tidak akan marah,dan aku tidak akan cemburu kepada kalian berdua,karena aku sudah mempercayaimu"potong Mingyu. Senyuman hangat dari bibir Mingyu membuat Wonwoo dapat bernafas lega.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mempercayaiku"ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eiii… Mengapa suasananya menjadi _mellow_ seperti ini? Dicuaca yang cerah,seharusnya kita bersenang-senang"ujar Mingyu dan dibalas anggukkan dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berpisah,karena keduanya membawa mobil. Sebelum mereka benar-benar berpisah,Mingyu memasuki mobil Wonwoo,dan membuat pria manis itu bingung. Mingyu hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung sang kekasih yang terlihat manis dimatanya. Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo sekilas,lalu segera berbicara dengan jarak beberapa centi dari wajah Wonwoo.

"Jangan sakit,aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"ucap Mingyu.

"Tidak akan"jawab Wonwoo. Lalu Mingyu segera mencium lagi bibir Wonwoo sekilas.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi,dan kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama"ucap Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat wajah Mingyu dari sedekat ini,dan dia sangat merasa jika Mingyu sangat seksi dengan raut seriusnya.

"Aku akan menunggu waktu untuk itu. Aku pasti akan menunggunya"ucap Wonwoo dan membuat Mingyu kembali tersenyum. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu segera mencium bibir Wonwoo yang sudah menjadi candunya itu. Kali ini bukan hanya sekilas,tetapi lidah Mingyu juga sudah bisa menjelajahi dan mengabsen seluruh mulut Wonwoo. Mingyu sesekali menjilat tepi bibir Wonwoo. Kedua pasangan itu benar-benar sedang dimabuk oleh cinta. Wonwoo meremas bahu Mingyu,karena ia benar-benar menikmati ciuman mereka itu. Wonwoo mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil,ketika Mingyu menggigit bibirnya. Mingyu menghisap bibir bawah Wonwoo dengan lembut,dan Wonwoo semakin tergila-gila kepada sosok yang sudah membuatnya jatuh dan tidak akan terbangun lagi untuk siapapun,selain pria yang sedang mencumbunya ini.

Ruang di mobil yang memang terasa sesak,kini bertambah sesak dan panas. Mingyu membuka kancing kemejanya tanpa menghentikan ciuman mereka. Dada bidang dan seksi milik Mingyu terekspos dihadapan Wonwoo. Pria manis itu meraba dada milik Mingyu. Mereka berdua benar-benar terhanyut dalam dunia mereka. Wonwoo sedikit menarik rambut Mingyu,ketika pria tampan itu menggelitik perut Wonwoo dengan tangannya. Mingyu membuka kancing kemeja Wonwoo dan segera melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mingyu menciumi bahu putih milik Wonwoo,dan membuat Wonwoo bergelinjang geli. Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang seperti menikmati permainan mereka ini. Mingyu kembali menciumi bahu milik Wonwoo. Ketika Mingyu akan membuka seluruh baju Wonwoo,pria manis itu segera menahan Mingyu.

"Kita sedang dimobil,dan jangan lakukan disini dan saat ini"ucap Wonwoo dan membuat Mingyu kecewa.

"Baiklah,kita lakukan besok,di hotel,bagaimana?"Tanya Mingyu sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Wonwoo memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

" _Byeontae_ "ucapnya dan membuat Mingyu tertawa. Mingyu kembali mencium bibir Wonwoo sekilas.

"Sampai jumpa besok di hotel"ucap Mingyu lalu turun dari mobil Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya tertawa memperhatikan Mingyu yang terlihat sangat senang.

Mingyu tersenyum ketika ia melihat Wonwoo melambaikan tangannya dari mobil miliknya. Kemudian keduanya pergi dari situ. Mingyu pulang dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. Mingyu terlihat lebih seksi lagi,dengan kemeja yang tidak terkancing atasnya,serta rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah kekasih manisnya tadi. Mingyu teringat sesuatu. Senyuman tadi,kini memudar dari wajahnya,dan menjadi wajah panik. Mingyu memutar balik arah mobilnya,dan memastikan jika kekasihnya baik-baik saja saat ini. Mingyu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh,membelah jalanan _Seoul_ yang untung saja sedang sepi,karena masih jam kerja. Mingyu segera menekan kontak Wonwoo,dan menelponnya. Ponsel Wonwoo tidak aktif,dan membuat Mingyu semakin panik. Mingyu segera menelpon Jisoo,tetapi Jisoo pun menjawab,jika Wonwoo belum sampai di kantor. Mingyu meminta tolong kepada Jisoo,agar Jisoo bisa memeriksa Wonwoo dirumahnya. Mingyu benar-benar takut saat ini. Mengapa ia tidak ingat,jika mata-mata ada disekeliling mereka berdua.

Mingyu membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia bingung harus mencari kemana lagi. Mingyu kembali menelpon Wonwoo,tetapi hasilnya nihil,Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menjawab ponselnya. Mingyu sangat tau,jika Wonwoo tidak akan membiarkan ponselnya mati.

Saat dihadapkan dengan situasi terdesak seperti ini,Mingyu sangat ingin membunuh ayahnya yang egois dan keras kepala itu. Tapi,ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang pembunuh,apalagi menjadi pembunuh ayahnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba,ponsel Mingyu berdering,dan Mingyu segera mengangkatnya ketika nama Jisoo tertera dilayar ponselnya. Mingyu membuang nafas pasrah,ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini. Ia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan kekasih manisnya. Sampai saat ini,matahari hendak terbenam,tetapi Mingyu dengan setianya mencari Wonwoo diseluruh tempat yang selalu Wonwoo kunjungi,tetapi Wonwoo tidak ada dimanapun.

Mingyu yang mulai marah,kini langsung menancapkan gas,dan pulang kerumahnya untuk mencari Kim Min Woo,yang sudah pasti dia dalang dibalik hilangnya Wonwoo.

Sesampainya dirumah,Mingyu segera memasuki ruangan ayahnya. Betapa kagetnya Mingyu,ketika ia melihat Wonwoo disana. Wonwoo sedang disandera oleh ayahnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya diborgol,dan wajahnya sudah penuh dengan luka dan memar. Melihat keadaan Wonwoo,nafas Mingyu memburu,ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat.

"Seharusnya kalian mengunci ruangan ini"ucap Kim Min Woo dengan santainya. Mingyu segera menatap tajam kearah ayahnya itu.

"Brengsek sialan kau!" Mingyu segera menghampiri ayahnya sambil mencengkram kerahnya. Mingyu memukul ayahnya sendiri,tetapi malah teriakan dari kekasihnya yang terdengar. Mingyu segera melihat kearah kekasihnya yang sedang menahan kesakitan karena perutnya baru saja ditendang.

"Silakan kau pukul aku sepuasmu,makan kekasihmu akan mendapat hal yang serupa,bahkan lebih"ucap Kim Min Woo sambil tersenyum.

 **TBC**

 **Agak rated ya chap yang ini hehe…**

 **Maaf lama…**

 **Keep RnR yaaaaa….**

 **Typo(s)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chap 16**

Mingyu menggeram kesal melihat Wonwoo yang dipukul oleh _bodyguard_ ayahnya. Mingyu masih mencengkram kerah baju Kim Min Woo yang masih tersenyum miring memperhatikan keduanya.

"Brengsek kau _Kim Min Woo!"_ Mingyu mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat. Terdengar bunyi gemelatuk dari gigi Mingyu. Rahangnya sudah mengeras sedari tadi,nafasnya memburu saat ia sudah melihat keadaan kekasihnya. Wajahnya merah padam,menahan amarahnya,karena sedikit saja ia bertindak,maka kekasihnya akan kena tindakan yang kasar.

"Aku… Baik-baik saja"seulas senyum terpatri diwajah penuh memar milik Wonwoo. Mingyu segera menghampiri Wonwoo yang terkulai lemas. Wonwoo masih setia dengan senyum lemahnya. Lagi. Perasaan bersalah kembali menjalar dihati Mingyu. Sudah berapa banyak luka yang Mingyu torehkan dihati Wonwoo? Dan sekarang,bukan hanya dihati,tetapi fisiknya pun tersakiti.

"Kalian sedang membuat drama?"Tanya Kim Min Woo sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada,dengan senyum angkuhnya. Mingyu melirik ayahnya tajam. Emosinya benar-benar memuncak. Jika ia tidak ingat akan Wonwoo,mungkin rahang ayahnya sudah bergeser. Mingyu kembali menghampiri ayahnya. Kim Min Woo menatap anaknya itu dengan seulas senyum miring.

"Tolong lepaskan dia"ujar Mingyu akhirnya.

"Kau sedang memohon?"Tanya Kim Min Woo masih dengan angkuhnya. Mingyu hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ayahnya melonggarkan dasi yang masih melilit lehernya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Jauhi anak pembunuh itu"ucap ayahnya. Wonwoo yang mendengarnya,langsung menatap tajam kepada Kim Min Woo. Ia menatap tajam pada sosok yang seumuran dengan ayahnya itu.

"Ayahku bukan pembunuh! Ia tidak membunuh siapapun!"teriak Wonwoo histeris,dan membuat ia kembali mendapatkan pukulan dipipi mulusnya,dan tendangan diperutnya. Mingyu yang melihatnya,benar-benar tidak tega. Darahnya terasa mendidih saat ini. Emosinya sudah di puncak ubun-ubun. Saat Mingyu akan menolong Wonwoo,badannya langsung didorong oleh salah satu _bodyguard_ disana.

"Brengsek kau! Lepaskan dia _Kim Min Woo!"_ teriak Mingyu sambil mencoba memberontak. Ayahnya segera berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku bilang jauhi dia,dan nyawanya akan selamat. Aku hanya menyuruhmu dalam hal kebaikan anakku,apa susahnya? Lingkungan akan mempengaruhi dirimu,jka kau bergaul dengan orang baik,aku juga akan ikut menjadi baik,dank au tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau bergaul dengan anak pembunuh"

"Ayahku bukan pembunuh! Brengsek!" teriak Wonwoo dan…

BUGH!

Satu pukulan mendarat dipipi yang sudah dihias dengan luka memar itu. Mingyu _speechless_ melihat kejadian tadi,sedetik kemudian,ia menatap ayahnya dengan tajam.

"Brengsek kau!"

BUGH!

BUGH!

Suara pukulan yang pertama untuk Kim Min Woo,dan yang kedua untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia ingin menghajar ayahnya,tetapi,Wonwoo juga akan terkena akibatnya.

"Dengar kau Kim! Ayahku tidak membunuh siapapun! Ayahku bukan pemunuh! Kau brengsek! Berhentilah memanggil ayahku pembunuh!" Kim Min Woo tertawa sinis mendengar itu.

"Tahan Kim Mingyu,dan habisi anak pembunuh itu!"perintah Kim Min Woo. Sedetik kemudian,4 _bodyguard_ Kim Min Woo menahan Mingyu yang meronta-ronta,dan 3 _bodyguard_ sedang mencoba untuk memukuli Wonwoo. Saat para _bodyguard_ itu siap untuk memukuli Wonwoo,pintu ruangan itu terbuka,dan menampakkan sosok seorang lelaki muda yang tampan.

"Berhenti memukulinya! Aku dan Wonwoo akan segera bertunangan!"teriak Jisoo dengan sedikit kalem. Kim Min Woo menyuruh anak buahnya untuk tidak memukuli Wonwoo. Lelaki paruh baya itu menghampiri Jisoo yang sedang menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Kau… _Little Hong_ kan?"ucap Kim Min Woo sambil tersenyum. Jisoo membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang hangat.

"Apa kabar ayahmu?"Tanya Kim Min Woo masih dengan senyumnya.

" _Appa_ baik saja,bagaimana dengan _ahjussi?"_ Tanya Jisoo dengan senyum meneduhkan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat"jawabnya. Jisoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya,tetapi sebenarnya,hatinya sangat bergemuruh,ia ingin menghabisi orang yang telah melukai sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sama seperti ayahmu,sangat suka tersenyum,dan kau sangat tenang"ujar Kim Min Woo lagi. Jisoo hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Senyumannya tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Kau akan bertunangan dengan anak itu?"Tanya Kim Min Woo sambil menunjuk Wonwoo memakai dagunya. Jisoo semakin melebarkan senyumnya,lalu mengangguk.

"Begitulah _ahjussi_ "jawab Jisoo masih tersenyum.

Mingyu tersenyum lega ketika melihat Jisoo datang dan berbicara seperti itu. Mingyu melirik kearah Wonwoo yang juga sedang meliriknya. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum karena ucapan Jisoo tadi. Dalam hati,kedua orang itu sangat berterima kasih kepada Jisoo. Mingyu merasa sangat senang saat Jisoo datang tadi. Walaupun Jisoo mengatakan jika ia akan bertunangan dengan Wonwoo,ia tau jika itu hanya tipuan Jisoo untuk menyelamatkan Wonwoo.

"Kau juga bodoh seperti ayahmu ternyata" mendengar hal itu,rahang Jisoo mulai mengeras,tetapi ia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. Jisoo tau,jika ia melawan Kim Min Woo yang keras kepala itu,ia tidak akan memenangkannya dengan fisik. Jisoo masih berusaha untuk tenang dan kalem.

"Maksud _ahjussi?_ "Tanya Jisoo tenang.

"Kau sama-sama bodoh,karena kau mau saja bertunangan dengan anak pembunuh itu"ucap Kim Min Woo. Senyuman Wonwoo tadi luntur,berganti dengan tatapan yang amat sangat tajam. Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya dan berusaha untuk memberontak,tetapi percuma saja,ia malah terkena pukulan telak diperutnya.

Jisoo yang melihatnya hanya membulatkan matanya,dan menelan salivanya dengan sulit. Ia tau jika rasanya sangat sakit dan ngilu,karena Jisoo saja yang melihatnya sudah sangat ngilu,apalagi Wonwoo yang merasakannya. Jisoo lalu melirik kearah Mingyu yang terlihat murka. Jisoo tau Mingyu merasakan sakit walau ia tidak dipukul.

"Aku tidak bodoh,aku hanya menuruti perintah ayahku"ucap Jisoo.

"Kau anak yang berbakti. Aku sangat iri kepada _Hong Jae Hyun_ yang memiliki anak yang sangat berbakti kepadanya,tidak seperti anakku yang pemalas itu"jawabnya.

"Mingyu sangat rajin,mungkin dia tidak ingin menuruti perintah bodohmu saja _ahjussi_ "jawab Jisoo. Senyuman Jisoo mengembang diakhir kalimat,tetapi membuat darah Kim Min Woo mulai naik.

"Baiklah _ahjussi,_ aku akan membawa tunanganku pergi"ujar Jisoo dan melangkah menuju Wonwoo.

"Jangan berikan anak itu kepadanya" Jisoo segera membalikkan kepalanya .

"Ada apa _ahjussi?"_ Tanya Jisoo bingung.

"Aku tau kalian semua sekongkol untuk membodohiku,kau fikir aku ini bodoh,sampai aku akan percaya jika kau adalah tunangan anak itu?"ujar Kim Min Woo datar.

"Tapi aku dan Wonwoo akan segera bertunangan"ucap Jisoo tenang.

"Aku tidak percaya"Kim Min Woo memang keras kepala.

"AKu akan menelpon ayahku"ucap Jisoo sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Tidak perlu,karena pasti ayahmu juga akan berbohong"ucapnya lagi. Jisoo menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Baiklah,aku akan membuktikannya jika dia adalah tunanganku"ucap Jisoo. Pemuda tampan itu menghampiri Wonwoo. Ia berbisik kepada Wonwoo.

" _Mian_ "bisiknya. Sedetik kemudian,Jisoo segera menarik tengkuk Wonwoo,dan menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya kaget,begitupun dengan Mingyu. Tapi,beberapa detik kemudian,Wonwoo memejamkan matanya,agar ia terlihatseperti yang sedang menikmati. Mingyu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Untuk yang ini,jujur saja,Mingyu cemburu,dadanya juga agak sesak. Tapi,Mingyu tidak marah kepada siapapun. Mingyu tau,ini semua drama untuk membuat ayahnya yakin,dan melepaskan Wonwoo darisini.

Jisoo menjauhkan kepalanya setelah dirasa,ia cukup untuk mengakhiri drama yang ia buat. Jisoo menatap mata Wonwoo. Dari mata itu,tersirat kata ' _maaf'_. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat Jisoo. Kemudian,Wonwoo menatap Mingyu,yang juga juga sedang tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Wonwoo tau jika Mingyu sebenarnya cemburu.

"Bolehkah aku membawa tunanganku pulang?"Tanya Jisoo sambil tersenyum hangat. Kim Min Woo menatap Jisoo dengan jijik.

"Lepaskan anak itu"titah Kim Min Woo. Para _bodyguard_ itu melepaskan Wonwoo. Lelaki manis itu menatap Kim Min Woo dengan tajam.

Jisoo kembali menggandeng tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoomenatap lengannya yang digandeng oleh Jisoo,lalu ia tersenyum kepadanya. Sebelum keluar,Wonwoo sempat melirik kearah Mingyu yang sedang tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku"ucap Jisoo setelah sampai di mobil.

"Bagaimana jika Mingyu cemburu?"Wonwoo bertanya datar,tapi sebenarnya ia sedang becanda.

"Maaf,aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku berjanji,aku akan membuat kalian terus bersama"ucap Jisoo sungguh-sungguh. Melihat sahabatnya begitu menyesal,Wonwoo segera tertawa.

"Sudah,tidak apa-apa,lagipula tadi Mingyu tersenyum. Bukankah Mingyu sudah bilang,jika ia tidak akan cemburu lagi kepada kita? Sudahlah,aku yakin Mingyu isa mengerti"jelas Wonwoo. Jisoo membuang nafas lega.

"Baiklah"baru saja Jisoo akan menjalankan mobilnya. Ponselnya segera bergetar,tanda pesan masuk. Ia melihat satu pesan masuk dari Mingyu.

"Mingyu mengirimku pesan"ucap Jisoo. Wonwoo segera mendekat kearah Jisoo untuk melihat pesannya.

"Mingyu bilang,untuk beberapa saat ini,lebih baik kalian berdua tidak dulu kencan,karena ayahnya masih memata-matai kita bertiga" Jisoo membaca isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mungkin lelaki manis itu akan sangat merindukan kekasih tampannya itu. Tapi,ia juga tau Mingyu melakukannya,untuk membuat mereka bertiga selamat.

"Mana mobilmu?"Tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo hanya menunjuk sebuah _Maybach 62s_ berwarna putih,menggunakan dagunya.

"Aku akan pulang dengan mobilku"ucap Wonwoo.

"Kau duluan"ucap Jisoo.

"Mengapa?"Tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Bagaimana jika aku beralan duluan,dan tiba-tiba,Kim Min Woo menangkapmu lagi?"ucap Jisoo.

"Tuan _Hong_ ini sangat perhatian ternyata"kekeh Wonwoo. Jisoo hanya mendecih mendengarnya.

"Baiklah,aku duluan. _Annyeong_ "ucap Wonwoo lalu keluar dari mobil Jisoo.

Jisoo melihat mobil Wonwoo sudah berjalan duluan,lalu ia segera menyalakan mesinnya,dan segera berjalan dibelakang mobil Wonwoo.

.

.

Mingyu sangat ingin menghubungi kekasihnya. Disaat waktu luang seperti ini,ia ingin kencan bersama kekasihnya. Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tau,jika sebenarnya ayahnya masih belum percaya seratus persen pada drama yang dibuat oleh Wonwoo dan Jisoo kemarin. Sehingga Mingyu mengorbankan waktuya untuk tidak bertemu kekasih manisnya dulu selama beberapa waktu,karena masih ada mata-mata yang berkeliaran diantara mereka.

Mingyu mengambil ponselnya,ia segera mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja,saat Wonwoo membalas pesannya. Mingyu masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya saat ini,tapi ia juga sedang sangat merindukan kekasih manisnya. Mingyu pergi dari ruangannya menuju toilet. Ia memasuki bilik toilet,dan duduk diatas toilet. Kemudian,Mingyu segera mendial nomor kekasihya.

 _"Yeobseyo? Apakah baik-baik saja?"_ Tanya Wonwoo ketika Mingyu menelponnya.

Mingyu tersenyum puas ketika ia mendengar suara Wonwoo. Biarkan ia tidak bertemu dengan Wonwoo untuk keselamatan mereka,asalkan Mingyu masih bisa menghubungi dan mendengar suara rendah Wonwoo,itu sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Mingyu menutup telponnya,ketika rasa rindunya itu sudah sedikit terobati. Mingyu keluar dari bilik toilet,dan bercermin sebentar,lalu kembali ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

" _Appa?"_ Jisoo segera tersenyum ketika melihat pria paruh baya yang begitu mirip dengannya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"Tanya ayahnya dengan senyum yang hampir sama dengan Jisoo.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit sibuk,banyak sekali pekerjaan"Jisoo menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan santai.

"Tapi kau harus menikmatinya,karena hanya ini pekerjaan kita"ujar ayahnya sambil menepuk bahu Jisoo,sedangkan Jisoo mengerutkan keningnya,lalu tersenyum.

"Apakah _appa_ akan segera pension?"Tanya Jisoo lagi.

"Begitulah,dan semua pekerjaanku akan diambil alih olehmu,begitu juga dengan perusahaan ini"jawab ayahnya.

"Perusahaan ini? Apakah Jin Woo _ahjussi_ memberikan _Pledis Corp_ untuk kita?"Tanya Jisoo penasaran.

"Tentu saja,karena kau dan Wonwoo akan segera bertunangan,jadi perusahaan ini resmi milik keluarga kita"jawaban ayahnya itu sukses membuat Jisoo terdiam.

"Oh ya,ini undangan kalian,apakah kau suka?"Tanya ayahnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas undangan. Jisoo menatap kertas undangan itu,lalu menatap ayahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Kalau begitu kau ang pesan"ujar ayahnya dan membuat Jisoo menghela nafasnya.

" _Appa,_ berhentilah untuk menjodohkanku dengan Wonwoo"mohon Jisoo.

"Pertunanganmu dan Wonwoo akan segera dilaksanakan secepatnya"ucap ayahnya tidak mempedulikan ucapan Jisoo.

" _Appa,_ aku tidak mencinta…"

"Sudahalh,ikuti saja apa yang _appa_ inginkan. Kau mau kan hidup bahagia?"potong ayahnya.

"Aku sudah bahagia hidup seperti ini _appa_ "ucap Jisoo.

"Tidak,kau tidak tau bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan ini _Hong Jisoo_ "ucap ayahnya sambil menekankan nama anaknya diakhir kalimat.

"Aku sudah tau _appa,_ lagipula kita tidak perlu khawatir bukan? Jin Woo _ahjussi_ sudah sangat baik kepada kita,jadi ini semua sudah cukup"ucap Jisoo lagi.

"Justru karena Jin Woo meminta _appa_ untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua,dan menyegerakan pertunangan kalian,bukankah itu yang namanya balas budi?"ujar ayahnya.

"Karena Jin Woo _ahjussi?_ Bukan karena perusahaan ini?"Tanya Jisoo sarkatis. Ayahnya hanya terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Jisoo.

"Pokoknya kalian berdua harus bertunangan"ternyata Hong Jin Woo masih bersikeras untuk menjodohkan anaknya itu.

" _Appa_ "Jisoo tidak percaya jika pria paruh baya yang ada didepannya ini adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya itu biasanya lembut,mengapa sekarang ayahnya sangat keras kepala? Jisoo tidah habis fikir jika perusahaan ini lebih penting daripada kesenangan anaknya.

"Ini demi masa depanmu juga"ucap ayahnya melunak.

"Demi masa depanku? _Appa_ menjodohkanku dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai,apakah _appa_ fikir aku akan bahagia?" ucap Jisoo.

"Dengar _Hong Jisoo!_ Jika _appa_ tidak menjodohkan kalian, _appa_ tidak memunyai pekerjaan,dan itu juga akan berakibat buruk padamu"ucap ayahnya sambil memegang bahu Jisoo.

" _Appa_ bisa bekerja diperusahaan lain"bantah Jisoo.

"Jika _appa_ bisa, _appa_ akan bekerja diperusahaan lain,tetapi kekuasaan kita tidak sebanding dengan kekuasaan Jin Woo"ujar ayahnya lagi.

"Maksud _appa?"_ Tanya Jisoo tidak mengerti. Ayahnya menghela nafasnya.

"Jika kalian tidak menikah,maka _appa_ dan juga kau tidak bisa bekerja lagi disini bahkan diseluruh perusahaan di Korea,karena koneksi Jin Woo yang sangat luas,dan ia tidak mau jika Wonwoo menikah dengan Mingyu,makanya aku sangat ingin kalian menikah. Aku takut kau tidak bisa bekerja _Hong_. _Appa_ ingin melihat kau bahagia, _appa_ hanya ingin kau bahagia"jelas ayahnya. Jisoo terdiam. Ia juga bingung jika ia ada diposisi ayahnya.

"Tapi _appa…_ "

"Kau turuti saja, _appa_ minta maaf karena _appa_ tidak bisa melakukan apapun"ucap ayahnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tapi…"

"Aku yang akan membeli _Pledis"_ Wonwoo yang baru saja datang segera memotong ucapan Jisoo. Jisoo dan ayahnya melongo melihat Wonwoo. Mereka yakin jika Wonwoo mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka berdua.

"Sahamku cukup untuk membeli _Pledis_ "ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

 **TBC…**

 **Maaf ya lamaaa…**

 **Keep RnR^^**

 **Typo(s)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jisoo dan Jae Hyun melongo mendengar ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir tipis Wonwoo. Jisoo memandang Wonwoo tidak percaya. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anak dan ayah itu melihatnya dengan mata membulat seperti itu. Pemuda manis itu menghampiri keduanya.

"Aku memegang tiga puluh lima persen saham di _Yoomin_ , ya menurutku itu cukup untuk membeli _Pledis_ ,mungkin masih ada sisana"ucap Wonwoo santai.

"Tidak,kau dan keluargamu sudah cukup membantu keluargaku _Jeon_. Biar aku dan ayahku yang mengurus ini semua dengan kekuatan kita,kau tidak perlu membantu kita lagi"ucap Jisoo.

"Kau mau menikahiku? Kau mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai?"Tanya Wonwoo sambil menyipitkan mata sipitnya.

"Itu… Biar aku yang mencari solusinya sendiri"jawab Jisoo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Solusi? Kau tau ayahku adalah orang yang keras kepala. Benarkan _ahjussi?_ "ucap Wonwoo lalu meminta ucapannya dibenarkan kepada ayah Jisoo. Ayah Jisoo hanya mematung. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Tidak apa-apa aku membantu kalian lagi. Lagipula,ini juga menyangkut diriku,aku tidak bisa diam saja _Hong_. Aku perlu perlawanan dan senjata. Dan sahamku adalah senjataku. Aku akan mengambil sahamku,dan membeli _Pledis._ Dan _ahjussi_ ,kau tidak perlu khawatir masalah pekerjaanmu ataupun Jisoo,karena mungkin _Pledis_ akan kubeli"ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tulus.

Jae Hyun merasa tidak enak kepada Wonwoo yang sangat baik kepadanya dan juga Jisoo. Ia menyesal telah membuat Wonwoo menderita karena erbuatan ayahnya dan juga dirinya. Jae Hyun juga sangat berterimakasih kepada Wonwoo,karenanya ia tidak perlu memikirkan masa depan anaknya yang dulu tidak jelas karena keberadaan Jeon Jin Woo,tapi berkat Wonwoo,ia tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Mengapa _ahjussi_ daritadi hanya diam saja?"Tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap pria paruh baya didekatnya. Jae Hyun menatap Wonwoo yang sedang menatapnya dan tersenyum dengan tulus. Jae Hyun segera memeluk Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku karena telah memaksakan kehendak. AKu sadar jika aku sangat egois,aku hanya takut Jisoo memiliki masa depan yang suram. Maafkan aku"ujar Jae Hyun. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak teman ayahnya itu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai paman sendiri.

"Aku bisa mengerti _ahjussi_ ,karena aku juga tau jika _appa_ melakukan hal yang sama dengan _ahjussi_ karena _appa_ mengkhawatirkan masa depanku juga"jawab Wonwoo tulus.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi,tapi yang pasti aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu"ucap Jisoo.

"Kau lupa? Motto persahabatan kita itu adalah ' _saling membantu dan memegang erat persahabatan_ ' sepertinya kau melupakan motto itu"ucap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi murung yang ia buat. Jisoo dan Jae Hyun tertawa melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang menggemaskan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak,aku fikir kau yang lupa"ucap Jisoo sambil tertawa.

"Jika aku melupakannya,aku sudah meninggalkanmu _Hong"_ ucap Wonwoo dan kembali membuat sepasang ayah dan anak itu tertawa.

"Pokoknya, _ahjussi_ tidak perlu khawatir tentang masa depan Jisoo,aku menjaminnya"ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum membuat mata sipitnya itu tinggal segaris.

" _Ahjussi_ benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana harus membalas kebaikanmu,yang pasti _ahjussi_ sangat berterimakasih"ucap Jae Hyun lagi. Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Cukup _ahjussi_ merawat anak ini dengan baik sampai dia menikah nanti,dan juga carikan dia jodoh"ucap Wonwoo dan diakhiri dengan sebuah bisikan diakhir kalimat yag masih bisa didengar oleh Jisoo.

"Yak! Kau fikir aku tidak laku?"protes Jisoo dan membuat Wonwoo tertawa.

"Persahabatan kalian sangat baik ternyata"ucap Jae Hyun.

"Tentu saja _ahjussi_ ,tapi kadang anakmu itu menyebalkan"ucap Wonwoo dan dihadiahi oleh jitakan dikepalanya.

"Aku sudah menata rambutku dengan baik,dank au merusaknya,dan _ahjussi_ inilah hal yang menyebalkan"gerutu Wonwoo. Jae Hyun tertawa melihat kedua pemuda itu.

"Apakah Mingyu juga bersahabat baik dengan kalian?"Tanya Jae Hyun lagi.

"Tentu saja,tapi mereka berdua sangat sering bertengkar,dan kadang aku menjadi perantara mereka ketika bertengkar"keluh Jisoo.

"Aku tidak memintanya"kilah Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya"balas Jisoo dan mendapat sebuah delikan tajam dari pemuda berwajah manis itu.

"Persahabatan kalian sangat menyenangkan sepertinya,sama seperti persahabatanku,ayahmu dan ayah Mingyu dulu"kenang Jae Hyun sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Apakah tidak ada yang menyebalkan diantara _appa_ atau ayah Mingyu? Karena Mingyu sangat menyebalkan,mungkin itu keturunan dari ayahnya"celetuk Wonwoo.

"Jika tidak ada yang menyebalkan,tidak akan menyenangkan"jawab Jae Hyun masih dengan senyumnya.

"Sayangnya,sekarang sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi"lanjut Jae Hyun dengan wajah murungnya.

"Tenang saja,aku akan membuat persahabatan kalian kembali,lihat saja"ucap Wonwoo dengan wajah cerah.

"Sepertinya sulit dan kecil kemungkinan"timpal Jisoo.

"Benar juga,tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir,siapa tau takdir _appa,ahjussi_ dan Min Woo _ahjussi_ adalah sahabat sejati kan"ucap Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah,kau tidak bekerja Wonwoo?"Tanya Jae Hyun sambil mengalihkan topik.

"Pekerjaanku semua sudah selesai,dan aku sengaja kesini untuk mengajak Jisoo makan siang,apakah _ahjussi_ akan ikut juga?"tawar Wonwoo.

"Tidak,terimakasih. _Ahjussi_ harus mengambil seluruh dokumen penting dirumah,karena nanti sre _ahjussi_ harus pergi ke kantor Kedutaan Besar Indonesia"jawab Jae Hyun.

"Apakah _Pledis_ tahun ini menjadi investor untuk Indonesia?"Tanya Jisoo.

"Seperti itulah. Karena Korea Selatan sudah lama menjadi investor di Indonesia dan bisa menjadi rekan kerja yang baik juga,jadi tidak ada salahnya menanamkan modal di daerah Indonesia"jawab Jae Hyun dn dibalas dengan anggukkan.

"Semoga berhasil _ahjussi"_ ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah,sampai jumpa"ucap Jae Hyun lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Ayo kita makan,aku sudah sangat lapar"ajak Wonwoo sambil memegang perutnya.

Wonwoo sengaja menaiki mobil Jisoo karena ia malas untuk menyetir. Jisoo mengiyakan Wonwoo untuk naik mobilnya. Hening. Tidak biasanya kedua sahabat itu saling berdiam diri. Biasanya ada saja topic untuk menjadi bahan obrolan mereka. Bosan dengan suasana seperti ini,Wonwoo segera membuka pembicaraan.

" _Hong_ ,kau tidak berniat mencari pengganti Jeonghan _hyung?_ "Tanya Wonwoo memecah keheningan. Jisoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Semudah itukah aku berpaling dari orang yang paling aku sayangi"Wonwoo bingung,sebenarnya itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"Itu sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan?"Tanya Wonwoo. Jisoo tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Aku fikir keduanya"kekeh Jisoo.

"Aku heran mengapa kau harus melepaskan jika kau masih sanggup menggenggamnya"ucap Wonwoo. Jisoo kembali terkekeh mendengar perumpaman Wonwoo.

"Ya,aku memang bodoh,tapi aku lebih bodoh jika aku masih terus menggenggam sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak menjadi milikku"balas Jisoo.

"Aku tidak mengerti denganmu _Hong_ ,kau terlalu sabar"ujar Wonwoo gemas. Jisoo kembali terkekeh. Terkadang Wonwoo bingung karena Jisoo sering sekali tersenyum. Tetapi,itu adalah ciri seorang Jisoo. Jika ia tidak pernah tersenyum,dia bukan Hong Jisoo yang ramah. Lagipula,melihat senyum Jisoo dapat membuat hati menjadi teduh. Bahkan es di kutub pun bisa meleleh jika melihat hangatnya senyuman seorang Hong Jisoo.

"Karena Jeonghan pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik,dan aku akan mencari yang terbaik untukku,walaupun itu akan lama"ujarnya lagi.

"Ya terserah kau. Yang pasti,jika kau dekat dengan seseorang,aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang kau beritau"tuntut Wonwoo. Lagi. Jisoo kembali terkekeh dan mengiyakan tuntutan Wonwoo itu.

Jisoo memarkirkan disalah satu café di daerah Seoul. Mereka berdua memasuki café tersebut. Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka membawa buku menu. Wonwoo membuka-buka buku menu tersebut dan memesan makanan dan minuman,begitu pula dengan Jisoo. Setelah pelayan itu pergi,keadaan kembali hening. Entah apa hal yang membebani fikiran mereka sampai mereka berdua tidak mempunyai topic untuk dibicarakan.

" _Jeon_ "panggil Jisoo. Wonwoo yang semula menatap keluar jendela,menolehkan kepalanya kepada lelaki tampan dihadapannya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kau yakin membeli _Pledis?_ Kau tidak perlu sejauh itu _Jeon_ "ucap Jisoo. Matanya yang biasa menyorotkan ketuduhan,sekarang menyiratkan keseriusan didalamnya. Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku sangat yakin _Hong_. Aku tidak mau kita berdua hidup tanpa ada cinta didalamnya. Kita ini tidak bisa hidup bersama,jika aku tidak melakukannya,kita berhak bahagia _Hong_ "ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi,kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini"ujar Jisoo.

"Tidak,ini adalah jalan satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kita tempuh. Tenang saja,sahamku benar-benar cukup untuk membeli _Pledis_ "ucapan mantap dari Wonwoo itu membuat Jisoo menghela nafas. Jika Wonwoo sudah seambisius itu,tidak akan ada yang bisa meruntuhkan jalannya,kecuali jika ia sudah menyerah,tetapi sayangnya,Jeon Wonwoo bukanlah hal yang mudah menyerah jika hanya sebuah kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Bahkan sebuah batu yang besar saja,ia akan tetap berusaha untuk menghancurkan batu tersebut untuk mendapatkan jalannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil sahammu tanpa dicurigai ayahmu?"Tanya Jisoo.

"Akan selalu ada cara jika kita berusaha"jawab Wonwoo. Jisoo kembali tersenyum,lalu menggenggam tangan sahabat manisnya itu.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih kepadamu _Jeon_. Aku tidak tau bagaimana cara membalasmu. Aku sangat beruntung mempunyai sahabat sepertmu"ucap Jisoo masih menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum manis. Jika Mingyu ng melihatnya,mungkin lelaki bertaring itu akan gemas,dan segera menciumnya,bahkan mungkin akan membuat Wonwoo 'habis' ditangannya. Wonwoo tersenyum sangat tulus yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dimata siapapun. Wonwoo meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Jisoo yang sedang menggenggam tangan yang satunya lagi.

"Kita akan terus saling menggenggam seperti ini _Hong_ ,dan kita tidak akan pernah untuk melepaskan genggaman ini,kita harus terus seperti ini,karena kita saling membutuhkan. Dan kau harus berjanji akan terus menggeganggamku seperti ini"ucap Wonwoo dan membuat Jisoo kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat teduh.

"Terimakasih karena kau telah mau menggenggamku _Jeon Wonwoo_ "ujar Jisoo dengan senyumnya.

Pesanan mereka datang,kemudian mereka melahapnya sambil terus memakan makanannya. Kali ini suasananya sudah tidak canggung seperti tadi. Mereka berdua sekarang kembali saling mengejek satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan tawa mereka.

"Oh ya,bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mingyu?"Tanya Jisoo pelan,karena takut ada mata-mata.

"Tadi pagi dia menghubungiku"jawab Wonwoo sambil meminum _strawberry smoothies_ miliknya.

"Apakah sudah tidak ada mata-mata?"Tanya Jisoo penasaran.

"Entahlah,Mingyu juga tidak tau,tapi yang pasti dia masih berhati-hati,dan juga saat menelpon tadi,sepertinya dia melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi"jawabnya lagi.

"Aku tidak habis fikir jika ayahmu dan Min Woo _ahjussi_ masih melanjutkan perang ini,padahal persahabatan mereka juga sangat baik sebelumnya" Wonwoo mengangguk mendenganya.

"Seandainya kau tidak mendapatkan juga restu dari ayahmu baik dari Min Woo _ahjussi_ bagaimana?"pertanyaan Jisoo sukses membuat Wonwoo tersedak _choco lava_ yang sedang dilahap oleh Wonwoo. Jisoo segera memberikan minuman milik Wonwoo dan memberinya tisu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Jisoo.

"Ya,aku baik-baik saja,aku tidak sampai mati karena tersedak itu berarti aku baik"jawaban Wonwoo itu membuat Jisoo terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku dan Mingyu mungkin akan tetap meneruskan hubungan ini,tapi entahlah semua itu tidak pasti. Aku hanya berharap mereka menetujui hubungan kami"jawab Wonwoo.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu"ucap Jisoo dan dibalas senyuman oleh Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda imut itu kini sedang menatap layar data dihadapannya sampai sang 'calon' CEO memanggilnya. Pria pendek dan imut itu segera berjalan menuju ruangan CEO. Dia takut jika ia melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Walaupun makhluk mungil itu adalah seseorang yang berhati-hati dalam pekerjaannya,tetapi seorang perfeksionis juga pasti melakukan sebuah kesalahan,tidak semua pekerjaan bisa dilakukannya sampai _perfect_. Pria mungil tersebut menarik nafasnya sebelum memasuki ruangan tersebut,lalu mengetuk pintu serta memasuki ruangan tersebut ketika sebuah suara _bass_ didalam sana mempersilakannya masuk.

"Lee Jihoon,boleh aku meminta bantuanmu?"Tanya Mingyu _to the point_ ketika Jihoon memasuki ruangannya. _Namja_ imut itu mengerjap lucu,lalu segera tersenyum.

"Apakah ini tentang Wonwoo?"tebaknya tepat sasaran. Mingyu hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan taringnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Tingkah yang Mingyu lakukan itu sekilas membuat Jihoon tidak percaya jika sosok dihadapannya ini adalah calon CEO perusahaan yang ia gunakan sebagai sumber kehidupannya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang bahkan lebih muda darinya,yang baru saja memperlihatkan sisi kekanakannya menjadi calon pemimpin. Ya,Mingyu memang terkadang lebih _childish_ jika itu semua menyangkut Wonwoo. Tapi dia juga bisa menjadi sosok yang dewasa untuk melindungi _namja_ manis yang sudah mengambil hatinya tersebut.

"Apa itu? Aku akan membantumu jika aku bisa"ujar pria imut itu. Mata Mingyu berbinar-binar mendengarnya,dan sekarang ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang dijanjikan sebuah mainan.

"Kau boleh duduk dulu"ujar Mingyu sambil berjalan kearah sofa merah marun yang ada diruangannya.

"Kalian ada apa? Bertengkar?"Tanya Jihoon dan membuat Mingyu terkekeh.

"Sebenarnya,kita baik-baik saja,tetapi orang tua kita yang tidak baik kepada kita"jawab Mingyu. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum pahit saat membicarakannya.

"Aku lupa jika perusahaan kalian saling bersaing"ucap Jihoon.

"Aku akan mempersingkatnya,dan singkatnya disekitar aku dan Wonwoo ada banyak mata-mata ayahku,agar aku tidak menemui Wonwoo,dan sekarang aku hanya berhubungan melalui telpon atau saling mengirim pesan,itupun kita harus sangat hati-hati. Jadi,kita tidak isa bertemu entah sampai kapan,mugkin sebulan"jelas Mingyu. Jihoon hanya terdiam,menunggu Mingyu mengatakan kelanjutannya.

"Aku… Ehmm… Bisakah kau menemui Wonwoo untukku? Untuk memastikan jika ia selalu baik-baik saja?"Mingyu berucap sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Bagaimanapun juga,Jihoon lebih tua satu tahun darinya,dan itu yang membuat Mingyu tidak enak,karena harus meminta bantuan kepada seseorang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Tragis sekali"kekeh Jihoon dan Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik aku akan membantu,dengan satu syarat"ujar Jihoon dan membuat mata Mingyu kembali berbinar.

"Apapun itu"ucap Mingyu semangat.

"Kau semangat sekali"kekeh Jihoon,lalu melanjutkan omongannya.

"Gajiku naik"ucap Jihoon sambil tetawa.

"Hanya itu?"Mingyu terlihat _speechless._ Tidak,bukan Mingyu sombong karena ia mempunyai harta yang banyak. Tetapi,Mingyu mengira jika Jihoon akan meminta lebih,karena Mingyu akan menggunakan jasanya untuk beberapa minggu atau mungkin bulan.

"Kau sedang sombong kepadaku?"ucap Jihoon sambil menatapnya tajam. Bohong,tentu saja. Jihoon hanya sedang becanda saat ini.

"Tidak,tidak. Bukan seperti itu,maksudku,aku kita kau akan meminta sesuatu yang lebih"jawabnya polos. Jihoon terkekeh,pemuda dihadapannya ini ternyata memang masih polos.

"Tenang,aku akan membantumu,masalah gaji tadi,aku tidak serius. Aku tulus melakukannya,karena kita semua adalah teman"ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih kepadamu. Sebagai balasannya,aku berjanji akan memberikanmu gaji yang leih banyak"ucap Mingyu dan membuat Jihoon kembali terkekeh.

.

.

.

Disinilah Jeon Wonwoo. Disebuah café sambil menyesap _lemonade_ miliknya,sambil menunggu seseorag datang. Pemuda itu sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk membalas pesan dari sang kekasih yang terus mengiriminya pesan. Sesekali _namja_ dengan _foxy eyes_ itu tersenyum geli membaca balasan dari kekasihnya ang menurutnya _cheesy_ itu,tetapi jauh dilubuk hatinya,itulah yang membuat ia sangat merindukan kekasih tampannya. Sudah 2 minggu ia tidak bertemu dengan Mingyu,membuat ia merindukan segalanya tentang Mingyu. Dan selama 2 minggu ini juga,pemuda it uterus saja bertemu dengan pemuda mungil yang baru saja datang dan duduk dihadapannya. Wonwoo tersenyum ketika Jihoon datang. Mereka berdua menjadi lebih akrab lagi. Ya sebenarnya mereka memang sudah akrab saat Wonwoo keluar dari _Gyuwon_ ,tetapi mereka jarang berteu karena sama-sama sibuk,apalagi sekarang Wonwoo ayng notabene nya dalah calon CEO.

"Aku bingung kepada kekasihmu,mengapa ia menyuruhku,jika kalian masih bisa saling berkomunikasi"dengus Jihoon. Wonwoo terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia tau jika sahabatnya itu sedang becanda.

"Memintalah sebuah apartement kepadanya jika ia terus memaksamu"kekeh Wonwoo.

"Aku memikirkan lebih dari itu"ujar Jihoon dan kembali membuat Wonwoo terkekeh.

Keduanya kini sibuk berincang-bincang. Mereka berdua akan membicarakan hal-hal secara _random,_ dan berakhir pada pekerjaan mereka,atau kekasih mereka. Wonwoo sering sekali terkekeh atau tertawa geli ketika Jihoon menceritakan tentang kekasihnya yang menurutnya asik tetapi tidak menurut Jihoon. Menurut Jihoon,kekasihnya itu,Kwon Soon Young,adalah orang paling idiot didunia ini. Jihoon sering kali mendengus saat ia menceritakan kekasihnya itu. Tetapi entah bagaimana seorang Kwon Soon Young yang idiot itu bisa mengambil hati seorang Lee Jihoon ang benar-benar sekeras batu dan sedingin es dikutub.

"Jadi,kapan kau akan membeli _Pledis?_ "Tanya Jihoon samba menyeruput _matcha latte_ didepannya. Wonwoo tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Entahlah,aku masih memikirkan bagaimana caraku untuk mengambil sahamku"jawab Wonwoo. Jihoon terdiam,ia juga tapak sednag berfikir.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengambilnya secara diam-diam?"Tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak bisa,karena pasti _Kim Ahjussi_ akan membicarakannya kepada ayahku terlebih dahulu,karena _Yoomin_ masih milik ayahku bukan milikku sebelum au diangkat menjadi CEO yang baru"jelas Wonwoo.

"Orang-orang berharta memang kejam"ujar Jihoon dan membuat Wonwoo tertawa.

"Apakah aku kejam kepadamu?"canda Wonwoo.

"Oke,aku ralat. Sebagian orang-orang yang berharta memang kejam"Wonwoo kembali tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat,karena jika aku melakukan dalam waktu singkat,atau waktu dekat ini,mungkin ayahku akan curiga,dan tidak akan memberikannya kepadaku"jawab Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak mengerti masalah kalian,yang pasti aku selalu mendukung kalian"ujar Jihoon dengan wajah datarnya. Wonwoo tersenyum kepada Jihoon.

"Ini sudah malam,dan mendung,lebih baik kita pulang"ajak Wonwoo setelah melihat arlojinya.

"Kau yang bayar,karena aku tidak akan kesini jika kekasihmu tidak memintanya"ucap Jihoon sambil bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Bukankah memang selalu aku yang membayarnya"ucap Wonwoo datar dan membuat Jihoon tertawa.

Mereka berdua berpisah didepan café tadi. Tadinya Wonwoo berniat untuk mengantarkan Jihoon,tetapi kekasih idiotnya itu datang untuk menjemputnya. Wonwoo segera menaiki _Maybach S600_ hitam miliknya. Pemuda itu menyetel musik _ballad_ agar sesuai dengan cuaca mendung malam ini.

Wonwoo terkadang iri melihat hubungan Soon Young dan Jihoon yang tidak serumit hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo iri melihat Soon Young yang selalu ada untuk Jihoon sesibuk apapun ia dan pekerjaannya. Bukan salah Mingyu jika ia tidak pernah ada untuk Wonwoo,karena Wonwoo juga terkadang tidak ada untuk Mingyu,karena keduanya terlalu sibuk. Terkadang,disaat Mingyu sedang santai,Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk,atau sebaliknya.

Terkadang Wonwoo lelah dengan hubungannya yang ia yakin tidak akan pernah direstui. Tapi sisi lain hatinya berkata jika ia harus tetap mempertahankan Mingyu disisinya. Walaupun keduanya sibuk,dan jarang bertemu,bukan berarti Wonwoo harus menyerah kepada waktu. Ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai semuanya baik. Dan pertanyaan yang selalu berjalan-jalan didala fikiran Wonwoo adalah,kapan semuanya akan baik? Bahkan sudah 7 bulan hubungan mereka,tidak ada tanda-tanda jika kedua ayahnya akan berdamai,atau mungkin tidak akan pernah? Wonwoo sebisa mungkin memperjuangkan hubungannya itu dengan Mingyu.

.

.

.

Mingyu benar-benar sibuk. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membuka ponselnya,atau bahkan hanya sekedar meliriknya,dikarenakan saham yang turun sekitar 0,6 persen,karena _Pledis_ yang baru saja bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar di Indonesia. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat saham _Pledis_ naik sebesar 2,5 persen,dan yang berarti saham _Yoomin_ pun akan naik.

Sudah 6 jam Mingyu berkutat dengan komputernya. Belum lagi,ia harus membuang nafas kesal karena ada beberapa _client_ yang memutuskan kontraknya. Mingyu melirik kearah Sekertaris Yoon yang baru saja datang sambil membawa beberapa berkas. Setidaknya Mingyu masih bisa bernafas lega,karena ada beberapa perusahaan yang masih mau menjadi mitra kerjanya. Tapi Mingyu harus mengejar 0,6 persen itu. Mingyu ingin mengejar 0,6 persen itu karena takut kaah saing dengan _Yoomin,_ tetapi karena ia merasa jika itu sudah tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang calon CEO.

Mingyu segera menyuruh Sekertaris Yoon untuk mengadakan rapat dengan para karyawan,untuk membahas masalah penurunan saham ini. Memang banyak yang berfikir jika 0,6 persen adalah sedikit,tapi bagaimana jika perusahaan besar seperti _Gyuwon_ yang mengalaminya? Karena harta mereka yang banyak,makan 0,6 persen juga adalah angka yang bisa dibilang cukup berpengaruh untuk perusahaan besar seperti _Gyuwon_ ,karena dengan turunnya saham di _Gyuwon_ ,maka hampir seluruh sub perusahaannya juga akan mendapat hal yang sama.

Sebelum rapat dimulai,Mingyu sempat berbincang sebentar dengan Jihoon. Ia berpesan,jika Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa untuk menghubunginya untuk akhir-akhir ini,karena ia harus mendapatkan saham yang turun. Jihoon hanya mengangguk mengerti. Terkadang pemuda mungil itu iba kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Diumur mereka yang masih bisa dibilang muda,mereka tidak seharusnya dibebankan dengan perusahaan yang harus memiliki tanggung jawa yang besar. Seharusnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih bisa menikmati masa-masa mereka dengan santai,walaupun bukan dalam arti santai yang sebenarnya,tetapi tidak sampai sesibuk ini. Sebenarnya,Mingyu sudah mengirimi Wonwoo sebuah pesan,tetapi tetap saja ia ingin Wonwoo tau yang lebih jelasnya lagi,walaupun tidak langsung dari bibir Mingyu.

.

Cukup mudah bagi Mingyu untuk mendapatkan 0,6 persen. Mungkin karena otak jeniusnya yang bisa membuat seluruh karyawan bisa mengerti setiap perintahya,dan bersyukur juga karena otak jeniusnya itu dapat dengan mudah menarik banyak perusahaan asing. Walaupun _Gyuwon_ masih dibawah _Yoomin_ ,tetapi tidak membuat perusahaan itu kehilangan sahamnya lagi,justru saham _Gyuwon_ sekarang semakin meningkat. Sekali lagi,bersyukurlah Mingyu diberkati otak yang pintar,karena dirinya,ia dapat menarik para perusahaan asing untuk berinvestasi dengan perusahaannya,begitupun sebaliknya. _Gyuwon_ berhasil menjadi investor untuk perusahaan besar dan ternama di daerah _Washington DC_ ,dan membuat Mingyu harus pergi ke ibukota negeri Paman Sam itu. Seharusnya ayahnya yang pergi,karena status jabatan masih ada ditangan ayahnya,tetapi Min Woo mempercayai Mingyu sebagai calon seorang CEO.

Dipagi hari yang cukup cerah,dengan sinar matahari sebagai penghangat alami. Jalanan mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berjas dan berdasi serta para pelajar. Mobil-mobilpun sudah terlihat mulai banyak. Dipagi secerah ini,Mingyu yang seharusnya libur,karena tidak ada pekerjaan,tetapi dengan terpaksa harus beranjak untuk mandi,karena ia harus segera pergi ke bandara,dan terbang ke Amerika Serikat untuk masalah kontrak kerjanya.

Ia sudah berbicara dan pamit kepada kekasihna,dan sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memeluk kekasihnya,sebelum ia berangkat ke Amerika. Karena, _Hell…_ Siapa ang tidak tahan bertemu dengan kekasih selama satu bulan,dan sekarang ia harus pergi ke Negara lain,tanpa ada kekasihnya yang mengantar. Setidaknya,Mingyu ingin seperti dicerita-cerita novel fiksi atau seperti scenario dalam sebuah drama,ketika sang lelaki utama harus pergi,sang kekasih ada disana,mengantarnya dibandara,dan terus berkata jika ia akan merindukannya. Dan sebelum pergi,Mingyu ingin memeluk tubuh kurus kekasihnya. Ia ingin mengecup dahi sempit kekasihnya. Dan ia ingin sedikit melumat candu berwarna pink alami milik kekasihnya. Tetapi,itu hanyalah mimpi bagi Mingyu. Setidaknya hanya untuk saat ini,tidak untuk masa depannya. Karena ia dapat menjamin jika masa depannya akan sangat cerah bersama Wonwoo,kekasihnya.

Mingyu terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas dan celana hitamnya. Didalamnya ia memakai kemeja berwarna putih yang jika dijasnya itu dibuka,akan tampak dada bidang Mingyu karena kemejanya yang sedikit kecil. Sebenarnya,bukan kemejanya yang kecil,hanya saja dada Mingyu yang bidang,karena kalian tau badan Mingyu sangat bagus,dan menjadi impian bagi setiap pria. Tak lupa,Mingyu memakai dasi berwarna abu-abu tua. Karena cuaca yang dingin,Mingyu memakai _coat_ abu-abunya,lalu pergi menuju bandara menggunakan _Audi R8_ merahnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya ketika ia tau jika Mingyu pergi Amerika. Ia sangat merindukan pria yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Wonwoo kembali pada fikirannya,saat seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya,menampilkan sesosok pria tampan dengan senyuman yang menyejukkan.

"Ada apa kau kesini?"Tanya Wonwoo.

"Apakah tidak boleh?"bukannya menjawa,Jisoo malah balik bertanya,dan membuat Wonwoo mendengus.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan dokumen ini"lanjut Jisoo sambil memberikan sebuah dokumen. Wonwoo mengambilnya,lalu membuka dokumen itu. Setelah melihatnya,Wonwoo terlihat terkejut,dan Jisoo hanya tersenyum.

"Indonesia meminta _Pledis_ dan _Yoomin_ untuk mengirimkan mobil _Hyundai_ terbaru"ucap Jisoo. Ya,ayah Wonwoo memiliki perusahaan mobil juga,tepatnya _Hyundai_. Kalian tidak usah membayangkan berapa aset yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Wonwoo,karena itu akan sangat banyak. Wonwoo tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Jisoo tadi.

"Kapan Indonesia ingin aku mengirimnya?"Tanya Wonwoo semangat.

"Lusa"jawab Jisoo,dan diberi anggukan semangat oleh Wonwoo.

"Apakah lusa,kau bisa datang ke Indonesia juga?"Tanya Jisoo lagi. Wonwoo berfikir sejenak,mengingat apakah ada jadwal penting selain itu.

"Tidak ada"jawabnya.

"Baiklah,kau dan aku akan pergi ke Indonesia lusa"ujar Jisoo,dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Saat pulang dari Indonesia,Jisoo dan Wonwoo kembali ke apartement mereka bersama. Selama di Indonesia,mereka berdua kelelahan,dan tentu saja mereka merasa Indonesia sangat panas. Walaupun begitu,tidak membuat semangat mereka berdua turun. Hey,tumpukan menunggu mereka,siapapun pasti akan mengejar setumpuk uang itu.

"Kau _partner_ yang baik"ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja"jawab Jisoo mantap.

"Baiklah,aku akan istirahat,aku ingin tidur"ucap Wonwoo didepan apartementnya.

"Selamat beristirahat"ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo memasuki apartementnya. Ia berbaring sebentar disofa empuk miliknya. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sebentar,lalu membukanya ketika ia mengingat sesuatu. Wonwoo segera terbangun,dan mengambil ponselnya disaku _coat_ miliknya. Ia melihat ada banyak panggilan masuk dari kekasihnya. Wonwoo segera mendial nomor Mingyu,dan langsung diijawab saat sambungan ketiga.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Wonwoo.

"Apanya yang ada apa?"Mingyu bertanya balik.

"Kau,mengapa kemarin kau terus menelponku?"ujar Wonwoo

"Aku merindukanmu,tentu saja"jawaban Mingyu itu membuat Wonwoo ingin bertemu kekasihnya itu untuk menjitak kepalanya.

" _Cheesy"_ ucap Wonwoo,dan terdengar suara kekehan dari seberang sana.

"Kemarin kau kemana saja?"Tanya Mingyu.

"Kemarin aku pergi ke Indonesia,aku mendapat _client_ baru disana"jawab Wonwoo. Ia kembali tersenyum mengingatnya,karena ia mengingat sahamnya akan naik.

"Kau menyombongkannya kepadaku?"ucap Mingyu.

"Tidak"jawab Wonwoo,wajahnya sangat datar.

"Tadi kau kan bertanya"lanjut Wonwoo.

"Benar juga"jawab Mingyu.

"Kau sudah pulang?"Tanya Wonwoo.

"Sudah,kemarin"jawab Mingyu.

"Aku tidak bertanya kapan kau pulang"ujar Wonwoo,dan kembali terdengar suara kekehan.

"Karena aku tau kau akan bertanya" kekeh Mingyu.

"Sial,kau bisa menebaknya"umpat Wonwoo. Lagi-lagi Mingyu hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Kekasih manisnya itu bisa menjadi sangat manis dan bisa menjadi sangat cuek,tetapi tetap manis bagi Mingyu.

"Aku merindukanmu,kapan kita bisa bertemu?"pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Mingyu. Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari seberang sana.

"Aku juga merindukanmu,dan aku hanya bisa berharap,aku bisa bertemu denganmu secepatnya"jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah,kalau begitu,buka pintu apartementmu,aku akan mati kedinginan jika kau membiarkanku diluar"ucap Mingyu dan membuat mata Wonwoo memulat sempurna. Wonwoo segera berdiri dari sofanya,dan pergi menuju pintu apartementnya,untuk membuka pintu.

Wonwoo terlihat sangat kaget,saat ia melihat sosok tinggi yang ia rindukan itu sudah berdiri dengan membawa makanan yang sangat banyak. Oh,jangan lupakan senyum dengan taringnya yang membuat Wonwoo selalu tersipu.

"Aku tau aku tampan,tapi bisakah aku masuk kedalam? Disini sangat dingin"ujar Mingyu,dn mereka berdua memasuki apartement Wonwoo.

"Kau gila?"itu kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Mingyu.

"Maksudku, _bodyguard_ ayahmu. Apakah mereka sudah tidak mengikutiu lagi? Atau kau sengaja agar para pria bertubuh besar itu kembali menghabisiku? Maaf saja,aku tidak ingin mati muda"cerocos Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengarnya,sambil menyuapkan _pizza_ kemulutnya.

"Sejahat itu kah aku?"tawa Mingyu.

"Mereka sudah tidak lagi ada disekitar kita _Jeon_ ,ayahku percaya jika kita sudah tidak berhubungan lagi"lanjut Mingyu,dan membuat Wonwoo terlonjak kaget.

"Benarkah?"pekik Wonwoo. Tidak bisa dipungkiri,jika pria manis itu sangat senang mendengarnya,karena itu berarti,ia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya kapan saja. Mingyu hanya mengangguk sambil memakan _pizza_ yang ada ditangannya.

" _Hyung"_ panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya berdeham tanpa menoleh,ia sibuk memakan _fried fries_ keju yang dibeli oleh Mingyu.

"Jika kita pergi keluar negeri bagaimana?"

UHUK!

Wonwoo tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu tadi. Ia segera mengambil _cola_ yang berada didepannya. Setelah dirasa,ia bisa kembali bernafas,ia segera menoleh kearah Mingyu sambil menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Terdengar suara helaan nafas dari Mingyu.

"Maksudku,kau tau kan,jika kedua orang tua kita mungkin tidak akan merestui hubungan kita berdua,dan aku tidak bisa menuruti keinginan egois mereka,aku terlalu mencintaimu dan tak bisa meninggalkanmu _hyung"_ itu hal yang _cheesy_ menurut Wonwoo jika Mingyu sedang becanda,tetapi pemuda tampan itu terlihat sangat serius,dan itu cukup membuat guratan merah terpatri diwajah putih Wonwoo.

"Apakah tidak ada jalan lain?"Tanya Wonwoo setelah kembali dari keterpesonaannya kepada kekasihnya sendiri. Mingyu hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Jika aku harus pergi denganmu keluar negeri,aku tidak apa-apa,hanya saja,aku harus bisa mengambil sahamku dulu,dan membeli _Pledis"_ ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

"Begini,jika aku tidak bertunangan atau menikah dengan Jisoo,maka masa depan keluarga Jisoo akan terancam,tidak,bukan akan lagi,tetapi masa depan keluarga Jisoo benar-benar akan hancur,karena ayahku akan memutus seluruh koneksi untuk Jisoo dan keluarganya."jelas Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk mengerti.

"Cukup menyeramkan"timpal Mingyu.

"Begitulah"jawab Wonwoo.

"Aku akan membantumu,tenang saja"ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali tidak bisa bertemu,dikarenakan pekerjaan. Apalagi Mingyu yang sangat sibuk karena ternyata _Gyuwon_ baru saja menandatangani kontrak untuk bekerja sama dengan sebuah perusahaan yang memproduksi _kapal feri ,_ dan tentu saja itu merupakan suatu pencapaian yang sangat luar biasa,mengingat saham mereka melonjak naik sebanyak 7% .

Sedangkan Wonwoo,ia memang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan,tidak,ralat. Wonwoo sedang bekerja,mungkin bukan fisiknya,tetapi otaknya. Ia masih memikirkan cara untuk meminta saham miliknya kepada ayahnya. Disaat pria manis itu sibuk berkutat dengan fikirannya,tia-tiba saja pintu ruangannya diketuk. Wonwoo memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas.

"Masuk saja _Hong,_ biasanya kau tidak pernah mengetu…" Wonwoo terkejut melihat bukan Jisoo yang masuk ke ruangannya,tetapi seorang pria paruh baya yang persis dengannya. Ya,ayahnya. _Jeon Jin Woo_ sedang tersenyum sambil memasuki ruangannya.

" _Ap… Appa?_ Maaf,aku kira tadi Jisoo"ucap Wonwoo gagap. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi,Jisoo sering datang kemari untuk menemuimu?"Tanya ayahnya masih dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah tegasnya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Jadi hubungan kalian sudah sejauh mana?"Tanya ayahnya,tetapi Wonwoo malah mengerutkan keningnya,sedetik kemudian,ia tersenyum ketika suatu ide terbesit dalam otaknya.

"Kami baik-baik saja"jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis. Terlihat sekali jika Jin Woo sangat senang mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, _appa_ ,bolehkah aku mendirikan sebuah perusahaan?"Tanya Wonwoo hati-hati. Ayahnya mengerutkan keningnya. Wonwoo menahan nafasnya sejenak,memikirkan alas an yang tepat,namun tidak terdengar mengada-ngada.

"Kau tau kan,jika sahamku sudah cukup untuk membangun sebuah perusahaan?"ujar Wonwoo. Maniknya berusaha untuk meyakinkan ayahnya,tetapi ayahnya,masih tetap mengerutkan keningnya. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya secara perlahan.

"Eyyy _appa,_ kau tidak perlu khawatir,aku bisa menjaganya. Lagipula,aku ingin mencoba untuk membangun sebuah perusahaan dimulai dari nol,tanpa bantuan _appa_ "ujar Wonwoo lancar. Dalam hatinya ia bersyukur karena memiliki hati dan otak yang sinkron saat sedang genting seperti ini. Jeon Jin Woo masih terlihat ragu. Terlihat dari ekspresi diwajahnya,jika ada sesuatu yang janggal.

 **TBC…**

 **Maaf ya kelamaan update,lagi sibuk akhir-akhir ini,mau ukk soalnya.**

 **Oiya,aku bakal terus berterimakasih banget buat kalian para readers aku.**

 **Dan aku juga minta maaf,karena bikin kalian nunggu.**

 **Keep RnR yaaa^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Untuk apa perusahaan itu jika kau masih bisa mengelola perusahaan ini?"selidik ayahnya. Wonwoo mencoba untuk tenang.

"Aku kan sudah bilang,aku ingin mencoba membangun sebuah perusahaan dari nol,tanpa bantuan _appa_ "jawab Wonwoo.

"Tidak"jawab ayahnya,dan membuat Wonwoo tersentak. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

" _Appa_ aku mohon,biarkan aku berusaha sendiri"mohon Wonwoo.

" _Appa_ bilang tidak"jawab ayahnya tegas. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa _appa?_ Bukankah kau ingin aku menjadi mandiri?"lirih Wonwoo.

" _Appa_ hanya takut _client appa_ berpindah kepadamu,kau kan lebih pintr dari _appa_ "ujar ayahnya,dan membuat Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian,lelaki manis itu tertawa dan ayahnya tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji,jika perusahaanku itu menjadi besar,aku akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ini"ujar Wonwoo dan membuat senyuman ayahnya semakin lebar.

"Baiklah,lagipula _appa_ percaya padamu _Jeon_ ,aku tau kau bisa menandingi _appa_ ,otakmu itu sangat cerdas,jadi _appa_ membiarkanmu untuk membangun sebuah perusahaanmu sendiri"ucap ayahnya dn membuat Wonwoo memeluk pria dipertengahan umur limapuluhan itu.

.

.

Wonwoo menerima sebuah kertas yang sangat berharga untuknya. Kertas yang selama ini ia inginkan. Kertas yang terdapat sebuah nominal yang jumlahnya cukup untuk membeli sepuluh buah apartement bertingkat 3 dengan fasilitas layaknya hotel. Bahkan mungkin,masih tersisa. Ini bukan melebihkan,tetapi memang asset yang dimiliki Wonwoo sangat banyak,walaupun hanya tigapuluh lima persen dari _Yoomin_ ,tetapi nominal yang tertera didalam kertas itu sudah cukup untuk Wonwoo,bahkan leih dari cukup. Ia akan membeli _Pledis_ ,yang mungkin harganya tigapuluh persen dari sahamnya itu. Wonwoo belum memikirkan sisa dari sahamnya itu dipakai untuk apa,yang jelas,ia akan membeli _Pledis_ terlebih dahulu untuk melunasi janjinya kepada keluarga Jisoo.

Sejujurnya,Wonwoo tidak menyangka jika ayahnya itu akan mempercayainya begitu saja. Ia merasa jika kejadian tadi hanya sebuah ilusi yang sedang mencoba untuk membodohinya. Tetapi Wonwoo segera mensyukurinya,karena ini bukanlah sebuah ilusi. Mungkin ini adalah hadiah yang Tuhan berikan,atas cobaan yang selama ini mengusik kehidupannya. Wonwoo segera menelpon Jisoo untuk bertemu di café milik Jeonghan _hyung_ nya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar ketika melihat ketiga orang yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu sedang berbincang-bincang. Seungcheol juga ada disana karena ia malas pergi ke kantor. Ya,Seungcheol juga adalah seorang CEO dari _Choi Corp_. Meski tidak sebesar perusahaan milik Mingyu dan Wonwoo,tetapi perusahaan milik Seungcheol itu sudah bisa untuk mencukupi anak-anaknya nanti. Bahkan perusahaan milik Seungcheol mulai menunjukan eksistensinya didunia 'perbisnisan' yang kejam itu. Dan juga pria yang tadi Wonwoo minta untuk pergi ke café Jeonghan,sebenarnya sudah lama berada disana.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu"ucap Jeonghan sambil memeluk Wonwoo erat. Wonwoo membalas pelukan _hyung_ nya itu.

"Aku juga _hyung_ ,maaf akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa bertemu,aku sangat sibuk"ucap Wonwoo sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Aku tau calon CEO pasti sangat sibuk"kekeh Jeonghan. Wonwoo hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa kau menyuruhku datang? Ada hal penting?"Tanya Jisoo akhirnya. Seketika,senyum Wonwoo mengembang. Jisoo baru menyadari,jika selama sebulan ini,senyum yang Wonwoo tunjukkan sekarang,adalah senyum yang menyiratkan akan kebahagiaan. Sebelumnya Wonwoo hanya berkamuflase dengan senyumnya itu,tetapi senyumnya saat ini seperti memberi tau kepada Jisoo,jika seluruh beban yang Wonwoo tanggung,sudah terbayar. Wonwoo benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyumnya yang lebar,dengan matanya yang menyipit itu.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya"ujar Wonwoo masih dengan senyum manisnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya,orang sehat sekalipun,mungkin akan langsung terkena diabetes saat melihat senyum Wonwoo saat ini.

"Apa?"Tanya Jisoo dengan alis yang bertautan. Wonwoo tersenyum misterius. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol juga memasang wajah penasaran,membuat Wonwoo ingin tertawa.

"Mengapa wajah kalian sangat penasaran?"kekeh Wonwoo.

"Cepatlah"ujar Jisoo tidak sabar.

"Baiklah. Ehem.." Wonwoo berdehem sebentar,lalu melanjutkan omongannya.

"Sebentar lagi…"Wonwoo kembali memberi jeda,membuat ketiga orang pendengarnya semakin penasaran.

"Apa? Cepatlah"titah Jisoo.

"Aku sudah mengambil sahamku"pekik Wonwoo bahagia. Ketiga orang pedengarnya itu segera membulatkan matanya. Sedangkan Wonwoo tersenyum bahagia.

"Benarkah? Berapa banyak?"Tanya Seungcheol penasaran.

"Yang pasti cukup untuk membeli _Pledis_ "jawab Wonwoo. Ia sama sekali tidak melepas senyumnya itu.

"Waahh… Bagaimana kau memintanya pada ayahmu?"Tanya Jisoo.

"Aku hanya bilang,aku akan mengambil sahamku untuk membuat perusahaan baru,dan jika sukses nanti,aku akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahku"ucapnya riang.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan jumlahnya"ujar Jeonghan. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sore ini akan pergi ke _Pledis_ "ujar Wonwoo.

"Kau akan membelinya sore ini juga?"Tanya Seungcheol. Wonwoo mengangguk mantap.

"Aku hanya ingin semua bebanku hilang,dan tidak ada lagi yang mengusik hidupku"ujar Wonwoo.

"Apakah Mingyu tau?"Tanya Jisoo.

"Aku belum memberi taunya"jawab Wonwoo.

"Maaf merepotkanmu"ujar Jisoo tidak enak. Wonwoo tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa _Hong_ ,tidak ada yang salah disini,jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf"ujar Wonwoo.

"Kau terlalu baik _Jeon_ "ujar Seungcheol sambil terkekeh.

"Kau baru menyadarinya _hyung_?"ucap Wonwoo percaya diri.

"Aku menyesal mengucapkannya"ucap Seungcheol datar.

Setelah cukup lama berbincang dan bergurau,Wonwoo memustuskan untuk segera pergi,karena ia benar-benar memiliki urusan yang sangat penting. Wonwoo sengaja pergi sendiri,ia ingin menyelesaikannya segera,karena mungkin Jisoo akan melarangnya,dengan alas an,Wonwoo sudah membantu terlalu banyak.

Sesampainya di gedung besar tersebut,Wonwoo segera pergi ke ruangan diujung lantai tujuh belas. Wonwoo mengetuk pintu tersebut,dan segera memasuki ruangan itu setelah mendengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruhnya masuk.

 _Kim Ahjussi_. Pria dipertangahan umur limapuluh tahun itu tersenyum ketika meihat pemuda itu memasuki ruangannya. Pria dengan rambut yang sudah banyak ditumbuhi oleh uban itu mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk disofa berwarna coklat muda yang ada diruangan besar itu. _Kim Ahjussi_ memerintahkan seorang _office boy_ untuk membawakan segelas jus jeruk,dan satu cangkir _espresso._ Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu minuman tersebut,hanya menunggu 10 menit,dan minuman itu sudah ada diatas meja berbahan dasar Kristal dengan pinggiran marmer tersebut. Siapapun yang mendengarnya mungkin tidak percaya jika bahan dasar untuk meja itu adalah Kristal,tapi jika melihat langsung,semuanya akan percaya melihat gemilau dari meja tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa?"Tanya _Kim Ahjussi_ membuka obrolan. Wonwoo terlihat menarik nafas sejenak.

" _Ahjussi_ ,apakah aku bisa meminta tolong bantuanmu?"Pinta Wonwoo. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tau kau sangat _loyal_ kepada _appa_ ,tapi,bisakah kau rahasiakan hal ini saja?"pinta Wonwoo lagi. Pria beruban itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku… Aku.. Aku ingin membeli _Pledis_ "ujar Wonwoo terbata. Lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya terdiam sejenak,lalu mengulum senyumnya.

"Mengapa kau ingin membelinya?"Tanya _Kim Ahjussi_.

" _Ahjussi_ ,kau pasti tau kan jika appa,ingin sekali aku dan Jisoo menikah,tapi kami berdua sama sekali tidak saling mencintai,kami cukup sebagai sahabat. Dan, _appa_ mengancam,jika Jae Hyun _ahjussi_ tidak menjodohkan Jisoo denganku, _appa_ akan memutus seluruh koneksi yang ia punya agar Jae Hyun _ahjussi_ ataupun Jisoo tidak dapat bekerja dimanapun. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Cukup sudah _appa_ mengekangku,aku lelah dengan semua perintah _appa_ ,aku juga tidak ingin Jisoo dan keluarganya sengsara. Aku mohon bantu aku"mohon Wonwoo.

"Kau tau jika aku _loyal_ kepada ayahmu"ucapan itu membuat nyawa Wonwoo serasa dicabut secara paksa,dan entah melayang kemana.

"Tetapi,aku rasa ayahmu memang terlalu keterlaluan dalam memaksakan kehendaknya"Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Nyawa telah kembali pada tubuhnya. Pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pamannya sendiri itu kembali mengulum senyumnya,membuat Wonwoo ikut tersenyum.

"Aku akan membantumu Wonwoo-ah,tenang saja. Aku juga sebenarnya sudah tau dari awal apa ang membuatmu kesini"tambah _Kim Ahjussi._

"Kapan kau akan segera membelinya?"

"Sekarang juga"jawab Wonwoo semangat.

"Tapi… Apakah ini akan cukup?"Tanya Wonwoo sambil memperlihatkan kertas saham miliknya. _Kim Ahjussi_ membulatkan matanya.

"Kau tau jika ini nominal yang sangat banyak? Tentu saja ini cukup,bahkan kau bisa menyewa sebuah pulau atau bahkan mungkin kau bisa membeli pesawat pribadi"jawab pria dihadapannya.

"Benarkah?"Tanya Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja"jawab _Kim Ahjussi_ mantap. Wonwoo segera tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepada _Kim Ahjussi_.

"Tapi sebelumnya,kita harus pergi bersama Jaehyun,bagaimanapun juga,jika kau ingin membelinya,kau harus pergi bersama orang yang memiliki jabatan di perusahaan ini"ujar _Kim Ahjussi._ Wonwoo mengangguk,lalu segera mengeluarkan benda kotak panjang tipis berwarna hitam,dan segera menghubungi Jae hyun.

Sesampainya Jae Hyun disana,mereka bertiga segera pergi untuk menukarkan saham menjadi sebuah perusahaan. Wonwoo terlihat sangat senang. Bahkan cahaya rembulan yang begitu terang,tidak bisa menandingi wajah Wonwoo yang sedang berseri-seri malam itu,karena malam itu juga Wonwoo resmi menjadi seorang CEO. CEO _Pledis Corp_.

.

.

.

Wonwoo meregangan badannya ketika sampai di apartementnya. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk yang berada diruang tv. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat lelah,namun hatinya masih cerah,secerah wajahnya yang masih mengulum senyum. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba untuk tertidur,namun,ia segera membuka matanya ketika ia mencium aroma masakan yang menguar dari dapurnya. Wonwoo menghampiri sumber aroma itu,dan menemukan lelaki tinggi menggunakan _hoodie_ hitamnya sedang memasak _pasta_. Lelaki tinggi itu terkesiap ketika melihat Wonwoo sudah ada disampingnya sambil tersenyum dan menyuruhnya untuk segera menyelesaikan masakannya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk berhadapan di ruang makan. Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak tersenyum barang sedikitpun. Hal itu membuat Mingyu bertanya-tanya,karena tidak biasanya kekasih manisnya itu tersenyum. Bukan,bukan maksudnya lelaki manis itu tidak pernah tersenyum,hanya saja,Wonwoo tidak akan tersenyum jika sedang seperti ini,biasanya ia hanya akan menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. Mingyu yakin ada sesuatu hal yang membuat kekasih manisnya itu tersenyum.

"Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan?"Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya. Mata yang biasanya tajam dan dingin itu kini terlihat sangat lembut dan hangat. Wonwoo masih setia melengkungkan bibirnya keatas.

"Kau tau?"ujar Wonwoo sambil menunjukkan sumpitnya kedepan wajah Mingyu. Matanya menyipit,menyuruh Mingyu untuk menebaknya. Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah membeli _Pledis_ "ucap Wonwoo. Senyumannya semakin lebar. Mingyu membulatkan matanya. Ia kaget dan senang diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Benarkah? _Cukkae uri chagiya_ "ucap Mingyu _cheesy_. Wonwoo biasanya akan menjitak kepada Mingyu,atau memukul dahi Mingyu menggunaka sendok,tetapi kali ini,ia hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan memakan pasta buatan kekasihnya.

"Aku juga telah memutus kontraknya dengan _Yoomin_ "ucap Wonwoo,kali ini ia mengucapkannya agak pelan.

"Mengapa?"Tanya Mingyu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bodoh? _Pledis_ itu kan sebenarnya masih _sub_ dari _Yoomin_ ,jika aku tidak memutuskan kontraknya,itu sama saja dengan _Pledis_ yang masih milik ayahku"jelas Wonwoo. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yang pasti selamat untukmu. Kau sudah memberi tau Jisoo _hyung_?"Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin Jaehyun _ahjussi_ yang akan memberi taunya"ujar Wonwoo.

"Kau juga harus memberi taunya"ucap Mingyu sambil melahap pastanya.

"Biarkan saja,agar ini menjadi _surprise_ saat Jaehyun _ahjussi_ memberi taunya"ujar Wonwoo.

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama. Kedua sejoli itu hanya berbincang-bincang di ruang tv. Wonwoo menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami hari ini. Senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Mingyu ikut tersenyum melihat kekasihnya.

"Aku senang,sekarang aku sudah bisa bernafas lega"ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo lamat-lamat.

"Syukurlah jika kau sudah bisa bernafas lega,aku akan ikut lega"ucap Mingyu sambil membelai wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo memiringkan badannya,mensejajarkan posisi wajahnya dengan wajah Mingyu. Ia menatap Mingyu tepat dimaniknya. Wonwoo tersenyum,dan membuat kekasihnya ikut tersenyum.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?"Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya mengangguk tapi pasti. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Wonwoo. Mengecup bibir tipis milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo membalasnya. Ciuman itu menghantarkan kehangatan untuk keduanya. Ciuman yang lembut itu kini disertai dengan lumatan-lumatan,dan lama-kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi menuntut. Keduanya sama melumat dengan ganas. Mingyu sesekali menjilat bibir bawah Wonwoo,dan menggigit bibir tipis itu,membuat sang empunya mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil. Mingyu mengabsen seluruh gigi Wonwoo,dan mulai beradu lidah. Saliva yang mengalir disudut bibir Wonwoo tidak luput dari jangkauan Mingyu,ia segera menjilatnya,dan menciumnya kembali. Ruangan itu kini mulai dipenuhi dengan suara-suara lenguhan dan desahan kecil yang Wonwoo keluarkan. Mingyu mulai turun menuju leher putih milik Wonwoo. Ia membuat tanda kepemilikan disekitar lehernya. Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangkat kepalanya,menikmati setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh bibir dan lidah Mingyu dilehernya. Sesekali Mingyu menggigit kecil leher putih itu. Mingyu mulai meraba-raba perut rata milik Wonwoo. Menggelitik perutnya,dan memainkan jari-jarinya didalam kaos putih yang Wonwoo kenakan. Tangan Mingyu mulai memainkan _nipple_ milik Wonwoo. Merabanya dan mulai mencubitinya. Kegiata yang dilakukan oleh Mingyu dibalik kaosnya seakan sebuah sengatan bagi Wonwoo. Wonwoo mulai mengeluarkan desahan yang lebih keras lagi,membuat Mingyu menyeringai melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat menikmati permainannya. Mingyu kembali melumat bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo menekan tengkuk Mingyu agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Entah Mingyu yang memang kuat,entah karena baju Wonwoo yang tipis. Mingyu berhasil merobek kaos Wonwoo dengan satu kali tarikan. Terpampang dada mulus milik Wonwoo,dan membuat Mingyu kembali membuat tanda kepemilikan disana. Mingyu mulai menjilati _nipple_ merah muda milik Wonwoo sedangkan _nipple_ yang satunya tidak dibiarkannya untuk menganggur. Mingyu memainkan tangan kanannya di _nipple_ kanan Wonwoo. . Atau bahkan sekedar bermain-main dengan meraba-rabanya. Wonwoo yang sudah tidak kuat dengan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Mingyu,memuka celana Mingyu ditengah lenguhan-lenguhan yang ia keluarkan. Mingyu segera turun,menuju perut Wonwoo dan kembali menciuminya. Setelah dirasa miliknya sudah sangat tegang,Mingyu segera membuka celana Wonwoo dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. Mingyu segera memasukan kejantanannya ditubuh Wonwoo. Membuat kekasihnya itu mendesah tidak karuan. Mingyu terus menggenjot badan kurus milik Wonwoo. Apartement itu kini dipenuhi oleh suara-suara desahan yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Bibir Wonwoo tidak henti-hentinya mendesah merasakan sengatan yang disalurkan oleh Mingyu kepada tubuhnya.

Malam itu,menjadi malam yang panjang untuk keduanya. Mereka berdua terus bermain,sampai mereka mencapai batasnya. Mingyu yang sudah sangat lelah,kini berbring disebelh kekasihnya yang mash mengatur nafas. Keduanya berkeringat. Mereka berdua juga sama-sama mengatur nafas mereka. Mulut mereka berdua terbuka meraup oksigen sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Mingyu memperhtikan wajah Wonwoo yang sedang terpejam dengan bibir yang terbuka. Mingyu tersenyum memperlihatkan taringnya yang menawan. Mingyu segera memeluk tubuh kurus kekasihnya dan berbisik.

"Kau sangat seksi,dan aku mencintaimu kemarin,sekarang,besok,dan begitu seterusnya. _Saranghae_ "bisik Mingyu. Mata Wonwoo terbuka. Ia menatap Mingyu yang berada begitu dekat disampingnya. Iaa tersenyum.

"Aku membencimu,tetapi kau tau aku sedang berbohong,dan kau tau aku sedang mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. _Nado saranghae_ "balas Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membalas pelukan Mingyu. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan matanya. Terlelap dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun. Terlelap dalam badan yang lengket karena keringat dan bercampur dengan cairan lengket yang Wonwoo keluarkan tadi. Wonwoo terlelap sambil mengulum senyumnya. Ia sangat bahagia malam ini,dan mungkin untuk sekarang dan seterusnya akan selalu begitu,karena ia sudah menyelasikan janjinya kepada keluarga _Hong_ ,dan ia akan terus bahagia,selama Mingyu selalu mendekapnya seperti saat ini.

 **Tbc…**

 **Maaf yaaa kalo nunggu lama. Oiya,buat yang kemarin penasaran sama nc nya Meanie,aku kasih,tapi maaf ya kalo kurang,maklum lah amatiran dibidang 'peryadongan'.**

 **Oiya,mungkin ff ini sebentar lagi tamat,dan aku bakal terusin ff ini setelah aku udah selesai ukk.**

 **Thanks yaa buat semuanyaaa…**

 **Keep RnR yaaa^^**

 **Typo(s)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chap 19**

Wonwoo dan Mingyu keluar dari apartement Wonwoo setelah mereka menghabiskan malam yang panjang. Saat mereka sampai didepan apartement,mereka bertemu dengan Jisoo. Mingyu langsung memanggil Jisoo.

"Kau menginap di apartement Wonwoo?" Tanya Jisoo sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Mingyu hanya tersenyum,sedangkan Wonwoo,wajahnya sudah merah. Jisoo berdecak melihat ekspresi keduanya.

"Aku dapat membaca dari ekspresi kalian berdua" ucap Jisoo. Wajah Wonwoo bertambah merah,dan lelaki tinggi disampingnya masih terus tersenyum penuh arti.

" _Hong_ ,kau sudah tahu beritanya?" Tanya Wonwoo untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus untuk memastikan jika Jisoo sudah tau jika _Pledis_ sudah menjadi milik Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja,mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu padaku?" ujar Jisoo datar.

" _Surprise_ " jawab Wonwoo senang. Lelaki manis itu masih dalam _euforia._

"Baiklah. Tetapi,selamat kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan" ujar Jisoo,lalu memeluk Wonwoo. Pria berkulit tan yang berada dihadapan mereka langsung memalingkan wajah,sambil berdeham cukup kencang. Jisoo langsung melepas pelukan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Syukurlah kau mengerti" ucap Mingyu sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau bilang tidak akan cemburu" cibir Wonwoo.

"Apakah aku sedang cemburu?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo,tetapi kekasih manisnya hanya menatapnya datar,lalu mendorong kepala Mingyu menjauh.

"Biarkan saja,dia kan masih anak kecil" ejek Jisoo. Mingyu langsung membelo kepada Jisoo.

" _Yak!_ Aku sudah besar,bahkan aku lebih tinggi dari kalian" sombong Mingyu.

"Kau tadi berteriak? Itu tidak sopan" ucap Jisoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mingyu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Oh ya,apakah kau tidak bekerja Mingyu?" Tanya Jisoo sambil melihat jam diponselnya.

"Aku bekerja,tapi karena tidak ada _meeting_ atau hal penting lainnya,jadi aku bisa terlambat"jawab Mingyu.

"Ahli waris" celetuk Jisoo, dan Mingyu hanya tertawa.

Wonwoo dan Jisoo sampai didepan gedung berlantai Sembilan belas yang terletak dipusat kota _Seoul_. Keduanya segera memasuki gedung tersebut. Belum ada yang mengetahui jika Wonwoo sekarang adalah CEO dari _Pledis_ ,para karyawan yang lain hanya tau jika Wonwoo adalah anak dari sang CEO. Saat baru saja sampai di lobby, Wonwoo dan Jisoo bertemu dengan Jae Hyun. Lelaki paruh baya itu sedang memegang beberapa berkas,saat ia melihat Wonwoo,ia langsung membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Wonwoo langsung mencegahnya,lalu ia menggeleng untuk mengisyaratkan, jika Jae Hyun tidak perlu melakukannya.

" _Aigoo_ … Ada _sajangnim_ disini" ucap Jae Hyun cukup keras,dan membuat beberapa karyawan yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan kaget,lalu segera terseyum ketika beradu tatap dengan Wonwoo.

" _Ahjussi_ " bisik Wonwoo sambil menaruh telunjuk didepan bibir tipisnya.

" _Wae?_ Bukankah harusnya ada pesta untuk penggantian _CEO_?" Tanya Jae Hyun lagi,kali ini dengan suara yang kecil. Wonwoo langsung menggeleng,ia menolak ide itu secara mentah-mentah.

" _Ani,ani_.. Jika ada pesta,nanti _appa_ akan tau"ujar Wonwoo pelan.

"Jika kau seperti itu,kapan kau akan memberi tahu _appamu?_ Semua ini pasti akan terbongkar Wonwoo- _ya_ " ucap Jae Hyun lagi.

"Aku tahu,tapi tidak sekarang,aku harus membangun sebuah perusahaan baru lagi,karena aku berjanji akan membangun sebuah perusahaan dengan uangku sendiri" jawab Wonwoo. Jae Hyun mengangguk,lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah,jika itu adalah rencanamu"

"Terimakasih _ahjussi_ , sudah mendukungku" ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah,aku harus pergi dulu,ada _client_ yang menunggu,kau ingin ikut _'sajangnim'?_ " ucap Jae Hyun dengan bisikan diakhir kalimat.

"Eii _ahjussi_ ,panggil aku seperti biasa saja,aku tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu,aku seperti sudah tua" jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah,jadi kau mau ikut Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya Jae Hyun lagi.

"Tidak,aku ada urusan lain" jawab Wonwoo.

"Apakah kalian menganggapku?" Tanya Jisoo yang sedari tadi tidak diajak bicara. Wonwoo dan Jae Hyun tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Aku pergi dulu" pamit Jae Hyun,lalu pergi degan membawa _Sonata YF 2.4_ putihnya.

Wonwoo dan Jisoo pergi ke ruangan milik Wonwoo. Pria manis itu ingin meminta pendapat tentang rencana pembuatan perusahaan barunya. Meskipun Wonwoo sudah memakai sahamnya untuk membeli _Pledis_ ,tetap saja ia harus menepati janjinya kepada ayahnya jika ia akan membangun perusahaan barunya, lagipula, saham miliknya masih bisa dipakai untuk membuat sebuah perusahaan baru yang cukup besar.

"Jisoo- _ya_ , aku harus segera membuat perusahaan baruku" ucap Wonwoo. Jisoo mengerutkan keningya.

"Untuk apa? Kau kan sudah memiliki _Pledis"_ timpal Jisoo.

"Bukankah aku sudah jika dari awal aku sudah berjanji aku akan membuat perusahaan baru yang harus aku mulai dari nol,aku sudah berjanji kepada ayahku" jawab Wonwoo.

"Anak yang baik" ejek Jisoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang saja,aku pasti akan membantumu,aku juga akan meminta bantuan pada ayahku" Wonwoo tersenyum kepada Jisoo. Jisoo memang sahabat terbaiknya.

"Kapan aku harus memberi tahu ayahku,jika aku sudah membeli _Pledis?_ " ucap Wonwoo bingung.

"Saat kau siap untuk memberi tahunya" jawab Jisoo.

"Karena sepertinya kau belum siap mengatakannya untuk saat ini,jadi kau jangan dulu memberi tahu ayahmu" tambah Jisoo. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah,aku akan segera menghubungi asistenku untuk memanggil orang agar bisa membangun secepat mungkin" ujar Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja seorang CEO harus memiliki asisten" kekeh Jisoo.

"Tenang saja,aku memiliki beberapa kenalan,mungkin itu bisa membantumu untuk segera menyelesaikan pembangunan perusahaan barumu" ucap Kim _Ahjussi_ yang tiba-tiba sudah ada didepan pintu.

" _Ahjussi?_ Sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?" ujar Wonwoo yang masih terlihat kaget.

"Belum lama" jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo segera mempersilakan pria paruh baya itu untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Apakah kau sudah memberi tahu ayahmu?" Tanya Kim _Ahjussi_ kepada Wonwoo.

"Aku sedang mencari waktu yang tepat" jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah. Aku tadi mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Jisoo soal pembangunan perusahaanmu yang baru. Aku mempunyai beberapa kenalan jika kau mau, mungkin bos mereka akan memberikanmu diskon, karena kau adalah anak seorang Jeon Jin Woo" saran Kim _Ahjussi._

"Benarkah? Mengapa mereka akan memberiku diskon? Apakah mereka teman ayah?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ya,mereka adalah orang-orang kepercayaan ayahmu. Ayahmu bekerja sama dengan mereka saat pertama kali membangun _Yoomin_ , dan saat membangun _Pledis_ juga,ayahmu tetap menggunakan mereka, intinya, semua perusahaan ayahmu yang ada di _Seoul_ itu bekerja sama dengan teman ayahmu itu,jadi mereka pasti akan memberimu diskon" jelas Kim _Ahjussi_. _Foxy eyes_ milik Wonwoo terlihat berbinar-binar.

" _Ahjussi_ aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu" ucap Wonwoo senang. Kim _Ahjussi_ hanya tersenyum melihatnya begitupun dengan Jisoo.

"Oh ya, _ahjussi_ ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Aku lupa, ayahmu menyuruhku untuk memberi tahu jika kau harus membangun perusahaan barumu di daerah _Apgujeong_ , dia bilang jika disana terdapat tanah yang kosong dan cukup luas untuk sebuah perusahaan" Wonwoo mengangguk mendengar pesan yang disampaikan oleh Kim _Ahjussi_.

"Dan juga, ayahmu bilang jika ia sudah mengirimkan alamatnya melalu _e-mail_ " tambah pria beruban tersebut.

"Woaah… Aku merasa bersalah sekaligus berterima kasih kepada ayahku" ungkap Wonwoo.

"Kau harus meminta pengampunan Jeon" ejek Jisoo sambil membuat tampang prihatin.

"Baiklah _ahjussi_ , aku akan mengeceknya di _e-mail ku_ , lalu aku akan memanggil orang yang _ahjussi_ sarankan tadi. Sekali lagi, aku sangat berterima kasih" ucap Wonwoo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh ya, masalah orang-orang itu, kapan kau akan membangunnya? Biar aku yang menghubungi mereka"

"Secepatnya" jawab Wonwoo mantap.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi bos mereka, dan menyuruh mereka mulai bekerja lusa"

Wonwoo dan Jisoo menjatuhkan rahangnya.

"Bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" Tanya Jisoo.

" _Sajangnim_ ingin membangun secepatnya" ejek Kim _Ahjussi_ sambil terkekeh melihat ekspresi datar Wonwoo.

"Oh ya benar,jika tidak segera dilaksanakan, aku tidak mempunyai pekerjaan" timal Jisoo dan mendapat _death glare_ dari Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menghubungi bos mereka, dan akan aku pastikan jika lusa mereka sudah mulai membangun"

"Terimakasih _ahjussi_ " untuk kesekian kalinya, Wonwoo mengucapkan terimakasih sambil membungkukkan badannya.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo langsung menghampiri Mingyu yang sudah menunggunya sambil memakan _kimbab_. Karena mulutnya penuh oleh _kimbab_ , jadi Mingyu hanya melambaikan tangannya. Wonwoo segera duduk dihadapan kekasih tampannya itu, lalu mengambil _kimbab_ menggunakan tangannya dan melahap _kimbab_ itu.

"Eiii jorok sekali" dengus Mingyu, tetapi Wonwoo tidak mempedulikannya, lelaki manis itu segera mengambilnya lagi menggunakan tangannya. Ketika, Wonwoo akan mengambilnya lagi, Mingyu dengan cepatnya menyumpal mulut Wonwoo dengan _kimbab_ yang ada disumpitnya.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Mingyu sambil meminum _frappuchino._ Wonwoo masih mengunyah makannanya, setelah ia menelannya, Wonwoo segera mengambil minuman Mingyu.

"Aku tadi membicarakan dulu tentang pembangunan perusahaan baruku dengan Kim _Ahjussi_ dan Jisoo" jawab Wonwoo.

"Jadi kapan perusahaanmu itu akan dibangun?" Tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Lusa"

Jawaban singkat Wonwoo itu berhasil membuat Mingyu tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri. Ia segera meminum air mineral yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Lusa? Bukankah itu sangat mendadak?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Ya, tapi Kim _Ahjussi_ bilang, jika orang-orang yang akan membangun perusahaanku itu adalah orang-orang yang sudah bekerja sama dengan ayahku sejak lama, jadi itu tidak menjadi masalah" jawab Wonwoo dengan santainya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau aku membantumu?" Tanya Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo segera menggeleng.

"Aku bilang pada ayahku, jika aku akan memulai dari nol tanpa bantuan siapapun. Jika kau mau, kau bisa membuat _Gyuwon_ menjadi _investor_ untuk perusahaanku nanti" celetuk Wonwoo.

"Jika ayahku mengizinkan" ucap Mingyu malas.

"Oh ya, kau kaan akan memberi tahu ayahmu?"

"Semua orang bertanya seperti itu kepadaku" ujar Wonwoo malas.

"Entahlah, aku belum siap untuk memberi tahu ayahku" tambah Wonwoo.

"Ya sudah, tidak usah difikirkan, itu urusan mentalmu" kekeh Mingyu.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk membangun perusahaanmu sendiri?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Nanti aku akan membangunnya untuk hadiah pernikahan untukmu" jawaban Wonwoo itu sukses membuat Wonwoo tersedak _kimbab_ dengan wajah yang merah. Entah wajah Wonwoo merah karena ucapan Mingyu tadi, entah karena dia tersedak. Tetapi sepertinya, pernyataan pertama lebih mendominasi.

"Kau serius dengan perkataanmu?" Tanya Wonwoo, raut wajahnya mulai serius.

"Jika kau benar-benar menginginkan aku membangun perusahaan baru, aku akan membangunnya" jawab Mingyu enteng.

"Bukan yang itu" ucap Wonwoo dan membuat Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentang kau a… akan me..menikahiku?" Tanya Wonwoo tergagap. MIngyu tersenyum manis, senyum yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan langsung terpikat. Mingyu meremas lembut tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Karena kau tidak mempunyai calon mempelai yang lain, jadi aku memilihmu saja" canda Mingyu dan membuat Wonwoo melepaskan tangan Mingyu dengan kasar. Mingyu tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Wonwoo.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Jisoo saja" kesal Wonwoo. Mingyu masih tertawa melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang menurutnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Ya ya yaa… Aku, Kim Mingyu, lelaki tertampan di dunia ini, berjanji akan menikahi Jeon Wonwoo yang jelek dan kurus" Mingyu memang sangat senang mengejek Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo kesal, tetapi Mingyu serius jika ia akan menikahi pria manis yang sudah memikat hatinya dari awal pertemuan mereka.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menuruni _Hyundai Genesis_ berwarna _maroon metallic_. Ia ingin melihat proses pebangunan perusahaan barunya yang sebenarnya tinggal proses _final_ saja. Wonwoo memasuki bangunan yang nanti akan menjadi kantor barunya itu. Saat ia memasuki ruangannya, terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang memasang _wallpaper_ berwarna abu-abu _soft_ yang dipadukan dengan warna kuning muda. Wonwoo sengaja memilih warna kuning muda agar ruangannya terlihat _fresh_. Saat sedang asik melihat-lihat, seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

" _Appa?_ " ujar Wonwoo kaget. Min Woo hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali melihat-lihat pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh para pekerja.

"Bagaimana? Kau puas?" Tanya Jin Woo kepada anak semata wayangnya. Wonwoo terlihat berfikir.

"Aku akan puas jika perusahaan ini akan mengungguli _Yoomin_ " kekeh Wonwoo.

"Jika hal itu terjadi, maka perusahaan ini harus menjadi _investor_ " pasangan anak dan ayah itu kembali tertawa.

"Kau sudah memikirkan nama perusahaanmu?" Tanya Jin Woo lagi. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Itu urusan terakhir,yang penting perusahaan ini maju" ujar Jin Woo. Wonwoo kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu.

" _Appa,_ kau sudah makan? Jika sudah, temani aku makan" paksa Wonwoo, dan ayahnya itu hanya tersenyum lalu pergi ke sebuah restoran terdekat.

Wonwoo dengan lahap memakan semua makanan yang ia pesan tadi. Wonwoo terlihat sangat lapar. Jika Wonwoo makan dengan lahap, itu berarti, Wonwoo sedang merasa bahagia, menurut Jisoo dan Mingyu. Ya, Wonwoo pasti sedang bahagia, karena ia sebentar lagi akan mempunyai perusahaan baru yang ia hasilkan dari jerih payahnya sendiri.

"Woaahh… Enaknya" Wonwoo segera meminum air mineralnya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ … Sebentar lagi, kau akan menjadi seorang CEO, aku ingin kau segera menikah, karena kau juga kan sudah cukup dewasa" ucap Jin Woo. Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya.

"Tetapi jika kau belum siap, aku tidak akan memaksamu"ucap ayahnya lagi. Wonwoo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _'Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat'_ batin Wonwoo.

"Aku akan bilang kepada Mingyu kapan kita akan menikah" ucap Wonwoo mantap dan membuat ayahnya itu membelo. Jin Woo mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyetujuinya" ujar Jin Woo tegas.

"Maaf _appa_ , tapi aku tidak akan menikah jika itu bukan Mingyu" Wonwoo menatap ayahnya dengan tajam. Ayahnya membuang nafas kasar. Jin Woo melonggarkan dasi yang ia pakai.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menikahi anak sialan itu" ancam Jin Woo. Wonwoo hanya terdiam.

"Kau tidak kasihan kepada Jisoo dan keluarganya?" Jin Woo membuat sebuah _smirk_ , tetapi itu tidak membuat Wonwoo takut.

"Aku tidak peduli" ucap Wonwoo dingin.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera memecat Jae Hyun dan Jisoo, kau harus mendengarnya" ancam Jin Woo, tetapi Wonwoo masih terus menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Telepon saja, dan pecat saja jika kau bisa" tantang Wonwoo.

" _Yak!_ Kau fikir aku main-main? Baiklah, aku akan segera meneleponnya" Jin Woo segera mencari kontak Jae Hyun, setelah menemukannya, ia segera mendial nomor tersebut.

" _Yeobseyo?_ " terdengar suara Jae Hyun diseberang sana, Jin Woo segera memencet tombol _loud speaker_.

"Jae Hyun- _ah ,_ mulai saat ini, kau tidak usah bekerja di _Pledis_ , kau sudah ku pecat" ujar Jin Woo tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau memecatku?" Tanya Jae Hyun terdengar kaget.

"Ya, karena Wonwoo tidak ingin menikah dengan Jisoo, dan ia tidak peduli pada keluarga kalian" ucap Jin Woo sambil menatap Wonwoo tajam.

"Syukurlah kalau Wonwoo sudah mengatakannya" ucapan Jae Hyun itu membuat Jin Woo mengerutkan keningnya.

" _Ahjussi_ , aku belum mengatakannya, tolong kau kasih tahu kepada _appa_ " ujar Wonwoo sambil menatap ayahnya dingin. Ayahnya menatap Wonwoo dengan beringas, tetapi itu tidak menyurutkan tatapan tajam dari Wonwoo.

"Baiklah _sajangnim_ " ucap Jae Hyun dengan sengaja. Jin Woo mengerutkan dahinya, Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu menyenderkan badannya dikursi.

"Apa maksudmu Hong Jae Hyun?" Jin Woo mulai geram dengan semua perkataan basa-basi dari Jae Hyun.

"Kau pasti sangat pintar untuk mengerti ucapanku tadi" balas Jae Hyun dari seberang sana.

"Cepat katakan padaku!" bentak Jin Woo. Beruntung mereka berada diruangan VIP, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tatapan orang-orang.

" _Ahjussi_ tidak usah bertela-tele, beri tahu saja langsung ayahku yang sedang penasaran ini" ucap Wonwoo dingin.

"Baiklah karena _sajangnim_ yang menyuruh" ucap Jae Hyun.

"Ya, seperti yang aku bilang, kau pasti mengerti apa maksud dari kata _'sajangnim'_ , hanya saja, jika kau ingin mengetahuinya dariku, aku akan memberi tahu segera jika Wonwoo sekarang adalah CEO dari _Pledis_ , jadi kau tidak berhak untuk memecatku, semua keputusan ada ditangan Wonwoo sekarang" jelas Jae Hyun yang membuat darah Jin Woo naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Jin Woo langsung membanting benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam miliknya, ia sudah menatap anak yang berada dihadapannya dengan sangat marah, tetapi justru anaknya itu tetap pada ekspresi dinginnya.

"Kau! Apa maksudmu Jeon Wonwoo? Apa kau sengaja mengambil saham hanya untuk membeli _Pledis?_ " teriak Jin Woo.

"Kau merelakan sahammu hanya untuk membeli perusahaan kecil itu! Aku bisa memberimu perusahaan yang lebih besar! Aku bisa memberimu _Yoomin!_ Apa susahnya?" ujar Jin Woo. Wonwoo mulai bergerak, ia sekarang menatap ayahnya dengan datar.

"Tentu saja susah, kau memaksaku untuk menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai, apakah itu tidak sulit untukmu? Aku tidak perlu perusahaan besarmu itu, aku hanya perlu cintaku dan sahabatku" ujar Wonwoo dingin.

"Tentu saja itu mudah, buktinya aku bisa merelakan orang yang aku cintai untuk sahabatku, dan aku bisa menikah dengan ibumu. Sadarlah Jeon Wonwoo, kau hanya perlu menikah dengan Jisoo, cinta akan tumbuh dengan seiringnya waktu, kau hanya tinggal bersama Jisoo, dan lama-kelamaan cinta itu tumbuh, itu sangat mudah" ucap Jin Woo sedikit merayu.

"Itu sulit untukku" ujar Wonwoo singkat.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Kau hanya perlu menikah dengannya dan aku akan memberikan semua sahamku! Apakah kau bodoh? Kau sangat naïf Jeon Wonwoo!" teriak ayahnya lagi.

"Kau hanya bisa memberiku harta, kau tidak bisa memberiku kasih sayangmu" ucap Wonwoo dengan suara yang tegas dan menusuk.

"Kau fikir aku tidak menyayangimu? Tidak mungkin aku membesarkanmu jika aku tidak menyayangimu"

"Mana kasih sayangmu? Kau hanya dapat memberiku harta. Kau hanya memberiku materi. Kau tidak bisa memberikan apa yang aku inginkan!" suara Wonwoo mulai bergetar, tetapi ia bisa menutupinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Jika kau memintaku untuk merestui hubunganmu dengan anak itu,aku tidak akan sudi. " teriak Jin Woo lagi. Tangannya sudah mengepal dengan erat, rahangnya mulai mengeras.

"Aku hanya perlu _appa_ yang selalu mendukungku, kau tidak bisakan menjadi seperti itu? Kau hanya bisa menjadi _appa_ yang memaksakan kehendaknya kepadaku! Kau hanya menempatkan beban dipundakku! Kau hanya memikirkan keinginanmu, tanpa memikirkan perasaanku! Apakah itu yang kau maksud dengan kasih sayang?" Wonwoo melakukan hal yang sama dengan ayahny, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Wonwoo menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Jika dilihat dari luar, Wonwoo terlihat kokoh dengan segala pendiriannya, tetapi jika menyusuki nuraninya, ia sangat rapuh, batinnya menangis, hatinya terasa tertohok saat ia mengungkapkannya. Jika ia seorang aktor, ia bisa memerankan peran dengan sangat baik.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menikah dengan Jisoo, dan aku tidak akan membebankan apapun kepadamu" ucap ayahnya melunak. Wonwoo tertawa nanar.

"Aku dan Mingyu akan segera menikah, tidak peduli dengan segala gertakanmu dan ancamanmu serta tindakanmu, aku hanya peduli dengan hidupku dengan kasih sayang didalamnya" ujar Wonwoo _final_ , dan lelaki manis itu segera meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih kesal.

 **Haaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….**

 **Maaf ya author hiatus gak bilang-bilang…..**

 **Kemarin lagi ada gangguan hehe…**

 **Ini udah dilanjut, maaf kalau author bikin kalian nunggu dan mungkin ada yang mikir kalau ff ini gak akan diterusin, author gak setega itu kok hehe…**

 **Oiya maaf juga kalo chap ini gak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, dan terlalu pendek**

 **Okeyy keep RnR yaaaa^^**

 **Thanks buat semua readers…**

 **Aku sayang kalian dan meanie:***


	20. Chapter 20

**Chap 20**

Saat matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya, saat itu pula Wonwoo pergi meninggalkan _apartementnya_. Pria manis itu terlihat lebih kurus lagi setelah satu minggu yang lalu perusahaan barunya resmi. Ia terus mencari karyawan terbaiknya. Bahkan, Jihoon, sahabatnya saat bekerja di _Gyuwon_ pun rela membuat surat pengunduran diri dari _Gyuwon,_ dan bekerja bersama sahabatnya. Begitu pula dengan Junhui, lelaki _Chinese_ yang bekerja di _Yoomin_ mengundurkan diri karena perintah Mingyu, dan dengan senang hati ia bekerja bersama dengan Wonwoo, bahkan ia mengajak kekasihnya, Minghao yang sudah tinggal di Korea, bekerja bersama Wonwoo. Wonwoo benar-benar berterima kasih kepada ketiga orang tersebut dan tentunya kepada kekasihnya yang sudah membantunya mencari karyawan terbaiknya.

Wonwoo semakin sibuk, apalagi kantornya sudah mempunyai _investor_ dari salah satu perusahaan besar. Wonwoo juga sudah resmi menjadi CEO muda dari _Pledis_ , dan dunia sudah mengakuinya. Begitu _Pledis_ jatuh ditangan Wonwoo, perusahaan yang awalnya tidak terlalu besar tersebut, kini namanya mulai meroket di kancah dunia perbisnisan. Walau masih belum sebanding dengan _Yoomin_ dan _Gyuwon_. Bahkan ada beberapa _client_ yang memutuskan kontrak dengan _Yoomin_ dan beralih menjadi _client Pledis_. Bahkan _Pledis_ sudah mulai melebarkan sayapnya ke luar Asia. Di Eropa, Wonwoo memiliki _investor_ yang sangat penting, ia bekerja sama dengan sebuah perusahaan manufaktur senjata yaitu _Thales_ , untuk pertama kalinya, Wonwoo mendapat _investor_ di bidang persenjataan, tetapi itulah yang membuat Wonwoo senang. Wonwoo berambisi untuk meluaskan perusahaannya di berbagai bidang,termasuk bidang manufaktur. Di Amerika, Wonwoo dapat dengan mudah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan migas yang terkenal, _Chevron_. Wonwoo bersyukur karena Jae Hyun dan Kim _Ahjussi_ memiliki banyak akses agar bisa mendapatkan _client_ di perusahaan besar dengan mudah. Perusahaan-perusahaan besar tersebut memang ingin bekerja sama dengan Wonwoo karena mengetahui jika Wonwoo memiliki otak yang cemerlang. Sebenarnya, Wonwoo ingin berkeja sama dengan Mingyu, karena apapun juga, otak Mingyu lebih unggul menurutnya. Sebagian besar _client_ yang bekerja sama dengan _Gyuwon_ adalah orang-orang yang ingin perusahaannya dapat memiliki strategi pemasaran yang baik, karena otak yang dimiliki Mingyu, banyak yang ingin menjalin hubungan baik dan mengajak bekerja sama dengan _Gyuwon_. Tetapi, Wonwoo harus menunggu hingga Mingyu memiliki perusahaannya sendiri, perusahaan yang Mingyu bangun dengan jerih payahnya sendiri, sama sepertinya.

Wonwoo kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas dihadapannya. Wonwoo berada di perusahaan barunya, duduk di kursi CEO sambil menandatangani berkas dan menerima telepon. Wonwoo mempercayai keluarga Jisoo untuk memegang _Pledis_. Wonwoo menerima telepon yang kesekian kalinya, tetapi itu adalah telepon yang sepertinya membuat Wonwoo tidak senang. Wonwoo langsung membeku mendengar suara di seberang sana. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdegup. Ia sulit untuk menghirup udara.

"Kau…" sebenarnya orang diseberang sana hanya mengatakan satu kata tersebut. Wonwoo bukan takut, ia hanya _shock_ mendengar suara ayahnya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu bahkan ia belum mendengar suaranya semenjak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, sejak ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu jika ia benar-benar akan menikah dengan Mingyu dan ia telah mengambil alih _Pledis._

"Ada apa?" Wonwoo dapat mengontrol suaranya.

"Kau sudah puas dengan semuanya sekarang?" geram Jin Woo dari seberang sana.

"Belum" jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Kau belum puas sudah mengambil _client_ pentingku?"

"Kau belum puas setelah kau menghancurkan bisnisku?" diseberang sana, terdengar Jin Woo berteriak.

"Lihat saja, aku akan menyerang perusahaanmu, aku tidak peduli jika kau anakku" ucap Jin Woo dengan nada marahnya.

"Aku tidak takut dengan gertakanmu" Wonwoo menjawab dengan datar.

"Itu bukan sebuah gertakan, aku sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku" Jin Woo kembali berteriak marah.

"Yaa terserah kau saja _appa_ , aku tidak akan takut dengan gertakanmu, aku tidak akan mundur dengan tindakanmu itu, aku akan melawannya" ucap Wonwoo dingin tapi mantap. Terdengar Jin Woo menggeram tertahan dari ujung telepon.

"Dan satu lagi, aku tidak akan puas sebelum ayahku mendukung keputusanku dengan Mingyu" ucap Wonwoo menusuk.

"Dan itu tidak akan terjadi" Jin Woo tertawa meremehkan di balik telepon.

"Hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya, kau tidak dapat menentang takdir" ujar Wonwoo.

"Sialan! Lihat saja, aku benar-benar akan membuatmu menyesal _Jeon_ " ancam Jin Woo.

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan menyesal karena hal bodoh yang dapat membuat hidupku hancur hanya karena tindakanmu, justru kau yang akan menyesal. Maaf, aku sudah tidak bisa berbicara denganmu _appa_ , aku memiliki _meeting_ dengan _investor_ baruku" ujar Wonwoo dan segera menutup sambungannya. Wonwoo segera mengenakan jasnya, dan pergi dari ruangannya menuju kantor perusahaan elektronik terkenal di Korea Selatan, _LG._ Wonwoo dapat dengan mudah membuat perusahaan itu jatuh hati dengan kecerdasannya.

Wonwoo bergegas saat waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Wonwoo tidak mencemaskan tentang ancaman ayahnya tentang penyerangan, karena mungkin itu hanya sebuah ancaman. Tetapi, jika ayahnya benar-benar melakukan penyerangan itu, Wonwoo bahkan tidak peduli. Tentu saja, gerbang perusahaan miliknya adalah gerbang yang terbuat dari baja. Diluar dan didalam gerbangpun terdapat sistem keamanan yang sangat tinggi. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk. Dan tidak lupa, Wonwoo memasangkan kaca anti peluru diseluruh ruangan, karena Wonwoo teringat ketika _Yoomin_ mendapat serangan dari para perampok beberapa tahun silam, jadi ia membuat sistem keamanan sesempurna mungkin.

.

.

.

Mingyu melonggarkan dasinya setelah lelah duduk berjam-jam hanya untuk mengecek berkas-berkas yang ada dimejanya. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati kaca untuk melihat kondisi diluar sana. Rintik-rintik air hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Para manusia segera berlari-lari kecil untuk melindungi diri dari rintik hujan yang semakin lama, semakin deras. Mingyu melihat ponselnya yang sedang ia genggam. Satu jam yang lalu, kekasih manisnya menghubungi dirinya karena ia sedang sibuk dan ada beberapa _meeting_ yang harus ia temui. Mingyu merindukan sosok kurus itu. Ia merindukannya. Entahlah, semenjak dia sudah mantap akan mengambil uang tabungan yang ia miliki untuk menyusul kekasihnya membangun sebuah perusahaan baru, seperti apa yang kekasihnya minta. Mingyu sengaja tidak memberi tahu ayahnya,karena mungkin ayahnya sudah membaca berita yang sangat panas dikalangan para pengusaha. Berita kekasihnya sendiri yang dituduh melakukan pengkhianatan kepada ayahnya sendiri. Maka dari itu, Mingyu sengaja akan membangun diam-diam, dan tidak ingin menanggung resiko jika ia harus meminta sahamnya, pasti ayahnya akan menolak mentah-mentah jika ayahnya membaca _hot topic_ seminggu ini, dan ayahnya pasti akan mencabut semua rekeningku agar aku tidak dapat membangun perusahaanku sendiri.

Sebenarnya aku ingin segera membangunnya,karena Wonwoo, karena kekasihnya memintanya. Mingyu tahu alas an Wonwoo menyuruhnya untuk membangun perusahaannya sendiri, alasannya karena Wonwoo ingin Mingyu mandiri, dan tidak harus bergantung pada bayang-bayang perusahaan ayahnya. Lagipula, memang itu yang menjadi tujuan Mingyu sejak lama, ia ingin memiliki perusahaannya sendiri, perusahaan yang dihasilkan dari jerih payahnya selama ini.

Mingyu tersenyum kecil. Saat ia bilang jika ia akan menghadiahkan sebuah perusahaan baru atas kado pernikahannya dengan Wonwoo nanti, itu bukan sebuah candaan, itu adalah niat Mingyu. Ia ingin Wonwoo tahu, jika ia memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan cintanya. Mingyu bersungguh-sungguh akan menginvestasikan seluruh hatinya untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak peduli jika Wonwoo menganggap perusahaan itu hanya sebuah candaan, yang penting Mingyu sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu menoleh ketika ayahnya masuk kedalam ruangannya. Min Woo mendekati Mingyu yang sedang termenung didekat jendela. Mingyu segera memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana. Min Woo ikut melirik kearah jendela.

"Apa ada _client_ lagi? Jika ya, saat ini aku tidak bisa _appa_ , badanku sudah remuk karena duduk berjam-jam hanya untuk mengecek dan menandatangani semua berkas itu" keluh Mingyu, ayahnya terkekeh mendengar keluhan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada _client_ ataupun _meeting_ untuk hari ini, mungkin lusa" Mingyu memasang wajah malasnya.

"Tenang saja, _appa_ yang akan menghadirinya, kau bisa beristirahat" wajah Mingyu kembali menjadi cerah.

"Syukurlah jika _appa_ mengerti" ujar Mingyu dan dibalas kekehan oleh ayahnya.

Ruangan itu hening, hanya terdengar suara hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi dan suara penghangat ruangan yang berada di ruangan itu. Mingyu terdiam, tidak ingin membuka percakapan. Mingyu tahu jika ada sesuatu yang ingin ayahnya itu bicarakan.

"Ekhem…" tebakan Mingyu benar, ayahnya ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Suara deheman tadi pertanda jika Min Woo akan membuka percakapan, hanya sekedar basa-basi saja. Mingyu menunggu ayahnya berbicara.

"Kau sudah benar-benar tidak berhubungan dengan _anak itu_ kan?"

Mingyu tau siapa yang dimaksud dengan _anak itu_. Siapa lagi jika bukan Wonwoo. Mingyu sedikit tercekat saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Untung saja, Mingyu dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Maksud _appa_?" Mingyu cocok menjadi seorang aktor. Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya, agar terlihat lebih natural.

"Anak pembunuh itu" ucapan ayahnya membuat ekpresi Mingyu berubah. Mingyu ingin sekali meneriaki ayahnya sekarang juga, jika Wonwoo bukanlah anak pembunuh. Untuk kedua kalinya, Mingyu dapat berakting dengan baik. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat bahunya. Mingyu sedang mengendalikan emosinya susah payah.

"Aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya" ucap Mingyu, suaranya menjadi pelan. Min Woo menoleh kepada anaknya.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Min Woo. Mingyu menatap ayahnya tepat di manik matanya. Berakting sebaik mungkin. Ia tidak mau kejadian beberap bulan yang lalu terjadi. Ia tidak mau ayahnya kembali menculik Wonwoo, dan meninggalkan banyak luka di badannya.

"Apakah aku terlihat sebagai seseorang yang sedang berbagi lelucon?" Mingyu menatap ayahnya tanpa rasa bersalah, tetapi ia segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Memang sedikit susah meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai. Sulit untuk menghapus seluruh memori indah" lirih Mingyu.

"Lagipula, mungkin ia sudah bahagia dengan Jisoo" Mingyu menatap kosong keluar sana. Seharusnya Mingyu bergabung dengan perusahaan hiburan dan pertelevisian. Ia sangat cocok menjadi aktor, ditambah dengan parasnya yang sangat menawan, mungkin akan banyak produser yang menggaet Mingyu untuk dijadikan bintang drama agar meraih _rating_ tinggi, atau mungkin sekedar menjadi model _CF_ sebagai strategi untuk membuat produknya laris dijual.

Akting Mingyu berhasil membuat ayahnya tertipu. Ayahnya menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Jujur saja, dari lubuk hatinya, Min Woo pun menghadapi kesulitan saat ia ditinggalkan oleh istrinya yang dibunuh oleh Jin Woo menurut versinya. Dan juga, jika ia benar-benar ingin jujur, Min Woo pun masih selalu teringat dengan kenangan bersama mendiang istrinya, begitu pula saat ia harus berpisah dengan sahabatnya, Jin Woo dan Jae Hyun. Agak sulit untuknya hidup tanpa sahabat terdekatnya itu, tapi rasa persahabatan itu sudah memudar, ia tidak lagi menganggap jika Jae Hyun dan Jin Woo adalah sahabatnya. Min Woo sudah menanamkan rasa benci itu dalam-dalam di lubuk hatinya.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau bisa mendapat penggantinya, kau tidak pantas bersanding dengannya. Aku akan membantumu mencarikan pendamping hidup untukmu" ujar Min Woo. Mingyu menoleh, tersenyum. Ya, itu hanya sebuah _fake smile_ , dalam hatinya ia sangat marah karena lagi-lagi, ayahnya menjelek-jelekkan Wonwoo nya.

"Tidak perlu _appa,_ kau sudah sibuk, kau tidak perlu membantuku, aku yang akan mencarinya, aku sudah dewasa, aku tidak memerlukan bantuanmu untuk masalah sepele seperti ini"ucap Mingyu lembut. Dalam hatinya, ia sudah ingin menggeram, berteriak kepada ayahnya.

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu" ucap ayahnya sambil kembali menepuk bahu Mingyu. Pria berkulit _tan_ tersebut lagi-lagi hanya menunjukkan senyuman palsunya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menuju kantornya, ketika Jae Hyun memberi tahu jika Jisoo, Junhui, Minghao dan Jihoon diculik oleh ayahnya. Wonwoo mencengkram setir dengan sangat kuat. Wonwoo tidak mengira jika ayahnya akan menyerang dengan cara seperti itu. Wonwoo mengira, ayahnya akan menyerang langsung kedalam kantornya membawa sejumlah penembak ulung, tetapi Wonwoo salah, ayahnya tahu jika sahabat adalah bagian terpenting dihidup Wonwoo.

Sesampainya di kantor, Wonwoo segera datang menemui Jae Hyun yang berada di ruangannya dengan wajah cemas. Jae Hyun langsung berdiri ketika Wonwoo membuka pintu dengan kasar. Wonwoo terlihat marah. Ia tidak suka sahabatnya dijadikan sandera.

" _Ahjussi,_ mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ayahmu mengirim seseorang dengan kedok seorang _investor_ dari sebuah perusahaan di China, ia membawa 5 orang _bodyguard._ Ayahmu menyuruh orang untuk membuat kartu nama dari kenalannya. Hanya butuh waktu 3 jam untuk kartu nama itu, dan ayahmu segera mengirimnya kesini. Entah bagaimana Jisoo dan yang lain bisa tertangkap." Jelas Jae Hyun. Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ayahnya memang sangat pintar dan cerdik. Wonwoo segera mengambil ponselnya di saku jasnya. Ia segera menghubungi Kim _Ahjussi_ , ia lah satu-satunya yang dapat dipercaya untuk saat ini.

" _Ahjussi,_ kau bisa menolongku?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria paruh baya diujung sana. Sepertinya Kim _Ahjussi_ tidak mengetahui penculikan ini.

" _Appa_ menculik sahabatku, kau bisa membantuku membebaskan mereka?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Menculik? Astaga! Aku tidak tahu hal itu" ucap Kim _Ahjussi._

"Kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Wonwoo tidak sabar.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa, aku harus segera pergi ke Rusia untuk menghadiri pertemuan antar CEO. Ah! Sepertinya karena hal itu ayahmu tidak berpartisipasi dan menyuruhku untuk menggantikannya" seru Kim _Ahjussi._ Terdengar suara helaan nafas Wonwoo.

"Setidaknya aku akan mengecek dimana tempat ayahmu menyandera sahabatmu, jangan khawatir, aku akan segera menghubungimu" ucap Kim _Ahjussi._

"Terimakasih a _hjussi_ " ucap Wonwoo dan sambungan ditutup. Wonwoo segera merencanakan sebuah strategi untuk melepaskan keempat sahabatnya itu. Wonwoo meminta bantuan Seungcheol untuk menyamar, sama seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya. Wonwoo menyuruh karyawannya menyamar untuk mengalihkan perhatian ayahnya, saat ayahnya terkecoh, Wonwoo akan segera menyelinap masuk. Tapi Wonwoo perlu mengetahui dimana tempat penyanderaannya.

Setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya ponsel Wonwoo bergetar, Kim _Ahjussi_ mengirimnya sebuah pesan, jika keempat sahabatnya berada di ruang bawah tanah _Yoomin_ yang dijaga oleh beberapa orang berbadan kekar. Wonwoo membalas pesan tersebut dengan satu kata 'terimakasih' . Ia segera menghubungi orang-orangnya. Wonwoo meminta Jae Hyun cukup diam didalam mobil van yang akan membawa mereka nanti jika Wonwoo berhasil membawa keempat sahabatnya.

Pukul tujuh malam Wonwoo dan pasukannya telah siap. Seungcheol adalah orang pertama yang akan mengalihkan perhatian ayahnya. Seungcheol sudah membawa kartu namanya, dan sudah siap dengan semua skenario.

Sesampainya digedung _Yoomin,_ Seungcheol segera menuruni van, dan berjalan menuju gerbang. Saat sudah berada di gerbang, Seungcheol diintrograsi oleh dua orang satpam berbadan besar. Ia segera menunjukkan kartu nama dan berkas-berkas yang sengaja ia bawa untuk mengelabui satpan dan Jin Woo. Tantangan pertama berhasil Seungcheol hadapi, ia diperbolehkan masuk.

Wonwoo mengetahui satu jalan rahasia menuju _Yoomin._ Ada di halaman belakang, terdapat saluran pipa yang menghubungkan langsung ke ruang bawah tanah. Wonwoo membuka penutup saluran pipa tersebut dengan hati-hati agar tidak terdengar oleh orang-orang. Lima menit berlalu, penutup pipa sudah terbuka, Wonwoo segera memasuki pipa tersebut. Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakan _flashlight_. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai di ruang bawah tanah tersebut. Wonwoo kembali harus membuka penutup pipa yang jika dibuka, akan langsung terlihat keempat sahabatnya. Setelah terbuka, Wonwoo menepuk pundak orang yang sedang membelakanginya. Junhui hampir memekik girang ketika melihat Wonwoo sebelum Jisoo membekap mulut Junhui dengan tangannya.

"Cepat masuk sebelum mereka menyadarinya" bisik Wonwoo.

"Jihoon kau duluan" bisik Minghao. Jihoon mengangguk, lalu segera memasuki pipa. Wonwoo merangkak maju perlahan, melihat kondisi di belakang. Setelah Jihoon, Minghao menyusul, kemudian Junhui dan terakhir Jisoo. Semuanya telah memasuki pipa. Semuanya berjalan lancar, sampai terdengar suara teriakan dari sana. _Bodyguard_ Jin Woo berteriak.

"Mereka melarikan diri" teriak _bodyguard_ yang sayup-sayup bisa terdengar kedalam pipa. Wonwoo dan keempat sahabatnya mempercepat langkah mereka. Setibanya diatas, Wonwoo segera menaiki mobil van. Jae Hyun sudah menyalakan mobil.

"Kita harus menunggu Seungcheol" cegah Wonwoo sebelum Jae Hyun menginjak pedal gas. Seungcheol dalam bahaya, itu perkiraan Wonwoo. Pasti berita tersebut suah sampai ditelinga ayah Wonwoo. Sudah lima menit menunggu dan akhirnya Wonwoo dapat melihat Seungcheol yang sedang berlari. Sebelum sampai di van, Seungcheol harus menghadapi dua satpam di gerbang. Setidaknya Seungcheol harus menyerang mereka kurang dari lima belas detik jika ia tidak mau tertangkap oleh _bodyguard_ yang mengejarnya. Seungcheol menendang telat perut satpan tadi, dan yang satunya terkena pukulan telak di dagu. Seungcheol memang memiliki fisik yang sangat baik.

"Ayo jalan" seru Seungcheol. Jae Hyun segera menarik gigi mobil dan menginjak pedal gas. Van milik Wonwoo. Ada dua mobil van. Yang pertaman van yang tumpangi oleh Jae Hyun, Wonwoo, dan keempat sahabat Wonwoo beserta Seungcheol. Dan van kedua ditumpangi oleh preman yang Wonwoo bayar mahal.

"Syukurlah kalian selamat" ucap Seungcheol lega.

"Hey, ayahku bukan seorang pembunuh, ia tidak mungkin membunuh manusia-manusia ini" ujar Wonwoo.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'manusia-manusia ini' Jeon?" ucap Jisoo datar. Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Disana sangat pengap dan berdebu" keluh Jihoon. Wonwoo kembali terkekeh.

Wonwoo mengaktifkan ponselnya, ia lupa belum mengaktifkannya sejak tadi sepulang _meeting_ , pasti Mingyu sudah menghubunginya. Dan benar saja jika sudah banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Mingyu dan beberapa pesan suara yang Mingyu kirim. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil melihat layar ponselnya dipenuhi oleh nama Mingyu.

"Hubungi dia kembali, jangan hanya tersenyum bodoh seperti itu" ujar Jisoo yang berada disebelahnya. Wonwoo mendelik, dan lelaki keturunan Amerika itu terkekeh melihatnya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo makan dengan lahap. Setelah selesai menyelamatkan keempat sahabatnya tadi, Wonwoo diculik oleh Mingyu untuk makan malam, tetapi mereka berdua makan malam di café milik Jeonghan. Mereka pergi bersama Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Sedangkan Junhui, Minghao dan Jihoon tadi sudah pulang diantar oleh supir pribadi Wonwoo.

"Mengapa kau tidak meminta bantuanku juga?" dengus Mingyu.

"Kau ingin mati muda ditangan ayahku?" ujar Wonwoo sambil mendelik.

"Jika aku mati pun, aku mati saat membantu kekasihku" goda Mingyu dan dihadiahi pukulan sendok didahinya.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Wonwoo, Seungcheol dan Jisoo sama-sama makan dengan sangat lahap. Mereka seperti anak jalanan yang sudah satu minggu tidak makan. Bahkan mereka bertiga sudah menghabiskan makanan yang seharusnya untuk porsi delapan orang. Jeonghan dan Mingyu menatap ketiganya sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Selelah itukah mereka?

"Kalian sebenarnya selelah apa?" Tanya Mingyu masih menatap ketiganya masih dengan ekspresi sama.

"Sangat lelah" singkat. Hanya itu jawaban Seungcheol, lalu kembali melahap _kimbab_ yang ada didepannya.

Mingyu dan Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya. Mingyu segera merog _o_ h saku celananya, ketika ponselnya bordering dengan cukup nyaring yang cukup membuat ketiga orang yang sedang kelaparan itu menoleh kearah Mingyu.

"Ada apa _appa_?" ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo yang tadi melanjutkan makannya, segera menghentikannya. Wonwoo membeku dengan mulut yang terdapat _kimbab_. Wonwoo mencerna _kimbabnya_ dengan pelan, terasa cukup sulit saat ia mencoba untuk menelannya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang masih menelpon ayahnya. Mingyu pun menatap Wonwoo. Ia mengisyaratkan agar tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah katapun. Selang lima menit, Mingyu mematikan ponselnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jisoo yang terlihat ikut gugup. Mingyu tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak apa. Ayahku memintaku besok untuk pergi ke perusahaan _Samsung,_ karena ayahku harus memeriksa sub perusahaannya di China." Jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo membuang nafasnya lega, lalu ia kembali melahap apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat lahap.

.

.

.

 _JWCorp._ Nama perusahaan baru Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih terdiam di depan perusahaan barunya itu. Ia masih tidak percaya jika ia memiliki perusahaannya sendiri dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya. Setelah sekian menit ia menatap perusahaannya itu, ia segera memasuki kantornya. Saat memasukinya, seluruh karyawan yang berpapasan maupun yang bertemu pandang dengannya segera membungkukkan badan. Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya dengan senyum khasnya. Saat ia melihat Jihoon, Junhui dan Minghao, ia segera menghampiri mereka.

"Mengapa kalian sudah masuk kerja? Kalian seharusnya beristirahat dulu" ucap Wonwoo.

"Banyak pekerjaan _sajangnim_ , lagipula aku tidak betah diam di _apartement s_ eharian, membosankan" jawab Jihoon dan dibalas anggukan oleh Minghao dan Junhui.

"Banyak pekerjaan? Apa saja? Aku rasa tidak ada" balas Wonwoo sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Ya, karena seorang CEO hanya menandatangani dan mengecek berkas yang diberikan karyawan, CEO tidak tahu seberapa banyaknya pekerjaan seorang karyawan" ejek Junhui dan disetujui oleh Minghao dan Jihoon. Wonwoo menatapnya dengan datar.

"Kalian fikir aku tidak lelah? Singgah di kota lain lalu pergi lagi ke kota yang satunya? Bahkan ke Negara yang sangat jauh" balas Wonwoo tidak mau kalah.

"Itu justru menyenangkan" ujar Minghao dengan bahasa Korea yang masih sedikit terdengar aneh. Dan lagi-lagi, Jihoon dan Junhui mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Jika aku pergi hanya untuk _traveling_ , aku tidak akan lelah, tapi ini untuk pekerjaan, saat sampai disana, aku hanya berbincang-bincang sambil membicarakan bisnis yang sangat menguras otak" ujar Wonwoo kesal.

"Yaa kita mengalah saja, jika tidak, nanti uang kita akan dipotong" Jihoon terkekeh diikuti dengan Junhui dan Minghao. Wonwoo menatap ketiganya dengan datar.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah baik saja, kita tidak luka barang secuilpun, tenang saja" ucap Junhui meyakinkan Wonwoo.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku minta maaf atas nama ayahku dan keluargaku, aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Wonwoo. Terdengar nada penyesalan disana.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak salah" Junhui menepuk-nepuk bahu Wonwoo.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf" ujar Wonwoo lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah _sajangnim_ , kau kembali saja ke ruanganmu, dan aku yakin di mejamu terdapat banyak berkas untuk dicek dan ditandatangani. Aku juga akan ke ruanganmu mungkin setengah jam lagi" ucap Jihoon sambil melirik jam dinding. Wonwoo tersenyum. Setelah pamit, Wonwoo segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift, ia menekan tombol yang menunjukkan angka Sembilan belas, dimana disana adalah lantai tempat ruangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo segera memasuki ruangannya, dan benar kata Jihoon, jika di mejanya sudah terdapat tumpukkan berkas yang harus ia cek dan tanda tangani. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya, lalu segera menghampiri mejanya untuk segera melakukan pekerjaannya.

Wonwoo segera menolehkan kepalanya ketika pintu diketuk oleh seseorang. Setelah Wonwoo menyuruhnya masuk, muncullah tubuh mungil Jihoon sambil membawa beberap berkas ditangannya. Jihoon memberikannya kepada Wonwoo, lalu tersenyum puas ketika Wonwoo meng- _acc_ pekerjaannya.

"Oh ya, kau sudah tau berita terbaru? Yang sekarang menjadi _hot topic_ " ucap Jihoon. Melihat Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya, Jihoon terlihat leih bersemangat lagi, karena merasa dirinya paling _up to date_.

"Sekarang, topik terhangat bukan lagi berisi artikel fitnah tentangmu" ucap Jihoon antusias.

"Lalu?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Perusahaan ayahmu, _Yoomin,_ sahamnya turun sebesar tiga persen, dan itu sangat banyak" ujar Jihoon sambil mengira-ngira berapa jumlah dari tiga persen tersebut. Wonwoo menurunkan rahangnya. Matanya membelo tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Wonwoo masih dalam keadaan _shock_.

"Kau pasti akan kaget" ucap Jihoon.

"Karena _Pledis_ , Jisoo kemarin memberi tahuku jika perusahaan migas terbesar di Arab" jawab Jihoon antusias.

" _Saudi Aramco_ maksudmu?" Tanya Wonwoo tidak percaya. Jihoon mengangguk dengan sangat antusias.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya seberapa kaya pemilik _Saudi Aramco_ " Jihoon terlihat sedang membayangkannya.

"Pendapatannya saja satu milliar dollar untuk satu hari, bagaimana satu tahun? Aku akan membeli pulau-pulau di dunia" Jihoon masih membayangkan betapa kayanya pemilik _Saudi Aramco,_ perusahaan Migas terbesar di Arab. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat karyawan yang merangkap menjadi sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ingin pulau apa memangnya?" Tanya Wonwoo. Jihoon terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Ko Lipe, kau tahu bukan?" ucap Jihoon. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Tetapi pulau itu sudah dibeli oleh keluarga Mingyu" jawaban Wonwoo itu membuat Jihoon membelo sambil menurunkan rahangnya.

"Mingyu? Membelinya? Benarkah?" Tanya Jihoon kaget. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Sekaya itukah keluarga Mingyu?" ucap Jihoon dan membuat Wonwoo tertawa.

"Bekerjalah dengan baik, aku akan membayarmu lebih jika kau bekerja dengan baik" kekeh Wonwoo.

"Lalu aku akan membangun perusahaan baru juga" canda Jihoon.

"Jangan lupa menjadi _investor_ untukku" Wonwoo dan Jihoon terkekeh bersama. Lalu Jihoon segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Mingyu baru saja pulang dari perusahaan _Samsung_ yang baru saja menjadi _investor_ penting bagi perusahaannya. _Samsung_ memberikan dampak besar yang positif untuk perusahaannya. Karena _Samsung,_ saham _Gyuwon_ meningkat lima koma tujuh persen, yang tentu saja itu adalah jumlah yang sangat besar yang bisa membuat _Yoomin_ tertinggal. Belum lagi _Pledis_ yang membuat _Yoomin_ menjadi tersungkur jauh dari _Gyuwon_. Untuk saat ini, _Gyuwon_ adalah perusahaan raksasa yang menjadi nomor satu di Korea Selatan.

Mingyu segera mengangkat teleponnya ketika dilihat nama _Vernon_ dilayarnya. Mingyu tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Vernon di ujung sana. Mingyu juga terdengar mengucapkan 'terimakasih' berkali-kali. Mingyu terlihat sangat senang ketika telepon sudah ditutup.

"Aku akan segera menikah" gumam Mingyu senang.

 _Hansol Vernon Chwe_ atau Vernon, adalah teman Mingyu saat pria berkulit _tan_ itu berada di New York beberapa bulan lalu. Vernon memiliki sepupu yang bekerja di bidang arsitektur. Mingyu meminta Vernon untuk memberi tahu sepupunya jika Mingyu ingin membangun sebuah gedung perusahaan, dan kebetulan jika sepupu Vernon sedang berada di Korea.

.

.

.

Jin Woo sedang kelabakan mengurus perusahaannya yang sedang jatuh. Jin Woo benar-benar stress karena banyaknya _client_ yang memutus kontrak. Jin Woo pun mengetatkan jadwal bekerja. Jin Woo membuat aturan baru, sebelum pekerjaan belum selesai, maka tidak boleh ada karyawan yang pulang. Itu semua ia atur untuk membuat perusahaannya bisa berdiri lagi. Saat sedang seperti ini, ada telepon masuk yang memaksa Jin Woo untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya.

" _Yeobseyo?"_ ucap Jin Woo saat sudah mengangkat teleponnya. Seseorang disana hanya terdiam, belum menjawab sapaan Jin Woo. Saat Jin Woo akan berucap, terdengar suara dari ujung sana yang membuat rahangnya mengeras.

" _Appa_ tidak membutuhkan bantuan dari perusahaanku?" Suara dalam milik Wonwoo membuat Jin Woo kesal dengan sendirinya.

"Kau meneleponku hanya untuk mengejek?" ujar Jin Woo kesal. Terdengar suara Wonwoo tertawa diujung sana dan membuat Jin Woo semakin kesal, Wonwoo segera berbicara kembali sebelum ayahnya menutup teleponnya.

"Mengejek? Aku sudah bilang _appa_ , apakah kau mau bantuanku? Apakah itu sebuah ejekan? Aku sedang menawarkan bantuan" ucap Wonwoo santai.

"Bagiku itu terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan" Jin Woo berucap sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Saat orang keras kepala berada dibawah, mereka akan menganggap jika bantuan orang lain adalah sebuah ejekan di telinganya. _Appa_ kau tidak perlu naïf, lima koma tujuh persen itu adlah jumlah yang sangat besar, aku memiliki banyak _client_ untukmu jika kau mau" ucap Wonwoo.

"Brengsek kau! Aku tidak memerlukannya, aku masih bisa membuat perusahaanku kembali, lagipula walaupun sahamku turun, tidak membuat perusahaanmu mengungguli _Yoomin_ kan?" ejek Jin Woo, Wonwoo hanya tertawa.

"Setidaknya aku tidak perlu menculik karyawan orang lain ketika aku sedang marah ataupun kesal" ujar Wonwoo sambil tertawa. Hal itu membuat Jin Woo naik pitam, terdengar gebrakan meja dari ponsel Wonwoo. Wonwoo kembali tertawa, kali ini mengejek.

"Kau kesal _appa_ karena aku tidak menurutimu? Begitu juga aku ketika kau tidak menuruti apa mauku, padahal kau hanya perlu menyetujui hubunganku dengan Mingyu, dan perusahaanmu akan tetap dengan _Pledis_ masih ditangamu, dank au tidak akan jatuh sebanyak itu" ejek Wonwoo, suaranya kali ini terdengar dingin.

"Hanya ada dalam anganmu _Jeon Wonwoo_ " ucap Jin Woo tak kalah dingin.

"Apa susahnya untuk menjelaskan jika kau bukan seorang pembunuh, apa susahya untuk terus berusaha menjelaskan?" ucap Wonwoo.

"Apakah aku perlu untuk mengatur pertemuan untukmu dan Min Woo a _hjussi?_ " ujar Wonwoo. Mendengar nama Min Woo, darah Jin Woo semakin naik.

"Dengar kau! Aku tidak sudi untuk bertemu dengan pria itu!" ujar Jin Woo lalu segera menutup teleponnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum miris setelah ayahnya menutup sambungan telepon. Wonwoo sangat ingin jika nanti ayahnya ada bersamanya saat ia berada di pelaminan bersama Mingyu. Wonwoo ingin ayahnya membantu dalam mempersiapkan pernikahannya nanti. Wonwoo tidak pernah meragukan cinta Mingyu. Ia tahu saat Mingyu berbicara jika ia akan menikahinya, Mingyu sedang bersungguh-sungguh walaupun pria bertaring itu mengucapkannya saat sedang bergurau.

.

.

Hanya satu bulan lagi untuk menunggu perusahaan Mingyu jadi, itu berarti tinggal satu bulan juga waktu ia untuk melamar Wonwoo, dan Mingyu belum menyiapkan apapun. Mingyu masih memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayahnya kepada Wonwoo jika ia benar-benar menikahi Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi kepada Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak mau secuilpun Wonwoo terluka. Mingyu tidak ingin Wonwoo disakiti oleh siapapun termasuk oleh ayahnya. Tetapi pasti ayahnya akan melakukan hal yang buruk kepada Wonwoo. Oleh karena itu, Mingyu membeli sebuah pulau kecil di Thailand bernama Ko Pile untuk dirinya dan Wonwoo nanti. Mingyu sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Mereka berdua tetap bisa menjalankan perusahaannya walau tidak berada di Korea. Mingyu sengaja memilih Thailand, agar tidak terlalu jauh dengan Korea. Tetapi, Mingyu tidak bilang kepada Wonwoo jika pulau itu adalah miliknya, Mingyu hanya bilang jika pulau itu milik keluarganya. Mingyu ingin itu menjadi _surprise_.

Saat sedang asyik melamun, ponsel Mingyu berdering, tertera nama Wonwoo dilayar ponselnya. Mingyu tersenyum, lalu segera mengangkat telepon dari sang kekasih.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Apakah kau pernah berfikir untuk mempertemukan _appamu_ dan _appaku?"_ pertanyaan Wonwoo tadi membuat Mingyu sedikit tersentak.

"Kau merencanakannya?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Ya, aku berfikir untuk mempertemukan keduanya dan juga tetu saja ada Jaehyun _ahjussi_ untuk mencegah terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan" ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu sedikit berfikir. Sebenarnya ide Wonwoo bisa dibilang cukup ekstrim, tetapi mungkin juga hal itu dapat membuat hubungan ketiganya menjadi baik. Tetapi Mingyu tetap menolaknya, ia takut aka nada sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi.

"Aku rsa tidak usah, aku takut suatu hal buruk terjadi diantara mereka. Bagaimana jika rencanamu malah membuat mereka semakin terpisah? Aku tidak setuju" tolak Mingyu. Terdengar decakan kesal dari Wonwoo.

"Sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini? Berapa lama kita harus bersembunyi? Kau tidak lelah? Tapi aku sangat lelah walaupun aku sudah mengakuinya" ucap Wonwoo jujur.

"Aku tahu, kita hanya perlu bertahan"

"Sampai kapan kita akan bertahan? Sampai ayahmu menculikku lagi? Atau sampai salah satu diantara kita terbunuh oleh kedua _appa_ kita? Sampai kapan?" ucap Wonwoo yang mulai emosi.

"Jeon Wonwoo!" bentak Mingyu.

"Aku lelah bersembunyi Mingyu. Jika kau dan aku terus seperti ini, hanya akan menyusahkan kita. Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan" ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Kita hanya perlu bertahan sebentar lagi Wonwoo, aku akan membawamu pergi, kita tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Mingyu mencoba sabar.

"Sebentar lagi? Kapan? Aku lelah Mingyu, kau tahu? Aku sangat takut ketika ayahmu menyanderaku, kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku jika ayahmu membunuhku karena kau terus bersamaku? AKu sangat takut" ujar Wonwoo.

"Iya! Karena itu, aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, jika aku mengakuinya, apakah kau tidak takut jika hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi lagi kepadamu dan juga kepadaku? Kau cukup bertahan sebentar saja" Wonwoo tertawa meremehkan.

"Dengar Kim Mingyu, jika kau terus seperti ini, aku menyerah, aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan walaupun itu hanya sebentar. Perasaan takutku terus membengkak hari demi hari. Aku sudah tidak bisabertahan dengan rasa takutku, jika kau seperti ini terus, tolong lepaskan aku" ujar Wonwoo lalu sambungan terputus dan membuat Mingyu membuang nafasnya kasar. Mengakuinya? Tidak, itu resiko yang sangat besar. Ia tidak mau ayahnya menyentuh Wonwoo, ia tidak mau ayahnya kembali menculik Wonwoo-nya. Tidak bisakah Wonwoo menunggu sebentar? Setelah perusahaan barunya selesai, dan semua rasa takut Wonwoo yang tadi dikatakannya akan menghilang. Mingyu hanya ingin Wonwoo menunggunya, hanya satu bulan, dan semua rasa takutnya akan berakhir. Mingyu tidak ingin mengakui hubungannya kepada ayahnya, tetapi Wonwoo ingin Mingyu mengakuinya. Mingyu dilema. Ia sangat bingung. Jika ia mengakuinya, ia takut Wonwoo tersakiti, tapi di sisi lain, jika ia tidak mengakuinya, Wonwoo ingin Mingyu melepasnya. Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Baru saja ia memimpikan kehidupnnya bersama Wonwoo, tapi impiannya itu terancam sekarang.

 **Haaiiii….**

 **Aku balik dengan ff absurdku hahaa…**

 **Aku gak tau chapter ini gimana, yang jelas ini sangat absurd buatku, ini otaku dah bener-bener mentok, maaf yaa kalo mengecewakan.**

 **Jangan lupa RnR yaaaa….**

 **Typo(s) bertebaran**

 **Thank you^^**

 **Aku cinta kalian dan meanie:***


	21. Chapter 21

**Chap 21**

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya kesal. Tidakkah Mingyu bisa mengerti perasaannya? Wonwoo selalu merasa takut jika bertemu dengan Mingyu, ia takut jika nanti ayah Mingyu menculiknya lagi seperti kejadian beberapa bulan silam. Jika Mingyu menolak untuk mempertemukan kedua ayah mereka, maka Wonwoo akan nekad mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Wonwoo sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia lelah bersembuyi dan selalu merasa was-was ketika harus bertemu dengan Mingyu.

Entah mengapa, Wonwoo merasa yakin jika Mingyu akan menuruti permintaannya. Wonwoo yakin Mingyu akan menyetujui rencananya, karena ia tahu jika Mingyu sangat menyayanginya. Baiklah, kali ini Wonwoo terlihat seperti memanfaatkan kasih sayang Mingyu untuknya, tetapi hal itupun demi kebaikan hubungan mereka. Siapa tahu saja kedua orang tua mereka bisa berbaikan setelah dipertemukan, walaupun memang presentasenya kecil. Tetapi siapa yang tahu? Wonwoo berharap kedua orang tua mereka bisa segera bertemu dan menyelesaikan masalah kelam mereka.

Wonwoo kembali menghela nafas, ia merasa bersalah telah mengancam Mingyu melalui hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin sangat lama. Ketika Wonwoo sedang melamunkan kesalahannya tadi, Jisoo masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Pria tampan itu terlihat sangat sibuk sambil membawa berkas-berkas, dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya yang membuat dirinya semakin tampan. Wonwoo memperhatikan Jisoo yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan berkasnya.

"Mengapa kau kesini?" Tanya Wonwoo. Jisoo segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"Itu, aku kesini karena urusan penting, tenang saja, ayahku ada di gedung _Pledis_." Jawab Jisoo. Wonwoo menatapnya penasaran.

"Begini, sepertinya kau harus memperbesar gedung _Pledis_. Tadi ada sekitar puluhan orang datang ke kantor untuk melamar pekerjaan." Jelas Jisoo.

"Mengapa kau tidak menyuruhnya saja untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku bisa saja menyuruh mereka untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini karena memiliki CEO yang sama, tetapi kau tahu sekarang _Pledis_ sudah mulai dikenal oleh dunia. Perusahaan ini sudah meroket semenjak kau memegang kekuasaan tertinggi. Dan kau juga tahu jika _Pledis_ sekarang memiliki banyak _investor_ bahkan dari luar Asia. Karena banyaknya _investor_ yang terus mengajak bekerja sama dengan _Pledis_ , maka karyawan semakin sibuk, tidak mungkin kita terus menyuruh mereka bekerja lembur setiap hari." Jisoo menarik nafas sebentar, memberi jeda. Wonwoo terlihat sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka, tetapi ia memilih mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut lagi.

"Bisa saja _Pledis_ melakukan kerja lembur setiap hari kepada karyawan, tetapi menurutku itu kurang manusiawi" Wonwoo terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti arah pembicaraanmu _Hong_. Kau ingin aku memperluas _Pledis_ karena semakin banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan oleh karyawan setiap harinya. Karena memberikan lembur setiap hari tidak manusiawi, aku harus merekrut karyawan lagi agar karyawan lama tidak terlalu kewalahan mengurus pekerjaan yang semakin menumpuk karena semakin banyaknya _client_." Simpul Wonwoo. Jisoo mengangguk sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Atau apakah aku lebih baik meminta para _client_ untuk berpindah ke _JWCorp_ agar tidak perlu merekrut karyawan baru?" usul Jisoo. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Untuk apa? _Client Pledis_ adalah _client JWCorp_ juga. Lagipula jika kau memindahkan _client_ pun untuk apa, karena perusahaan inipun nanti akan menjadi perusahaan besar yang membutuhkan lebih banyak tenaga kerja lagi. Baiklah, aku akan memperbesar _Pledis_ , dan mulailah merekrut karyawan baru." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Kau yang terbaik _Jeon_ " ucap Jisoo sambil tertawa.

"Oh ya, ini ada berkas beberapa orang yang tadi datang ke kantor." Jisoo memberikan enam map biru tua yang berisi tentang biodata dan riwayat pendidikan dari ketujuh orang yang datang ke _Pledis_ tadi. Wonwoo melihat satu persatu map itu.

"Besok aku akan datang ke _Pledis_ , dan telepon orang-orang tadi agar besok menemuiku di ruangan CEO, pukul Sembilan pagi, dan jangan sampai terlambat. Aku akan mewawancara mereka." Suruh Wonwoo. Jisoo mengangkat jempolnya lagi.

"Nanti aku akan menelepon mereka." Ujar Jisoo. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Oh ya, tolong kasih tahu Jaehyun _ahjussi_ , tolong kirimkan nomor telepon bos yang kemarin mengirimkan anak buahnya untuk membangun perusahaan ini, aku akan segera memperluas _Pledis_." Wonwoo terlihat sangat dewasa jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaannya. Jisoo mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ini, aku memilikinya." Jisoo memperlihat layar ponselnya yang terdapat nomor bos bangunan yang Wonwoo minta.

"Tolong kirimkan kontaknya kepadaku." Pinta Wonwoo. Jisoo segera mengirimkan kontak tersebut kepada Wonwoo. Hanya menunggu delapan detik, kontak tersebut sudah sampai di ponsel milik Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali ke _Pledis_ , aku harus segera mengurus pekerjaan yang lain." Ujar Jisoo dan segera bersiap-siap untuk kembali.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Wonwoo.

Jisoo segera pergi dari ruangan Wonwoo. Jisoo bilang dia harus mengurus _client_ karena ada _project_ baru. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak membayangkan jika ia akan sesukses sekarang ini. Walaupun memang cara Wonwoo kotor untuk mendapatkan _Pledis_. Tetapi setidaknya Wonwoo membeli _Pledis_ dengan uangnya, bukan uang ayahnya. Wonwoo kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Memeriksa _project-project_ yang mungkin akan menghasilkan untung yang besar untuk perusahaannya itu.

.

.

.

Tidak Wonwoo dan tidak Mingyu. Keduanya disibukkan oleh pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Mingyu sedang sibuk memeriksa berkas dengan gagang telepon yang ia jepit diantara kepala dan bahunya. _Gyuwon_ sedang dalam puncaknya. Ketika _Yoomin_ turun, ayah Mingyu memanfaatkan situasi itu. Ia segera mengirim beberapa berkas ke perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan. Bahkan Min Woo, mengirimkan beberapa orang kepercayaannya pergi ke beberapa Negara di Eropa untuk mengajaknya bekerja sama. Saat ini Mingyu sedang fokus untuk mengambil hati CEO dari perusahaan perangkat lunak dan perangkat keras yang berada di USA, _International Business Machine Corparation,_ atau IBM. Mingyu masih harus menunggu dengan sabar agar berkasnya diterima atau tidak. Perusahaan besar tersebut bilang, jika mereka meng- _acc_ berkas yang Mingyu kirim, mereka akan mengabarkannya melalui _email_. Dan hari ini, Mingyu harus terus mengecek pekerjaan yang menumpuk di mejanya. Belum lagi Mingyu banyak menerima telepon dari berbagai perusahaan yang sudah meng- _acc_ permintaan bekerja sama yang dikirim oleh ayahnya.

Dua setengah jam berlalu, Mingyu akhirnya selesai mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya. Kursi yang ia duduki sedikit terdorong ke belakang, saat Mingyu menyandarkan tubuh kekarnya. Mingyu memijit pangkal sedikit lelah karena pekerjaannya itu. Mingyu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin kantor yang berada di lantai dasar. Mingyu meminta _espresso_ untuk menyegarkan kembali otaknya.

Mingyu teringat tentang kantor yang sedang ia bangun. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Mingyu menggunakan jasa dari arstitektur terkenal di dunia, _Zaha Hadid._ Arsitektur yang juga membuat _Dongdaemun Design Plaza, apartement_ mewah yang berada dalam drama _You Came From The Star._ Mingyu mengecek _email_ nya. Terdapat foto gedung pencakar langit berlantai tiga puluh dua, yang nanti akan menjadi kantor baru Mingyu, sekaligus dengan dirinya yang menjadi CEO perusahaan tersebut. Mingyu tersenyum melihat foto tersebut. Kurang lebih satu bulan lagi, kantor barunya akan selesai. Mingyu sendiri memiliki jumlah tabungan yang sangat banyak. Bahkan pria bertaring itu memiliki dua belas kartu kredit, dan satu kartu _black card_. Dari dua belas karu kredit tersebut, Mingyu memiliki setidaknya beberapa ratusan juta perkartu kredit, dan belum lagi _black card_ yang dimilikinya. Mingyu tidak mendapatkan semua uang itu secara instan. Walaupun _Gyuwon_ milik ayahnya, tetap saja Mingyu tidak mendapatkan uang ratusan juta bahkan mungkin milyaran itu dari ayahnya hanya karena Mingyu adalah anaknya. Mingyu mendapatkan itu semua dari hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Mingyu sering mendapatkan puluhan juta dari _investor_ yang usahanya memiliki untung yang besar. Belum lagi _Industrial and Commercial Bank of China_ atau _ICBC._ Perusahaan terbesar dengan jumlah asset mencapai satu koma enam triliun dollar. Entah otak Mingyu diberi nutrisi apa saja sehingga mampu membuat perusahaan yang bisa dibilang termasuk dua puluh perusahaan terbesar di dunia itu dapat jatuh hati pada daya fikir dan kinerja Mingyu. Dan jangan lupakan perusahaan elektronik _Samsung,_ yang sedang dalam masa puncaknya, mengalahkan perusahaan elektronik besar dari California, _Apple._ Mingyu meraih keuntungan yang fantastis, yang mencapai angka puluhan juta, dan uang itu adalah milik Mingyu, bukan milik ayahya.

Senyum Mingyu seketika hilang. Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia mengingat kata-kata Wonwoo tadi. Kekasih manisnya itu ingin agar kedua ayah mereka bertemu. Wonwoo masih bersikukuh jika permasalahan ini dapat diselesaikan. Mingyu mau tidak mau harus menuruti apa kata Wonwoo. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Wonwoo untuk yang kedua kalinya, setelah kejadian beberapa bulan silam terjadi. Mingyu segera memakai jasnya, dan pergi dengan _Lamborghini Avendator Gold_ miliknya menuju café.

.

.

Seperempat jam Mingyu menunggu, sosok manis yang ditunggunya datang. Wonwoo datang dengan wajah yang lebih datar dari biasanya. Mingyu menghela nafas pelan saat melihat ekspresi di wajah manis Wonwoo.

Pria manis itu duduk dihadapan Mingyu. Sebelum Mingyu berbicara, Wonwoo sudah terlebih dahulu mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan. Wonwoo memesan makanan yang ada dimenu beserta minumannya.

"Kau sudah menyutujuinya?" Wonwoo segera angkat bicara ketika pelayan tadi sudah pergi. Mingyu memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu mengangguk pelan. Mata Wonwoo berubah menjadi bentuk bulat sabit. Wonwoo tersenyum senang mendengar keputusan Mingyu.

"Kau tidak takut mereka akan semakin menentang kita?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Entahlah, aku hanya percaya jika mereka akan kembali seperti dulu lagi." Ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Semoga saja yang kau ucapkan benar-benar terjadi." Tambah Mingyu.

"Tapi, jika hal itu tidak terjadi, aku sudah memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Mungkin saja kedua ayah kita semakin menentang hubungan kita, dari kemungkinan pertama, bisa saja kedua ayah kita menculik kita, seperti saat ayahku menculikmu dulu. Dan mungkin juga ayah kita dapat menutup segala jalan kita untuk mengembangkan perusahaan kita, misalnya bisa saja ayah kita menghancurkan bisnis kita, atau berusaha agar para _client_ dapat mencabut semua kontrak yang ada di perusahaan kita, mereka adalah orang-orang besar yang berpengaruh dan dapat memberikan pengaruh." Mingyu memberi jeda sedikit. Wonwoo terdiam, mendengarkan Mingyu dengan baik.

"Bahkan lebih buruk lagi, bisa saja ayah kita membunuh. Tetapi kemungkinan terakhir sepertinya hanya nol koma sekian persen jika dipresentasekan, tetapi tetap saja masih ada kemungkinan kecil itu. Aku tidak mengharapkan semua kemungkinan itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau, tetapi jika memang kedua ayah kita menentang itu semua, kau harus siap angkat kaki dari Negara ini denganku. Kau harus bisa menjalankan perusahaanmu dari Negara lain. Aku akan membawamu pergi. Aku tidak mau kau disakiti lagi. Aku akan membawamu lari dari kemungkinan hal-hal buruk." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan serius. Ia menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, meremasnya dengan lembut. Wonwoo tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Aku akan menuruti semua katamu Kim Mingyu." Ujar Wonwoo dan mebuat Mingyu tersenyum memperlihatkan taringnya. Wonwoo segera melepaskan tangan Mingyu ketika makanan datang, membuat Mingyu menatapnya tidak percaya. Wonwoo hanya cengengesan, lalu segera memakan makanan yang ia pesan.

"Buka mulutmu, aku tahu kau pasti sangat lapar." Ucap Wonwoo, sambil menyodorkan makanan yang dicapit oleh sumpit. Mingyu membuka mulutnya, lalu memakan makanan yang Wonwoo berikan.

"Lebih enak masakanku." Sombong Mingyu. Wonwoo berdecih, sambil menatap Mingyu yang terlihat menyombongkan dirinya.

"Ini adalah makanan paling dasar untukku." Wonwoo menggetuk dahi Mingyu dengan sendok yang masih dibalut tisu. Mingyu meringis sambil mengusap dahinya yang kesakitan.

"Lihat! Ini pasti merah!" dengus Mingyu sambil mendekatkan dahinya ke Wonwoo. Pria manis itu tanpa diduga, mengecup kening kekasihnya itu, dan membuat Mingyu kaget, karena jarang sekali Wonwoo bersikap seperti itu di depan umum. Mingyu kembali ke tempatnya semula, menatap Wonwoo yang bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya? Kau sudah mulai berani Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu.

"Kau juga sering melakukannya." Balas Wonwoo enteng.

"Cih… Akan kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan dan sakit di seluruh badanmu. Aku akan menandaimu di seluruh badan." Ancam Mingyu. Wonwoo membelo. Ia segera menatap Mingyu tajam. Ia ingat kejadian saat pertama kali Mingyu ' _melakukannya'_. Wonwoo merasakan sakit dan nyeri di seluruh sendi dan tulangnya. Mingyu benar-benar membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa berjalan.

"Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan saat pertama kali kita _'melakukannya'_ kan?" Tanya Mingyu dengan senyum yang sangat menyebalkan menurut Wonwoo.

"Tidak." Jawab Wonwoo malas.

"Wajahmu bersemu Jeon Wonwoo." Goda Mingyu. Tetapi, memang wajah putih Wonwoo bersemu merah, membuat pria itu semakin manis. Wonwoo segera memakan kembali makanannya agar Mingyu berhenti menggodanya.

"Oh ya, menurutmu kapan waktu yang pas untuk mempertemukan kedua ayah kita?" Tanya Wonwoo sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mingyu terlihat berfikir sejenak.

"Entahlah, sepertinya jangan waktu dekat ini. Pasti mereka berdua sedang sangat sibuk. Ayahmu sibuk untuk membangun kembali perusahaannya dan mengembalikan saham, sedangkan ayahku sedang sibuk menambah saham, lagipula aku juga sedang benar-benar sibuk. Sepertinya minggu depan." Jawab Mingyu.

"Benar juga, akupun sedang sibuk. Aku besok ada wawancara untuk karyawan baru. Mungkin memang harus minggu depan." Ucap Wonwoo menyetujui usul Mingyu.

"Baiklah, minggu depan. Di _Restoran Unamjeong_ , pukul Sembilan pagi, apakah bisa?" Usul Mingyu.

"Sepertinya bisa." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, minggu depan, hari Sabtu, di _Restoran Unamjeong_ , pukul sembilan pagi." Ulang Mingyu dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo sudah berada di gedung _Pledis_ pukul setengah sembilan. Ia harus menemui Jisoo dan Jaehyun terlebih dahulu. Wonwoo harus membicarakan perihal kemarin yang Mingyu dan dirinya rundingkan bersama. Wonwoo memasuki ruangan Jisoo. Disana sudah ada Jaehyun yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Jisoo.

"Wonwoo- _ya,_ ada apa?" Tanya Jaehyun saat Wonwoo memasuki ruangan itu. Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa empuk berwarna abu-abu tua.

"Menyangkut pekerjaan?" Tanya Jisoo. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Bukan itu. Menyangkut hubungan antara kau, ayahku dan Min Woo _ahjussi_." Jawab Wonwoo. Wajah Jaehyun terlihat sedikit menegang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku dan Mingyu sepakat untuk mempertemukan ayahku dan ayahnya, siapa tahu dengan pertemuan ini, mereka bisa kembali bersahabat seperti dulu." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Lakukan saja. Aku akan ikut, aku akan menjadi penengah di sana." Ujar Jaehyun. Wonwoo tersenyum. Itu adalah jawaban yang Wonwoo inginkan, setidaknya ia tidak perlu memaksa Jaehyun ikut.

"Baiklah _ahjussi_. Aku dan Mingyu sangat senang karena kau bisa membantu dalam masalah ini." Ucap Wonwoo lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka juga masih sahabatku."

"Semoga kalian bisa bersahabat lagi." Ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum teduh.

"Aku harap juga begitu. Oh ya, dimana kau akan mempertemukan mereka?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Di _Restoran Unamjeong,_ hari Sabtu, pukul sembilan pagi." Jawab Wonwoo. Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan menyerahkan semua pekerjaan kepadamu sepertinya." Kekeh Jaehyun sambil menepuk bahu Jisoo. Wonwoo ikut terkekeh melihat tampang protes Jisoo, tetapi lelaki pemilik senyum meneduhkan itu hanya terdiam.

"Tetapi, bagaimana jika setelah pertemuan itu ayah kalian memiliki konflik yang semakin besar bukannya malah mereda?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Mingyu akan membawaku pergi dari negara ini. Entah dia akan membawaku ke negara mana." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu?" Tanya Jisoo lagi.

"Aku akan menjalankannya dari jauh." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah, ini sudah hampir pukul sembilan, kita semua harus segera pergi." Ucap Wonwoo. Pria manis itu berdiri, hendak pergi untuk menemui calon karyawan baru di ruangan _meeting_.

"Kemarin ada berapa orang?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil berjalan.

"Yang aku bawa, bukankah ada tujuh berkas?" Tanya Jisoo balik. Wonwoo mengingat-ngingat, lalu mengangguk.

"Tetapi, aku menambah empat yang lainnya, jadi total calon karyawan baru ada sebelas." Jawab Jisoo.

"Baiklah, kita lihat nanti saat wawancara." Ucap Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Jisoo memang tidak pernah keliru dalam memilih orang. Dari sebelas orang yang tadi mereka wawancara, semuanya sudah resmi menjadi karyawan _Pledis_. Wonwoo memang tidak salah memilih Jisoo sebagai wakil direktur. Mungkin Jisoo sebentar lagi akan menjadi calon direktur, menggantikan ayahnya.

Jisoo sengaja memilih lima dari sebelas orang tersebut yang berasal dari fakultas pemasaran, karena tenaga kerja untuk _marketing_ di perusahaan itu sedang sangat dibutuhkan. Sebenarnya, Jihoon juga sudah mengeluh beberapa kali, karena ia kewalahan dalam bidang pemasaran, karena kurangnya jumlah tenaga kerja. Setidaknya, dengan adanya tambahan lima orang tersebut, tidak membuat Jihoon terlalu kewalahan. Wonwoo akan segera menambah karyawannya lagi setelah _Pledis_ selesai diperluas lagi.

.

.

.

Mingyu menatap bangunan pencakar langit di depannya, yang hanya menghitung hari sudah selesai. Gedung didepannya itu sudah dalam proses _final_. Mingyu hanya perlu mengontrolnya saja. Mingyu tidak perlu repot memikirkan tentang _design interior_ ataupun segala peralatan dan perlengkapan kantor, karena itu semua sudah diurus. Mingyu tidak sia-sia mengeluarkan uang milyaran rupiah untuk menggaji arsitektur dunia tersebut. Mingyu sangat puas ketika melihatnya. Mingyu juga tidak perlu khawatir uangnya habis, ia baru saj mendapatkan telepon jika _clientnya_ mendapatkan laba yang sangat besar, dan membagi lima belas persen laba tersebut dari perjanjian diawal. Belum lagi, _Gyuwon_ juga mendapat laba yang sangat fantastis, mencapai puluhan milyar. Memang otak Mingyu sangat diperlukan bagi banyak orang. Kebanyakan laba yang diperoleh oleh perusahaan asing dan _Gyuwon_ sendiri adalah hasil pemikiran Mingyu. Maka jangan heran jika Mingyu selalu mendapatkan bagian yang sangat besar.

Mingyu berjanji, ia akan membahagiakan kekasihnya. Mingyu tidak ingin Wonwoo-nya disakiti. Mingyu benar-benar akan membawa pergi Wonwoo ke negara lain. Ke pulau Ko Lipe, yang sudah ia beli sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari pembangunan dilakukan untuk memperluas _Pledis_. Tidak ada masalah. Wonwoo sama sekali belum mengontrolnya. Ia hanya mengontrol lewat telepon dari Jisoo, atau foto yang dikirim oleh Jisoo melalui _email_. Wonwoo benar-benar sedang sibuk. _JWCorp_ sekarang sudah mulai dikenal dunia, berkat _Pledis_. Wonwoo tidak perlu susah payah untuk menarik para _investor_. Nyatanya, _JWCorp_ seperti magnet, yang menarik para _investor_ mendekat.

Baru pada hari keempat, Wonwoo sempat mengunjungi _Pledis_. Ia baru bisa mengontrolnya. Wonwoo segera bergabung dengan Jisoo yang sedang melihat-lihat sekitar. Ketika Jisoo mendapatkan telepon, Jisoo segera masuk kedalam ruangan, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih ingin mengontrolnya. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, ia masih tetap tidak menyangka jika ia akan memiliki perusahaan sebesar ini.

Sudah setengah jam Wonwoo mengontrolnya, Wonwoo bertemu dengan bos mereka. Teman ayahnya yang bernama _Han Sung Soo,_ atau lebih sering dipanggil _Sung Soo_. Wonwoo tersenyum lalu menerima jabatan tangan dari pria yang seumuran dengan ayahnya itu.

"Bagaimana? Ada yang kurang _sajangnim_?" ucap Sung Soo sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak ada, sudah baik aku rasa." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Apakah ayahmu mengetahui ini?" Tanya Suung Soo. Senyum Wonwoo segera hilang dari wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku salah memilih topik." Ucap Sung Soo. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Tidak apa."

"Dan ayahku tidak mengetahui ini mungkin." Jawab Wonwoo,

"Mengapa kau mengkhianati ayahmu sendiri?" pertanyaan Sung Soo tadi membuat kening Wonwoo berkerut.

"Maaf _ahjussi_ , aku tidak suka membahas hal itu. Dan juga, aku tidak mengkhianati ayahku." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sung Soo sambil menunduk. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum. Terpaksa.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah selesai aku mengontrol kerja anak buahmu, aku akan segera pergi." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku jika tadi aku salah berbicara."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Mungkin hanya aku yang sensitif." Wonwoo tersenyum.

Ketika Wonwoo akan pergi dari sana, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan dari atas. Wonwoo menghadap keatas, dan saat itu juga, kepala Wonwoo terhantam oleh besi dengan berat nol koma tiga ratus sembilan puluh lima kilogram. Pandangan Wonwoo langsung buram, dengan cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari dahinya.

 **TBC…**

 **Aku lagi mencoba update ngebut nih, sebelum tugas menghantui hariku, dan merenggut waktu luangku, alay yah wkwk…**

 **Jangan lupa RnR aja deh yaaaaa^^ Aku ini udah butek banget, udah mentok nih.**

 **Aku thayank kaliannn dan meanie:***

 **Oiya, typo(s)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chap 22**

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya. Membuka matanya perlahan, setelah dua jam matanya tertutup. Mingyu yang kaget melihat kekasihnya mambuka mata, langsung memanggil para medis untuk mengecek keadaan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memegang kepalanya yang terasa masih sakit akibat benturan dengan besi.

Mingyu menciumi punggung tangan Wonwoo karena ia terlalu bahagia. Jisoo yang juga ada disitu langsung tersenyum lega melihat sahabatnya itu sudah pulih.

"Tadi apa yang menghantam kepalaku?" Tanya Wonwoo masih sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sebuah besi." Jawab Jisoo. Wonwoo memijat-mijat keningnya.

"Mengapa mereka ceroboh sekali. Bisa-bisanya mereka membuat kesalahan sefatal tadi." Kesal Mingyu.

"Pria hitam ini daritadi terus mencemaskanmu, sampai dia membentakku." Dengus Jisoo. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar.

"Berlebihan." Timpal Wonwoo datar.

"Jika kepalamu tidak terbentur, aku akan menjitakmu." Ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya menatapnya, lalu melirik kearah Jisoo.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kantor? Tidak terjadi kerusakan kan'?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Otakmu yang rusak." Celetuk Mingyu, dan membuat Wonwoo menjitak kepalanya.

"Aku benar jika otakmu rusak. Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Kau itu kurus, dan lagi kau tadi tertimpa barang yang mungkin lebih besar darimu, dank au malah mengkhawatirkan kantormu. Sarafmu sepertinya terjepit." Celetuk Mingyu lagi dan membuat Wonwoo melakukan jitakan kedua kalinya.

"Badanku tidak sekurus itu idiot." Dengus Wonwoo.

"Aku pergi saja." Ujar Jisoo yang merasa diabaikan.

" _Yak!_ Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, apakah di kantor baik-baik saja?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Ya, tetapi semua pekerja bangunan sudah ku pecat." Ujar Jisoo dan refleks membuat Wonwoo membulatkan mata kecilnya.

" _Waeyo?_ Kau gila?" Ujar Wonwoo.

"Mereka sangat ceroboh, bagaimana jika mereka melakukan kesalahan yang lebih fatal lagi?" Ucap Jisoo kesal.

"Aku akan menyuruh seorang arsitektur untuk menyelesaikan kantormu." Ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan penuh Tanya.

"Aku akan menyuruh _Zaha Hadid_ untuk mengurus kantormu itu." Ungkapan Mingyu itu membuat Wonwoo dan Jisoo membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Wonwoo masih dalam mode _shock_.

"Untuk apa aku bohong. Lagipula dia adalah teman dari ayah temanku." Jawab Mingyu santai.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Tanya Jisoo penasaran.

"Kau tahu Hansol kan? Temanku saat aku di New York? Ayah Hansol adalah teman Zaha Hadid." Jelas Mingyu dan membuat Jisoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Wonwoo sering memergoki Mingyu yang selalu melamun. Seperti saat ini, Mingyu terdiam sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Mingyu terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Sesekali Mingyu menghela nafasnya. Wonwoo tidak ingin bertanya. Wonwoo ingin Mingyu yang menceritakannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa dengan Mingyu?" Bisik Jeonghan. Wonwoo melirik kea rah Jeonghan, dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Seungcheol sepertinya mendengar apa yang Jeonghan bisikkan, karena ia berada tepat di sebelah Jeonghan. Seungcheol melirik kearah Mingyu. Ia lalu memukul mejanya pelan dan membuat Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kim Mingyu, tidak biasanya kau diam seperti ini." Ujar Seungcheol sambil menyeruput _frappuchino_ miliknya.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing karena saham perusahaanku." Ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tahu jika kekasihnya itu berbohong.

"Eiii… Bukankah sahammu sudah kembali?" Pertanyaan dan pernyataan dari Seungcheol.

"Aku harus memikirkan strategi untuk mengalahkan perusahaan ayah Wonwoo." Ejek Mingyu.

"Ucapkanlah yang sebenarnya." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu datar tetapi dalam. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menatap kearah Wonwoo, sedangkan Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kau tidak sedang memikirkan sahammu kan'?" Tanya Wonwoo datar. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan kemudian menatap Mingyu. Pria berkulit tan itu menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Mingyu. Ketiga orang disekitarnya langsung menyimak apa yang akan Mingyu bicarakan.

"Sebenarnya aku yang menyuruh Jisoo _hyung_ untuk memecat pekerja bangunan itu." Jujur Mingyu.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo bingung.

"Jisoo _hyung_ menceritakannya?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Lalu kau mengetahui dari siapa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Intuisi." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu." Ucap Wonwoo lagi.

"Ya, mengapa aku menyuruh Jisoo _hyung_ untuk memecat mereka? Aku merasa ada hal yang janggal." Ujar Mingyu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Apakah sebelumnya para pekerja itu pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti kemarin?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu dia. Mereka belum pernah melakukan kesalahan sefatal itu."

"Bukankah itu hal yang biasa? Bukankah itu bisa saja terjadi?" Timpal Seungcheol.

"Ya, memang itu bisa saja terjadi, tetapi kau tahu jika bos mereka itu dekat dengan ayahmu. Aku hanya berfikir jika ayahmu menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan kesalahan seperti kemarin. Karena Jin Woo _ahjussi_ kan tidak menyukai hubunganku dengan Wonwoo _hyung_ , dan dia juga sangat marah ketika Wonwoo _hyung_ membeli _Pledis_ kan? Bahkan ia menculik Jihoon dan yang lainnya. Dan juga ayahmu tahukan jika kau sedang melakukan perluasan di _Pledis?_ Jika ia tidak tahu juga, pasti bos mereka memberi tahu ayahmu, dan menyuruh ayahmu untuk mencelakaimu." Jelas Mingyu.

"Sejahat itukah _appaku_?" Ujar Wonwoo sedikit tidak terima.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku hanya menduga jika ayahmu mensabotase pekerjaan mereka kemarin. Mungkin bisa saja aku salah, tapi dugaanku juga tidak menutup kemungkinan." Tambah Mingyu.

"Aku rasa dugaan Mingyu bisa saja benar." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Ayahmu bisa saja melakukan apapun agar kau tidak bersama Mingyu, dan perusahaan miliknya kembali." Tambah Seungcheol lagi. Jeonghan ikut mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Seungcheol dan Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak.

"Sejujurnya, aku juga berfikiran hal yang sama dengan Mingyu, tapi aku mencoba menepis semuanya. Aku tidak ingin berfikir jika ayahku sejahat itu. Tapi ternyata, semua orang menyadarinya." Wonwoo tertawa getir ketika firasat buruk yang ia rasakan, dirasakan jug oleh orang lain.

"Aku akan menanyakannya langsung kepada ayahku." Ujar Wonwoo sambil bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Mingyu segera mencegahnya. Ia mencekal tangan Wonwoo agar tidak dulu pergi.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh membicarakannya sekarang." Cekal Mingyu.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Wonwoo datar.

"Jika kau pergi membicarakannya sekarang, kau tidak mempunyai alasan untuk besok. Besok kau ingatkan jika kita berdua akan mempertemukan kedua ayah kita? Jika ayahmu nanti bertanya untuk apa pergi ke restoran besok, kau akan menjawab apa? Aku rasa ia tidak akan datang tanpa alasan yang jelas, maka dari itu, kau bisa membuat ini menjadi alasan agar ayahmu datang ke restoran besok." Ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ayah kalian akan bertemu?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Ya, tapi mungkin Wonwoo _hyung_ tidak akan mempunyai alasan untuk mengajak bertemu dengan ayahnya, maka dari itu, aku menyarankan jika hal ini kau jadikan alasan untuk bertemu dengan ayahmu. Jika aku, hubunganku dengan ayahku masih baik, aku bisa beralasan untuk mengajaknya makan siang karena aku sudah tidak pernah makan siang bersama ayahku, atau alasan lain." Jawab Mingyu. Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau idiot yang cerdas." Ujar Seungcheol sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kau sudah idiot, bodoh." Balas Mingyu.

" _Yak!_ Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu kepada yang lebih tua. Lagipula aku tidak bodoh, jika aku bodoh aku tidak mungkin mempunyai sebuah perusahaan." Tampik Seungcheol.

"Dasar orang tua." Cibir Mingyu.

"Kalian sangat berisik." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Kau sudah bilang pada ayahmu?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

"Aku akan bilang nanti, karena nanti aku akan pergi ke kantor." Ujar Mingyu.

"Dimana tempatnya?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Di Restoran _Unamjeong._ " Jawab Wonwoo.

"Oh ya, aku sudah _booking_ restoran tersebut, agar tidak ada yang datang kesana besok. Aku juga menyuruh semua staff restoran untuk keluar setelah menyajikan makanan." Ujar Mingyu.

"Kau memang bertindak sangat cepat." Ucap Jeonghan kagum.

"Otakku memang berjalan dengan cepat, tidak seperti kekasihmu." Ejek Mingyu dan mendapat bonus jitakan dari Seungcheol.

"Mengapa kalian selalu saja bertengkar? Kalian membuatku pusing." Ucap Jeonghan sambil meminum _latte_ miliknya.

"Baiklah, jadi aku tinggal menelfon _appa,_ dan memintanya untuk datang ke restoran _Unamjeong_." Simpul Wonwoo.

"Semoga kedua ayah kalian bisa bersahabat kembali seperti dulu." Ujar Jeonghan sambil tersenyum tulus. Wonwoo membalas senyuman Jeonghan.

"Oh ya, apakah Jaehyun _ahjussi_ sudah diingatkan lagi?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku hampir lupa. Aku akan menelfon Jisoo dulu." Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan segera menghubungi Jisoo.

.

.

.

Wonwoo kembali ke apartementnya. Ia segera merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas secara perlahan, dan ia mengeluarkannya sambil membuka matanya. Wonwoo kembali bangun dari posisinya. Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan segera mencari kontak. Tanpa fikir panjang, Wonwoo segera memencet layar ponselnya yang terdapat nama _'Appa'_ disana. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali. Wonwoo takut ayahnya akan mencurigai rencananya dengan Mingyu. Setelah diangkat, terdengar suara pria paruh baya di sebrang sana.

"Aku dengar kau mengalami kecelakaan." Ujar ayahnya ketika mengangkat telepon.

"Kau tidak menanyakan keadaanku?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan suara dinginnya. Ayahnya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Kau yang menyuruh orangmu untuk mencelakaiku kan?" Tambah Wonwoo lagi. Tawa ayahnya seketika terhenti.

"Apa?" Tanya ayahnya dengan nada penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura, aku tahu kau yang menyuruh orangmu untuk mencelakaiku, agar perusahaanmu bisa kembali." Ucap Wonwoo masih dengan nada yang sama. Ayahnya kembali tertawa. Wonwoo hanya mendengarnya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ternyata kau lebih cerdas. Intuisimu juga sangat kuat." Ujar ayahnya sambil tertawa. Jadi, benar apa yang Mingyu dan Seunghceol katakana, jika ayahnya yang membuatnya terluka. Hati Wonwoo sedikit mencelos mendengar jawaban ayahnya, dan hatinya lebih sakit karena ayahnya tidak menanyakan keadaannya dan malah menertawakannya.

"Ya, memang aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk mencelakaimu. Aku tidak akan berhenti mengganggu hidupmu, kecuali jika kau akan berpisah dengan anak brengsek itu." Nada suara ayahnya langsung berbeda. Nadanya menjadi dingin.

"Apakah ayah tidak lelah menghabiskan hidup hanya untuk menggangguku?"

"Tidak." Jawab ayahnya singkat.

"Lagipula, siapa kau?"

Bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum, hati Wonwoo merasa sangat perih. Hati Wonwoo kembali mencelos. Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, dan air matanya lolos membasahi pipi mulusnya. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

" _Appa,_ aku ingin bertemu dengamu besok di restoran _Unamjeong_ pukul satu siang." Wonwoo berkata masih dengan mata yang tertutup. Kembali terdengar suara tawa dari ayahnya. Rahang Wonwoo mengeras. Ia ingin memaki, tetapi ia tidak sanggup. Rasa sakit di hatinya lebih mendominasi daripada rasa kesalnya.

"Kau ingin berbicara apa?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Aku akan membicarakannya besok." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak akan datang tanpa alasan yang jelas." Wonwoo tertawa kecil. Ternyata benar ucapan Mingyu, jika ayahnya tidak akan datang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Apakah aku harus memberitahumu alasannya?" Tanya Wonwoo dingin.

"Jika kau ingin aku datang." Jawab Jin Woo sama dinginnya.

"Baiklah." Wonwoo menghela nafasnya.

"Apakah kau akan tetap tidak datang jika aku pergi ke kantor polisi, dan menyerahkan semua bukti jika kau adalah orang yang mencelakaiku?" Tanya Wonwoo masih dengan nada dinginnya, sedangkan suara ayahnya berubah menjadi panik.

"Aku tidak percaya, kau pasti berbohong jika kau memiliki bukti." Ucap ayahnya. Kali ini, Wonwoo yang tertawa.

"Sedari tadi aku merekam pembicaraan kita, mau aku kirimkan?" Tanya Wonwoo kembali dengan nada dinginnya.

"Kirimkan!" Geram Jin Woo.

Kurang dari satu menit, terdapat notifikasi dari _email_ milik Jin Woo. _Email_ itu berisi sebuah _voice note_ , dan itu adalah benar-benar rekaman percakapan dirinya dengan anaknya. Jin Woo menggeram. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum setelah mengirim _email_ tersebut. Ia memikirkan jika besok ayahnya akan benar-benar bertemu dengan mantan sahabatnya, Kim Min Woo. Saat sedang memikirkan hari esok, ponsel Wonwoo berbunyi. Wonwoo tertawa melihat nama ayahnya tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia sudah memastikan jika ayahnya akan berteriak, dan menyetujui pertemuannya besok.

"Kau akan datang besok?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan tawa kemenangannya. Terdengar suara geraman dari seberang sana.

"Baklah! Asal kau harus menghapus _voice note_ tadi!" Geram Jin Woo. Wonwoo kembali tertawa, menertawakan ayahnya sendiri. Wonwoo hanya terlalu senang mengingat ayahnya dan ayah Mingyu akan segera bertemu. Walaupun belum tentu pertemanan mereka akan kembali.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa di restoran _Unamjeong_ pukul sembilan pagi. Jangan sampai terlambat… _Appa_." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menekankan katanya di akhir. Nafas Jin Woo yang tadinya menderu dengan cepat, kini perlahan terasa sesak. Wonwoo sudah tidak mendengar lagi suara geraman ayahnya, karena itu, ia langsung menutup telponnya.

Wonwoo kembali memejamkan matanya. Air matanya mengalir. Ia menangis dalam diam, tetapi lama-kelamaan tangisannya terdengar memilukan. Dadanya terasa sesak saat ia benar-benar mendengar langsung pengakuan ayahnya jika memang ia yang mencelakainya. Bahu Wonwoo bergetar hebat. Wonwoo terisak dengan keras. Sebenci itukah ayahnya sampai ia harus mencelakai anaknya sendiri? Pertanyaan itu muncul dalam benaknya, membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Tangisan Wonwoo semakin kencang. Hati Wonwoo benar-benar sakit. Ia membanting ponselnya ke lantai. Wonwoo terus menangis hingga ia lelah dan jatuh tertidur di sofa.

Pagi harinya, Wonwoo bangun dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau. Matanya masih terlihat sembab. Jejak air matanya masih membekas di pipi mulusnya. Wonwoo melirik jam dinding. Ia segera pergi untuk membersihkan dirinya karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi.

.

.

.

" _Appa_ , kau tidak lupa janji kita kan?" ujar Mingyu kepada ayahnya. Min Woo tersenyum.

"Tentu saja _appa_ tidak lupa _._ Kapan kita akan berangkat?" Tanya Min Woo kepada Mingyu. Mingyu mengangkat alisnya. Ia berfikir apakah Wonwoo dan ayahnya sudah berangkat atau belum.

"Jika kita berangkat sekarang, apakah kita akan sampai pukul sembilan?" Tanya Mingyu. Min Woo melirik arlojinya.

"Mungkin pukul sembilan lewat." Jawab ayahnya itu. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang. Aku sudah lapar." Ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum kepada ayahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." Min Woo segera berjalan.

" _Appa_ , aku ke toilet sebentar. Aku ingin buang air kecil." Ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum lebar. Ayahnya hanya tertawa, dan menunjukkan gestur 'pergilah' . Mingyu segera pergi ke toilet.

Saat ia sudah berada di toilet, Mingyu segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Wonwoo. Mingyu menunggu teleponnya diangkat.

"Kau sudah berangkat?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Ya, aku sedang dijalan. Kau sendiri sudah berangkat?" Tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Aku akan segera berangkat. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Jaehyun _ahjussi_?" Mingyu kembali bertanya.

"Tidak, Jisoo bilang jika Jaehyun _ahjussi_ akan menyusul, ia memiliki suatu hal yang harus diurus terlebih dahulu." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah. Kau hati-hati dijalan. Sampai bertemu nanti." Ujar Mingyu, dan sambungannya diputuskan.

Mingyu segera bergegas untuk pergi. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat ayahnya yang sedang menunggu di dekat mobil. Mingyu segera memasuki mobilnya tersebut di bangku supir. Mingyu menghidupkan mesinnya dan segera melaju.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan bersama." Ujar Mingyu sambil menyetir. Ayahnya tertawa.

"Maafkan ayah karena terlalu sibuk. Banyak hal yang perlu diurus." Jawab Ayahnya.

"Sepenting itukah hinggan anakmu yang tampan ini tidak diurus?" Canda Mingyu dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Ayahnya kembali tertawa.

"Aku baru menyadari jika kau itu tampan." Pungkas Min Woo.

"Eiii… _Appa_ benar-benar tidak pernah memperhatikanku ternyata. Sejak lahir aku sudah setampan ini, bahkan aku semakin tampan." Ayahnya kembali tertawa mendengar kepercayaan diri anaknya itu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah sampai di restoran _Unamjeong._ Ia segera memesan makanan, dan memberi tahu kembali jika mereka harus pergi ketika Wonwoo memberinya aba-aba melalui pesan. Wonwoo duduk di meja nomor tiga belas. Ia menunggu ayahnya untuk datang. Saat ia sedang menunggu, ponselnya berdering. Tertera nama Mingyu di layarnya.

"Aku sudah sampai, apakah ayahmu sudah sampai?" Bisik Mingyu. Ayahnya sudah turun duluan. Wonwoo melirik sebentar keluar, dan ia melihat mobil ayahnya sudah ada.

"Ayahku baru saja datang. Suruh saja ayahmu masuk, aku juga akan menyuruh ayahku masuk." Wonwoopun berbisik.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa suruh semua staff keluar." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku akan segera mengirim pesan." Ujar Wonwoo, dan sambungan telepon diputus. Wonwoo segera memberi aba-aba kepada para staff restoran untuk keluar.

" _Appa_ ayo masuk." Ajak Mingyu.

"Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar lapar." Ejek ayahnya sambil tertawa.

Kemudian Mingyu dan ayahnya masuk ke restoran tersebut. Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya berdetak dengan cepat. Setelah ia melihat Wonwoo sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya, Mingyu segera melancarkan rencananya.

"Ahh… _Appa,_ aku lupa ponselku tertinggal di mobil. Aku akan mengambilnya dulu, _appa_ cari saja tempat duduk yang sudah tersedia makanan di atas mejanya, itu adalah tempat kita." Ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau melakukan Sesutu dengan cepat." Puji ayahnya, Mingyu hanya tersenyum, lalu segera pergi keluar.

Wonwoo menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Sejujurnya, Wonwoo ingin sekali menangis melihat ayahnya, tetapi ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Wonwoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan memulai aksinya.

"Kau benar-benar datang ternyata." Ejek Wonwoo sambil tersenyum miring.

"Cepat hapus _file_ itu." Geram ayahnya. Wonwoo tertawa mengejek.

"Setakut itukah kau?" ucap Wonwoo.

"Cepat hapus!" Ayahnya kembali menggeram.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil _laptop_ ku dulu di mobil." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Bukankah _file_ tersebut ada di ponselmu?" Tanya ayahnya penasaran. Wonwoo kembali tersenyum dingin.

"Dalam _laptop_ ku terdapat salinannya, tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Senyuman miringnya tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Ayahnya menatap dengan tajam, lalu Wonwoo segera pergi keluar, tetapi Wonwoo segera membalikkan badannya.

"Cari tempat duduk yang terdapat makanan di mejanya, itu adalah mejaku dan… _Appa_." Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menekankan kata terakhirnya. Tatapan Jin Woo menjadi tatapan iba melihat anaknya itu. Tetapi ia segera menampiknya, kemudian segera mencari tempat duduk yang dimaksud Wonwoo.

Saat Wonwoo keluar, tepat saat itu juga Wonwoo melihat Jaehyun dan Jisoo beserta Mingyu. Wonwoo berlari menghampiri mereka. Wonwoo menyuruh Jaehyun masuk ketika dirasa keadaan sudah sangat panas.

"Kau sudah menyuruh para staff untuk mengunci semuanya?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Untung saja restoran ini tidak memiliki jendela, dan hanya ada ventilasi." Ujar Jisoo. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Jadi Min Woo dan Jin Woo sudah didalam?" Tanya Jaehyun.

"Iya, mereka sudah didalam." Jawab Mingyu.

"Hanya berdua?" tanyanya lagi. Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Semoga pertemanan kita bisa kembali seperti dulu." Harap Jaehyun.

"Semoga saja begitu." Ucap Wonwoo.

Ketika mereka berempat sedang cemas, tiba-tiba ponsel Mingyu berdering, begitupun dengan ponsel Wonwoo. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Keduanya terlihat cemas, begitupun dengan Jisoo dan Jaehyun.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah bertemu satu sama lain." Ujar Mingyu, dan dengan serempak ketiga orang disana mengangguk. Wonwoo dan Mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan segera mengangkat telepon.

" _Yak! Kim Mingyu!_ Inikah maksudmu mengajakku untuk makan bersama?" Min Woo terdengar sangat marah. Mingyu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia sudah menduga jika ayahnya akan berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin hubungan pertemanan _appa_ dan Jin Woo _ahjussi_ kembali seperti dulu." Jawab Mingyu pelan.

"Tidak akan! Kau gila?! Kau kehilangan _eomma_ karena orang itu!" Teriak ayahnya dari telepon.

" _Appa!_ Mengapa kau benar-benar tidak percaya? Bukan Jin Woo _ahjussi_ yang membuat _eomma_ meninggal!" Mingyu tidak tahan, ia membalas bentakan ayahnya.

"Kau melawan padaku? Itulah pengaruh dari orang-orang yang buruk." Ujar Ayahnya.

" _Appa_ hanya harus duduk, dan berbicara dengan Jaehyun a _hjussi_. Dengarkan penjelasannya, dan jangan memotongnya. Kau akan tahu kebenarannya." Ujar Mingyu dengan sabar.

"Kebenaran jika ia sudah membunuh _eommamu_?" Jin Woo tertawa sinis dari telepon. Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mingyu langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, lalu mematikan ponselnya.

Telepon Wonwoo pun tidak jauh dari Mingyu. Ayahnya sama-sama marah karena harus bertemu dengan mantan sahabatnya yang sudah menuduhnya. Wonwoo menyuruh ayahnya untuk tetap berada disana dan membicarakan semuanya baik-baik.

Jin Woo dan Min Woo saling bertatapan. Tatapan mereka tidak bersahabat. Kilatan mata mereka seolah berbicara jika mereka saling membenci. Kepalan tangan mereka sama-sama ingin melayangkan tinjunya. Tidak ada sepatah katapun. Wonwoo dan Mingyu sudah bilang sebelumnya, tidak boleh ada alat tajam di dalam restoran. Dan staff disana benar-benar mentaati suruhan Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Mengapa kau disini?" Setelah saling bertatapan cukup lama, akhirnya Jin Woo membuka suaranya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. Mau apa kau disini?" Balas Min Woo dingin. Jin Woo hanya tersenyum miring.

"Aku kira kau sudah tidak ingin tahu urusanku." Ejek Jin Woo.

"Aku harus tahu, mungkin saja kau akan membunuh orang lagi." Tutur Min Woo dan membuat Jin Woo marah.

"Kau masih tidak percaya? Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu jika bukan aku yang membunuhnya?" Teriak Jin Woo sambil meremas kerah kemeja Min Woo.

"Hanya kau yang berada didekatnya saat itu brengsek! Itu semua pasti ulahmu! Kau tidak terimakan jika aku merebutnya darimu?!" Teriak Min Woo, dan…

BUGH…

Satu pukulan lolos. Jin Woo menjatuhkan tinjunya di pipi Min Woo. Ia sudah sangat kesal dengan tuduhan Min Woo. Ia sudah beberapa kali bilang, jika ia bukan yang membunuh Young Mi, istri Min Woo.

"Dengar aku brengsek! Saat itu aku benar-benar sudah rela jika Young Mi menikah denganmu! Aku tidak menganggapmu merebutnya dariku!" Teriak Jin Woo. Tangannya masih meremas kerah kemeja Min Woo.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak percaya! Mengapa kau harus membunuh Young Mi? Mengapa kau tidak membunuhku saja? _Wae? Wae?_ Mengapa kau tidak membunuhku brengsek?" teriak Min Woo sambil melotot.

BUGH…

Pukulan kembali mendarat di wajah Min Woo.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah sangat rela! Dan aku tidak membunuh Young Mi! Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya?" Jin Woo membalas teriakan Min Woo.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku sangat senang saat aku mendapatkannya. Tetapi kau membunuhnya? Kau membenciku? Sekarang aku hany bisa melihat nisannya dan foto-fotonya. Mingyu.. Mingyu tidak mempunyai ibu disaat umurnya masih dibawah umur." Min Woo tertawa. Ia menertawai nasibnya sendiri. Tidak terasa, air matany menetes.

"Kau puas menghancurkan hidupku? Kau puas? Tidak cukupkah kau memilikinya dulu sampai kau harus merebutnya kembali? Mengapa kau tidak merelakannya saja sehingga Young Mi masih ada di dunia ini? _Wae?!"_ Teriak Min Woo, dan …

BUGH…

Kali ini Min Woo mendaratkan tinjunya di wajah Jin Woo. Min Woo kesal dengan takdirnya. Ia tidak bisa menerima jika Young Mi memang ditakdirkan untuk meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu. Min Woo sangat mencintainya.

Keduanya terus beradu mulut. Hingga mereka harus beradu fisik. Keduanya tidak mau saling mengalah. Keduanya ingin menang. Tidak ada yang ingin disalahkan. Pertengkaran mereka sampai terdengar keluar, membuat keempat orang yang ada diluar ikut cemas.

"Sepertinya ini saatku untuk masuk." Ujar Jaehyun.

" _Ahjussi,_ keadaan di dalam sedang kacau, sepertinya kau jangan dulu masuk." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Mereka berdua sahabatku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka bertengkar. Mereka dan aku adalah sahabat. Tidak sepantasnya jika sahabat saling bertengkar. Aku akan masuk. Tenang saja, pertemanan kita akan kembali. Aku janjji." Ucap Jaehyun lalu masuk ke dalam restoran bersama Mingyu. Karena memang dari awal, restoran tersebut dikunci oleh Mingyu.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti?" Ucap Jaehyun. Keduanya menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Kau? Pengkhianat! Mau apa kau kesini?" teriak Jin Woo.

"Sudah saatnya pertemanan kita kembali." Ucapan Jaehyun itu membuat Jin Woo dan Min Woo tertawa mengejek.

"Kau becanda? Aku berteman dengan seorang pembunuh?" Geram Min Woo.

"Aku bukan pembunuh brengsek!" Teriak Jin Woo.

"Kubilang hentikan!" teriak Jaehyun.

"Min Woo- _ya_ … Bukan Jin Woo pembunuhnya. Kau hanya emosi saat itu dan emosimu itu terbawa hingga saat ini, hingga kau terus menganyangka jika Jin Woo adalah pembunuh Young Mi. Buka hatimu Min Woo- _ya_. Aku tahu jika kau percaya jika Jin Woo bukan pembunuh Young Mi. Dirimu sendiri tahu jika Young Mi kecelakaan." Jelas Jaehyun panjang lebar. Jaehyun mencoba untuk meluruskan ego Min Woo terlebih dahulu, baru ia akan menunjukkan buktinya. Ya, sesuatu yang harus diurus Jaehyun tai pagi adalah bukti rekaman _CCTV_ tepat saat Young Mi kecelakaan dua puluh tahun lalu.

"Aku tahu kau selalu berfikir jika Jin Woo bukan pembunuhnya, tapi kau mencoba menyangkalnya karena ego. Kau sudah terlanjur membenci dan menuduh Jin Woo sebagai pemunuhnya, dank au terus mempertahankan itu. Padahalkan kau tahu sendiri jika Young Mi stress setelah ia bertengkar denganmu dan pergi dari rumah sehingga ia mengalami kecelakaan. Kau pasti memikirkan hal itu kan?" Ujar Jaehyun.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu. Kau tidak usah merasa jika kau mengetahui semuanya _Hong Jaehyun_! Kau justru tidak tahu apa-apa." Geram Min Woo.

"Aku sudah menduga jika kau akan menyangkalnya, yang itu berarti kau memang selalu memikirkannya. Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu merelakan Young Mi, dan berhenti jika Jin Woo adalah pelakunya. Kau jangan mendahulukan ego mu. Persahabatan kita yang penting sekarang."

"Kita tidak pernah menjadi sahabat." Ucap Min Woo dingin. Jaehyun menarik nafansya.

"Young Min melihat kita dari atas. Kau tahu itu, kita semua tahu. Mungkin saatnya aku memperlihatkan buktinya." Ucap Jaehyun.

"Bukti apa?" Jin Woo yang sedari tadi terdiam, langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya terdiam, dan mengeluarkan _flashdisk_ dan _laptop._ Jaehyun segera membuka rekaman _CCTV_ dua puluh tahun yang lalu itu. Rekaman itu memang memperlihatkan jika Young Mi sudah menangis saat datang menemui Jin Woo, sampai saat Young Mi memutuskan untuk ingin mempunyai waktu sendiri. Saat ia berlari keluar, Young Mi tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Young Mi sudah berada di tengah jalan, dan saat itu juga tubuh Young Mi tertabrak sebuah mobil truk.

"Tidak! Young Mi!" Min Woo menangis melihat rekaman tersebut. Ia kembali mengingat Young Mi.

"Young Mi!" isaknya.

"Kau benar Jaehyun- _ah_. Jika saat itu aku tidak menuduhnya, ia masih ada disini. Jika saat itu aku percaya padanya, ia masih ada di dunia ini. Jika saja saat itu aku hanya diam dan memaafkannya, ia pasti masih ada disisiku. Aku sangat bodoh. Mengapa aku dengan mudahnya cemburu kepada Jin Woo? Maafkan aku Young Mi- _ya_. _Mianhae_ … " Suara Min Woo terdengar sangat parau. Tangisannya sangat memilukan. Min Woo terlihat sangat rapuh. Ia terisak dengan kencang. Ia terus meneriakkan nama Young Mi sambil meminta maaf. Jaehyun dan Jin Woo melihatnya dengan iba.

"Young Mi melihatmu sekarang, dan kau malah menangis? Dia akan tertawa disana karena kau cengeng. Relakan dia, maka dia akan senang. Dia akan mengganggapmu _gentle_. Ia pasti memaafkanmu." Tanpa sadar, Jin Woo mengucapkannya sambil mengusap punggung Min Woo. Min Woo masih terisak. Ia memegang tangan Jin Woo yang masih mengusap punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku. Jaehyun benar, aku terlalu egois. Aku… Aku tahu kau tidak membunuhnya. Maafkan aku." Ujar Min Woo.

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku tidak memaafkanmu, kau sahabatku." Ucap Jin Woo sambil memeluk Min Woo.

"Maafkan semua ego ku. Aku tidak ingin mengakui jika Young mi telah pergi. Maafkan aku karena selalu menuduhmu. _Mianhae…"_ Ujar Min Woo. Jin Woo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sejak kapan kau cengeng seperti ini? Dulu kau sok kuat." Ucapan Jin Woo itu membuat Min Woo dan Jaehyun tertawa.

Mereka bertiga kembali seperti dulu, terbukti dengan mereka yang sedang berkumpul sambil mengucapkan maaf, dan entah sejak kapan Mingyu,Wonwoo dan Jisoo menonton adegan ayah mereka masing-masing.

"Kita juga meminta maaf." Ucap Mingyu dan membuat ketiga sahabat yang baru saja kembali itu menoleh. Min Woo dan Jin Woo berdiri, mereka menghampiri anak-anaknya.

"Maafkan _appa_. Selama ini _appa_ membuatmu celaka. _Appa_ benar-benar minta maaf. Maafkan _appa_ telah membuatmu terluka." Jin Woo berlutut dihadapan Wonwoo. Sontak, Wonwoo menunduk, menyuruh Jin Woo bangun. Wonwoo menangis. Menangis bahagia, karena ayahnya telah kembali.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena selalu membantah kata-katamu. Aku minta maaf selalu membangkangmu. Aku minta maaf." Ujar Wonwoo sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena membohongimu _appa_." Ujar Mingyu sambil menunduk.

"Dan aku berterima kasih kepadamu." Ucapan Min Woo membuat Mingyu segera menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku berterima kasih karena rencanamu telah membuatku sadar dan membuat sahabatku kembali. AKu bererima kasih padamu." Min Woo memeluk Mingyu.

Setelah itu, Min Woo memeluk Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Min Woo menepuk-nepuk bahu Wonwoo sambil tersenyum pula.

"Jadilah menantuku." Ucapan Min Woo itu membuat semua orang disana kaget terutama Wonwoo. _Foxy eyes_ milik Wonwoo membulat dengan sempurna. Wonwoo benar-benar kaget.

" _Appa_ …" Ucap Mingyu kaget.

"Aku serius, jadilah menantuku. Aku ingin kau menikah dengan anakku." Ujar Min Woo. Wonwoo yang sudah bisa menormalkan fikirannya segera melirik ke ayahnya. Jin Woo tersenyum, lalu mengangguk menyutujuinya.

"Kalian… Kalian membolehkan kita menikah?" Tanya Mingyu senang.

"Segeralah menikah, sebelum kita berubah fikiran." Canda Min Woo.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan berubah fikiran." Ucap Jin Woo.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling bertatapan. Mata mereka mengilatkan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Mereka senang rencana mereka berhasil. Mingyu segera memeluk Wonwoo.

"Lusa, aku akan segera menyebarkan undangannya." Ujar Jin Woo.

" _MWO?"_ Teriak Wonwoo dan Mingyu bersamaan.

"Ya benar. Tenang saja, kalian tidak perlu menyiapkan apapun, karena minggu ini kalian akan segera menikah."

"Secepat itu?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan Wonwoo kepada Jisoo." Canda Jin Woo.

"Aku sangat siap." Ujar Mingyu spontan.

.

.

.

Satu hari sebelum dilaksanakannya pernikahan, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jin Woo serta istrinya dan Min Woo pergi ke makam Young Mi, untuk meminta restu kepadanya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu berlutut dihadapan gundukan tanah tersebut. Min Woo tersenyum melihat anaknya dan calon menantunya.

Mereka semua segera pergi setelah Mingyu dan Wonwoo selesai meminta restu kepada mendiang Young Mi. Mereka meminta agar semuanya lancar.

.

.

Keesokannya, Mingyu terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih. Ia berkali-kali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mingyu sangat gugup, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Mingyu mengucapkan apa yang harus ia ucapkan nanti di hadapan semua orang yang menyaksikan pernikahannya. Mingyu terus saja berjalan-jalan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sampai tiba waktunya, Mingyu harus segera ke altar, dan mengucapkan sebuah janji suci. Mingyu terlihat sangat gugup. Ia melirik ke ayahnya yang duduk di sebelah ayah Wonwoo. Jin Woo da Min Woo menyemangatinya. Mingyu tersenyum, dan segera mengucapkan janji sucinya. Setelah selesai, Wonwoo masuk. Wonwoo sama-sama mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih. Hanya saja, kesannya yang berbeda. Jika Mingyu terlihat tampan dan maskulin, lain halnya dengan Wonwoo yang terlihat manis dan menawan. Mingyu tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu.

Kini mereka berdua tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi dari ayah-ayah mereka. Mereka bisa hidup sesuai keinginan mereka. Mereka sekarang bisa menjalankan kehidupannya maisng-masing tanpa harus cemas akan ayah mereka. Kehidupan mereka sekarang sudah berbeda. Mereka sudah bahagia, dengan ayah mereka yang sudah kembali bersahabat dan tidak ada yang menentang hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu harus segera pergi untuk _meeting_ di Amerika bersama _client_ barunya. Perusahaan mereka merupakan perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan, disusul dengan _Pledis,Yoomin_ dan _Gyuwon._ Keluarga mereka adalah keluarga paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Bahkan perusahaan besar yang sudah mendunia, seperti _Disneyland_ sudah ada di genggaman mereka. Mereka bahkan memperluasnya di bidang industri. Hampir di setiap negara terdapat _mall_ milik keluarga mereka. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, keluarga mereka membangun hotel. Bukan hanya di Asia, tetapi juga Eropa dan Amerika. Perusahaan mereka sudah dapat citra positif dimata publik.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu bekerja sama pula dengan perusahaan Seungcheol serta perusahaan baru Jisoo. Keempat pengusaha muda itu selalu mendapat sorotan publik ketika melakukan sebuah proyek. Café Jeonghan pun sudah memiliki banyak cabang di Korea Selatan, dan berencana untuk membuka cabangnya diluar Asia Timur.

Kehidupan mereka sudah dapat dibilang sempurna. Keluarga mereka sudah berada di puncak kejayaan. Mereka bahkan tidak perlu repot datang ke kantor, kecuali jika ada _meeting d_ engan _client_. Tidak jarang Wonwoo dan Mingyu serta sahabatnya dan keluarganya berlibur ke pulau pribadi milik Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Kehidupan mereka sudah sangat baik. Mereka hanya berharap selamanya akan selalu seperti ini.

 ** _The End…_**

 **Wkwkwk udah tamat yaaaa….**

 **Maaf loh update nya kelamaan. Banyak tugas dan ulangan numpuk, biasalah udah kelas 12 #curcol**

 **Maaf yaa kalo akhirnya gajetot. Author suka bingung bikin ending ff, jadi ya gaje, mungkin isinya juga gaje.**

 **Author sebenernya udah punya banyak ff baru di otak, tapi gatau bakal di publish atau nggak, soalnya takut ga seru hehe…**

 **Ya nanti deh tunggu aja wkwk… Cek terus aja tiap hari hoho…**

 **Pokoknya aku minta maaf banget kalau update nya kelamaan dan endingnya gaje sangatt…**

 **Jangan lupa RnR yaaa… That's the important thing hehee…**

 **Aku butuh banget review kalian buat jadi pegangan aku..**

 **Makasih loh buat kalian semua readers yang udah mau baca ff gaje ini..**

 **Tunggu ff aku selanjutnya ya….**

 **Aku cinta kalian dan meanie:***


	23. Chapter 23

**Because Of You (Sequel)**

 **Hai readernim…**

 **Karena banyak yang minta author buat bikin sequelnya ff Because of You, ini author bikin ya.**

 **Maaf loh bikin nunggu lama, soalnya baru beres ujian hehe.**

 **Oiya, di chap sebelumnya kan ada scene dimana Mingyu mau ajak Wonwoo ke pulau yang dibelinya, karena author lupa nama pulaunya apa, jadi author ganti pake pulau yang lain ya.**

 **Dan satu lagi, author gak tau mau lanjut ff yang Love is Fight atau nggak, tapi kalo dilanjut, jangan lupa baca ya hehe…**

 **Oke, happy reading^^**

"Kau tidak lelah? Kau seperti zombie." Ledek Wonwoo kepada Jisoo yang sudah menjadi CEO dari Pledis.

"Ini menyenangkan dan ini kehidupanku." Jawab Jisoo yang masih terpaku pada laptopnya. Wonwoo menghela nafasnya.

"Lebih baik kita makan siang dulu, aku dan Mingyu akan pergi ke kafe Jeonghan _hyung._ " Ajak Wonwoo. Jisoo melirik kea rah Wonwoo.

"Baiklah. _Kajja."_ Jisoo segera mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi, lalu menenteng jasnya.

"Kau mau ikut denganku dan Mingyu?" Tawar Wonwoo. Jisoo menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan yang baru tiga bulan menikah." Ejek Jisoo. Wonwoo hanya memberikan _death glare_ kepada Jisoo.

Sesampainya di depan kantor, Wonwoo sudah melihat 'suaminya' berdiri sambil memainkan ponselnya.

" _Kajja._ " Ajak Wonwoo. Mingyu menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kafe Jeonghan, Wonwoo segera berlari memeluk lelaki bersurai panjang itu. Sedangkan Mingyu dan Jisoo hanya bersalaman dengan Seungcheol.

"Mengapa kalian sibuk sekali?" Tanya Jeonghan dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"Semenjak Yoomin dan Gyuwon bekerja sama, semakin banyak perusahaan asing dan juga perusahaan dalam negeri yang meminta bekerja sama." Jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sambil menyeruput _smoothie_ miliknya.

"Gara-gara perusahaan kalian, Seungcheol pun jadi sangat sibuk." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Aku sibuk untukmu juga." Timpal Seungcheol dengan nama yang menjijikkan untuk orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

" _Hyung,_ kau sangat menggelikan. Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya lagi." Ucap Mingyu sambil menutup telinganya.

"Wonwoo- _ya,_ bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan lelaki seperti dia? Bulan depan pasti kau akan meminta cerai kepadanya." Ucap Seungcheol yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh Wonwoo.

"Jeonghan _hyung_ , kau jangan menikah dengan lelaki kasar seperti dia." Balas Mingyu sambil menunjuk Seungcheol.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa." Jawaban Jeonghan membuat Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Jisoo menjatuhkan rahangnya. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan saling tatap.

"Kau belum memberi tahu mereka?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Belum. Aku kira kau sudah memberi tahu mereka." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Aku juga belum memberi tahu mereka." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Baiklah. Aku dan Jeonghan akan segera menikah." Ucap Seungcheol.

" _Hyung! Cukkae!_ " Wonwoo segera berdiri dari duduknya dan memeluk Jeonghan.

"Aku malu karena terdahului olehmu." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Yang penting kau bersamanya." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Kapan undangannya akan disebar?" Tanya Jisoo dengan senyum teduhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Seungcheol merasa tidak enak. Jisoo tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Tentu saja, sahabatku akan menikah, aku pasti senang." Jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

"Seungcheol, bolehkah aku memeluk Jisoo?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Kau meminta izin padaku disaat kau tahu apa jawabanku?" Ucap Seungcheol.

"Apapun jawabanmu, aku akan memeluknya." Jeonghan segera menghampiri Jisoo dan memeluknya. Jisoo memeluk balik Jeonghan sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Maaf disini ada yang terluka." Ucap Seungcheol sambil berdehem.

"Sepertinya calon suamimu itu posesif." Ucap Jisoo sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Begitulah." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Kalian berdua terlihat lebih serasi." Celetuk Mingyu sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Haruskah kita menikah?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab Jeonghan.

" _Yak!_ Kalian ini benar-benar… _Aish…_ " Seungcheol berdengus sebal yang disambut tawa oleh mereka.

"Seungcheol-ah… Bagaimanapun juga, terimakasih karena telah menjaga Jeonghan untukku. Ternyata kau menepati janjimu." Ucap Jisoo dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Dan terimakasih karena kau telah menitipkan Jeonghan kepadaku, sahabatku." Jawab Seungcheol sambil membalas senyuman Jisoo.

"Aku merasa seperti barang." Dengus Jeonghan.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengomel." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Kita tidak usah jadi menikah saja." Balas Jeonghan sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kalian pasangan paling berisik. Bagaimana kalian akan membangun rumah tangga jika kalian seperti ini terus? Contohlah aku dan Wonwoo yang selalu mengasihi." Ucap Mingyu sambil merangkul Wonwoo. Lelaki manis itu segera menepis lengan Mingyu.

"Kau bahkan lebih sibuk dengan urusan kantormu." Jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Lalu kau sendiri? Kau juga selalu berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang harus kau tanda tangani itu." Cibir Mingyu

"Dan kau? Kau juga lebih sering bersama laptopmu kan?" Balas Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya kau harus mengambil cermin, rumah tanggamu lebih berisik." Ucap Seungcheol. Mingyu dan Wonwoo segera memberikan _death glare_ setelah mendengarnya.

" _Jeoseonghamnida._ " Ucap Seungcheol sambil membungkuk.

"Jisoo _-ya_ , mengapa kau tidak mencari pasangan juga?" Tanya Jeonghan. Seperti biasa, Jisoo hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan bilang, kau tidak akan menikah." Ucap Mingyu.

"Tentu saja aku akan menikah, tapi belum saatnya aku fikir." Jawab Jisoo santai.

"Mau aku aturkan kencan buta?" Tawar Wonwoo dengan polosnya. Jisoo tertawa mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Apakah aku terlihat begitu membutuhkan seorang kekasih?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Aku akan menikah dengan seseorang nanti. Tapi entah kapan." Ucap Jisoo lagi.

"Kau tampan, pasti banyak yang mau denganmu." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Aku setuju." Tambah Wonwoo sambil mengangguk.

"Apakah kita kalah tampan oleh Hong Jisoo?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Kau saja, aku jauh lebih tampan dari Jisoo _hyung,_ apalagi darimu." Jawab Mingyu dengan pedenya.

"Tolong jangan bertengkar lagi." Ucap Wonwoo datar.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo _-ya."_ Ucap Mingyu lembut.

"Hmm…" Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau tahukan jika aku menyewa sebuah pulau?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku rasa kau benar. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku." Ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu.

"Maafkan aku karena akupun begitu." Jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum sambil menatap dalam manik hitam Wonwoo. Tangannya terangkat lalu membelai wajah mulus Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi kesana? Biarkan _appa_ kita yang mengurus perusahaan sementara waktu." Tawar Mingyu. Wonwoo tampak berfikir sejenak. Mingyu tersenyum gemas melihat Wonwoo yang sedang berfikir. Mingyu mengecup bibir tipis Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah." Ucap Wonwoo menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Mingyu, Wonwoo dan Jisoo makan siang bersama ayah mereka. Wonwoo merasa sangat senang. Ia tidak menyangka jika kejadian yang ia anggap mustahil selama ini, benar-benar terjadi. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat Ayahnya dan Ayah Mingyu berserta Ayah Jisoo makan bersama sambil berbagi masa lalu mereka.

" _Appa_." Ucap Mingyu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Min Woo.

"Aku dan Wonwoo akan pergi ke sebuah pulau untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Mingyu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Min Woo lagi.

"Eiii… Kau membolehkannya atau tidak?" Dengus Mingyu.

"Kalian berdua. Walaupun kita melarang kalian, kalian pasti akan tetap pergi." Timpal Jin Woo.

"Tidak. Sekarang kita tidak begitu." Jawab Wonwoo dengan cepat.

"Jadi walaupun kita tidak mengizinkan, kalian tidak akan pergi?" Tanya Jin Woo. Mingyu dan Wonwoo terdiam. Jisoo hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudahlah _ahjussi_ , biarkan saja mereka." Ucap Jisoo dengan senyumnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Jisoo _hyung_." Ucap Mingyu dengan cepat.

"Aku juga setuju." Tambah Min Woo. Bola mata Mingyu dan Wonwoo mulai berbinar.

"Jika Min Woo setuju, aku juga ikut menyutujuinya." Tambah Jin Woo.

" _Appa, Ahjussi! Gomawo._ " Teriak Mingyu.

"Jadi siapa yang akan mengurus perusahaan sementara kalian tidak ada?" Tanya Jisoo. Mereka semua melirik kepada Jaehyun dengan senyum yang penuh harapan.

"Aku sibuk mengurus Pledis." Ucap Jaehyun cepat.

" _Appa,_ kalian berdua kan bisa mengurus perusahaan dengan baik." Ucap Mingyu kepada Min Woo dan Jin Woo.

"Kau menyuruh kita?" Tanya Min Woo.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi itukan masih tanggung jawab _appa_." Ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cepat kalian pergilah." Ucap Min Woo.

"Jisoo _hyung_ , kau ingin ikut? Kita juga akan mengajak Jeonghan _hyung_ dan Seungcheol _hyung_." Tawar Mingyu.

"Aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan jika aku ikut." Ucap Jisoo.

"Kau bisa mencarinya disana." Ucap Jaehyun.

"Tidak. Aku akan mengurus Pledis saja. Pledis sudah cukup untuk membuatku pusing." Ucap Jisoo.

"Kau tidak asik." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Pergilah kalian, dan bawakan aku oleh-oleh." Ujar Jisoo.

"Oh ya, kalian akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Jin Woo.

"Pattaya." Jawab Mingyu.

"Thailand?" Tanya Jin Woo memastikan. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menyewanya." Ucap Mingyu.

"Kau membuang-buang uang." Celetuk Min Woo.

"Aku tidak setiap hari melakukannya." Timpal Mingyu.

"Ya sudah, kapan kalian pergi?" Tanya Jin Woo.

"Lusa." Jawab Mingyu.

"Jisoo, kau benar-benar tidak ikut? Ikutlah, biar ayahmu yang mengerjakan semua urusan kantor." Ucap Min Woo.

"Kau secara tidak langsung menyuruhku untuk bekerja." Timpal Jae Hyun.

"Kau ini. Anakmu butuh _refreshing_." Ucap Min Woo.

"Aku juga butuh." Balas Jae Hyun.

"Sudahlah. Kita sudah tua. Biarkan saja mereka liburan." Tambah Jin Woo. Mendengar perdebatan itu, Jisoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku disini saja mengurus kantor." Ucap Jisoo dengan senyumnya.

"Eiii _hyung,_ ayolah kita bersenang-senang. Kita ini sudah setiap hari berdiam diri di depan laptop dan tumpukkan kertas, kita harus liburan." Rengek Mingyu.

"Ikutlah Jisoo." Ajak Wonwoo juga.

"Tapi…"

"Sudah kau ikut saja, mereka benar, kalian butuh hiburan. Aku kasian kepada kalian, karena masa muda kalian mengharuskan kalian untuk berkutat di depan laptop dan tumpukkan kertas. Pergilah, biar aku yang mengurus kantor." Titah Jae Hyun.

"Baiklah, aku ikut." Ucap Jisoo akhirnya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo tersenyum senang mendengar keputusan Jisoo.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal kan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Mingyu tidak yakin.

"Kau sudah mengeceknya bukan?" Ucap Wonwoo kesal.

"Sudah."

"Lalu, semua barangnya sudah siap? Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." Dengus Wonwoo.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Jika ada yang tertinggal, kita membeli saja disana. Kau ini repot sekali." Balas Mingyu.

"Kau ini…"

CHU~

Belum selesai Wonwoo berbicara, Mingyu langsung mengunci bibir Wonwoo. Lelaki manis itu terdiam ketika suaminya melakukan hal tadi. Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah merona Wonwoo. Istrinya itu terlihat lebih manis.

Mingyu melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi. Lelaki berkulit tan itu menarik tengkuk istrinya, lalu melumat bibir istrinya dengan lembut. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya merasakan lumatan lembut dari bibir Mingyu. Wonwoo meremas bahu kekar Mingyu sambil terus mengikuti permainan Mingyu. Lelaki tinggi itu terus melumat bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut. Sesekali, Mingyu menghisap bibir Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo, dia sesekali menjilat bibir Mingyu.

Cukup lama mereka bercumbu dengan mesra. Mingyu mulai membaringkan Wonwoo di sofa yang mereka duduki. Seketika, suhu ruangan terasa panas untuk Mingyu. Mingyu kembali melumat bibir Wonwoo. Jika tadi Mingyu melumat dengan lembut, sekarang Mingyu melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Bibir Wonwoo merupakan kelemahan Mingyu. Kedua sejoli itu mulai melilitkan lidahnya satu sama lain. Wonwoo meremas bahu Mingyu semakin kencang. Mingyu benar-benar terbuai dengan permainannya itu.

Saat Mingyu mencoba untuk membuka bajunya, Wonwoo segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membuat Mingyu menatapnya kecewa. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat wajah kecewa Mingyu. Kemudian lelaki manis itu mengelus wajah suaminya itu dengan lembut.

"Kita lanjutkan di Thailand." Ucap Wonwoo sambil tertawa geli melihat ekspresi cemberut Mingyu.

"Mengapa tidak sekarang saja? Dan kita akan lakukan lagi di Thailand." Rengek Mingyu.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di Thailand, tanpa merasakan sakit." Ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu mendengus sebal.

"Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Adikku sudah terbangun karena kau." Dengus Mingyu.

"Suruh siapa kau memulainya? Kau tanggung jawab saja pada perbuatanmu sendiri, aku ingin tidur." Wonwoo segera mendorong tubuh Mingyu, lalu berjalan ke kamar.

"Kau harus menunggunya adikku, maafkan aku." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengelus 'adiknya'.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sembilan pagi, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan beserta Jisoo, sampai di rumah Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka akan menaiki pesawat pribadi milik kedua sejoli itu. Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang sudah berencana dari dulu untuk memiliki pesawat pribadi.

"Ayok kita berangkat." Ucap Mingyu semangat.

Mereka semua segera menaiki pesawat pribadi milik Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Mereka berdua juga memiliki pilot pribadi, yang akan mengantar mereka ke Thailand. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia. Senyuman tidak hilang dari wajah mereka.

"Kapan kalia akan menikah?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Bulan depan." Jawab Seungcheol dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Aku akan menyewakan gedung untuk kalian." Ucap Mingyu.

"Tidak usah, kalian sudah banyak membantu hubungan kita." Ucap Seungcheol sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Terima saja _hyung_ , kau biasanya semangat jika menerima sesuatu yang gratis." Ucapan Mingyu itu membuat senyuman di wajah Seungcheol luntur. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum.

"Mingyu benar, kita akan menyewakan gedung untuk kalian. Anggap saja ini hadiah dari kita." Ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dan aku yang akan membuatkan undangan untuk kalian." Tambah Jisoo.

"Kalian mengapa baik sekali? Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Kita ini sudah seperti keluarga, sudah seharusnya kita saling menolong." Ujar Mingyu.

" _Maknae_ kita sudah besar." Ucap Seungcheol sambil memukul pelan pundak Mingyu.

"Tentu saja." Balas Mingyu dengan bangganya.

"Oh ya, kita akan menginap dimana?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Mingyu memiliki banyak hotel disana, tenang saja." Ucap Jisoo sambil tertawa.

"Ya benar, _hyung_ tenang saja, kita tinggal memilih dimana hotelnya. Lagipula, tidak akan ada _tourist_ disana selain kita." Ucap Wonwoo. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol membulatkan mata mereka.

"Kau memang pelupa _hyung_. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang jika aku menyewa sebuah pulau." Tambah Mingyu.

"Ah pulau itu yang kau maksud." Seungcheol akhirnya mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Pattaya, suasananya begitu sepi namun damai. Angin dari laut membuat hati lebih tentram. Mingyu dan Seungcheol sudah berlarian ke pantai layaknya anak kecil. Jeonghan dan Wonwoo hanya berjalan-jalan santai sambil mengobrol, sedangkan Jisoo, dia terdiam di tepi pantai sambil memainkan laptopnya.

Mereka sudah sampai beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepertinya tidak ada kata lelah untuk mereka semua. Mereka sangat menikmati liburan mereka. Walaupun Jisoo masih mengerjakan tugas kantornya, tetapi ia bisa lebih santai mengerjakannya.

Saat langit sudah mulai gelap, mereka semua diam di tepi pantai untuk menunggu matahari terbenam. Mingyu tidak henti-hentinya menatap Wonwoo yang tersenyum bahagia. Sesekali, Mingyu mencium pipi Wonwoo tanpa diketahui para _hyungnya_. Saat matahari sudah benar-benar terbenam, mereka segera mengabadikannya dengan kamera.

"Ayok kita makan, aku sangat lapar." Ajak Mingyu.

"Aku juga." Ujar Seungcheol sambil menarik tangan Jeonghan yang masih terduduk di pasir.

"Kalian harus ganti baju dulu." Ucap Jeonghan dan disetujui oleh Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku sangat lapar." Ucap Mingyu manja. Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu Mingyu segera melangkah pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju, begitupun dengan Seungcheol.

Setelah semua orang telah berkumpul di meja makan, beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah beberapa orang pelayan yang menyajikan makanan untuk mereka berlima. Menu makanan mereka sudah sangat kumplit. Di atas meja sudah ada _appetizer, main course,_ dan juga _dessert._ Seketika meja makan itu penuh dengan makanan. Karena sudah sangat lapar, Mingyu segera mengambil makanan pembuka, dan segera memakannya.

"Pelan-pelan, kau bisa tersedak jika makan seperti itu." Ucap Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu makan dengan lahap. Mingyu hanya tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku ingin berbelanja." Ucap Jeonghan. Wonwoo langsung mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Besok _hyung_ , kita belanja bersama." Ucap Wonwoo antusias. Jeonghan tersenyum senang ketika Wonwoo menyetujui ajakannya.

"Aku ikut, aku ingin berkeliling Pattaya." Timpal Jisoo.

"Ya sudah, aku juga akan ikut." Tambah Seungcheol sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Tidak mungkin aku sendiri di hotel." Ujar Mingyu dengan mulut penuh. Wonwoo dan Jeonghan tersenyum puas, karena besok mereka semua akan pergi berbelanja.

.

.

.

Mingyu menutup teleponnya. Ia mendapatkan telepon dari klien. Tetapi Mingyu segera menyuruhnya untuk menelpon ke telepon kantor, karena dirinya sedang cuti. Mingyu segera menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang berbaring di kasur. Mingyu tersenyum penuh arti kepada Wonwoo.

"Tidak sekarang. Besok kita akan berbelanja." Ucap Wonwoo yang mengerti arti senyuman Mingyu. Senyuman di wajah tampan Mingyu segera lenyap begitu mendengar penolakan dari Wonwoo.

" _Aishh hyung…_ Aku harus menunggu sampai kapan?" Dengus Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Mingyu.

" _Aishh… Hyung_ setidaknya kau memberikanku…"

CHU~

Wonwoo mengkecup bibir Mingyu sekilas. Mingyu hanya tersenyum senang setelah Wonwoo melakukan keinginannya.

"Aku ingin tidur. Aku lelah." Ucap Wonwoo sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Baiklah _hyung_ , aku akan menunggu hari 'itu'." Ucap Mingyu sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Wonwoo sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Ia sudah segar dengan handuk baju yang menutupi tubuh mulusnya. Wonwoo segera pergi menuju kasur untuk membangunkan Mingyu yang masih tertidur pulas.

" _Yak!_ Kim Mingyu! Mau sampai kapan lagi kau tertidur? Ini sudah siang! Bangunlah!" Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengguncang badan besar Mingyu. Mingyu hanya menggeliat, lalu ia mengganti posisi tidurnya.

"Kau akan ku tinggal." Baru saja Wonwoo akan berdiri, Mingyu sudah menarik tangan kurusnya.

"Tunggu sebentar _hyung_." Ucap Mingyu. Posisi Wonwoo sudah berada diatas tubuh Mingyu. Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo yang tersipu malu. Kemudian, Wonwoo segera mengecup singkat bibir Mingyu, dan mencoba untuk bangun dari posisinya. Tetapi kekuatan Mingyu lebih besar, Mingyu tetap menahan lengan istrinya itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Mingyu segera melumat bibir Wonwoo. Lelaki manis itu terlihat kaget, namun mengikuti permainan Mingyu.

Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo agar bisa menikmati bibir itu lebih dalam lagi. Mingyu merasakan pundaknya diremas oleh Wonwoo. Kemudian, Mingyu segera mengubah posisinya. Mingyu membuat Wonwoo berada di bawahnya. Mingyu kembali mencumbu candunya itu dengan penuh nafsu. Lelaki tan itu menghisap bibir Wonwoo dengan cukup kuat, dan membuat satu lenguhan keluar dari bibir tipis Wonwoo. Mendengar lenguhan Wonwoo, Mingyu semakin semangat untuk menikmati bibir istrinya itu.

"Cukup Kim Mingyu! Belum waktunya." Wonwoo melepskan tautan bibir mereka secara paksa, dan lagi-lagi membuat Mingyu kecewa.

"Kau sangat ahli menyakitiku _hyung_." Ucap Mingyu sambil memegang dadanya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ucap Wonwoo teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau belum sikat gigi!" Teriak Wonwoo. Untung saja, kamar di hotel itu kedap suara, jadi tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Eiii… Aku bangun lebih pagi darimu. Aku sudah sikat gigi pukul tujuh tadi." Ucap Mingyu sambil berdiri. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Saat Mingyu akan menutup pintu kamar mandi, kepalanya menyembul kembali keluar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo datar.

"Sekalipun aku belum sikat gigi, kau sangat menimatinyakan?" Ujar Mingyu sambil mengeluarkan _smirknya._ Wonwoo melotot kea rah Mingyu, tetapi wajah merona.

"Wajahmu merah _hyung_." Ucap Mingyu sambil tertawa, lalu ia segera pergi untuk mandi.

Setelah selesai sarapan, kelima pria tersebut segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar. Wajah mereka semua terlihat sangat bersemangat. Mingyu sudah menyiapkan mobil untuk mereka kendarai. Mingyu segera mengambil tempat supir, karena dia yang paling jago menyetir.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Mingyu antusias.

"Siap!" Semua orang menjawab dengan suara yang tak kalah antusiasnya.

"Let's go!" Mingyu segera menyalakan mesin dan berangkat menuju pusat perbelanjaan.

Mingyu mengendarai dengan kecepatan sedang. Mereka semua menikmati jalanan. Bahkan Wonwoo sudah membuka jendela mobil sekedar untuk menghirup udara Thailand. Karena mereka berlima pergi keluar dari daerah Pattaya, mereka semua bertemu banyak orang.

"Ramai sekali." Ucap Jisoo.

"Tentu saja, inikan pusat perbelanjaan." Ujar Mingyu.

"Aku kira kau juga akan menyewa tempat ini." Celetuk Jisoo.

"Sekalian saja aku menyewa seluruh Thailand." Balas Mingyu dan diikuti tawa oleh Jisoo.

Ketika sudah sampai, mereka segera turun dari mobil, dan memasuki area _mall_. Wonwoo dan Jeonghan berjalan lebih dulu. Mereka berdua segera memasuki toko baju untuk melihat-lihat. Sedangkan Mingyu,Seungcheol dan Jisoo pergi untuk melihat-lihat sepatu.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah ini bagus?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil memperlihat sebuah _sweater_ berwarna biru muda.

"Kau akan terlihat lebih manis jika menggunakan itu." Puji Jeonghan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membeli ini." Ucap Wonwoo sambil memasukkannya kedalam _trolley._

Jeonghan dan Wonwoo berburu baju dengan semangat. Mereka bahkan mendatangi satu persatu toko didalam _mall_ tersebut. Sedangkan ketiga lelaki lainnya pun sibuk memilih-milih sepatu dan jas untuk bekerja. Mingyu tidak sadar jika ia sudah mengambil tiga pasang sepatu untuk dirinya sendiri dan empat pasang jas serta beberapa dasi.

"Kau akan membeli semuanya?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Selagi kita disini _hyung_." Jawab Mingyu sambil melihat-lihat kemeja.

"Belikanlah untuk ayahmu." Ujar Jisoo. Mingyu melirik kearah Jisoo.

"Benar juga." Balas Mingyu. Kemudian lelaki tinggi itu segera mencari jas yang cocok untuk ayahnya dan kedua sahabat ayahnya.

" _Hyung,_ mengapa kau tidak sekalian mencari disini saja jas untuk pernikahanmu?" Usul Mingyu. Seungcheol tampak berfikir.

"Aku takut ada yang lebih bagus setelah aku membeli disini." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Benar juga." Balas Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu, kau minta tolong saja kepada Jisoo _hyung_ , saat aku menikah, dialah yang membantuku mencari jas." Tambah Mingyu.

"Aku akan meminta Tom Ford untuk membuatkan tuxedo untukmu." Ujar Jisoo.

"Tom Ford?" Seungcheol dan Mingyu membulatkan matanya. Jisoo mengangguk.

"Jadi saat itu, bajuku dan Wonwoo _hyung_ dirancang oleh Tom Ford?" Tanya Mingyu masih dalam mode _shock_.

"Kau saat itu terlalu sibuk dengan pernikahanmu, sampai kau tidak mendengarkanku berbicara." Jawab Jisoo.

"Kau memang yang terbaik." Puji Mingyu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tenang saja, aku dengannya. Aku sudah beberapa kali meminta dia merancangkan baju untukku, jadi kali ini, dia juga pasti tidak akan keberatan. Aku akan segera menghubunginya." Ujar Jisoo.

"Kalian memang yang terbaik." Ucap Seungcheol pada Jisoo dan Mingyu.

"Tetapi, dimana Jeonghan dan Wonwoo?" Tanya Jisoo sambil melihat ke seluruh sudut.

"Benar juga. Kita dari awal sudah berpisah dengan mereka." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Aku akan menghubungi Wonwoo _hyung."_ Ujar Mingyu sambil menelpon Wonwoo.

Setelah beberapa menit, akihrnya ketiga lelaki tersebut menemukan Wonwoo dan Jeonghan yang sedang melihat-lihat aksesoris. Wonwoo sudah mengambil beberapa kacamata. Jeonghan pun sudah mengambil beberapa _baseball cap_.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Kita baru saja selesai." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Ayok kita makan, aku lapar." Ajak Jisoo.

"Aku juga." Ucap Jeonghan.

Mereka semua segera pergi untuk mencari restoran khas Thailand. Mingyu ingin makan di restoran yang mahal. Dia bilang, mereka tidak setiap hari kesini, jadi lebih baik mereka memuaskan diri mereka sendiri dengan cara menghabiskan uang mereka.

Setelah sampai di restoran, mereka segera mengambil tempat duduk dan memesan makanan. Mingyu memesan banyak makanan begitupun dengan Seungcheol. Memang diantara mereka semua, Mingyu dan Seungcheol lah yang memliki porsi makan yang banyak.

"Kau yakin akan memakan semua ini?" Tanya Wonwoo setelah makanan mereka dating.

"Tentu saja. Sesekali aku harus makan sebanyak ini." Jawab Mingyu sambil menyuapkan makanannya.

"Aku rasa porsi makanmu setiap hari juga seperti ini." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Tidak sebanyak ini, aku juga harus menjaga badanku." Balas Mingyu sambil mengunyah makanannya. Wonwoo hanya memutar kedua bolanya lalu memakan makanannya.

.

.

.

"Kapan kita akan pulang?" Tanya Jisoo. Bagi yang lainnya, pertanyaan itu seperti pertanyaan malaikat maut.

"Mengapa kau harus menanyakan hal itu?" Dengus Wonwoo.

"Itu seperti pertanyaan malaikat maut." Timpal Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Aku juga terlalu pusing mengurus kafe ku." Tambah Jeonghan.

"Aku juga pusing harus bertatapan berjam-jam dengan laptop." Keluh Mingyu.

"Padahal aku bertanya baik-baik." Ucap Jisoo.

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa mendiamkan pekerjaanku." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Aku juga. Perusahaanku akan bangkrut." Tambah Wonwoo.

"Ternyata kita masih memiliki realita yang menyusahkan." Ucap Mingyu.

"Kalian jangan mengeluh. Itu membuat kalian lebih stress." Ucap Jisoo kalem.

"Ya memang benar. Aku juga sudah memikirkan kapan kita pulang. Mungkin lusa." Ujar Mingyu lagi. Mendengar itu, semua orang terdengar menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Semangat untuk kita semua." Ujar Seungcheol tapi tanpa semangat.

.

.

.

Malam terakhir di Pattaya, Wonwoo dan Mingyu pergi ke pantai. Hanya mereka berdua. Ditemani dengan semilir angin malam, suara jangkrik yang bersahutan, dan suara ombak yang menenangkan. Mingyu merangkul istrinya itu. Wonwoo hanya terdiam, menikmati suasana Pattaya di malam hari.

"Rasanya aku tidak ingin kembali pada realita hidupku sebagai seorang CEO." Ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum pahit. Mingyu terdengar membuang nafasnya berat.

"Akupun." Jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa, karena ini kenyataan hidup kita." Timpal Wonwoo. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kita jangan terlalu banyak berekspektasi pada kehidupan, karena kita tidak tahu realita apa yang bisa saja menghancurkan hidup kita." Ucap Mingyu.

"Kita seperti pasangan motivator." Ujar Wonwoo sambil tertawa. Mingyu ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan Wonwoo barusan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja menghadapi realita hidupku, selama kau di sisiku." Ucap Mingyu kembali bijak. Wonwoo hanya tertawa sambil mengecup bibir Mingyu.

"Kau menginginkan malam yang panas _hyung?"_ Tanya Mingyu dengan _smirknya_. Wonwoo hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kau sekarang menjadi liar." Ujar Mingyu sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo. Jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti lagi. Mingyu tersenyum lembut sambil menatap _foxy eyes_ milik Wonwoo.

" _Jeon Wonwoo… Saranghae._ " Bisik Mingyu. Kemudian lelaki tinggi itu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan melumat bibir tipis itu dengan lembut. Wonwoo tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka. Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya di bahu Mingyu, dan menikmati setiap kecupan yang Mingyu buat.

"Berhenti." Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Wonwoo mengecewakan suami tampannya itu. Mingyu menatapnya kesal.

"Sekarang apalagi?" Dengus Mingyu.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya disini." Ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu segera menggendong Wonwoo ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke kamar hotel mereka.

Mingyu segera mengunci kamar mereka dan membuka jaket yang tadi ia pakai. Mingyu kembali menarik tengkuk Wonwoo dan menciumnya. Kali ini, ciuman mereka lebih bergairah. Tidak ada lagi kecupan lembut seperti sebelumnya. Lidah mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Mingyu mengabsen semua gigi Wonwoo. Mingyu sudah benar-benar terbuai dengan kecupan Wonwoo. Lelaki tinggi itu menghisap bibir Wonwoo dengan penuh nafsu. Mingyu menarik tengkuk Wonwoo agar bisa menciumnya lebih dalam lagi.

Suara lenguhan terdengar dari bibir Wonwoo, dan membuat birahi Mingyu semakin naik. Mingyu tersenyum _evil_ disela-sela tautan bibir mereka. Lelaki berkulit tan itu segera membaringkan istrinya di kasur. Mingyu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan berpindah ke leher mulus milik Wonwoo.

" _Tonight will be the hottest night_." Ucap Mingyu dengan _smirknya_.

Mingyu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Ia kembali menciumi leher Wonwoo. Mingyu merobek kaos yang dipakai Wonwoo, dan membuat _kiss mark_ di dada putih Wonwoo. Lelaki manis itu hanya bisa melenguh keenakan karena perlakuan suaminya. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya merasakan lidah Mingyu yang bermain-main di _nipplenya_.

Mingyu sudah membuat banyak tanda di area leher dan dada Wonwoo, ia ingin membuat tanda di sekujur tubuh istrinya itu. Mingyu menciumi perut rata milik Wonwoo, dan kembali lagi pada bibir merah muda yang sudah menjadi candunya itu. Mingyu mengubah posisinya, menjadi Wonwoo yang berada diatasnya. Wonwoo menjilat bibir Mingyu dengan penuh nafsu, kemudian ia juga membuat tanda di leher seksi milik Mingyu. Mingyu memejamkan matanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Mingyu benar-benar terlihat seksi.

Wonwoo pun melepaskan baju Mingyu. Ia bermain-main sebentar dengan tubuh seksi dihadapannya. Wonwoo menduduki tubuh Mingyu sambil tersenyum _evil._ Wonwoo meraba-raba abs milik Mingyu dan juga ia menggesekkan pantatnya dengan junior milik Mingyu yang masih tertutup dengan celana.

"Kau benar-benar mempermainkanku Jeon Wonwoo." Ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali tersenyum _evil_ , kemudian ia segera menciumin dada Mingyu.

Akhirnya, Mingyu yang tidak kuat, segera mengubah lagi posisinya. Mingyu membuka celananya, dan menampakkan juniornya yang sudah menegang. Wonwoo mengeluarkan _smirknya_. Mingyu yang sudah berada di titik puncak nafsunya, segera memasukkan junior ke dalam lubang milik Wonwoo. Mingyu menggenjotnya perlahan karena Wonwoo yang memintanya.

"Pelan-pelan, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan adikmu yang besar itu." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu masih menggenjotnya dengan tempo yang pelan, menunggu sampai Wonwoo tidak merasakan sakit dan menikmati genjotan yang ia hentakkan. Lama-kelamaan, Wonwoo sudah mulai terbiasa, dan ia pun mengeluarkan suara desahan yang sangat seksi, dan membuat suaminya itu mempercepat tempo genjotannya.

Kedua sejoli itu benar-benar dimabuk oleh cinta. Mingyu menghentakkan juniornya di lubang Wonwoo dengan semangat. Ruangan mereka sudah dipenuhi dengan suara-suara desahan mereka. Melihat Mingyu yang berkeringat adalah hal yang terseksi untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu sudah meracau tidak karuan. Ia benar-benar menikmati lubang sempit milik istrinya itu.

"Ahh.. Ngghh… Kau sangath… Nikmath… Ughh…" Racau Mingyu sambil menggenjot lubang Wonwoo dengan cepat.

"Mingyuh… Fasterhh.. Ahh…" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati junior Mingyu yang sempurna berada di dalam lubangnya.

Mendengar desahan Wonwoo, Mingyu menambah lagi tempo kecepatannya. Ia menggenjot Wonwoo dengan lebih cepat lagi, sampai Wonwoo merasa ia kehilangan akal sehatnya karena terlalu nikmat. Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang mendesah keenakan sambil tersenyum _evil_. Dan dengan sekali hentakan, Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonwoo berteriak nikmat, sambil mengeluarkan cairan putih lengket. Wonwoo terlihat lemas, tetapi Mingyu masih menggenjotnya.

"Gyuh… Berhenti duluh…" Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo, Mingyu segera menghentikannya.

"Kau menikmatinya sayangh?" Bisik Mingyu tepat di sebelah telinga Wonwoo. Lelaki manis itu tidak menjawabnya, dia kehabisan nafas. Mingyu melepaskan juniornya dari lubang Wonwoo, kemudian Wonwoo menatapnya.

"Kau akan mengakhirinya?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu mengeluarkan senyuman miringnya.

"Kau kecewa?" Tanya Mingyu masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Ya aku kecewa. Ini semua terlalu nikmat untuk diakhiri." Ujar Wonwoo. Lalu, lelaki manis itu segera menaiki tubuh suaminya. Wonwoo duduk tepat diatas abs Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali menggesekkan pantatnya dengan junior milik Mingyu yang masih terbangun.

"Adikmu sangat besar dan kuat." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menggesekkan pantatnya dengan junior Mingyu. Lelaki tampan itu tidak menjawabnya. Gesekkan yang Wonwoo lakukan, membuatnya mendesah keenakan. Wonwoo tersenyum miring, lalu segera memasukkan junior Mingyu kedalam lubang miliknya.

" _I'll ride you baby."_ Bisik Wonwoo.

Sekarang, giliran Wonwoo yang menggenjot junior milik Mingyu. Wonwoo menggenjotnya dengan pelan. Ia benar-benar suka mempermainkan Mingyu yang sedang dikuasai oleh birahinya. Wonwoo terus menatap Mingyu yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Kulit tan Mingyu menjadi nilai plus untuk menyempurnkan keseksian lelaki itu.

"Bisakah kau lebih cepath?" Ujar Mingyu.

"Baiklah."

Kemudian, Wonwoo menggenjot Mingyu dengan cepat, membuat keduanya mendesah keenakan. Wonwoo benar-benar menyukai semua bagian tubuh Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali menyentuh _chocolate abs_ milik Mingyu sambil terus menggenjot junior Mingyu. Lalu ia segera menundukkan badannya sambil kembali mecumbu bibir Mingyu.

Ciuman mereka semakin ganas dari sebelumnya. Mingyu bahkan menggigit bibir Wonwoo. Keduanya sudah bertukar saliva dan saling menjilat bibir satu sama lain. Wonwoo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan beralih ke leher Mingyu. Mingyu menekan kepala Wonwoo agar menciumnya lebih dalam. Setelah puas membuat tanda di dada Mingyu, Wonwoo melepaskannya, dan kembali menggenjot junior Mingyu. Kali ini, Wonwoo menggenjotnya dengan sangat kuat, sampai ia merasa lemas. Wonwoo berhasil membuat Mingyu orgasme. Kemudian lelaki manis itu terkulai lemas diatas tubuh Mingyu. Karena masih belum puas, Mingyu kembali menukar posisinya, dan ia kembali menggenjot lubang milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terus mendesah meskipun ia sudah merasa lemas. Rasa lemas itu hilang oleh rasa nikmat yang tiada tara. Kemudian Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu melepaskan juniornya. Lelaki manis itu segera menungging di depan Mingyu. Lelaki berkulit tan itu, semakin semangat untuk melanjutkannya. Mingyu kembali memasukan juniornya kedalam lubang Wonwoo. Ia tidak lupa untuk memberi _kiss mark_ di punggung Wonwoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia hanya terus mendesah keenakan. Tangannya mencengkram sprei kasur dengan kuat. Mingyu tidak lelah-lelahnya menggenjot tubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu sangat menikmati permainan mereka ini.

Sampai saat dimana Mingyu benar-benar menghentakkan juniornya dengan kuat, dan membuat keduanya berteriak keenakan. Mereka berdua orgasme bersama, dan keduanya terkulai lemas di atas kasur. Mingyu dan Wonwoo bernafas dengan menggunakan mulut mereka. Keduanya seakan-akan berlomba untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang terpejam dengan mulutnya yang masih terbuka. Mingyu tersenyum miring, lalu ia kembali mencium bibir tipis Wonwoo. Lelaki manis itu tidak membalasnya, ia sudah lelah. Wonwoo membiarkan Mingyu menciuminya. Wonwoo merasakan bibir bawahnya yang sedang dihisap oleh Mingyu. Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo kembali melenguh. Mingyu tersenyum, lalu segera melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Kau masih nikmat _hyung_." Bisik Mingyu.

"Dan kau masih kuat seperti dulu." Balas Wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku mencintai adikmu." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau masih menginginkannya?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk lemas.

"Bahkan aku tidak tega melihatmu yang sudah lemas seperti ini." Ujar Mingyu.

"Aku ingin tidur." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Tidurlah, besok kita lanjutkan." Ujar Mingyu sambil tertawa.

Wonwoo sudah memejamkan matanya, tapi ia belum tidur. Ia merasakan tangan Mingyu memeluknya. Junior Mingyu masih tertaut di lubang Wonwoo. Saat Wonwoo mencoba untuk mengubah posisi, keduanya sama-sama mendesah.

" _Hyung,_ kau bilang ingin tdiur, mengapa kau menganggu adikku lagi?" Ujar Mingyu.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Tapi jangan lepaskan ini." Ucap Wonwoo lalu memeluk Mingyu.

"Aku memang hebat melakukan ini." Ucap Mingyu sambil menggerakkan badannya. Lagi-lagi, mereka berdua mendesah.

"Cukup, aku benar-benar lelah." Ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak menjawabnya. Lelaki tampan itu mengecup kening istrinya lalu memeluknya dengan erat sambil memejamkan matanya.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, keduanya masih belum juga terbangun. Mereka berdua benar-benar lelah akibat aktivitas panas mereka tadi malam. Ketika Wonwoo akan merubah posisinya, keduanya kembali mendesah.

"Ini masih pagi." Ucap Mingyu masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Lepaskanlah ini." Ucap Wonwoo, dia pun masih memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak." Jawab Mingyu, lalu memeluk Wonwoo semakin erat.

"Adikku sakit bodoh." Timpal Wonwoo. Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Aku masih menginginkannya." Ujar Mingyu.

"Kita harus pulang." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku menginginkan kau." Ucap Mingyu.

"Gyu… Nghh…" Wonwoo kembali mendesah ketika Mingyu memainkan putingnya dan mencubitnya.

"Kau jangan mendesah, itu mengundang kembali nafsuku." Ujar Mingyu.

"Jika kau ingin aku berhenti, lepaskanh… Nghh Gyuh…" Mingyu sengaja menggerakkan juniornya.

"Satu ronde saja _hyung_." Pinta Mingyu.

" Kau tidak lelah? Ahh… Ahh…" Mingyu sudah kembali berada diatas Wonwoo sambil menggenjot lubang Wonwoo pelan.

"Ini nikmath…" Racau Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak bisa menghentikannya, ia kembali mengikuti permainan, toh dia juga merasa nikmat.

Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo sambil terus menngenjotnya. Kaki Wonwoo dikaitkan di pinggang Mingyu. Mereka berdua melakukannya sambil berdiri. Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Mingyu sambil menciumnya ganas. Wonwoo terus menjilati bibir Mingyu. Lelaki berkuli tan itu mengikuti permainan istrinya sambil bertukar saliva dan bermain dengan lidahnya.

" _Saranghae_." Bisik Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Ahh kaki sakit sekali." Ujar Wonwoo yang terjalan dengan pincang.

"Kau semakin liar _hyung_ , aku menyukainya." Ucap Mingyu yang sedang memakai celana.

"Lain kali, aku yang akan memasukimu." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak akan bisa, kau cukup diam sambil mendesah, biarkan aku yang menggenjotmu." Ucap Mingyu.

"Ya memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu. Lagipula aku menikmatinya saat kau memasukkan adikmu." Ujar Wonwoo sambil mengelus abs Mingyu.

"Kau jangan menngodaku lagi, kita harus pulang." Ucap Mingyu sambil menatap mata Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu." Balas Wonwoo.

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu." Ujar Mingyu lalu kembali melumat bibir Wonwoo. Keduanya saling melumat dengan lembut. Mereka saling menjilat bibir satu sama lain tanpa nafsu seperti tadi malam.

"Ayok kita keluar, kita harus segera pulang." Ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya tersenyum. Lelaki itu terelalu senang setelah 'kegiatan' mereka tadi malam.

.

.

.

"Ahh kakiku sakit sekali." Keluh Jeonghan. Wonwoo menatap lelaki cantik itu dengan penuh selidik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Kau habis melakukan apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Melakukan hal yang sama denganmu." Jawaban Jeonghan membuat Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya.

" _MWO?_ Bagaimana kau tahu _hyung_?" Tanya Wonwoo kaget. Jeonghan tertawa melihat ekspresi Wonwoo.

"Caramu berjalan itu sudah menjadi jawabannya." Jawab Jeonghan. Wajah Wonwoo menjadi merah. Seharusnya ia berakting jika kakinya baik-baik saja.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu malu." Ujar Jeonghan

"Apakah semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Mingyu dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di wajahnya.

"Sudah." Jawab Jisoo.

"Ya sudah, ayok kita pulang." Ucap Mingyu semangat.

"Mengapa kau sangat semangat?" Tanya Seungcheol. Mingyu hanya tersenyum lebar menganggapinya.

"Kau juga terlihat lebih cerah." Ucap Jisoo pada Seungcheol. Dan begitupun dengan Seungcheol, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Memang aku sangat menyedihkan. Disaat kalian sibuk bersetubuh, aku hanya bisa menyentuh _keyboard_ laptopku dengan lembut." Ucapan Jisoo membuat keempat orang disana salah tingkah.

"Kau dan Jeonghan pernah melakukannya?" Tanya Seungcheol penasaran.

"Setiap hari." Jawab Jisoo dan membuat Seungcheol serta Wonwoo dan Mingyu kaget. Jeonghan hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi ketiganya. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dan Jisoo bergantian.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jisoo kalem.

"Kalian benar-benar melakukannya setiap hari?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan wajah yang serius.

"Ya, kami juag menikmatinya." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Jisoo sudah pernah membuatku seperti itu." Ujar Jeonghan.

" _Yak Hong!_ Mengapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya?" Tanya Wonwoo. Jisoo hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Hening.

"HAHAHA…" Jisoo dan Jeonghan tertawa bersama melihat ketiga orang itu yang masih terlihat kaget.

"Mengapa kalian tertawa?" Tanya Seungcheol. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Tenanglah, aku dan Jeonghan tidak pernah melakukannya." Ucap Jisoo akhirnya.

" _Yak!_ Aku sudah sangat kaget mendengar perkataan kalian barusan." Teriak Seungcheol kesal.

"Tidak. Kita tidak pernah melakukannya. Jisoo sangat menjagaku." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pernah melakukannya?" Tanya Mingyu dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jisoo.

"Kau tidak asik." Ucap Mingyu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar." Timpal Wonwoo.

"Aku curiga kalian melakukannya setiap hari." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Bahkan ketika kita bertemu, hanya saat malam, dan kita langsung tertidur setelahnya." Ungkap Mingyu sedih.

"Tetapi kau sudah puaskan tadi malam?" Tanya Jisoo dan membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo malu.

"Seharusnya aku benar-benar tidak ikut." Ucap Jisoo.

"Makanya, sudah aku bilang, kau harus pergi mencari jodohmu." Ucap Wonwoo kesal.

"Aku akan mencarinya. Nanti." Jawab Jisoo.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Korea, mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasa.

Mingyu yang sibuk bertemu dengan klien.

Wonwoo yang sibuk menandatangani berkas.

Jisoo yang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang sibuk mengurus pernikahan mereka.

Saat jam makan siang, Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi untuk menemui Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Mereka ingin membantu persiapan pernikahan mereka. Seungcheol tampak sangat lelah, begitupun dengan Jeonghan, tetapi mereka masih tetap tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ bagaimana persiapan kalian?" Tanya Mingyu sambil duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Undangannya sudah selesai, dan juga aku sudah menyebarkannya sebagian. Oh ya, ini untuk kalian dan keluarga kalian." Ujar Seungcheol sambil memberikan sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda.

"Bukankah Jisoo bilang akan mengurusnya?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Jika Jisoo mengurus undangan juga, kita tidak melakukan apapun." Jawab jeonghan. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Oh ya, aku sudah menyewakan gedung untuk kalian. Aku kemarin sudah mengkonfirmasinya." Ujar Mingyu.

"Terimakasih kalian sudah membantu kami." Ucap Jeonghan dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Kalian juga banyak membantu hubungan kita _hyung_. Santai saja." Balas Mingyu.

"Kalian ada disini juga?" Tanya Jisoo yang baru saja datang.

"Jisoo-ah, ini untukmu." Ujar Jeonghan sambil memberikan undangannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang biar aku yang mengurusnya?" Tanya Jisoo. Seungcheol menggeleng.

"Kau sudah banyak membantu kita." Ujar Seungcheol.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, tadi aku menghubungi Tom Ford, dan dia akan segera ke Korea." Ucap Jisoo.

"Tom Ford?" Tanya Jeonghan kaget.

"Ahh… Kau belum mengetahuinya. Aku sudah bilang kepada Seungcheol sebelumnya agar baju kalian nanti dibuat oleh dia." Jawab Jisoo.

" _Jisoo-ah gomawo_." Ujar Jeonghan sambil memeluk Jisoo. Seungcheol hanya menatapnya dengan iba sambil membuang nafas berat.

"Terimakasih Hong." Ucap Seungcheol sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak melakukannya, tetapi mengapa jantungku berdebar?" Tanya Wonwoo saat melihat Seungcheol yang sedang mengucapkan janji suci.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa gugupnya aku saat kita menikah? Jantungku serasa akan lepas." Balas Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang mampu membuat Mingyu jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya pada sosok manis itu.

"Jeonghan _hyung_ sangat cantik." Puji Wonwoo saat Jeonghan memasuki altar. Jeonghan menggunakan tuxedo putih. Jeonghan terlihat lebih cantik ketika rambutnya yang digerai itu berwarna coklat.

"Mereka sangat cocok." Puji Jisoo.

"Ya benar." Tambah Mingyu.

Setelah selesai, mereka semua beserta orang tua mereka mangambil foto bersama. Kebahagiaan tersirat dari wajah mereka semua. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya terlepas dari wajah mereka. Seungcheol mencium pipi Jeonghan sangat lama sambil mereka berfoto.

" _Cukkae hyung_. Semoga kalian akan selalu bahagia." Ucap Wonwoo sambil memeluk Jeonghan.

"Terimakasih Wonwoo. Semoga kau juga bahagia bersama Mingyu." Jawab Jeonghan.

" _Yak!_ Hong! Kapan kau menyusul?" Tanya Seungcheol. Jisoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku malas menikah." Jawab Jisoo dengan tawanya.

"Kau jangan begitu!" Ujar Jeonghan.

"Pernikahan itu terlalu rumit." Timpal Jisoo.

"Kau akan menjadi perjaka tua yang kesepian?" Cibir Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak kesepian. Ada laptopku." Jawabnya masih dengan tawanya.

"Kau akan menikahi laptopmu?" Ujar Wonwoo jengkel.

"Sudahlah. Aku berharap kita semua bahagia." Ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kau sakit _hyung?_ " Tanya Mingyu melihat istrinya yang terlihat pucat.

"Entahlah, aku sedikit pusing." Jawab Wonwoo sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Kau dari kemarin tidak mak makan, dan hanya focus dengan pekerjaanmu, tentu saja kau pusing seperti ini." Dengus Mingyu kesal.

"Berhentilah memarahiku." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah, kau libur saja dulu, aku akan mengurus perusahaan kita." Ujar Mingyu.

"Baiklah."

"Kau harus makan." Ujar Mingyu dan segera bergegas untuk mengambil makan, tetapi Wonwoo menahannya.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Aku tidur saja." Tambah Wonwoo.

"Kau harus makan dulu." Paksa Mingyu, lalu ia pergi mengambil makanan. Wonwoo hanya menunggu sambil terus memijat kepalanya.

"Ayo _hyung,_ biar aku menyuapimu." Ucap Mingyu sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi. Wonwoo hanya memakannya dalam diam.

"Aku tidak bisa memakannya lagi." Ucap Wonwoo setelah suapan kedua.

"Sepertinya kita harus ke dokter untuk meminta obat agar kau menjadi nafsu makan. Kau ini kurus _hyung_." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku ingin tidur." Ujar Wonwoo setelah meminum air putih. Kemudian lelaki manis itu segera tertidur membelakangi Mingyu. Mingyu menatap istrinya khawatir, karena terlalu isbuk dan tidak memperhatikan pola makannya. Setelah itu, Mingyu tidur disebelah Wonwoo sambil memeluknya.

"Mingyu, kenapa ini sangat menyakitkan?" Ucap Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba saja bangun. Mingyu segera membuka matanya dan melihat Wonwoo yang kesakitan smabil memegang kepalanya.

"Kepalamu semakin sakit?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Mingyu segera memakai mantelnya, dan juga memakaikan Wonwoo jaket, kemudian pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Mingyu segera mencari dokter pribadi keluarga mereka yang sudah bekerja selama sepuluh tahun. Mingyu segera memasuki ruangan dokter pribadi mereka dengan Wonwoo yang sudah sangat pucat.

" _Ahjussi_ , tolong periksa Wonwoo _hyung,_ dia mengalami skait kepala sejak tadi pagi. Sepertinya sakit kepalanya bukan sakit yang biasa." Mingyu menjelaskan dengan panik.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya dokter itu.

"Sudah, tapi sakit ini tidak berhenti. Obatnya hanya meredakan sesaat saja." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Aku akan memeriksamu." Ujar dokter itu. Wonwoo segera mengikuti dokter itu untuk diperiksa. Sementara Wonwoo diperiksa, Mingyu menunggunya dengan cemas. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Wonwoo.

Setelah sekian menit menunggu, akhirnya Wonwoo selesai diperiksa. Mingyu segera berdiri dari kursinya, dan menatap Wonwoo yang ekspresinya tidak dapat ditebak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Mingyu _-ah…_ " Wonwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu semakin panik. Dokter yang memeriksa Wonwoo pun terlihat sangat kaget setelah memeriksa keadaan Wonwoo.

" _Ahjussi_ ada apa? Mengapa ekspresi kalian seperti itu?" Tanya Mingyu kesal karena tidak ada yang menjawabnya.

"Aku… Aku… Gyu, aku…" Mingyu menunggu Wonwoo untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku… Hamil…"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

" _MWO?_ " Teriak Mingyu kaget.

"Aku juga sangat kaget mendengarnya." Ujar Wonwoo

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Bagaimana ini?" Ucap Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Aku memang bermimpi memiliki anak darimu, walaupun itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, kau membuktikannya, aku sangat senang." Ucap Mingyu sambil memeluk Wonwoo.

"Sangat jarang sekali ada lelaki yang bisa hamil. Aku juga sangat terkejut saat memeriksanya. Hanya satu berbanding sekian juta lelaki yang bisa mengandung. Walaupun memang menurut penelitian, lelaki bisa mengandung." Jelas sang dokter.

"Kita harus segera memberitahu ini kepada ayah kita." Ujar Mingyu bahagia.

"Mengapa jantugku sangat berdebar? Aku terlalu senang sepertinya." Ucap Wonwoo.

.

.

.

" _Abeoji_." Panggil Mingyu kepada Min Woo dan Jin Woo yang sedang makan siang.

"Ada apa anakku?" Tanya Jin Woo.

"Ada yang ingin kita bicarakan dengan kalian." Jawab Mingyu serius.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang serius." Timpal Min Woo.

"Ada apa? Asal kalian jangan bilang kalian ingin berpisah, kami tidak akan menyetujuinya." Ujar Jin Woo.

"Tentu saja kita tidak akan berpisah." Ucap Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo hanya terdiam menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Cepatlah katakana. Jangan membuat kita mati penasaran." Ujar Min Woo.

"Wonwoo _hyung_. Dia… Ehmm… Kalian akan mempunyai cucu."

Sama seperti Mingyu sebelumnya, baik Jin Woo maupun Min Woo tidak merespon apapun. Mereka masih perlu mencerna baik-baik ucapan Mingyu.

"Aku hamil." Akhirnya Wonwoo membuka suaranya.

" _MWO?_ " Jin Woo dan Min Woo berteriak bersamaan.

"Kau… Ha… Hamil?" Tanya Jin Woo tidak percaya. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

" _Aigoo…_ Kita akan mempunyai cucu. Apa jenis kelaminnya?" Tanya Min Woo antusias.

"Mengapa _appa_ tidak aneh mendengarnya?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Tentu saja itu terdengar aneh, tapi kita bahagia." Jawab Min Woo.

"Apa jenis kelaminnya? Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya." Ujar Jin Woo. Wonwoo dan Mingyu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kita masih belum mengetahuinya. _Ahn ahjussi_ hanya bilang jika kandunganku masih berusia tiga minggu." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Jika kalian sudah mengetahuinya, beritahu kami." Ucap Min Woo. Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengangguk bersamaan.

.

.

.

Saat Wonwoo dan Mingyu memberitahunya juga kepada Jisoo, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol, merekapun terlihat sangat kaget dengan berita yang kedua sejoli itu sampaikan. Karena lelaki hamil itu memang masih jarang, bahkan mungkin belum ada.

"Ahh aku iri sekali. Aku juga ingin memiliki anak." Ujar Jeonghan iri sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Semoga saja kau bisa sepertiku." Ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga saja." Timpal Seungcheol.

.

.

.

9 bulan kemudian.

"Lihat, dia tampan sepertiku _hyung_." Ujar Mingyu sambil menggendong anak lelakinya.

"Aku rasa, anakmu lebih tampan." Balas Seungcheol.

"Karena ketampanannya turun dariku." Ujar Mingyu.

"Manis sekali dia, seperti kau." Puji Jeonghan sambil menggendong anak perempuan Wonwoo.

Ya, Wonwoo melahirkan anak kembar. Yang pertama laki-laki, yang kedua perempuan. Anak laki-laki mereka sangat tampan seperti Mingyu, dan wajah manis anak perempuan mereka turun dari Wonwoo.

"Mana cucuku?" Ujar Jin Woo yang baru saja datang.

" _Ahjussi,_ cucu perempuanmu sangat manis." Ujar Jeonghan sambil memberikan bayi mungil itu kepada Jin Woo.

"Kau benar. Dia sangat manis." Puji Jin Woo.

"Aku ingin menggendong cucuku juga." Mingyu memberikan anak lelakinya kepada Min Woo.

" _Aigoo…_ Lihatlah betapa tampannya cucuku." Ujar Min Woo gemas.

"Karena dia anakku." Ucap Mingyu percaya diri.

"Kau tidak akan tampan seperti itu jika bukan karenaku." Balas Min Woo.

"Tapi aku lebih tampan." Timpal Mingyu.

"Terserahlah. Kalian sudah memberinya nama?" Tanya Min Woo.

"Untuk anak tampanku, namanya Kim Gyu Won, karena aku akan mewariskan GyuWon kepadanya." Jawab Mingyu.

"Lalu cucuku yang manis ini?" Tanya Jin Woo.

"Kim Woo Rin." Jawab Wonwoo yang masih terhubung dengan berbagai selang di tubuhnya.

"Kalian pintar memilih nama." Puji Seungcheol.

"Kau juga persiapkan nama untuk anakmu dari sekarang." Ujar Mingyu pada Seungcheol. Jeonghan sedang mengandung anaknya yang pertama. Usia kandungannya baru dua bulan.

"Maafkan aku terlambat." Ujar Jisoo yang baru saja datang dari Jeju bersama seseorang.

" _Aigoo…_ Siapa lelaki lucu ini?" Tanya Seungcheol kepada seseorang yang dibawa oleh Jisoo.

"Ahh… _Boo Seungkwan imnida_." Jawab lelaki yang bernama Seungkwan itu.

"Akhirnya kau memiliki pasangan." Ujar Min Woo. Jisoo hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana anak kalian?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Anak kita baik-baik saja. Bukankah mereka tampan dan cantik?" Ujar Mingyu.

"Ya mereka tampan dan cantik. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Kim Gyu Won dan Kim Woo Rin." Jawab Mingyu.

"Nama yang bagus." Puji Jisoo.

"Jaehyun dimana?" Tanya Jin Woo.

" _Appa_ sedang dijalan, ia baru saja sampai bandara tadi." Jawab Jisoo.

"Sejak kapan kalian berkencan?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Tiga hari yang lalu." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Kau disana bekerja atau mencari jodoh?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih, kau protes, saat aku tidak memilikinya, kau juga protes." Dengus Jisoo.

"Kau jadi pemarah." Balas Wonwoo.

"Semoga hubungan kalian bisa seperti kita." Ucap Jeonghan.

"Semoga saja." Jawab Seungkwan sambil tersenyum.

 ** _THE END._**

 **Okay, udah jelas kan ya akhirnya kayak gimana. Wonwoo dan Mingyu punya anak, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol yang udah nikah dan punya anak juga, dan Jisoo yang akhirnya menemukan pasangannya.**

 **Curcol dikit, awalnya author gaakan bikin Jisoo punya pasangan, soalnya author itu shippernya JiHan sebenernya. Dan dulu pernah ada yang minta buat pasangin JisooxDK, tapi maaf author gabisa bikin mereka bersatu disini hehe, soalnya author itu beranggapan kalo Jisoo itu seme dan DK juga seme hehe.**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga ini sequel. Author kerjainnya sampe lima hari, soalnya sibuk wkwk. Sibuk fangilingin dedek gemez di P101 hehe…**

 **Pokoknya makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca ini ff dan maaf kalo selama ini ff nya banyak typo dan kesalahan lainnya, dan ini sequel panjang banget sampe 7000 words, huh…**

 **Sekali lagi makasih buat para readernim, dan jangan lupa baca ff Love Is Fight yaa byeee^^**


End file.
